Plan C
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: SQL to Plan B. Raising a daughter on his own wasn't something he wanted long term but as Kelly and Erin start to draw closer both wonder if this new step-family will work. New parenting challenges, conflict, tension, danger and a new threat work to pull them all apart. CHAP 31 UP NOW Linsderide all the way!
1. Change is in the Air

**Title: Plan C  
** **Chapter 1 – Change is in the Air**

 **Summary:** SQL to Plan B. Raising a daughter on his own wasn't something he wanted long term but as Kelly and Erin start to draw closer both wonder if this new step-family will work; best friend Matt and father Benny want to help make it happen. New parenting challenges, conflict, tension, danger and a new threat work to pull them all apart.

 **Disclaimer:** Chicago Fire and its characters are the property of Dick Wolfe, NBC and….well sadly not me lol if so my Lt. Casey would be with me and that would be it

 **A/N:** So while my dear muse Alice has a few other ideas for this couple, this was the most logical choice since we didn't want too much time to pass between Plan B and its sequel (but we do hope you all liked the little angsty Kelly/Erin flicet-Ending the Feud?). This story is going to challenge me and my muse with the trials of a step family with two busy people in dangerous jobs (so lots of angsty relationship stuff!). Also I NEVER saw Shay/Severide as lovers (I respect who they made her) so while Kelly does miss Shay and there will be lots of Shay flashbacks in this, please note they were always the bestest of friends but that's it, no romantic feelings. And since I do love my Kelly hurt hehe you know I'll toss in some hurt/danger/whump and of course Casey/Severide broments where it's fitting. And this story is going to focus on Kelly/Erin so if you don't like the couple please do not read and then flame-that's disrespectful (and dumb lol). Alright….lets go and enjoy!

* * *

 _'My family,'_ Severide's mind whispers as he stares at the somewhat crudely drawn picture now displayed prominently on the fridge. His eyes next travel down toward the activity calendar and he has his first parent/teacher meeting at the end of the week to discuss his daughter's first week.

As he wanders out of the kitchen, his mind switches to the coming days and what it'll be like for her to come home to…well not him.

 _'She's been doing that right now,'_ both Pauline, Shay's mother and his father Benny had reminded him. _'That routine won't change. Only what she does during the day will.'_

And for that he's grateful; without them all he knows he'd be sunk. He at first wondered if Shay's parents might resent the fact that his profession takes him away from his daughter a good bulk of the time but in the almost five years that he and Shay and Aurora had been around her family and his, he had proven that despite his job and the dangers that come with it, he's a dedicated and loving father. Caring…doting…adoring of his precious little girl. In abundance!

Casey's sister and family…Casey himself had helped so much and without that bond and support at work and at home he knows things would be a lot more dismal; for him and his daughter – Casey's goddaughter. But as he looks at a picture of him, Shay and Aurora he knows that going forward he doesn't want to do this all alone and that Aurora will need a woman in her life.

He knows that no one will ever replace Shay in the natural 'mother' category but he doesn't want to just go on casual dates for the rest of his life either. As he passes by Aurora's room and glances in, he can't help but smile as his daughter sleeps soundly in her bed with her Dora doll tucked in her grasp. Severide's lips stifle a small chuckle at the Lady 'Gaga' butterfly toy that Erin had bought; a smile lingering for a few seconds longer as he pulls back and then heads for his own bedroom, Casey's room dark an hour ago.

 _Erin…I like her…I'm attracted to her but…_ dating's one thing and he knows if it was only the two of them involved he could be a lot more carefree. But now with his daughter he has to be a lot more careful. Bringing women over for… _there is no other woman…I like Erin…I just…will she want to be a step-mom full time?_ That topic of conversation hadn't come up because it was too soon…way too soon, but is has to happen if they're to continue to grow together in their relationship.

 _But when…when would be the time to even broach the subject? And how? Wish Shay was here…she'd know exactly!_

With that sobering thought in his mind he slides into bed and turns off the light; his mind a cacophony of muddled thoughts and anxious emotions.

XXXXXXXX

"You look tired," Casey comments the next morning.

"I am," Severide admits as he tries to swallow back a yawn. "Today will be the first real test. We're both working, she's in school and then…"

"But at least Christie or Pauline will pick her up right? She's used to that."

"Yeah I just…" Severide's voice pauses as they both hear the pitter patter of little bare feet heading toward them and look down to see Aurora enter the kitchen and head straight into her father's waiting arms. "Morning squirt," he greets her with a kiss as he nuzzles her warm neck.

Her arms tighten around his neck as he nips at her neck, eliciting a small squeal as she looks at him and then gently pinches his stubbled cheek.

"Subbled cheek daddy."

"Should I shave?" Severide asks as Aurora's head bobs up and down; both men laughing. "Are you ready for school today?"

"No. I want to say with you," she whimpers as her arms encircle his neck once more.

"STay," he whispers as he looks at her with a small frown. "But daddy and Uncle Matt have to go to work today. So you're going to go to school and then Gramma Pauline or Auntie Christie will be picking you up okay?"

"No daddy. Stay with you," she corrects herself as her wide blue eyes want to water.

"I know but daddy's going to be busy at work okay? So let's go and get dressed and Uncle Matt will make us all breakfast," Severide looks at Casey with a smirk as Casey shrugs. Despite her protesting, Severide knows he has to remain firm. "You'll get to see Belle and Jasmine again today. Your friends," he reminds her of the two little girls she had met at the park and then clung to on the first day. "And there's Kenny James," he mentions Herrmann's youngest son in the same pre-school. "Lots of friends."

"I want to stay with you."

"I know but you can't," he huffs as he starts to dress her for the day. He pokes her naked side and then smiles when she squeals and tries to run away.

"Nekid daddy," she laughs as she starts to dance around in only her underwear.

Severide watches in amusement before he gets her to stop and stand still long enough for him to get her into her little jeans and socks. "Okay so…about that hair. Well I think…maybe a ponytail?" He asks as she shrugs; her arms going up as he pulls a little shirt over her head and then back down when it's on. He tries to sound positive about the day ahead but knows inside that his own heart will ache with pangs of worry and concern. At least when she was with Pauline or Christie, even his father or Cindy Herrmann he was relatively assured that they'd keep her safe. But at school? This was a whole new area of worry for him.

"There. You'll be the prettiest girl in class," he praises as he kisses the top of her head. He looks at her little downcast expression but has been warned not to give in and it'll take a few days…maybe by the end of the week until she felt comfortable…maybe even excited to be going to see her friends. But it would happen.

"Good lookin' pony tail," Casey smirks as they reenter the kitchen.

Severide looks down to see the hairdo slightly off kilter and just shakes his head. "I need a woman to do this."

"I think Shay would scold you for that stereotypical comment."

"Kick my a…yeah she would," he quickly catches himself as he plops Aurora down onto the nearby chair and then redoes her hairstyle – getting Casey's final approval. "Better?"

"Better," he firmly nods and both laugh.

Severide explains that Gramma Pauline would be here shortly to pick her up and take her to school and that he'd see her later tonight. "Just like we always do okay? Except today you'll get to spend time with your friends and then you'll tell me all about it later."

Aurora wasn't going to have it. Instead of agreeing, she starts to cry and Severide's heart sinks. Before any of them can enjoy any kind of breakfast, there's a knock at the door and it's time to get the day into full swing. Casey hurries to open it, letting Pauline into the emotional fray as Severide tries to calm his daughter down.

"She just started," Casey tells Pauline in truth. "She doesn't want to go to school."

"That's typical. Let me deal with this. You two go."

"Thanks."

Severide stands up with Aurora in his grasp and carries her to Pauline, giving the older woman a hug while he hands off his whimpering daughter. "Bye sweetheart," he whispers as he kisses the top of her head and then with Pauline's kind urging leaves their apartment.

"Hate hearing her cry," he admits to Casey as they head for the elevator. On the ride to Firehouse 51 they talk more about the week ahead, Casey asking if Aurora's teacher was single and then blushing when Severide asked if he's interested. As soon as they enter the firehouse, they go their separate ways to get ready for the day, Severide's mind hoping it'll go fast.

XXXXXXXX

 _"Watch yourselves in here!"_

 _"Smoke's thick!"_

 _"Casey, behind you!"_

 _"Capp! Newhouse take the father!"_

 _"Otis, help Herrmann with the second floor!"_

Boden listens to a flurry of frantic activity from his men inside the burning structure while he keeps a careful eye on the smoke direction to make sure his teams don't get trapped. But thankfully over the next ten minutes each member of Firehouse 51 slowly trickles out either with or without a trapped survivor from the overcrowded rooming House.

"Damn…that was too close," Severide huffs as he pulls off his gloves and heads over toward Casey, gratefully accepting a bottle of water and then using some of it to cool off his face. Just as he's about to finish the rest of the cool, soothing contents, he watches a familiar car approaching and can't help but smile as Erin Lindsay gets out and slowly heads toward him with an inviting smile; her dimples always making him go weak in the knees.

"Hey," Severide greets with a friendly smile of his own as she stops a few meters away; her partner Jay Halstead heading toward Boden. "What's going on?"

"Actually had a call about this address and we pull up…you beat us to it."

"Drug House?"

"One of the tenants. Did they all make it out?"

"Yeah, they're over there," Severide gestures toward the little huddled mass to the right of the large firetrucks. "So uh…"

"Erin!"

"Duty calls. I'll let you know what happens later."

"Okay."

Severide watches her turn and head toward her partner as Casey nears his friend. "That was smooth."

"Have you asked her out yet?"

"Does a coffee text count?" He replies with a small huff.

"You asked or she asked?"

"She asked and I suggested just the two of us."

"What date did you set?"

"I uh…I didn't yet. Erin…she's…if it was just me it'd be no big deal but with Aurora…I don't know."

"I think she's shown to us all at the picnic that she's very fond of Aurora and I think Aurora likes her too," Casey mentions in truth as Severide nods. "She'll say yes if you tell her the date for a formal date."

"See…that's what worries me."

"You _want_ to be turned down?" Casey asks with a small snicker as Severide's lips purse and he growls. "What then?"

"Shay and I talked about…you know both of us moving on later in life and…her with her partner and me with mine and still being that big happy family sharing a side by side house or…or something for Aurora's sake but now…now it seems odd to think about that without her."

"She'd never begrudge you, you know that right? In fact she'd want a strong positive role model in her life and you know she liked Erin."

"Shay thought she was hot, is that the same thing?" Severide retorts with a groan as Casey slaps him on the back. "How do I know she'll wanna stick around for the long run?"

"Ask. That's not hard right?"

"Oh yeah asking a woman her feelings is easy," he sighs as they both start to pack up and head back to Firehouse 51. After he packs up his gear, Severide slides into the front seat, his mind starting to think about Casey's words and then his own feelings, especially long term. But since he's already committed to the coffee date, he tells himself he has to follow through with it and just to… _ask some pertinent questions and go from there._

"Right…" Severide huffs to himself as he slowly wanders into the halls of 51 and then toward his office. As much as he wants to get Erin's thoughts about her wanting to stick around for the future long term, with him and his daughter, he doesn't want to go into their first official 'date' and scare her off. _Damn I hate being conflicted!_

"She might say no…" he muses as he looks at a picture of him, Shay and Aurora and reaches for it. "Wish you were here…tell me what to do…just be here."

He leans back in his chair and let's his mind start to wander; finally settling on a happy memory of him and Erin at the picnic and letting that thought soothe his worried mind. However, that's short lived as he gets a call from Pauline about his daughter.

XXXXXXXX

At the same time, Kelly Severide isn't the only one thinking about long term future goals; to say that Erin Lindsay's mind wasn't distracted by it also would be lying.

"You still with me?"

Erin looks over at her partner and nods and then frowns. "His story doesn't add up."

"Which part?"

"The first part," she retorts with a huff as they head back to the car.

She had watched the large red squad 3 truck pull away; the image of the handsome rescue Lieutenant always teasing her with delightfully naughty thoughts. They had always been friendly when around each other and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't attracted by him physically. But she also knows with his daughter, things are a bit more complicated. _He'll want someone around to also be a mother figure to her…help her grow and take care of part of the parenting and womanly stuff that he doesn't want to deal with and can't pass off to her birth mother._

She and Shay had always been friendly toward each other also and when the feisty paramedic was so tragically killed she felt the loss the same as the rest; minus the plutonic closeness of course that Kelly did.

"What's up?" Jay Halstead presses as they head back to the precinct as he catches her looking down at her phone.

"Uh…" she pauses as she looks at the text once more and then back up. Kelly Severide had agreed to a coffee 'date' but didn't say when and she didn't want to push. "Nothing…just checking on something."

"Or…someone?" He presses; her face unable to hold back a small smile. His face frowns but it's not lost on either of them…any of them who she's thinking about. "A single father maybe?"

"Let's just concentrate on the case. So back to Ivan's statement…" her voice trails off as she tries to force herself to get her head back to work. But the more minutes that tick past without him confirming a date she wonders if he is into them as much as she had hoped he was.

She enters the precinct with a glum expression nearing the check-in desk and catching the eye of Trudy Platt.

"Bad call?"

"Mind's distracted," she replies with a weak smile.

"Bad call," Platt retorts as Erin smiles. "Well hopefully this next distraction will be better. You have a visitor," Platt points toward the bench a few meters behind them.

Halstead pauses as Erin turns to see a man stand up and familiar face offer her a welcoming smile as he slowly approaches with his arms opening for a hug; Halstead and Platt trading wondering glances.

"Hey Erin."

"Randy. Y-your back?"

XXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry to call you off shift like this," Pauline apologizes as Severide hurries into the living room where his distraught daughter was; Casey waiting in the entranceway. "She was okay this morning but when you weren't there to pick her up after school, she got sad and upset and hasn't stopped crying."

"Dadda," Aurora whimpers as Severide gathers her up in his arms.

"Aww sweetheart shhh now," Severide tries to soothe as he gently bounces his daughter in his grasp. He kisses her tear stained cheek and then gently wipes away a few tears. "What happened today?"

But Aurora doesn't answer; instead she buries her head in her father's shoulder and hugs him tightly.

"Did you have fun with your friends today?"

"Uh huh…" she whimpers as she looks at him sadly.

"So…you were sad that daddy wasn't there when you were finished school?"

"Uh uh…" she sniffles as her tears start to dry.

"I know you wanted me there like yesterday but you know we talked about this right?" Severide tries to explain to his daughter as he sits down on the couch with her on his lap. "I had to work today and so did Uncle Matt. And a lot of the days during the week, gramma Pauline or Auntie Christie will be picking you up okay?"

"No daddy, want you to pick me up."

"I know baby girl," he sighs as he kisses the top of her head and gently bounces her on his lap. "But I can't on days I'm working," he reconfirms; knowing that he has to be as strong as possible. "It'll get better," he concludes as he gives her a squeeze. "I gotta go back to work."

"No daddy!" Aurora looks up in a near panic as he arms tighten around him once more. But in the interim, Casey had called his sister and asked if her and Violet could come and help Pauline with Aurora while Don was out of town on an overnight business trip. Both of them know that they wouldn't be able to impose every single time but tonight it was a literal God-send.

"Hey squirt!" Violet rushes up to Aurora who looks at her with a weak smile. It doesn't take long before she's distracted, affording Severide the opportunity to get back to work.

"I'll see you tonight," Severide whispers as he kisses his daughter and then gestures for Casey to get going. "Thanks," he offers to his friend as they head back out.

"She'll get through it. Even Cindy told you that the first week would be the toughest."

"I know. I'm thinking maybe I should have taken Boden up on that offer to take this week off but um…but I thought if I don't get her used to it now then I'd make it worse," he groans as he rubs his face and then looks out the window with a heavy frown. "I don't know…maybe I'm not doing this right."

"I think you're doing a great job," Casey tells his friend in truth.

"Thanks."

"And I think you should set that coffee date."

"Thanks."

Both of them trade a chuckle as they reach Firehouse 51 and then head inside. One more call to a routine traffic accident but the muchly needed work distraction does little to ease Severide's agitated mind about his daughter's first week of school.

"I'm uh…gonna drop by 21 and then pick up Aurora. I'll see you at home."

"She's gonna say yes," Casey grins as Severide turns and heads back into the parking lot.

As he drives toward precinct 21 he tries to go over a little in his head what he'll say and then internally berates himself for being so nervous and feeling like an amateur at this. _Shay would so kick my ass…_ he chuckles as he stops the car and then heads inside.

"I hope she says yes."

* * *

 **A/N:** And we're off…so unlike 'Ending the Feud' this story will develop the relationships more slowly and despite a few little hiccups with characters and situations our couple is always end game b/c I'm Lindseride all the way! (you can trust me on that). So already setting up a few emotional conflicts (b/c you know I love the road to be tough but the ending to be sweet!) to come but there will also be some fun stuff for our little burgeoning family and I hope you all liked the start to this. Lots a head. But as with anything I'm always nervous about the first post so please do review before you go and let me know if you liked it and want more and thanks so much!


	2. Faces from the Past

**Title: Plan C  
** **Chapter 2 – Faces from the Past**

 **A/N:** Thanks so much for the great feedback everyone! Okay nobody panic b/c as you all know with me Lindseride is endgame so Randy won't be a love interest but he's not going away just yet either. I hope you all like this update so please enjoy :)

* * *

Erin looks at the man before her with a blank stare and somewhat surprised expression. "Hey…" she manages weakly as her mind starts to race. "Y-you're back?"

"Back for good," Randy replies as he pulls her into his embrace and hugs her tightly. "Hey," he nods toward Halstead who simply nods in return.

"I uh…well," she half whispers as she pulls back with a faint smile, "this is a surprise."

"Good one I hope," he replies as he looks down at her hand then up with a grin.

"What happened? Last time we talked you were going off on some special FBI assignment and that was…you said that was it and you weren't coming back to Chicago."

"I finished the assignment and that was it. Nothing more at the end. Got a permanent assignment here and now…now I'm just like the rest of you," Randy chuckles in sarcasm.

"Rest of us? Humans? Or those not in the FBI?" Halstead tosses back in sarcasm as Erin shoots her partner a warning glance.

"Can we go somewhere and talk? In private?" Randy asks in annoyance.

"Uh…sure," Erin answers simply as she looks at Platt who merely looks back in wonder. "There's a small coffee shop just around the corner."

"Alright then," he states as his hand automatically drops to the small of her back to lead her out the front door.

"Need a chaperone?" Platt interjects with a serious expression as Erin smiles at her protective friend but shakes her head no; Randy's hand retreating.

"I'll just…finish up the case notes," Halstead mutters out loud as he watches them leave and then heads up the stairs to the Intelligence unit.

At the same moment that Erin and Randy exit the building, Kelly Severide enters by another door and walks toward Platt who's still fixed in the center of the hallway, watching the exit doors that Erin just disappeared through.

"Evening Lieutenant Severide," Platt greets him with a friendly smile. "She's not there."

"Evening," Severide nods as he gently pushes past and heads for the stairs to go up; Voight reaching the top just as Severide turns around to face Platt. "Still on a case?"

"Nope. Next door. Coffee, with an old friend."

"Old…friend?"

"Randy," she shrugs as Severide's brow furrows. The name, however, might be lost on Severide but it's not lost on Voight whose jaw instantly grits.

"Okay…right…thanks," Severide nods just as he turns to leave.

"Kelly!"

He hears his name and then stops and looks up just as Voight starts to walk down the stairs toward him.

"Did they find the perp at the house fire?" Severide asks Voight as he nears.

"A bit shaken up but enough to give a statement. You're here to see Erin?"

"Yeah…I was. But she's busy…with an _old friend_. Thanks again," Severide replies with a tight lipped smile as he turns to leave.

"She's not… _that_ busy," Voight's words once again stop him and force him to look back in wonder. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you interrupted."

"Is she packing?" Severide retorts as Voight's expression slightly softens.

"Maybe _I_ wouldn't mind if you interrupted."

"Ok-ay. Who is he?"

"Randy Cameron. Old friend but...just a guy."

"FBI," Platt interjects with a shrug. "What?"

Severide's brow slightly furrows as his head gently cocks to the side. "Right…thanks."

Severide turns and slowly heads toward the exit; Platt walking up to Voight with a wondering glance of her own.

"I take it the old friend is bad news?"

"He didn't come into the station here much so no one saw him but me, but he was a big part of her life off and on, more off than on. Next time he comes, you send him to me first," Voight tells her firmly. "I'd like to say hello again also."

"Yes Sir," she replies firmly as she turns and watches Voight head back upstairs with determined footsteps. "Never a dull day around here," she mutters to herself as she heads back to the front desk.

Severide nears the entrance to the coffee shop but then pauses. Platt had shrugged off the old friend as someone seemingly harmless. But not Voight…the stiffness in his frame and the tone of his voice all told him that this guy, whoever he really is, isn't welcomed. _Voight's known her longer than Platt…trust his insight more than hers._

He peers inside and sees them sitting at a small booth near the back and instantly his eyes slightly narrow. _The guy could be perfectly harmless and already your feeling jealousy?_ His mind inwardly chides. So he uses the excuse that he had stopped by to see her, she wasn't there and he was going to pick something up on the way home. So…he takes a deep breath and reaches for the door handle.

XXXXXXXX

It wasn't that they had parted on bad terms, it was that it was strained…tense…uncertain. Always uncertain. His pattern for the years before he left was always putting his job first…before them, before a family, before love – she claimed. Each time he'd come back she would fall for it all over again, but today…seeing him after this long didn't stir the same feelings in her heart as before and certainly didn't stir inside her heart…inside her entire being as…

 _Kelly?_...Kelly Severide. He's here?

She watches him slowly saunter into the little diner and despite being with a man she who had on a whim professed his love to her, it's the handsome firefighter that makes her heart go aflutter and her cheeks instantly warm. She curses her heart for instantly betraying her and for a few seconds wishes she possessed "the one ring" from the fantasy movie that would make her invisible. _Oh damn no…really? Kelly shows up no…when I'm with…oh damn! Bad timing! No!_ Her mind inwardly curses.

But the small motion isn't lost on Randy who turns to follow her gaze and then looks at her with dark brows raised. "A friend of yours?"

"Yes," she replies as she looks at Randy and then back up at Severide. A small look of disappointment graces her features when he doesn't turn; Randy still looking at in wonder.

"How good a friend?"

"So why are you really h…" Erin pauses just as Severide finally turns around and looks directly at them, the two of them locking eyes and trading warm smiles; another gesture not lost on other man in the room – an emotional outsider. "Hey Kelly…"

"Erin and…" Severide's happy smile instantly turns serious as he looks at the man his heart instantly despises.

"Randy Cameron. An old friend who's only back in town for a few days," she replies casually, hoping that both of them will just take the hint and call it a night. But when she sees Severide stiffen her heart instantly sinks. "Were you looking for me?" She wants to presume.

"Yeah…but it can wait."

"You sure?"

"Pretty sure."

"Okay, I'll text you later."

"Okay. See you later."

She turns and watches Severide take his leave and then turns to look at Randy with a less than amused expression.

"Obviously a _good_ friend," Randy notes sourly.

"Why did you come back here? I thought when we parted it was…for good," Erin replies; not feeling in the mood to justify or talk about Kelly with a past…flame? _I no longer have feelings for him…damn this bad timing!_

"I kinda thought that too but…but…okay I gotta confess that when I left I thought that was it. Lots happened and I uh…I never thought I'd be here but a few weeks ago I saw you in action…some call at a bank and I saw you there and…and I figured…"

"What the hell let's just go at it like old times?" She interjects somewhat sourly. "I guess that has been your MO."

"Touché," he huffs. "But I just…" he tries to explain. But his words are lost on her mind as it races to come up with a better explanation to Kelly when she calls him later. _Later? He's going to pick up his daughter…you can't call later. Text…I'll text but…will he even want that? Maybe I'll go see him in person tomorrow._

She looks at Randy and can only curse his timing, her mind wanting to tell her that maybe it wasn't all coincidence…but then what? Why did he suddenly come back now?

XXXXXXXX

Casey hears Severide come home and looks up to see Severide enter with a sleeping Aurora on his shoulder; tiptoeing past him and entering her bedroom.

Her lips utter a small moan as he places her in her bed and kisses her soft forehead. He whispers goodnight and then turns and leaves, heading into the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the fridge and slumping down onto the couch opposite Casey with a glum expression.

"She said no?" Casey asks in whispered surprise.

"She uh…I didn't ask."

"What happened?"

"Some guy…some _old friend_ was there and they were having coffee and…and I wasn't going to ask her in front of him. Ah maybe this…won't work," he stops as they both hear Aurora fussing in the distance. "Aurora comes first, no matter what."

"This guy…what vibe did you get?"

"Typical guy I guess. She was friendly and…called him just a friend right in front of us but…bad timing right?" Severide huffs as he takes another swig of his beer, Casey nodding in agreement. "Voight sure didn't like him."

"You saw Voight also? Busy night," Casey snickers as this time it's Severide's turn to nod in agreement.

"He's the one that told me to interrupt them."

"He knows her pretty good right?"

"Almost her whole life," Severide replies with a heavy sigh. "She…I wish I could just walk away and tell myself it's not her but I can't. I gotta know for sure."

"Ask her…" Casey insists as Severide takes another swig of his beer.

"Just in town for a few days," Severide muses with a small yawn.

"Or…go and ask this guy to go a few rounds," Casey snickers.

"I don't want to end up in jail," Severide tosses back in sarcasm. "I'll ask her tomorrow."

"Kelly..."

"I have old friends, she has old friends, I get it…I just…jerking myself around isn't as big a deal as with Aurora. I just…I don't know. It's been a long day…time to turn in."

Casey hears the glum tone in his friend's voice but knows there isn't much else he can say to lift his mood. The day had been long and tough for all of them and it was time to call it a night; Casey pushing himself upright, giving Severide's shoulder a friendly pat on the way to his bedroom. He wishes he could help his friend…maybe arrange a meeting with him and Erin but tells himself, that's the last resort and to let his friend try on his own first. _I hope tries tomorrow._

Severide lingers in the living room a bit longer, finishing his beer and looking at his phone; wondering if he should send a quick text or just leave it. He finishes his beer and slumps down further into the couch, his body being pulled faster and faster into the dark realm of sleep than expected. But before he knows it, his weary eyes close, his phone falls to the floor and sleep consumes him.

The next time he awakens, it's with a surprised gasp as he feels something pressing down on his chest and opens his weary eyes to see his daughter crawling on his chest, trying to find a spot on his frame to get comfortable.

"Hey…sweetheart," Severide greets with a sleepy tone as he pulls her up to his shoulder and holds her close.

"Lady Gaga daddy," Aurora mumbles as her head slumps down in his strong chest, her dirty blond hair spilling down his side.

His lips slightly curl upward as he gently plucks the object from her grasp and then looks at the inscription on the belly of the little wooden toy.

 _'To the sweetest love bug I know. Erin.'_

Severide can't help but smile and feel his face warm as he remembers the sweet moment when Erin gave the little gift to his daughter. He puts the toy back in his daughters grasp and then reaches for his phone. No message. _Maybe she didn't want to wake…us,_ his mind tries to reason as he tries to keep his mood upbeat and elevated. But he wasn't about to just walk away until he knows for sure that she's not interested in pursuing something with him and his daughter long term. _Do it before this new guy finds a reason to be back for something more than just a "friendly" chat._

"We gotta get you ready for school," Severide tells his daughter as he looks at her with a loving smile. This morning was a bit better in that Aurora doesn't launch into a full on cry-fest; instead she starts to just mildly whimper. But he is able to change her mood by taking the little wooden toy and making bounce on his chest; his precious daughter's little pink lips starting to offer little bouts of happy laughter.

"That's a great sound to wake up," Casey mentions as he enters the living room space. "Did you sleep there last night?"

"And it was amazingly comfortable too," Severide snickers as he picks Aurora up by her armpits and hoists her squealing frame into the air. "Alright time to get breakfast. Aurora, it's your turn to set the table sweetheart."

Aurora purses her lips at her father, Severide chuckling as he playfully pulls down on it, prompting Aurora's hand to lift and swat his away. Severide's prodding comes in the way of sitting up and placing her on the floor. She runs into the kitchen, giving Casey a hug and then laughing as he hoists her into the air, kissing her cheek and hugging her tightly.

 _'Chloe asked me out again.'_

 _'Sounds like it's getting serious.'_

 _'It is but…Kelly we made a promise. I don't want either of us to think that we need to hold back from having a relationship or loving someone because of…well our family. I love you but…but not like that, you know that right?'_

 _'Course. And uh…Aurora?'_

 _'I think if we…maybe we can all find a home together…you know side by side or whatever so we have our privacy but are still close for her. I know its lots to think about with her schooling and stuff but um…'_

 _'You want that? Then we'll do it. I think it's a great idea. But we have to promise each other that no matter who we find…we all get along and all like each other – especially for Aurora's sake,' he told her firmly._

 _'I think that's a great idea.'_

 _'Always.'_

"Yeah…great idea," he huffs as he rubs his face. As much as he knows that he and Casey are friends, inside he knows that both will want to find suitable partners they can each like and accept and who will like each other and of course all love Aurora unconditionally. Casey was such a big part of Aurora's life that to say he could go his own way after this seems – wrong. But could they work out plan to all live…at least close together for Aurora's sake?

Severide heads into his bedroom to get dressed, telling himself that today would be better. He looks at his phone and Erin's message and wonders…will he get his second chance in trying to arrange their first date?

XXXXXXXX

"So…Randy's back in town," Voight mentions rather than questions as Erin enters her office early the next morning. "What'd he want?"

"To say hi and that he was just…passing through."

"Really. You look tired. Up all night talking?"

"A few hours."

"Did he say he was passing through or did you?"

"Look, I know he was…"

"A real dick when he left," Voight retorts with a small hiss as Erin's brows arch in amusement.

"I know you never liked him and I know he kinda went back and forth with us and our future but…look I don't care okay? I'm just…I was surprised to see him but that's it."

"I've never been one to butt into your love life," Voight starts; Erin looking at him in shock. "I worry okay? Any father would. Especially when I remember that Bunny was fond of him. In my books that's the biggest red flag of all."

"I'm not interested in rekindling anything with Randy. I was surprised and…and yes seeing him again brought back a lot of old memories and feelings but…but that was it. Kelly and I are…I don't know what we are…nothing maybe but…"

"At least Kelly Severide hasn't jerked you around a few times. Coming back with false promises and making you believe each time it's for you when it was only for his ego…or whatever. Kelly was here last night looking for you."

"I know…I saw him in the diner…with Randy. Ugh…it was…he was mad, I think. Can't blame him. If I saw him with another woman…"

"She'd be dead," Voight quips as her face finally softens.

"He has a daughter."

"So?" Voight counters.

"That's why this is complicated."

"Only if you want it to be. Step families come together all the time and make it work."

Before she can offer any kind of verbal rebuttal, his phone rings and she has to take her leave. She heads outside and looks at her partner waiting by her desk and heads toward him with a small frown. "Want the Erin Lindsay life gossip update now or later?"

"Now's fine."

XXXXXXXX

"How's Aurora?" Hermann asks Severide as he enters the Firehouse that same morning.

"She was better today. I'm trying to be strong but it's hard leaving her. I see her sad and I feel responsible. At least Cindy can take your kids," Severide replies with a heavy sigh.

"I know it's tough but I think you're doing a great job," Hermann agrees with a small smile; Severide nodding appreciatively. "She'll get used to it. At least she's with family and friends you know and trust and not just some random babysitter."

"True," Severide agrees with a tight lipped smile.

"Just keep doing what you're doing," Hermann pats him on the back as Boden approaches them. They talk about yesterday's call a bit before Severide pulls away and heads for his office to finish off his field notes and hand in the file as per Boden's request.

He looks up to see Casey walk past and then quickly pulls his phone and looks at Erin's initial coffee date request. With his heart rate slightly elevated he hits 'reply' and then types his message.

 _'Do they have coffee flavored beer? Wanna find out? How about this Friday?'_

He waits a few seconds and then presses send; hoping to wait out the rest of his nervous anxiety in his office. But that plan is rendered moot as the overhead paging system goes off and it's all hands on deck. Severide's mind tells him this is better as work will keep him preoccupied until the answer comes through.

 _She's gonna say yes._

On the ride to the call, his mind tries to concentrate on all the details that Boden is offering them but as he thinks about his daughter and their future together, he can't help but admit that he's a bit distracted. _Snap back to reality!_ He forces himself into the moment, giving instructions to his team and then giving Casey a firm nod; just as his phone buzzes back an answer in his pocket. The answer from Erin Lindsay. The answer being positive.

"You okay?" Casey asks in wonder, noticing that his friend looks a bit distracted.

"Yeah," Severide nods in haste as they both pump fists and then rush toward the entrance to the fiery structure. Just before Severide enters, he turns to see if Capp is bringing the tools he requested and then stops briefly; his eyes lifting for a few seconds and resting on a recently familiar but very out of place face.

"Randy?" Severide whispers as Casey stops and looks at his friend. And for whatever reason in that moment, Severide's distraction going into the fiery structure seems to soar. _What the hell is he doing here?_

* * *

 **A/N:** eeks! So lots of emotional tension in this but just setting up a few little battles to come and don't worry I'll make sure to have some happy Kelly/Erin stuff up next and of course lots going forward. I really want to try to get both sides of thoughts in this for Kelly and Erin so I hope that's okay and of course there will be some insight into little Aurora's thoughts now and again and you'll see Benny up next also. Lots ahead in this new adventure if you all want is to please do review with your thoughts on this update before you go and thanks so much!


	3. Investing in the Future

**Title: Plan C  
** **Chapter 3 – Investing in the Future**

* * *

"What's that?"

Erin looks at the item in her grasp and the up at Voight with a small shrug; it being a few hours later. "Jay and I were checking that lead in Chinatown and…it was for Aurora…it's nothing," she huffs as he puts the small hand-sewn doll to the side.

"Kinda cute," he muses as he picks up the small item and then looks down at her in concern.

"Kinda cute?" She retorts.

"So I'm getting soft in my old age," Voight shoots back. "You wanna talk?"

"Nope I need…"

"You need to tell whats his face where to go!" Voight gently snaps as he leans in closer. "You know what he's _really_ like. I don't want you near him."

"He's passing through and…"

"Detective Lindsay? You have a visitor."

"Another one?" Voight interrupts in haste, making both Erin and Platt look at him in amusement. But before anyone can say another word, little footsteps are heard bounding up the stairs and they all look to see Aurora Lesley Severide reach the top and look at them all in wonder; her face instantly brightening when she sees Erin in her path. But instead of rushing toward her, she waits for her grandmother and then ducks back behind her legs.

"Uh oh…" Erin's panic instantly skyrockets as she stands up and heads toward Pauline Shay. "Is everything okay?" She asks in haste. "Is Kelly okay?" She blurts out next; the older woman giving her a kind smile and nod.

"Actually yes…sorry to intrude…Don is downstairs paying a parking fine," Pauline explains with some embarrassment as Aurora pokes her head back out and then dares to walk toward Erin's waiting arms. "I remember Kelly saying you worked out of division 21 so I thought I'd just come up and say hello. I hope we're not interrupting. Is now a bad time?"

"Not at all; it's fine. How is Aurora today?" Erin asks in haste; her adoration for the little girl not lost on her boss or desk Sargent.

"Fine," Aurora answers with a shy smile as she looks up with an adoring glance.

"How was school?"

"Good. What's that?" Aurora points to Erin's badge.

"That's…my badge. And this…keeps you safe," she pauses as she takes off her vest and then puts it over the darling little girl, who is dwarfed in comparison to the large bullet proof vest with the shiny badge attached to the front.

"Look Gramma!" Aurora exclaims with a beaming smile as she looks up at Pauline and then at Erin. But every face is smitten by the darling little girl who looks up with bright blue eyes and her mother's captivating smile. Erin takes a picture and then is surprised when Platt steps up and takes the phone.

"Detective Lindsay and her mini-me," Platt smiles as she takes a picture with Erin's phone and then hands it back to her. "Someone else might like a copy of that," she gently winks before she turns and heads back downstairs, nodding to Voight as she goes.

Just then Don Shay appears and Aurora goes running over to her grandfather with the vest still around her. Don picks up his granddaughter and then laughs in the process. "This should fit in very nicely with Kelly's jacket," he mentions in an undertone.

"You have a picture of her in his jacket?" Erin inquires with a somewhat coy smile.

"A few of them," the older man states as he hands his phone to his wife who looks for the pictures. Pauline shows the ones of Aurora in her father's professional fire gear, once again dwarfed by the large professional attire but making Erin's heart swell with affection – especially the one with Kelly in only his fire pants holding his daughter who was wearing his helmet.

"Where um…was that taken?" Erin asks somewhat rhetorically; her mind racing with instantly naughty thoughts of him half dressed. "I was just…"

"Shay took it," Pauline states with a whisper. "It was her idea of a firefighting modelling session."

"She likes that one best," Voight pipes up as Erin's cheeks enflame.

"I'll send it to you," Pauline states in haste. Erin, however, doesn't want to argue as the picture alone forces her mind to continue with delightful and superheated thoughts, making her feel contented and warm all over. "Well we have a few more errands go do. Aurora, give Erin her vest back."

But when Aurora looks at Erin with a sad expression, the Detective's heart droops and she plucks the little girl from her grandfather's grasp and holds her tightly. She had planned to give Kelly the little gift when they met for their 'date' but can't wait and so hands Aurora the little hand-sewn doll, smiling instantly when her little face brightens.

"Thank you!" Aurora exclaims as she throws her arms around Erin's neck and kisses her on the cheek. At the same moment, Randy walks up the stairs just in time to witness the moment of affection.

"You're welcome sweetheart," Erin replies as she kisses her back and then slowly removes her vest from off Aurora's frame. "You be a good girl for Gramma and grampa okay? I'll see you later."

"Okay," she smiles sweetly as she clutches the little doll in her grasp.

"You're going to spoil her," Pauline praises as she squeezes Erin's hand and then looks at her husband. "All paid?"

"Someone's gotta lower the parking rates around here," Don complains as they all take their leave.

Voight waits until they're gone before he marches up to Randy with a demanding glare. "CPD's not hiring."

"Do I look like I want to take a step down?" Randy retorts as Voight's eyes narrow. "Who's the kid?" He asks as he looks past Voight to Erin.

"Her boyfriend's," Voight replies firmly as Erin remains fixed in place, her lips pursing as the two men carry on a conversation about her in front of her without her input.

"I have a field call to make," Erin excuses herself with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"Halstead's in evidence," Voight replies before he looks at Randy. "What do you want?"

Randy just smirks before he nods to Erin, telling her he'd talk to her later and then leaves.

"He's bad news," Voight states simply.

"He'll tire of this in a few days," she tells Voight as she pats him on the back. But as she heads to evidence to collect her partner, she pulls up the picture on her phone of Kelly Severide and his daughter and smiles once more. _He's what I want…_

XXXXXXXX

"What's going on?" Casey inquires as he walks up to Severide as they start to pack up to head back to 51. "You were distracted in there."

"I uh…remember the guy I told you about…the old friend from Erin's past?"

"Yeah…Randy right?"

"Right…well I thought I saw him just before we entered. It couldn't have been him but…ah I think…" he pauses as he finally pulls out his buzzing phone.

"What's going on?"

"Popular guy," he snickers as he looks at the number of texts waiting. Despite the fact his father's is first and marked urgent, he can't help but look at Erin's first reply to his date question.

 _'Sure. How about Miller's brew house? 6pm?'_

"She said yes right?" Casey smiles as he leans over Severide to read the text. "I was right."

"Okay…okay," Severide nods as Casey looks at him with a gloating smile. "She…said yes and…" he pauses as he looks at the picture she had sent a few hours later. "I wa…what the…" his words stop as he looks at the picture of Aurora wearing Erin's vest, two happy grins and posing for the selfie. He shows the picture to Casey who can't help but smile in return and mutter another _'I told you so'_ before he heads back to his truck to help Herrmann and Cruz pack up. He reads the little message that Don and Pauline had stopped by to pay a ticket and then said "hi" before leaving.

 _'Aurora is adorable.'_

Her loving words dance in his brain and for a few seconds Randy Cameron doesn't even exist; his brain focused on the sweet picture before his eyes. _I want this…her…us to be a family but…but taking a selfie and committing long term are two totally different things._ And as he starts to dwell on the negative his heart begins to droop. However, before he can really dwell on the negative seed starting to take root, he commands himself to focus on their upcoming date night and then read his father's text.

"Dad said they caught Chandusky," Severide tells Boden as he heads toward him and Casey.

"He was responsible for the large 56th warehouse fire right?" Casey searches his brain as Boden nods.

"One more arsonist off the street," Boden states in agreement. "When's the hearing?"

"Well…he was caught but before he could…yuck," Severide pauses in his reading of his father's text. "He doused himself with gasoline and lit the match."

"Wow," Casey replies with a small hiss. "What a horrible way to go."

"He killed the warden's nephew. Guess he knew he'd face worse in jail."

The three of them finally disperse, heading back to Firehouse 51 where they get out of their gear and then each go about their regular business of cleaning the gear for next time, putting away anything extra and the two lieutenants filling out their field reports.

After shift, Severide and Casey head for Pauline's to pick up Aurora and then head for home to sleep in their own beds.

"Here is a reminder for the parent teacher interview on Friday and here is a September schedule of events that Aurora might want to attend, with you of course," Pauline smiles as she hands the sleeping child to her father. "And the new toy in her grasp is from Erin."

"Really?" Severide asks happily as Pauline nods in agreement.

"Yes they had quite the moment today," Pauline tells him warmly. "It was nice to see."

"Pauline…"

"Lesley wanted you to be happy. Her and Chloe…I know they wanted a life together…a future together with Aurora and I know she wanted you to be happy with whoever would make you and Aurora happy. She'd want that for you both now. I loved my daughter and I love my granddaughter. I want her to be happy. I don't know what your future plans are with Erin but I'm just telling you…they had a nice moment."

"Thank you," Severide replies with a tender smile as he gives the older woman a hug.

On the drive home, Casey softly reads the events on the calendar that might be of interest but as soon as they are inside their apartment it goes front and center on the fridge and then the lights go out for the rest of the night. But even still as he lies there in the dark, Kelly Severide can't help but ponder Pauline's parting words and if he really saw Randy at the fire scene.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey son," Benny greets his son the next morning as he nears the large truck entrance to Firehouse 51. "What's going on?"

"You still have a friend in the Bureau?" Severide asks, referring to the FBI.

"Yeah, Jack Stanton. Just about to retire…what why's going on?"

"I uh…" Severide pauses, wondering if he should even be poking into her past like this without asking. _Your father will tell you and then that'll be it…_ his brain tries to convince him.

"Kelly, what's going on? Are you in trouble?"

"Me? No. Everything's fine. I uh…can you ask him to see what he can find on a Randy Cameron? It's just…this is personal."

"You okay?"

"Yes…trust me, it's not what you think. Just…whatever you can find out okay?"

"Sure thing. But…who is he?" Benny tries to press.

"An old friend of Erin's has come back and…it's nothing but I thought I saw him at a scene. I don't read arsonist from him but I know nothing about him," Severide finally confesses.

"Got it. How's Aurora's first week of school?"

"Going okay. Pauline was able to distract her by taking her to uh…well not purposely but…" he pauses as he pulls his phone and shows the picture of Aurora and Erin together.

"Well I'll be damned…that's a sweet picture," Benny praises in truth. "Future family?" He grins broadly as he slaps his son on the back.

"Never one to be afraid of the obvious," Severide retorts as Benny nods.

"Life's too short to be subtle…besides the name Severide doesn't really go with subtlety," Benny grins. "I gotta run. I'll stop by on Saturday to see you all. Love the new apartment."

"Glad to hear it."

With his mind somewhat comforted that his father was going to look into Randy Cameron on the sly he tells himself he can get back to other things weighing upon his mind. He tells Boden and reminds Casey that he has an appointment to see Nick his therapist and hurries back outside to his car.

XXXXXXXX

"Great to see you again Kelly," Nick greets him with a friendly handshake as he gestures for Severide to sit. "Oh by the way some happy news to share, Shawna said yes and we're getting married."

"Hey that's great," Severide shakes his hand once more and both trade happy grins. "That's great news. Congratulations. So…when?"

"Late fall. I know it's fast but I'll be small and…and I'd like you and Aurora to come and to bring a date if you'd like of course."

"Yeah…that'd be great. Thanks, we'd love to."

"Great. Having a small engagement party in a few weeks," Nick states as he hands him a small card. "Give you a chance to meet my future wife," Nick hands Severide a small, embossed engagement party invitation card. "So…enough about me. Let's talk about you."

"Okay," Severide replies slowly, suddenly feeling very nervous. "I uh…damn suddenly I'm nervous."

"Just us here."

"Right…well uh…there's this woman…Erin…a friend…more than a friend…well I'd like her to be more but…" he stammers in haste and then stops. "Shay was Aurora's mother and we um…we were best friends but…"

"But she was gay and didn't love you romantically."

"Right."

"And this Erin…she does?"

"We have our first date on Friday," Severide offers a nervous chuckle. "I…I don't want to just be casual or…with Aurora I want to be more serious but…but I can't just ask a woman her long term plans on the first date."

Nick looks at Kelly Severide with a kind smile knowing he had been there himself not too long ago. "Well…you can and us guys can tend to be blunt and that can sometimes scare women away. But…it also depends on the woman."

"I don't want to scare her way but I don't want to waste time either. Ah that sounds stupid right?"

"Not at all, in fact it sounds like a very legitimate concern. I had the same with Shawna."

"Really?"

"I think all single parents, male or female would worry about who they want to help them look after their family long term. Course it's natural to worry about that. In fact, if you weren't worried, it'd mean you're only thinking about yourself not your daughters wellbeing and I'd have concern about that. So don't worry, you're right on track here. But first off, tell me about Erin."

"She's a cop," Severide blurts out and then slumps back in his chair.

"Okay…so she sounds like she's got a bit _more tough_ in her than a few other professions. What else?"

"She's beautiful and funny and smart…she loves to be around Aurora and….she's beautiful," Severide grins. But as quickly as his smile grows, it turns strained once more. "I just worry that she won't want to be a step mom full time."

Nick can tell by Severide's appearance lighting up that this is someone he's obviously smitten with but his fears are completely justified.

"I understand. Of course there has to be chemistry between you two and I think you have that and it sounds like she likes to be around your daughter and that's very important. But now…tell me how she…"

Severide had entered Nick's office with a mind and heart full of agitation and worry. He knows it won't be an overnight fix and even with Erin, he'd have to get a bit more from her than just a mere _'yes I want to be with you and your child for the rest of our lives'._ She'd have to prove to him that she wanted the job on a permanent basis and that he wanted her in his life on a permanent basis and that his daughter wanted that also. So far it sounded like her and Erin got along and that was huge in his books.

 _'Some women are attracted to the man but not what he brings with him and their first thought is to ship the kid off to boarding school and then you have nothing but issues; especially if you're as close to your daughter as you are. If Erin already likes being around Aurora that's great. But that's also not on a regular daily basis. Cooking, shopping, taking her to school, helping when she's sick or needs guidance, discipline, correction…other stuff that a woman can help a little girl deal with as she grows into a young woman. So she might say yes she wants to stick around but actions speak louder than words.'_

So while his nervous agitation had lifted about confessing his romantic troubles to his friend and therapist, new issues abound on how to get Erin to _want_ to help him with the regular daily parenting stuff in the long run.

 _'If you only see each other on dates or when you have her over for supper or each other is on their best behaviour, you won't know what happens when a real test comes. You need to see each other when you're at your worst…on a regular day…daily life.'_

He had given him a few tips and then what to talk about on their date. Now he can only hope the evening goes as smoothly as he wants…as he hopes. However, as eager as he is to see Erin, he can't help but wonder what Randy's real story is. A blind person could see the way he was looking at Erin when he entered the diner and then the look of veiled disgust directed at him when he neared the table and purposely interrupted. And then…to show up at the fire scene… _it was him…he's bad news…I know it!_

But he didn't want to project his jealous mistrust onto Erin so early in the game; especially if Randy was just passing through as she had said.

"Kelly?"

Just as he exits Nick's building, he hears his name and then stops to see Erin slowly walking up to him with a wondering glance.

"Hey," he greets her with a warm, broad smile. "What's going on?"

"Jay had to drop off some documents to court. What brings you here?"

"Had to talk to someone about…stuff," he stammers nervously. "Nick," he finally confesses. As soon as she hears the name of his therapist and friend….but therapist first she knows that if he wasn't wanting to share then it's not the time to press the issue. "So…thanks for the pictures of Aurora. Seems like you two had fun. She loves to play dress-up."

"Don't we all," Erin retorts with a small wink; her mind inwardly groaning at her lame attempt at flirting but at the same time declaring triumph when he blushes as hard as her. "She had fun. Sounds like school had its ups and downs this week."

"I know. One moment she's happy and the next sad and then…then I feel good but when I see her sad and crying I feel like a failure."

"You're doing a great job."

"She's a good kid," Severide moderately praises his daughter. "I do worry but I'm hoping the teacher will say she's getting along with the other kids and I have nothing to worry about."

"Have you noticed anything at home that is cause for alarm?"

"No, but then I wonder if it's me pushing something aside and just dismissing it when I should be addressing it?" He ponders with a small frown. "Parenting is hard work."

"It can be, but you have such a great support network to help you with that. I'm happy you're not alone."

 _Uh oh…sounds like…one minute she flirts and then the next it sounds like she's backing off. She has to want both me and my daughter. hmmm…._ Stop stressing for nothing!

"So, we're still on for Friday?"

"You bet we are."

"By the way Aurora loved the new dolly."

"Was in Chinatown the other day and thought she might like it. It was nothing really."

"No it was great…" Severide insists warmly. "I think I want one," he tosses back, his mind delighting in her warm, almost musical laughter. "I'm glad that Aurora feels at ease around you. I sometimes worry I'm sheltering her too much. Shay would get after me for that."

"She'd tell you you're doing a great job. She always said you were more paranoid than you needed to be."

"When did she say that?"

"Girl talk," Erin replies cryptically.

"Really?"

"Yeah we had some great chats. I miss her too."

"Halstead's back," he nods as her partner exits the building in the distance and then heads toward their waiting police sedan. "I gotta get back also."

"Tell me how your parent teacher meeting goes," she requests; her hand reaching down and giving his a small squeeze; his body instantly flooding with warmth. "See you Friday."

"Okay," he whispers in return as they regrettably part and he watches her head back to the car; Halstead giving him a small wave before both get inside and then pull away from the curb.

Literally feeling like he's walking on clouds back to his car, Severide gets in, telling himself that Friday is going to be a success. However, he's unaware of the set of jealous narrowed eyes watching him in disdain – having witnessed the happy interlude with an unhappy expression; two angry fists curling into tight balls – ready to inflict pain.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay continuing to build the story for our little would-be family and I wanted to get some sweet Erin/Aurora bonding in there, bring Nick back into the fold and of course have some Kelly/Erin (texting and in person!). Randy is still lurking and Voight knows he's trouble but what will Benny's friend find that even Voight doesn't know? And their first date is up next – how will that go? Want to bring into play some real-life concerns (via Nick's words) for our couple to consider and work out together. So please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	4. Asking the Tough Questions

**Title: Plan C  
** **Chapter 4 – Asking the Tough Questions**

* * *

"Earth to Severide," Capp states as the squad team sits around the table at Firehouse 51 later that same day, trying to conclude an on-going game of poker.

"He's distracted," Mills snickers from the other table; Casey looking up at his friend with a small frown.

He knows that Severide had gone and talked to Nick and when he came back seemed – happy. But now…the deep thought was something he could only wonder about. But maybe it wasn't just Erin…his mind recalls Severide telling him about seeing Erin's "old friend" Randy Cameron at the scene and can't help but feel that this guy might be more than just a passing threat.

"I'm…in," Severide replies as he throws down a card and then goes back to his thoughts. Casey would be right…part of it of course was still the lingering effects from his discussion with Nick and then running into Erin but also Randy Cameron and what his future plans for staying in Chicago, if any, happened to include.

"Uh…" Capp looks at the card Severide had laid and then shakes his head.

"I'm out," Severide groans as he puts his cards on the table and then pushes himself away from it.

"What's going on?" Tony asks Casey.

"First parent teacher meeting tomorrow," Casey replies in haste.

"Oh I remember mine," Herrmann pipes up.

"Yours or your kids?" Mills retorts with a snicker and the conversation digresses from there.

"His goes back to the dinosaur age," Otis teases Herrmann. Casey, however, finishes up his task at the table and then goes in search of his friend.

"You okay?" Casey knocks on the door to Severide's office. "What's up?"

"Parent teacher tomorrow…first one. I'm sure the report on Aurora will be fine but…but what if something goes wrong? I can't let Shay down that way," Severide huffs as he looks at the little colorful reminder from Aurora's kindergarten teacher, Ms. Andrea Green.

"She'd never expect you to be perfect. You know that."

"And then the date with Erin afterwards…"

"Friday is gonna be fun," Casey grins. But before he can say another word, the overhead paging system goes off, calling them all to attention. This time, Severide can breathe a sigh of relief as he doesn't see Randy's curious expression – watching him from the sidelines.

 _"Watch yourselves in here! Smoke's thick!"_

 _"Casey! Gotta vent those two windows!"_

 _"On it! Herrmann! Mouch!"_

 _"Window vented!"_

 _"Capp, head upstairs!"_

 _"Copy that!"_

 _"Found one! Chief coming out with a live one!"_

"Mills! Brett! Get ready to receive," Boden directs his two waiting medics. But just as Otis clears the building with the semi-conscious frame in his grasp a loud BANG is heard behind him; forcing panic to rush through them all.

"Casey! Severide! Report!"

 _"Chief…southwest ceiling has collapsed!"_

"Otis! Go help Cruz in the back! Get them a way out NOW!"

"Copy that!"

"Casey!" Severide shouts as he slowly crawls along the ground.

"Herrmann and I are okay!"

"Capp! Newhouse!"

"We're all fine!"

"Thank God," Severide whispers as he crawls toward a small speck of light. "We need that way out!"

 _"Thirty seconds! Move toward the back!"_

Boden waits anxiously outside until all his men very carefully…one by one, extricate themselves from the smoking rubble and emerge into the daylight.

"Everyone's out," Severide tells Boden after he confirms with Casey. "No one left inside."

"Was too close," Casey adds as Boden tells them 'good job' and then goes to talk to the building's owner. Casey notices Severide looking around as he approaches. "Anything…or anyone out of the ordinary?"

"No. Ah maybe it was just feeling a bad vibe from the night before. Probably already left town."

"With a big Severide target on his back," Casey quips as Severide gently chuckles. "Come on, let's clean up and get back."

Severide nods in agreement as he turns and heads toward the front of squad truck 3. On the way to 51, he pulls his phone and glances at the picture of Erin and Aurora taken the day before with Aurora wearing Erin's vest.

 _'Future family?'_ His father's words ring in his head. Of course he can't help but smile at that comment and wonders how his conversation with Erin during their first date the following night would turn out. Thankfully the rest of the day is rather mundane, one more fire but no injuries and that was always a good call.

XXXXXXXX

"You'd think she was reviewing your week's performance," Casey snickers as he nods to the salt that Severide had just shaken into his coffee.

"Ah dang it!" Severide groans as Aurora comes rushing up to him with a look of panic.

"Daddy! Daddy! I can't find my new dolly!"

He looks down at the round blue eyes that threaten to spill with tears and feels his heart sink. "Okay, let's go see where she is."

He takes her hand and then leads her back into her bedroom, groaning at the mess. "Aurora when we get back from school today, you're going to clean up all this mess."

"Yes daddy," Aurora mumbles with a small huff; Severide's lips actually twisting upward into a smirk. After five minutes of searching he finally finds the doll from Erin and looks at it with a warm smile.

"Do you want to take her to school?"

"Yes!" Aurora states as she snatches it from his grasp.

"Okay but don't lose her."

As much as he wants to scold her about her manners, his mind is too agitated with her first audible report and making sure everything is in order that he forgoes it this time. After she's completely ready for school they rejoin Casey in the kitchen to have some breakfast and then it's out the door and heading toward school.

Aurora chatters away from her booster seat in the back; Severide trying to pay attention and then engage when appropriate but at the same time his mind is now thinking about later in the day.

"Welcome Mr. Severide and hello Aurora."

"Hi," she answers her teacher with a sweet smile.

"Please come in and sit down."

"Thanks," Severide offers her a smile, sitting down at the teacher's desk and looking at Aurora who plunks herself down at the activity table.

"I know I say this will be informal but you'd think you're the one being reviewed here."

"My friend said the same thing," Severide nervously chuckles. "Aurora's mother and I had made a list of questions to ask for…" he stammers as he pulls out the well-worn piece of paper and holds it in his somewhat shaky grasp.

"Well this is just the first week so it's going to be more informal than the ones to come during the year," Andrea tells Severide with a kind tone.

"Informal…right. What's that?" He asks weakly.

"I just want to give you an update on how she's doing socially and emotionally, being away from her home and family for the first time on her own, with strangers. I can tell you a bit about what she likes best and a few hints at what I think she won't like as much going forward. Then you can ask questions. In a few months' time we'll a more in-depth review which will get into her learning abilities compared with other students and where she's fitting in with her class and if she's on target with basic learning points."

"Okay," Severide answers simply.

"But trust me from what I've seen so far, you have nothing to worry about."

The two of them talk a bit longer before Severide shakes her hand and then gathers up his daughter to leave, his mind elated and relieved.

"Uncle Matt!" Aurora shouts as she rushes into the arms of her waiting Uncle.

"So…did you pass?" Casey asks Aurora who merely shrugs; Casey laughing at her reply. "Hungry?"

"Yes since I didn't have breakfast."

The three of them head for the nearest family friendly restaurant, taking a booth and then sitting down to talk about the morning's events.

"I think she's single," Severide answers Casey after he had asked a few questions about his teacher. "And she looks like Kerry Washington."

"Can't go wrong there," Casey grins as his cheeks warm.

"Ask her out, I'm sure she'll say yes," he tosses as him in a cheeky tone; Casey's lips pursing at Severide's mocking statement. They talk a bit longer, Severide happy to report that his daughter was fitting in socially and although her little emotions had been pushed to the limits at the start of the week, she seemed to even out like the rest of the children and was having no troubles adjusting or obeying the things asked of her.

"She has to work on sharing her toys though," Severide huffs as Aurora look up with a small pout. "Hey we all have stuff to work on," he adds in haste. "But it wasn't anything to be alarmed about."

On the way back home, Severide reminds Casey that his father was coming by for dinner the following night; both of them happy when Benny dropped by as it meant free beer to restock their fridge. Once home, Casey reminds Aurora that he'd be the babysitter; Severide laughing as he knows Aurora will be the one calling the shots.

"Are you saying I'm a pushover?"

"Can you say no to that face?" Severide counters as Aurora looks up with an adoring grin.

"Nope," both huff at once and then laugh.

XXXXXXXX

"Why am I so nervous?"

She asks herself the soul-searching question and then pauses to check her reflection one last time before heading for the door. Of course she's also excited but she knows from her previous conversations with Kelly Severide that he wasn't just looking for a one night stand…that he wanted something more permanent, long-term, especially for his daughter.

 _'Kelly doesn't bring women back to our place,'_ Casey had told her a few weeks back, _'it'll confuse Aurora.'_

And she couldn't fault him for wanting to put his beloved child first. But for her, her nervousness starts to creep up when she thinks about her own situation with her mother and how she had vowed to herself a long time ago that she'd never want a child to grow up in the same family situation as she did so motherhood wasn't something he had considered. And so far no other men had made her want to break that promise to herself; until now. Until Kelly Severide and his daughter came into the picture.

 _'You're not your mother,'_ Voight had tried to convince her long time ago; especially when she'd start into needless self-depreciation. _'If you want that…then you'll be a great mother.'_

And to tell herself that she didn't have feelings for little Aurora Severide would be a lie. Every time she sees or is in the company of the darling girl her affection grows stronger and stronger. She grabs her leather jacket and heads for the door, pulling it open and then uttering a soft gasp when Randy appears.

"What are you doing here?"

"Busy?"

"Heading out," she replies, not feeling the need to dignify him with any other information.

"With your boyfriend?"

"I gotta go."

"Whose kid was that the other day?"

"A friend's. Why are you still here?" Erin asks sourly.

"That guy from the diner? Didn't think you were into kids. Guess more has changed than I thought," Randy states sourly as he follows her to the front entrance. "You sure you wanna be saddled with someone else's kid?" He kinda mocks. "Stuck with the dreaded step-mom title? Kids hate step parents. There go your Friday nights."

Erin stops suddenly and turns sharply on her heel and glares at Randy with slightly narrowed eyes. _Easy_ , her mind warns, _don't give him anything to use, especially don't give him anything on Kelly or his daughter – you know what he's capable of._ "If you're so bored I think Hank wouldn't mind the pop-in. He'd love to catch up on old times."

Randy only utters a small hiss under his breath as she turns and heads for the nearest waiting taxi-cab; his jaw clenching as she gets in and disappears from view. "Yeah…Mr. Fireman…we'll see how long this lasts!"

 _Don't listen to his words…they're crap!_ Her mind berates as she starts to think about her own glum childhood. But as she nears the restaurant, her negativity is pushed away and her excitement inside builds; literally bursting inwardly as she enters the restaurant right on time. She had told him they could meet so it would seem a bit less formal, wanting to take some pressure off both of them for their first date. Plus she wasn't sure where she'd be from work on that day. This however, worked perfectly.

"Hey," he greets her warmly, standing up and giving her a soft kiss on the cheek; flooding her body with a tingling sensation all the way down to her feet. "Great place."

"Smells good in here, I'm hungry," she states in haste; her eager words making him smile as they both sit back down. _You meant he smells good,_ her brain teases. But hers wasn't the only one feeling the chemical charge as his brain warns him to _back down boy…this is only the first evening…_

"I ordered you…" Severide pauses as he pulls the menu and shows it to her.

"Some coffee flavored beer," she reads with a grin, lowering the menu to see him watching and offering him a coy glance. "You better not have tried any before me."

"Nope just got here. How was work?"

"Finally put Orolov where he belongs. In jail…for life. How did the parent-teacher meeting go?"

"Pretty good. Aurora needs to practice sharing," he states with a heavy frown. "I guess at home it's different because it's only me and Matt and well…there's not much of a fight for the her Dora dolly collection," he stammers somewhat nervously.

But his nervousness only adds to his appealing charm; something that is endearing him to her more and more.

"Is there things you can do at home to help with that?"

"Guess I can get my own doll and see if when I give it to her she'll give it back? I uh…so enough about…" he starts. But his speech is stopped by her hand as it rests on his, prompting him to look up in wonder.

"She's your life and I want to be a part of it. And that means hearing about her progression at school."

"Are you sure?" He asks in haste; his words fast and almost jumbled. "No, it's not that I doubt you. Look I just…I mean I didn't exactly have the most solid example of a father for a role model for me you know? Half the time I wonder if Aurora will grow up to be a closet axe murderer," he lightly quips, making her gently laugh. "He sure loves her now though and that's great but um…but it's not like I can pick up the phone and ask for parenting advice from him."

"I think you're doing a great job," she tells him in truth. "And it was her first week with new kids and having to share all the toys and being in a new environment. I was the same when I started at 21."

"Didn't want to share the guns?" Severide retorts with a smirk as she nods in agreement.

"Still don't. Or the car keys."

"I can see that," he smiles.

"Besides…I can see you playing with a Dora doll."

"Life sized?" He tosses back with a playful snicker.

He had wondered on the way over if she'd be bored talking about his daughter's first week of school, but remembered Nick's words that anyone who wanted to love him, be with him and make a future life together with him would have to want Aurora to be as much a part of it as the adults were. So far…it was sounding that way. But his own inner self-doubt starts to creep up, reminding him this is the first date and that doing just regular day, mundane, far from exciting things might be another story. _What if she gets bored in the long run? With everyday life stuff?_

"So…what should we start with?" Erin ponders as she peruses the top part of the menu. But when she hears silence she looks overtop her menu, gently arching her brows. "What?"

 _'Just please tell me you won't pick a woman as a role model for Aurora that eats like a bird!'_

"Ah just something Shay say…about female role models for Aurora."

"What did she say?" Erin asks directly.

"She said they had to be funny…and smart…and beautiful," his voice dies out in a soft whisper as he looks at her with a loving glance.

"Sounds like her," Erin retorts as he chuckles; their hands lingering in a locked position a few moments longer.

"Yeah," he sighs as he tries to pull his hand away. But when she hangs on a bit longer, his head slightly tilts to the right in wonder.

"I don't mind talking about the tougher stuff," she assures him with a squeeze.

"Just didn't want to come out with both guns blazing you know? If it were just me it uh…well it wouldn't…not that it wouldn't matter but…" he pauses with a frown as this time it's her turn to lean in closer, her lips brushing his cheek on the way to his ear.

"I'm here to stay," she whispers; his lips cracking into a wide smile as her cheek lingers near his. But as she goes to pull away, his strong hand gently cups her soft skin, his lips crushing hers for a brief but searing kiss; both heart rates instantly elevated.

They both break away with flushed faces when the waiter discreetly makes his presence known to take their first order. Severide eases himself back into the booth while Erin places their 'appy' order, telling the waiter they were in no hurry and they'd place their dinner order shortly.

"Bossy right?" She gently teases herself as he nods and grins.

"Don't think I mind," Severide tells her in truth. "So I uh…I know I told you about Nick…"

"Kelly I don't need to know what you talk about. It's private."

"I told him about you."

"What'd you say?" She tosses back in haste as he grins widely.

"Private?" He wags his brows.

"Hey you're the one that mentioned it."

"Okay fine. Actually, he…he invited me to his engagement party."

"He's engaged? That's great."

"Yeah Shawna. Only saw pictures and heard things but sounds nice…I guess," he stammers. "He said I could bring a date and well…I like Matt but you know…"

"Not that way?" She wags her brows as he snickers.

"Well Matt would be a cheap date," he teases his absent friend, "free beer and food? He's sold."

"Shay would have appreciated the scandal."

"Yeah and only her," he lightly groans.

"I can only imagine the Instagram shots," she teases as he laughs, remembering one time Shay had threatened to take a picture of them working in the backyard and post it with a dirty caption.

"Would you like to come with me?"

"I'd love to?"

"Great," he replies as he feels another small burden lifted. "He said I just tell people we're friends and that's it; not that I know him through therapy. He also said…"

"Whatever you tell him, stays with you and him. I respect that."

"He's really helped a lot."

"I'm happy that you have him as a friend."

With those comforting words, his anxiety starts to settle even more; his mind telling him that already the evening was a success and that nothing could ruin it.

"Here you go," the waiter comes back with a large sample platter, placing it between them and then offering to refill their beers.

"Actually…can we try another flavor?" Severide interjects as he hastily reaches for the beer menu. He points to something that Erin can't see, ordering two sampler glasses and then sending the waiter on his way. "Feeling adventurous?"

"Always," she replies with a kind smile. "So what else did Aurora's teacher say?"

"Well…" he starts into what she had told him about all the kids in the class and how they interacted and their favorite group project to work on. As they both slowly enjoy their appetizer each of them settles into the knowledge that they both _want_ to be here, with the other and that so far the evening was a success.

However, a few external forces were starting to brew, promising to pummel the fledging relationship with would-be family and relationship issues that neither had contemplated in their solely-single lives.

* * *

 **A/N:** alright so I didn't want to rush the date and you'll see more lindseride goodness up next…how did you like the start? Once again gotta get a few real world thoughts/concerns in there and Randy of course isn't helping. He's voicing what he feels are concerns but will she listen to them? and what danger does he still pose to Severide (come on its me and you know I love my whump hehe) first parent teacher and ah Aurora…hehe some broments of course and Shay memories (always *sigh*) So please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	5. Taking a Chance

**Title: Plan C  
** **Chapter 5 – Taking a Chance**

 **A/N:** Thank you to everyone who is enjoying the journey of our little family from their fledging stage to a very happy committed union (hey it won't happen overnight). To the guest asking for Casey whump in a Severide based story – hmm bad form as I currently have a Casey-whump/centric story up and this isn't it and hey I'm more than a one trick pony. To those of you respecting the journey in this story thanks again and please enjoy this update!

* * *

"And I get to pick dessert."

So far the evening had been a success, they had talked mostly about their days; Severide's first parent teacher interview, some tougher calls for them both, Severide wanting to avoid the Randy subject. _I just don't want to ruin the night._ Since she hadn't brought him up, he figures that maybe he was just passing through and that him showing up at the fire scene was a figment of his jealous imagination and it was all over now – Randy Cameron had left town. Good riddance!

The truth of course wasn't that simple, as Randy Cameron was still in town – waiting to cause trouble for the hardworking, single father – the new object of _his_ jealous anger.

"Any allergies?"

"Not that I can think of," Severide shrugs as she points to something on the menu that he can't see. The conversation has been somewhat non-committal after their warm confessions about being there to stay. _Wait…only she said it…you didn't,_ his brain reminds him in truth. _You want reassurance but I'm sure she does too._ I'll fix that tonight, he tells himself as the waiter comes back with two hot coffee's.

Dessert arrives a few minutes later and Severide looks down at the almost magical presentation – his grin instantly widening. "I can smell the warm chocolate and brandy."

"It said best seller on the menu," Erin adds with a small shrug as both take a spoon and dig in. "And…I can see why."

The two of them finish up the grand finale to their delightful meal; Severide insisting he pay for the first date. "You can pay next time," he tells her as she finally nods in agreement. "Or…were you really going to pay?"

"On a first date? No way," Erin tosses back as he just chuckles and then sends the waiter away very satisfied. "So…"

"Wanna walk outside for a bit?"

"Love to," she agrees.

They both get their jackets on and head for the front door, Severide's hand resting on the small of her back as he gently directs her toward a small nearby Park.

"This place seems magical at night," Erin comments, nodding toward the little twinkling ground lights that beckon them to follow their path into another world.

"Never been here before at night," Severide remarks casually as they walk side by side, comfortably chatting about the surrounding area. Both of them hear delightful laughter and turn to see a couple with a little girl, the man spinning her in the air and the little girl urging him to go faster, the woman watching with a happy grin.

"They look happy," Erin mentions almost in an undertone as they pause in their steps; the lights bouncing off the harbor a few meters away. She looks up into Severide's serious grin and feels her stomach starting to tighten with anticipation. A few seconds later, his hands gently cup her cheeks and bring her lips to his, his mouth planting a searing kiss that both feel all the way down to the ground, warming the cool pavement they're standing on.

"I want this," he confesses in a husky tone, his brow still furrowed and his eyes a mixture of desire and uncertainty. "I'm just don't want to conf…" he starts only to have her press her finger against his flushed lips and bring his mouth back to hers.

"I'm here to stay," she reminds him a few breathless seconds later. "I don't want to confuse Aurora either."

"Nick said a few things…about step families and…and he's right but at the same time he told me not to hold onto fears but…but this all new for me. I want this…I do, I just…"

"Don't want to rush into it yet?"

"Usually it's the women with the cold feet," he huffs nervously.

"And I haven't even asked you to marry me yet," she tosses at him, making him chuckle, his hands cupping her face once more as they seal their growing bond with another heated kiss. "I'm not asking you to rush anything. But if I do see you with another woman, I will kill her," she playfully adds as he smirks and nods. "And…I want you to know I do adore Aurora. I'm not just saying that because it's something you want to hear. I wouldn't be here if I didn't want her to be a part of my life also."

"Really? That's a relief because ni…" Severide pauses as he shakes his head.

"Nick is only giving you good advice for the benefit of you and your daughter. I'm not mad at you for listening to him."

"He said to make sure everyone…you included want this. But not just this…the regular stuff to. Everyday stuff…the boring stuff."

"Hmm think our lives could ever be boring?" She retorts as his hand drops to hers and clasps it tightly. "And with Uncle Matt and Grampa Benny, all of 51…and don't forget the 21 team."

"Except Jay," Severide adds with a small laugh, earning a slap on the shoulder from his date.

But as they continue to slowly walk hand in hand through the twinkling gardens, both blissfully caught up in the company of the other, neither are aware of the set of narrowed eyes watching with dark intent.

 _"Figured it was him! Mr. Fire hero…yeah we'll see about that…you might think he's wonderful but I doubt he's indestructible!"_

XXXXXXXX

"No Uncle Matt…this one," Aurora insists with a small huff as she snatches the small toy from his grasp and then hands him another.

"How about…we try this one?" Casey retorts with a small snicker as she looks at him with a pout, making him playfully tug her bottom lip, earning himself a swat by her little hand.

"No…this one," Aurora insists once more as Casey scoops her up in his strong arms and then places her on his chest as she scoops up her two dolly's and brings them with her; playfully dancing them on his chest. He listens to her story until she finally tires herself out and falls asleep on his chest.

Sometime later, Casey's weary eyes struggle to open as he hears the door opening and then looks up with a soft frown as Severide enters their apartment and quietly closes the door.

"How was it?" Casey asks in a soft whisper as Aurora slightly stirs but doesn't fully awaken.

"It was…" Severide starts as his lips can't help but crack into a wide grin. "It was great. Almost…didn't want it to end."

 _'I had a wonderful night,' Erin had told him as they sat inside his car outside her apartment._

 _'I did to,' he whispered as he leaned in for one more searing kiss. 'Erin…'_

 _'And that means it will be wonderful again.'_

 _'Yeah.'_

 _'Goodnight.'_

And then the first date came to an end with two very happy people promising to see each other again very soon.

"So…did you ask the tough questions?" Casey asks softly as Severide slowly nods.

"Some. Didn't want to ask them all but…but at one point I swear I was about to get down on one knee," he gently smirks as his fingers brush away a dirty blond strand from his daughter's face. "She wasn't scared off by my parent teacher talk or talking about Aurora's toy collection or her chores But Nick said we should do just regular every day stuff or…I mean help when Aurora's sick? I can't just call her up and say hey Erin, Aurora just threw up wanna come help?" He groans as Casey offers him a small snicker.

"He makes a good point. Why not ask her to come over and just hang…one day?"

"Hang…" Severide sighs as he leans back in the couch. "And do what? I just…ah I don't know what…hang?"

"Not for the whole day. Part of it," Casey suggests with a small shrug. "You two can make dinner and get Aurora to help as she would when we do and…and just go from there."

"I kinda hinted at the boring stuff but…Shay would tell me to stop being so chicken and just go for it."

"And…she'd be right," Casey replies with a small smile. But when he notices Severide's expression strain, his expression instantly mirrors it. "What?"

"You know Shay and I had talked about us all living together…somewhere, where both of us with…whoever we both ended up with and making sure Aurora had her mother and father with her every single day."

"Kelly…"

"I can't take her away from you but…"

"If you have a real chance with Erin, you know I won't ever hold you back."

"I know."

"But I hope you don't use me as a crutch to not move forward either," Casey includes gently.

"Thought about that too," Severide gently groans as he rubs his face. "Dad just got a new place and I know he'll wanna be close. So much to consider…but Shay always wanted us to be together and I want that for Aurora."

Both of them just nod in silent agreement before Severide knows it's time for them all to get some sleep and very carefully plucks his daughter from his best friend's chest and carries her to her bedroom. "Goodnight sweetheart," he whispers as he kisses her flushed cheek.

"….night dadda…" Aurora mumbles as she rolls onto her side and buries her head in her pillow. He turns off the light and leaves her bedroom, heading into his own and getting ready to get some sleep. _So much to consider…_ his mind swirls as he turns off the light and crawls into bed. But as his mind decides to push aside the anxious thoughts for now and focus on his amazing date he falls into dark slumber with a smile upon his face.

XXXXXXXX

"Aurora I said no. Now give…please give that back."

"No daddy! I want that! It's mine!" Aurora argues back as she tries to grab the new object from his grasp. Aurora's kindergarten teacher had told him that she has to work on her sharing and the best place to do that is at home.

 _'It might seem silly but it'll help her in the long run. You buy a toy and then put it out in the open. You tell her it's yours and if she wants it she has to ask. But if you want it back she has to give it back since it's yours. You might have a struggle at first but don't give in. Be kind, but be firm.'_

"That is daddy's toy and I only let you _share_ it," Severide tries again as Casey watches in quiet sympathy. She looks up at Casey as if on cue, wanting to see if she could get another cohort on her side. "Uncle Matt is not involved in this. Now can I have my toy back?"

"No I want it!" Aurora pouts as Severide slumps down onto the floor beside her.

 _'And remember to resist the urge to compare her at home with what she does at school, she needs to learn to share everywhere, no matter the setting.'_

"Can't we share? You play with it and then I'll play with it?" Severide asks weakly as she looks up with a sad, teary face. "Okay then if we can't share, I'm going to have to take my toy back, because it is mine and…" he starts only to have her get up and run into her room. "Ah damn…Shay would have handled that perfectly," he huffs as he pushes himself up onto the couch.

"She would have been trying just like you. You didn't do anything wrong. Aurora needs to learn to share all the toys, not just the ones she doesn't want."

"See…you get it," Severide tosses back with a snicker.

"I'm special that way," Casey chides in return. "She'll come around. She's been pouty all day."

"I know. Could be a growth spurt. Dad will cheer her up," Severide sighs as he picks up his phone and then sends a text, a few seconds later staring at the screen and then up at Casey in wonder.

"What?"

"I uh…I just texted Erin about Aurora's sharing lesson."

"And? That's bad?"

"No, it's just…"

"Normal every day stuff?" Casey interjects with a knowing smile.

"She's gonna think I'm soft."

"And? That's bad?" Casey snickers as Severide tosses one of Aurora's toys at him.

But a few seconds later, Erin texts back _'way to go champ you can do it!_ _'_ and his mind instantly settles. It was a fun response and he wasn't expecting anything back other than…well that. He and Casey set about cleaning up a few more things and before long there's a knock at the door and Benny Severide appears holding up a bag of beer and steaks and something for Aurora.

"I know I'm spoiling her," Benny admits as she runs into his arms.

"Grampa! Grampa!"

"But I can't help it," he grins as he holds the adoring little girl in his grasp. This time he had gotten her a colorful wooden puzzle with about a dozen large pieces and her eyes instantly brighten. He takes her into the kitchen, settling at the table with her on his lap and opening the puzzle and watching her trying to put all the child-friendly pieces into place.

Severide holds back from asking his father about Randy Cameron as he doesn't want to bring that up in front of his daughter but at the same time can't help but wonder if his worries were justified at all.

XXXXXXXX

"You're working today? I thought I was the only one that dedicated."

Erin looks up as Randy approaches her desk; her lips uttering a small sigh as he nears. "I'm just finishing up some paperwork for court on Monday. Thought you'd left town by now."

"Guess I'm a sucker for a hard luck case," Randy snickers as he pulls up a chair beside her desk and slumps down. "How was your date last night?"

Despite the fact she knows that she's not about to go into a whole bunch of details into her night with Kelly Severide, she's unable to downplay an automatic smile.

"Well I guess that's kinda telling. Just don't get it. If that was his kid…you always said you never wanted kids."

"Things change Randy. We've changed and now it's over."

"He as committed to you as you are to him?" Randy tosses back with a snort as her jaw slightly sets. "Hey I'm just asking the tough questions. I know you…this guy…"

"You don't know me!" Erin shoots back with a warning glare. "I'm not about to go back in time and try to pick up where we left off. It was over the day you left. I've changed and now I'm asking that you respect that and move on."

"Wow…this does sound serious."

Erin looks at him with a small nod but says nothing more. "So what new assignment did you get? They have a field office here?"

"Doesn't Chicago have everything?" He tosses back as she finishes writing her file, gets up and then takes it to Voight's office and drops it on his desk.

"Guess you're lucky Hank's busy today."

"Never got his issue. Thought he'd be happy with me being in the FBI. Maybe he was jealous?" Randy retorts in arrogant sarcasm.

"I gotta go."

"So what's his name?"

"Randy, I'm not doing this. My personal life…is mine."

"And you don't want me being jealous," he retorts offhandedly with a snicker. But in that moment her agitation gently soars as she knows what he's mostly capable of; Benny Severide's friend would find out more than they could have imagined – or wanted.

"I don't want you wasting your time," she tells him firmly.

"Am I? … wasting my time?"

She looks at him squarely and knows…this isn't someone she wants to consider a future with; even if she wasn't interested in pursuing something serious with Kelly Severide, Randy was the past and the past was to remain the past.

"You are. I do wish you all the best but…I don't want you coming back here again."

"Really…well sounds…final. Right."

Erin watches Randy stand up from the chair and turn to leave. But a few seconds later, he swivels on his heel and glares at her with intense anger. Her frame recoils and within seconds actually feels… _afraid?_ "I just hope you're not making a mistake. These guys…they don't last."

"These guys?"

"Hot shots."

 _And you're not?_ Her brain adds silently. "I think you better go," Erin states verbally.

"Have fun with _Mr. Fireman_ ," Randy tosses back with an angry sneer as his angry glare holds her wondering gaze a few seconds longer before he turns and stomps down the stairs.

 _What the hell? I never told Randy, Kelly's a firefighter…what's going on?_

She looks at her phone and then frowns…then she reaches for it and dials. "Randy was just here."

 _"What? What'd he want?"_

XXXXXXXX

"Okay I think you have enough fire on that barbeque," Casey laughs as he watches Benny and Kelly trying to get the flames on the back patio barbeque go down.

"That hurt!"

"No grampa! No!" Aurora states in horror as she tries to squirm out of Casey's arms and get to her grandfather.

"Ah love bug I'm okay," Benny smiles as he hoists Aurora up in the air, showing her his slightly singed arm. "But do you have any of that Polysporin for burns?"

"Top left drawer in the kitchen," Severide gestures and then looks at Casey with a small head shake. "I swear he did that just to get her sympathy." Casey merely chuckles and then both go about finishing up the steaks and head back inside. "Alright, let's eat."

The four of them sit down to enjoy their dinner, talking about the day and mostly listening to Aurora talking about her first week at school, some new friends she's made and what subject so far she likes best and worst.

"Math," Severide deadpans as his daughter offers him a mocking pout.

"That's because you were terrible at math," Benny tosses at his son who merely smiles and tries to shrug off Casey's mocking pat on the back and offering of a sheet with 1 + 1 = on it. "Funny," Severide deadpans as the silly banter continues.

After dinner, after they had all helped clean up the kitchen, Aurora included, the four of them head into the living room to watch some TV but play with the puzzle that Benny had bought Aurora and then add two more to the table to see who could do them faster. Of course both Matt and Kelly take turns losing so that Aurora could win but in all fairness to teach her that she didn't have to…or wouldn't win every time, each of them also took turns winning. Aurora of course wanted to pout at first when she didn't win but a tender reminder from her father that it counted most to have fun while playing and she quickly rebounded. After that she crawled onto her grandfather's chest and happily sunk into blissful slumber.

The few times that Benny comes to visit, Severide always lets his father put his beloved granddaughter to bed, happy that he's so involved in her life now.

"You know I can't offer much in the way of parenting advice," Benny tells his son in a quiet undertone as they stand in the hallway of his apartment. "But if you found someone who loves you and your daughter, don't waste time wondering what if or what could be. Make a family for yourself and settle in for the long haul. Looking back…I wish I had done that," Benny confesses as his hand rests on his son's shoulder. He offers a final goodnight and then takes his leave, Severide locking the door and then resting against it for a few seconds.

His eyes glance over at a picture on the table of Shay, Chloe and Aurora all smiling and looking happy and his heart sinks.

 _'I think this is it Kelly…now we gotta work on you. Get you your woman and all settle down together.'_

 _'Shay…'_

 _'Really? You want to argue with me when I know what's best?'_

He remembers snickering as she tossed a pillow at him but now longs to have her friendship and guidance in his life...Aurora's too. Severide flips off the hallway light, his eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness as he slowly heads for his bedroom and then pulls his phone.

He flips to the picture of Aurora and Erin taken the other day, Aurora in Erin's vest being held by her and both of them offering adoring smiles to the camera. That happy smile instantly displays upon his face and an idea starts to form in his mind – an idea that would come to fruition the next morning.

XXXXXXXX

She hears the soft knocking at the door and frowns as she looks at the time. It was about mid-morning but it was still Sunday and she hopes it's not Randy coming to see if there was still some chance she hadn't thought of. _Ugh it better not be him…what hint won't he take?_

So with a head full of steam, she gently slams her coffee cup on the table and heads for the front door with a grumble. But as soon as she pulls it open, her anxiety fades and a happy smile instantly brightens her mood.

"Erin!" Aurora exclaims as she tries to struggle out of her father's grasp and into Erin's surprised but welcoming grasp.

"Morning sweetheart," she greets with a wondering glance as she looks at the sweet little face before her and then up at the handsome one looking down. "What's…going on?" She asks slowly.

"We um…have to go shopping and…for food and stuff…just thought…wanna do some regular boring stuff with us?" Severide asks with a nervous stammer. It was a big stretch but he knows if he wants them to be a family he'd have to get her involved with his…with their routine. His heart race as he waits, telling himself that she could say no and he'd have to accept it.

 _'Erin won't know what you do on a regular basis,'_ Nick had told him, _'so instead of telling her…show her, involve her. Make her a part of your life and your routine and do it early on. In reality, she's the one who will have to make the biggest change. If she wants to at the start, you'll know she'll want to in the future.'_

"I would," she agrees happily.

And the day would be set for a happy, would-be family outing. However…danger was still lurking as they'd soon find out.

* * *

 **A/N:** so hopefully lots of happy Linderside/Aurora feels as the first date comes to a happy conclusion with the promise for more. But Severide knows he has to get Erin involved in their lives so a grocery shopping trip? Eeks! Haha how do you think it'll go? And yup Randy – course he's bad news but what will Benny's buddy find out? And of course have to get some Uncle Matt babysitting and some broments with Benny as well. A few little justified fears but it only makes things a bit more real and serious. So please review before you go and thanks so much!


	6. Ordinary People?

**Title: Plan C  
** **Chapter 6 – Ordinary People?**

* * *

 _It's just groceries…just…everyday stuff…_ Erin's mind silently ponders as she grabs her jacket and purse and heads back outside into her living room. She stops as she looks at Kelly Severide explaining something to his daughter and her smiling before hugging him and her heart melts.

"Ready?" She asks as both look up and nod at the same time; Aurora giggling as her father pokes her side and then scoops her up into the air.

"Do you need anything?" Severide inquires as they head outside to his waiting car.

"Actually…I do," Erin replies as she pulls out a list with a few words scrawled on it; Severide snatching it from her grasp with a snicker.

"You can actually read this?"

"Give me that," Erin retorts as she snatches it back, Aurora watching with amusement. "How'd it go with your dad last night?"

"Ah dad always brings free food and booze and a gift for the goober back there," Severide chuckles as he glances back at his daughter tucked into her booster seat in the back playing with her dolls. They reach the busy supermarket and head for the cart section.

"Does she…ride in the front?" Erin asks in wonder.

"I prefer it because it takes away temptation from arms reach but she'd rather walk so we have a deal that Aurora goes into the front sin bin when she's a bad girl."

"No daddy, I'm a good girl," Aurora insists as she looks up with a sweet smile.

"Okay let's keep it that way. Remember we can only afford to get what's on the list," Severide looks at her seriously and then up at Erin. "That goes for all of us," he tells her with a wink.

"Want to hold my list Aurora?" Erin asks the little girl as she looks up and nods eagerly. "I can get the um…girly stuff later."

"Girly stuff…Shay sent me for girly stuff once."

"And?"

"And it was the worst," Severide snickers as he recalls Shay's brows arching when she gave him the list and then laughed when he protested.

 _'It's not like the cashier is going to think you need that stuff.'_

"Okay so…what's first on our list?"

"Apple juce," Aurora points to a display of colorful juice boxes, the apple being at her eye level.

"Hmm nope no apple juice on our list," Severide looks down as his daughter looks up with a pout and he smirks. "By the way if you come up with a cure for the pout…let me know."

"You mean it's possible?" Erin retorts with a happy smile.

"Matt thinks so but, he's just as deluded as the rest of us only unwilling to admit it."

The three of them slowly wander the various aisle's, casually talking about the items and what they'll be used for, taking turns holding Aurora's hand and making sure that she doesn't run away or try to take things that aren't on the list. The outing goes pretty smoothly for the most part, Aurora kicking up a bit of a fuss when she sees a little cat stuffie that she wants but neither adult gives in and without throwing a tantrum she offers her father a pout and puts the toy back.

"Nice day for a walk in the Park," Erin suggests as they load their few grocery bags into the trunk of the car, the lid closing a few seconds later. "Unless you have something more exciting to do?"

"Aurora do you want to go the Park?"

"Yes! Can we swing daddy?"

"Course we can," Severide agrees as Aurora claps her hands in glee. "Shall we walk?"

"I think we can all burn off a little energy," Erin replies as they each take one of Aurora's hands and then walk toward the Park, this time talking about the surrounding area and the warm late summer they have been blest with.

However, not everyone is enjoying their happy outing.

 _"So you've replaced me with this guy?" Randy's angry voice hisses as he glares at them with narrowed eyes through a small set of binoculars. He looks at the happy little girl situated between them and sets his jaw. But when he looks up at Kelly Severide, dark thoughts start to swirl in his mind._

 _"Maybe it's time that Mr. Fireman had a little accident…" Randy vows angrily as he puts his binoculars down and then reaches into the glove box, "or…a big one," he concludes with an evil glint in his eyes. "Or…just went away."_

XXXXXXXX

"Have you always wanted to be a father?" Erin asks as her and Severide sit on a nearby Park bench, watching Aurora playing on the colorful jungle gym.

"I uh…I had thought about it," he answers with a small shrug. "But not seriously. In fact, until Shay had suggested it, I kinda shied away from it. My dad…well you know, playboy Benny. You uh…" he stops and then nervously chuckles.

"Ever thought of being a mom?" Erin interjects with a small frown as he nods. "Sometimes. I guess I can't really say I had much of a good parental role model either, but sometimes…sometimes I think a family would be wonderful."

"I think if two people…want it enough and care for each other and the children then…whoa…that was heavy," he huffs as he looks away with a small frown and then back at her with a serious expression. "And when you think of being a mom…does it scare you?"

"Sometimes. But then I look at close friends and a few others…Hermann and his family and I see that it can work and I think…yeah I could do it. I can't exactly dial the mom helpline for parenting advice though."

"I think I've called Boden about Aurora more than my dad," Severide admits with a small sigh. "And yet…she seems normal," Severide smiles as both look at Aurora trying to stack some little stones atop each other.

"Shay," they both state at once and then laugh.

"Look daddy, a rock tree."

"When I tell her to stack stuff I say tall like a tree…now everything's a tree," he retorts as he gets up and slowly saunters toward her, slumping down onto his knees beside his daughter and trying to explain it was a rock stack…like rocks.

Erin looks at Aurora's adoring expression and once again feels her heart starting to warm. For a second she tries to picture a little girl with dark hair and dimples…her daughter looking up at… _your husband?_ Her mind interjects warmly as she automatically smiles. At one time the idea had been…maybe farfetched. Now? _Doable?_

Severide looks up as Erin gets up off the bench and comes and plunks herself down beside them, handing Aurora a few more stones to add to her pile; the little girl happily accepting them. He hears her friendly words and looks at her tender expressions and wonders if she'd be happy being a step-mother long term. _I want this…this family…Shay would approve…am I nervous she'll say no?_

Then without a verbal warning, Erin gets up, scoops Aurora into her grasp and carries her to the swings and sits down, Aurora bouncing on her lap, calling out to her father to push them.

"Push us daddy! Push us!" Aurora happily shouts as her little fingers curl around the thick vertical chains holding the swing in place, Erin's right arm wrapping around her waist and her left hand holding onto the same chain a few inches below the little girl's.

"Sure thing," he agrees as he gets up and then heads toward them. He knows not to push them too hard as he doesn't want to injure either. Aurora urges her father to push them higher and faster but he refuses to give in. Happy laughter is heard as all three of them enjoy the sweet bonding moment on the swings. A few more pushes and then Aurora hops off Erin's lap and wants to crawl into one of her own.

Erin helps her get in, fastening the lap belt and then telling her to hold on. She playfully grabs her feet and then pushes her backward toward her waiting father who then pushes her forward, the little girl squealing with delight the entire time. After a few more swings the activity ceases and the two adults head back to the bench to watch the little girl playing tag with a new little female friend.

Then…it's time to go home.

"Since there's nothing too…melty in the trunk, want to come by for lunch? Just casual. Matt and I usually make…well whatever we can find," Severide smirks as he fastens his daughter in her booster seat and then closes the door, the two of them standing beside the front passenger door.

"Melty?" She gently arches her brows in mild amusement as his lips twist upward. She leans in closer, her hand cupping his lightly stubbled jaw and pulling his face to hers. "I'm a grilled cheese and soup kinda gal," she whispers; pulling back and planting a small kiss on her cheek before they part.

"Canned soup?" Severide counters with a chuckle as they break apart and then get into the car. The drive to the apartment is spent talking about neutral things; Severide having texted Casey ahead of time to just give him a heads up, Casey texting back his full support with a smiley face.

"Uncle Matt! Uncle Matt!" Aurora rushes into the waiting arms of her Uncle as they enter the apartment.

"Hey goober," Casey teases as he swings her in the air, once around in the air and then stops; giving a polite nod to Erin as she enters and then closes the door behind her.

"Hope I'm not intruding."

"Not at all," Casey confirms as he puts Aurora down and lets her run into her bedroom. "Any Sunday's off are just a lazy day for all of us."

"Sounds good to me," Erin replies firmly as Aurora rushes back in with a puzzle, box and two dollies' in her grasp.

"Erin, come play with me," Aurora looks up with an arm full of toys and an adoring grin.

Unsure of the routine and not wanting to make it harder for Kelly and his daughter, Matt also, she doesn't want to just readily accept if there were other things on the agenda that would come before that. Her eyes briefly lift, silently asking for some direction.

"Aurora you can play for a little bit but when we call you, you have to come and set the table and help with lunch okay?"

"Okay daddy. Come on Erin! Come on!"

Casey watches them head into the living room and then looks at his friend with an amused smile. But he notices that Severide's expression changes from happy to that of almost strained. "What's wrong?" Casey asks in a hushed tone as they pull back into the kitchen – out of ear shot.

"It's uh…nothing, nothing," Severide states in haste as he puts on a tight lipped smile and tries to shrug it off. But Casey knows his friend and knows that something else besides early relationship jitters is eating at him.

"Randy?" Casey asks in a soft whisper as Severide nods briefly; knowing that that was actually part of it.

"I'll call dad later," Severide tells Casey as they work to make their lunch. "Alright squirt, time to come help!"

"And what should Aurora do?" Erin calls back as Aurora laughs and points at her. "Oh did he mean you?"

"No," Aurora laughs, "you're skirt," she giggles as Severide looks at Casey with a small groan and both adult males laugh.

"Oh yeah? Oh yeah?" Erin laughs back as she tries to playfully bite Aurora's arm, the little girl squealing with delight as she runs and ducks behind her father's leg.

"So you're a skirt huh?" Severide teases Erin as he wags his brows. He hands Aurora a few non-breakables and once the table is set the four of them settle down at the table to have their simple but delicious lunch of grilled cheese, boxed soup, some apple slices and a few other treats.

After lunch the four of them linger around the table, Aurora sitting close to Erin and sharing her coloring book while the adults casually chat; Erin occasionally coloring.

"No daddy, I'm not tired," Aurora tries to protest her nap time when it comes an hour later.

"You can take your dolly to bed but you do have to go for a nap. No one wants a grumpy princess do they?" He gently pokes her stomach, hoping to elicit a laugh. Instead he can only chuckle when she swats his finger away. "Come on sweetheart, say bye to Erin."

"No daddy, I'm not tired," Aurora tries her plea one more time; it doesn't work.

"Goodnight sweetheart, I'll see you again," Erin tells her in truth as she gives her a warm hug and kiss on her cheek. "Be a good girl for daddy."

"No…no don't go!" Aurora flings her arms around Erin's neck and holds on tightly.

"I'll be back," Erin promises as she looks at Severide and then hands him back his daughter. "Goodnight daddy," she whispers as she kisses him on the cheek and heads for the door. She turns back and looks at him and then smiles before she disappears into the hallway with her bag of groceries in her grasp. She leans against the wall before she moves, her heart racing at top speed and now seeing why it was hard on that darling little girl for him to have women over on a casual basis.

 _I want to be there for good…does he want that also? I hope so…._

XXXXXXXX

"You'll see Erin again," Severide promises as he tries to tuck his fussing daughter into her bed for her daily nap.

"Where did she go daddy?" Aurora asks sadly.

"To her apartment sweetie. Okay now it's time for you to close your eyes and get some sleep."

He kisses her on the forehead and then turns off the light and then closes the door half way, turning to see her clutching her two dolly's to her chest as she snuggles under the blankets even further.

"How is she?"

"She's…ah hell it was hard for me to see Erin leave just now. Each time they're together they bond. I want that stability for all of us but…"

"It's obvious that Erin cares for Aurora and that Aurora likes Erin," Casey muses. "Ah…so that was the face earlier."

"I want her around more but I don't want to rush her. Asking someone to be a step-mom full time is…it's not just a snap decision right?"

"She's knows you have a daughter. Her and Shay got along. I like Erin…your dad certainly does and so does Shay's family. And Voight likes you…how many can say that?" Casey gently snickers.

"Not…many," Severide sighs as he folds his arms and leans against the fridge.

"Erin's had plenty of chances to run but hasn't yet. She knows if she's to marry you, Aurora comes along. Even if Shay were here, you know she'd still have to be a big part of Aurora's life in a sort of parental role."

"Nick said that too. I've never hidden anything from Erin, if anything I'm too open. I just want…"

"What?"

"To not turn out like my father," Severide huffs as he rubs his face as he looks at Casey with a weak expression. "Shay's got great parents so she had confidence…me…Erin's nervous too."

"And together you'll make it work," Casey reassures his friend with a firm nod. "She's still around right?"

"Yeah…she still is. And that's saying something."

"That'll be three hundred dollars."

"What?" Severide tosses back with a snicker.

"Isn't that how much Nick charges?"

"Damn…maybe I need a new job," Severide ponders in mock seriousness as Casey chuckles. "Sure I'll pay you in three hundred _doll-hairs_ ," he smirks before his expression turns serious for real. "Thanks for the support. It means a lot."

"Always have your back and you know I'd never steer you toward or away from something without reason. Erin's good for you and Aurora. Alright…I'm going to finish off laundry and then get at that bookshelf," Casey informs his roommate.

"Alright. I gotta put the rest of the groceries away and then I'm gonna call dad and see what he's found on Randy."

Casey watches his friend pull away and then offers him a small smile, his mind hoping that his friend will be able to make it work with Erin; both of them need the stability and happiness in their lives. _I wonder what Aurora's teacher is like?_ His mind suddenly ponders and his head shakes. But…the smile remains.

Severide heads for the hallway and retrieves the left over paper goods and starts to put them away, his mind fondly recalling the moments he and Erin had doing some routine shopping.

 _'Oh come on…three ply is way better than two.'_

 _'It's like flushing diapers and trust me that's something I know a thing or two about,' Severide had snickered._

 _'Okay…two it is.'_

"I hope she had fun today…" his voice trails off as he closes the cupboard doors and then reaches for the phone.

XXXXXXXX

"Was hard to leave," she admits as she looks up at the male figure before her with a small frown. "I get why Kelly doesn't want to have women staying there for a night here or there, it's too hard on Aurora. Makes him all the more desirable," she admits with a small smile as she's rewarded with a smile in return.

"I'm glad you had fun today," Voight tells her warmly.

"Regular stuff. Shopping…the Park…lunch. Nothing special just…but it was special. Then nap time and it was back home…alone."

"Kelly just wants to be sure."

"And I can't blame him. Not with that precious daughter. I know this might sound silly but…but I don't want to let down Shay," Erin admits quietly as she looks up at Voight with a strained expression.

"Shay would never be disappointed if Kelly were to find someone that both he and his daughter loved and who…loved him back," Voight replies in truth. "What about you? I know you put on a brave face for him but what about you?"

"I'm scared. Bunny?" She smirks. "But I don't want her to be the crutch that holds me back from a happy life. I want this…I do. I'm scared…but I want this."

"Then…you'll make it work. Both of you. Now….what else happened?"

"You want _all_ the details?" Erin retorts as Voight smiles and nods. "Have you…heard from Randy?"

"No. You?"

"Not since Friday night. Maybe he got the hint and left town for good," Erin ponders.

"If not…the next hint will come from me," Voight assures her gruffly. "And you know I can be pretty convincing."

She offers him a small smile but the uneasiness continues to fester inside. _I know what he's capable of. We both do…I hope he's gone…if he ever hurt Kelly…._

XXXXXXXX

 _"So you had fun then?"_

"Yeah…it was…it was regular stuff, shopping, the Park, nothing special but…" Severide tells his father, his happy words echoing almost identically those spoken by Erin at almost the same time to her fatherly confidant. "Then lunch and then her and Matt and I just sat around and talked. It was nice."

 _"And she didn't run screaming?" Benny teases his son._

"No," Severide deadpans as he remembers Erin and Aurora playing with a single strand of spaghetti. "No…I think she wanted to stay. Stability is key right?"

 _"You know my thoughts Kelly. If you both want this…take and make it happen. Don't waste time like I did and have regrets. You know I like Erin so you have my support."_

"I know," Severide replies seriously as he looks at a picture of the three of them on the fridge. "What did you find out about Randy?"

 _"Jack found a few things but…"_

"But what?" Severide presses.

 _"He's bad news Kelly. Jack doesn't think he's with the FBI anymore."_

"What? Erin said he got some new assignment."

 _"He's probably lying to her. Jack…he has connections inside the Bureau that even Voight won't know about. He's going to confirm but he said…this Randy Cameron has a really bad temper."_

"How bad?"

 _"He uh…apparently it was alleged that he when his former partner didn't agree with him on a call, he beat him to death."_

"What the hell? When?"

 _"Few months back. You make sure you stay away from him and tell Erin to do the same. This guy…he's not stable."_

"Dad…"

 _"I gotta run. Gotta finish up a report for court tomorrow. I'll see what I can find out from Jack and then I'll come to you and Voight. Watch your back Kelly. This guy is bad news and I mean bad."_

Severide hangs up, his mind now thinking about maybe seeing if Randy was still in town or where he might be staying and then following him to see what he was really up to.

But what he doesn't know is, Randy, the person in question was already lying in wait to spring a deadly trap – _on him._

* * *

 **A/N:** eeks! Well I don't think for a minute anyone thought Randy was a good guy or would be around too long but you know he's gonna cause some danger before he goes *wink* watch out Sev! So wanted to get some happy times in before the angsty tension and hope you liked their "regular day" as a burgeoning family. Always gotta get a few little broments in there and some real world questions but each of them are on the same page. Please do review before you go and thanks so much for your amazing support for our fave AU CF OTP couple!


	7. Face Your Fears

**Title: Plan C  
** **Chapter 7 – Face Your Fears**

* * *

"Real world guide to…step-parenting?" Halstead's voice reads the title of the book in Erin's grasp early Monday morning; Erin dropping the book to look at her partner with a small frown. "Fun weekend?"

"Actually…yeah. I picked this up yesterday on the way home from Kelly's…after we went grocery shopping and just…went back to his place to hang with Aurora and Matt. It was just…normal," she states with a heavy sigh as she folds the top right corner of the page and then closes the book and puts it onto her desk. "And then I bought a basic how-to cookbook," she lightly smirks as Halstead's brows arch in amusement.

"Sounds…serious," he replies as he sits down in the chair beside her, looking at the step-parenting book in wonder. "Voight said Randy was by."

"Some of the stuff he said isn't too farfetched as it's stuff I've already thought about. But he's wrong when he says it's not what I want…or who," she huffs as she lets her eyes trail to a picture on her desk of the three of them taken at an event a few months ago. "Shay took the picture…she was…I wish she was here. I could sure use her support."

"Hey…" her partner's voice pulls her attention back to him. "You know you always have our support right? Kelly's a good guy…we got you on this."

"I know," she replies with a smile as she picks up the basics cookbook and then shakes her head. "I can't cook worth anything."

"Now that might be a problem," Halstead snickers.

"Alright…listen up!" Voight's booming voice fills the intelligence area; Erin putting the book down and forcing her mind to get back to reality and focus on work. But as soon as she gets a break she knows what'll be the first thing on her list – reading. The parenting book and the cookbook.

After dismissing them, Voight heads over to Erin's desk and casually picks up the basic how-to cookbook and shakes his head. "Well I'll be damned…he's actually going to domesticate her…" he gently smirks but knows if she's gone to this length to start preparing herself for a new life course, it was serious. He of course wants only her happiness and now that he thinks she's found it will do anything within in his power to make sure she gets it – and that means keeping Randy Cameron far, far away.

 _He's no good…but where the hell is he?_

XXXXXXXX

"Okay you can't take that to school with you."

"I want it daddy!"

"No sweetheart that's daddy's dolly," Severide groans early the next morning. "Aurora, sweetie, it can't go to school, you have lots of toys there and that's final," he concludes as he kisses the top of her head, tugging on her lower lip when she pouts. "Now remember," Severide's voice turns serious as he looks at her with a kind but firm expression. "The toys you have at school are to be shared with everyone around you. All your friends get to play with the toys at school."

"Not Annie."

"Okay, who's Annie?"

"She's my dolly."

"Did daddy buy her?"

"No."

"No, then it's the school's and everyone gets to share and I know you're going to be a good girl and share all your toys."

Her teacher had told him that he would have to keep reminding her of that until she fully understood, but it wasn't an impossible task; she would get it and there would be no issue – in the long run. He finishes putting her hair into a pony tail and wonders if Erin would even want to help with the daily task of getting her ready for school, making snacks, packing up her stuff and so forth. _She said she had fun on Sunday…why the hell am I so paranoid?_

But he knows why. It's because he's afraid of investing his time and heart into something that might in the near future collapse and send him head first into an emotional abyss. However, that wasn't to be as he'd soon learn in the coming days and weeks – Erin Lindsay was there to stay – happily so and by her own free choice. The family that he so wanted and craved was slowly building strength and gaining momentum, it couldn't be stopped.

"How is she this morning?"

"She's…fine. I don't know if she gets the sharing stuff yet but Andrea said to keep at each day and she'll get it. Did I mention she's single?"

Casey only offers a chuckle at Severide's suggestion as he hurries to open the door and let Pauline in – right on time. "She's slightly fussing this morning."

"How did his date go?" Pauline asks at the same time as Casey's update; making Casey smile broadly.

"Actually really good. He was nervous because of Aurora but said he and Erin talked about a few serious things so yeah…went great."

"I'm glad to hear it. I know Shay liked her for Kelly. She never said too much…always thought there would be time," Pauline's voice pauses as she looks at Casey with a weak smile. "There will never be a day that passes when I don't miss my baby girl."

"Us too," Casey agrees seriously as they head for the kitchen.

"How did the date go?" Pauline asks Severide as she gives him a warm hug.

"Went great," he shrugs as Casey just smirks and hands Pauline Aurora's school bag before heading for the front door. "And we did regular stuff on Sunday. Just shopping and hanging and yeah…it was great."

Pauline can only shake her head at the reply, the similar words offered by his friend and roommate a few moments earlier. She watches Aurora rush into the room, calling out 'gramma gramma' as she nears and her heart catches for a few seconds – her mind remembering her own daughter rushing up to her with open arms and adoring smile.

"Oh sweet girl," she whispers as she hugs her tightly; her mind aching for her own daughter, even just to hold her one last time. "Time to get ready for school."

"I wanna stay with you gramma," Aurora tries to insist as Pauline looks at her in sympathy.

"I know sweetie but you can't. Oh…what's this?" Pauline pulls out the little flyer that had been wedged between two little reading books. "The fall fair…sounds like fun."

"What's that gramma?"

"Well let's see…so it'll be in the Park by the school and oh…I think you and daddy would have a fun time at this. Do you want to go?"

"Okay," Aurora shrugs as Pauline fixes her ponytail.

Pauline puts the flyer front and center on the fridge, writing in the date on their little calendar of events before she helps her get her breakfast and then get ready to get out the door.

XXXXXXXX

"You okay?" Voight asks as he looks at the bit of dried blood on Erin's lip and chin and then looks at Halstead in concern; noting the darkening circle under his left eye. "What the hell happened?"

"Ambush," Halstead groans as Erin nods in agreement. "Antonio and…" his voice trails off he heads into his bosses office with the full details of the call that had gone awry. Erin adds her comments where fitting and then heads back to her desk to write down her field notes.

She pauses in writing her notes and lets her eyes wander in the direction of the new book she's just purchased and her mind starts to ponder the new role of step-mom. _I wonder if should go and see Nick also…or someone he recommends…I have questions…I don't think Kelly will mind…will he? Or maybe…_

"You okay? Halstead said you took quite a tumble."

"A few bumps and bruises," she answers Voight in truth. "Nothing too major."

"So…" he questions as he picks up the parenting book and idly flips the pages and then looks at her wondering expression. "Serious step."

"I care for him more than I have cared for anyone but with Aurora…I'm scared to let him down when it comes to her."

"Sounds natural to me. Just means you'll work extra hard to make it work. Kelly…him showing up like he did means he's already taking those next steps."

"I can't cook," Erin lightly groans as Voight smirks and nods. But her expression clouds when she looks up with a serious expression. "You know what Randy's capable of right?"

"I do. I have a call into the bureau to see if I can find out exactly where he's assigned. I won't let him hurt you."

"I'm not worried about me this time," Erin shakes her head. "I'm worried about Kelly."

"If he ever touched Kelly Severide he'd have not only me and you to answer to but Benny also. And that…can be scary."

"Scarier than you?" She retorts as she flashes him a small smile. The feelings inside remain tense and uneasy. Until she knows exactly where Randy Cameron is and what he's doing – nothing would sit well. _He's capable of killing…_

XXXXXXXX

"You seem distracted, what's up?" Casey asks Severide as he joins him by the side of squad truck 3. "That was a simple call."

"I just…yeah…" Severide shakes his head as his eyes dart around and he looks at Casey with a heavy frown. "Dad called last night with some info about Randy."

"Bad I take it," Casey insightfully guesses.

"Might have beaten his partner to death."

"What?" Casey asks sharply as Severide nods in confirmation.

"This guy dad knows isn't even sure that Randy's still with the FBI."

"Serious stuff," Casey huffs.

"I know. He's going to confirm it but…"

"But what?" Casey presses.

"But I can't let him anywhere near Erin. She said he dropped by Friday night before our date and his voice was raised and…and one of these days he might not take no for an answer."

"But you can't just go following him around. It could antagonize him even more."

"I know," Severide agrees with a heavy sigh. "Randy knows he can only keep his secret for so long before someone asks and Randy…if he knows Voight knows that Voight will check. He'll tell Erin that Randy was lying and they'll both call him on it the next time they see him."

"So…maybe he really has left town," Casey surmises falsely.

"I hope so," Severide replies with heavy sigh. "Hey…remember that box of books that Shay was always fussing over…where'd I put it?"

"I think in the storage locker."

"Ah right!"

"Why?" Casey asks in curiosity. "Come on…what's up?"

"Shay had that cookbook and…" Severide's voice trails off into a nervous chuckle as Hermann nears them.

"You want to learn to cook?"

"That's a great idea!" Hermann declares as he slaps Severide on the back; Severide giving Casey a deadpanned expression while Casey chuckles. "What are you making for us?"

"Mr. Noodles," Severide tosses back with a sarcastic snicker as Hermann's lips purse. "I'll look there later. Besides…you getting tired of Mills cooking already?"

"I heard that!" Mills calls back as he looks to his girlfriend Dawson for support.

"Erin said she's not that great a cook so…so I figured maybe I should learn a few things. I can barbeque but you can't have that all year long," Severide explains after Hermann had taken his leave and it was just him and Casey.

"You can't?" Casey retorts as walks back to his own truck.

On the ride back to the station, Severide's mind continues to think about what his father said about Randy Cameron and what he's capable of.

 _'He's dangerous son…I also hope he's left but if not you stay away from him and watch your back.'_

"Where the hell is he now?" Severide mutters to himself in agitation; not realizing that the person in question was a lot closer than anticipated or wanted.

XXXXXXXX

Erin stops the car outside the medical building and pauses for a few seconds before she takes another deep breath and then decides to tempt fate one more time. She had thought about going to talk to Nick but then feels she'd much rather have a female's perspective – especially one that's been in her place before. And not that long ago.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, is uh…Shawna Brownstone available?"

"She's…she's in between clients. Can I tell her who's asking for her?"

"Sure, Erin Lindsay. I'm a…friend."

"Hold on I'll get her for you," the receptionist says as she eyes Erin's badge; Erin's fingers quickly tucking it out of sight.

Erin pulls back from the front desk and starts to slowly and nervously pace the well-manicured dental office; her mind hoping to at least have a few minutes of the dental hygienists time.

"Hello? Erin?"

Erin turns to face the friendly looking brunette with a kind smile as she approaches and nervously extends her hand. "Hi uh…my…my boyfriend, Kelly Severide, is a friend of your fiancé, Nick's…" she nervously stammers as she looks at the receptionist who gives her a _Platt – I'm here so going to listen to your gossip_ stare, and then looks back at Shawna.

"Oh right…is everything okay?"

"Do you mind if I ask you something in private. Just a few minutes."

"Sure. My next cleaning is in twenty minutes."

Erin follows the woman about her age into a small alcove away from prying ears and is thankful when her heart rate starts to calm.

"So how can I help you?"

"I hope I'm not out of line with this but I wanted to ask you something," Erin starts and then stops. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

"Kelly Severide…the firefighter right? Erin…sure, you're on our list for the engagement party," Shawna quickly qualifies as Erin nods nervously. "Everything okay?"

"What's it like to be a step mom?" Erin blurts out and then pulls back with a strained expression. "I'm sorry. I don't have any close friends who have become part of a step family so I don't know who to ask…no female perspectives."

Shawna looks at the rather anxious expression on the woman about her age before her and offers her a kind smile before she pulls out a card and then writes her cell number on it. "I was terrified at first. There were adjustments of course but now it's my life. I know that seems like the twenty-five cent version but I did the same thing as you did; went to someone I could ask the tough questions of. Trust me it, makes sense. Here is my cell number."

"Really?"

"I'm sure you're going to ask all the questions that I did. How can I give up my Friday nights? What will the kids…or kid think of me being there on a regular basis? How can I learn to be a parent when I've never been one?"

Erin stares at her and can only mutely nod in agreement. "I hear negative things and it gets me wondering if I'll fail but I love Kelly and his daughter and I want this to work but I'm scared." _Wait…did I just tell her I love Kelly? I haven't even told him that!_

"I still hear negative comments from two faced friends and those that are jealous or just want to always dwell on the negative stuff. Sadly that won't end completely but the fact you want to be with both of them is a good start. I'd like to talk more."

"I know you have to go but I will call and we can arrange…something."

"That would be great and we'll see you at the engagement party in two weeks."

"I'll be there."

Erin pulls away with a friendly smile and nod, tucking the card into her pocket and happy that her mind is feeling a lot more content and at peace. She couldn't overstay her welcome because she knows Shawna has to get back to work but makes a diligent note to text her later and make a coffee date to talk about step-mom stuff. But the mere fact that Shawna had addressed a lot of her fears in just those few minutes, means she's found a real confidant that she can ask the tough questions to and get some real world feedback from.

With that taken care of, she gets back into her car and heads back to work. _One thing down…one more to go…- cooking._

XXXXXXXX

Hank Voight closes the file from their latest case and looks up as Benny Severide enters the intelligence area and approaches his office with a stern expression.

"The only time you come here is if there's an issue," Voight states in haste as Benny's lips offer a slight smirk. "Benny," Voight stands up and extends his hand.

"Hank," Benny replies as he offers a firm shake back. "Well I wish I could break that stigma," Benny starts with a huff as Voight sits down in the chair behind his desk; Benny taking the chair in front. "But I'm here to talk about Randy Cameron."

"What's going on?" Voight asks gruffly.

"What do you know about him?"

"Maybe I should be asking you that? I know he's a bad seed with a bad temper."

"He killed his partner," Benny states flatly.

"What?" Voight asks in shock as Benny pulls his phone and shows him a picture. "Oh…God…" he whispers in horror as he looks up at Benny in horror. "What the hell? Who told you?"

"A longtime friend with connections inside up to the top level. Randy Cameron was let go from the FBI. A violent temper was just part of it. This guy…he's bad news. In fact…the worst there is."

Voight quickly reaches for his phone and calls Erin. "How's the call going?" He asks, not wanting to get her too agitated when out in the field. "As soon as you're done there, check back in."

 _"Sure. What's going on?"_

"I'm feeling lonely. See you back here," Voight quickly hangs up and then locks his jaw. "When was he let go?"

"A few weeks back."

"Erin said he told her that he had seen them at the 1st street bank job a few weeks back."

"If he's been around that long," Benny's voice pauses with a strain as he texts Voight's cell another document that Jack had sent him.

"Did you warn Kelly?"

"I gave him some of the details last night. The rest I wanted Jack to confirm and when I got that I came here; 51 is my next stop. When this guy doesn't get what he wants he gets violent – to the point of death."

Voight looks at the next report and then up at Benny with a heavy frown. "Friendly fire?"

"Look at the footnotes."

"He was one of the officers who were going to testify at…Randy's disciplinary hearing. He took him out…friendly fire my ass this guy is a murderer!"

"Where is he now?" Benny asks directly.

"I don't know and I don't like not knowing. Call Kelly…let's warn them all," Voight states as he reaches for his phone once more; Benny wanting to call his son and give him the heads up. Voight watches Benny Severide for a few seconds and then slowly lowers his phone. "What's going on?"

"Kelly's not answering," Benny replies in haste as he dials Casey's number. "Matt? Have you seen Kelly?"

 _"Yeah he had to go get something from his car…hold on a sec…I'll get him."_

Benny shakes his head as he looks at Voight in dread. "If he's hurt my boy…"

"Just hold on…wait for Casey's update."

 _"Benny? Yean I'm outside…Kelly's car is here but…but he's gone. What's going on?"_

Benny looks up at Voight in dread as the color starts to drain from his face and he utters in a dreadful whisper, "Randy has Kelly."

XXXXXXXX

Randy Cameron leans over the frame of his helpless captive; a crowbar held tightly in his grasp. "Well Mr. Fireman…now you pissed me off. Bad move! So…let's see how indestructible you really are."

* * *

 **A/N:** yikes! Well we all knew Randy was bad…and was going to strike! And he has! Of course no Kelly death…but some Hurt!Sev is comin' up next. Hmm Voight AND Benny on the hunt AND Erin AND Matt? Dang! But a new personal ally for Erin and some new projects both her and Kelly are working on (cooking-without the other knowing hehe) and a few future things coming up! so nervous? *wink* please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	8. Know your Enemy

**Title: Plan C  
** **Chapter 8 – Know your Enemy**

* * *

"So I'm thinking…maybe a picnic in the Park for the weekend. In addition to just…hanging, hope Erin doesn't mind some cheap dates," Severide gently chuckles as he shakes his head.

"She doesn't really strike me as a silver spoon kinda girl."

"Nope. Hence part of the attraction," he tosses back with a grin.

"And the other part?" Casey teases rhetorically as Severide's brows wag.

"Hey you know the fall fair is coming up next month," Severide suggests as they linger in his office.

"That's for kids…and their parents," Casey quickly qualifies.

"And…Aurora's teacher will be there," Severide tosses back with a small eyebrow wag. "What? Just saying…"

"I know…I know…" Casey interjects with a soft frown.

"Oh man sorry…she seems nice and thought…I know you want me to be happy and I want the same for you. When Shay and I had made our deal it was always with the intention to have you and dad close, family was always so important to her…to us. No matter what you decide…it'd be great if we could keep the same arrangement."

"You have plans for a family and…a room in a family home just doesn't seem…"

"A side by side?" Severide interjects as Casey's lips slightly purse. "Think about it okay?"

"Okay…" Casey nods as he looks at the calendar. "When…did you say the fall fair was?" He asks weakly; Severide slapping him on the back as he hands him the small reminder slip.

"I gotta get something from the car."

With a happy smile on his face, Severide takes his leave and heads back into the hallway, Casey continuing on to his office as he walks toward the back door and then into the parking lot. Just before he's about to reach his car, his eyes lift and then quickly narrow as he spies Randy sitting in his car outside the firehouse parking lot – waiting.

 _That's right Mr. Fireman…come to me…_

Wanting to put an end to this nonsense, Severide's fists ball as he bypasses his car and stomps straight for Randy Cameron's waiting car. As he approaches, Randy gets out to face him one on one.

"What the hell do you want?" Severide asks gruffly.

"You know…I come back after a very tough assignment…hoping to pick up where I left off with my woman and…I see that some other guy has moved in…on my territory."

"Your territory? Your woman? No wonder she left….nice caveman attitude," Severide sneers.

"You know…" Randy slightly hisses as he moves in closer. "I don't like you."

"Well the feeling is mutual but not just by me. Erin doesn't want you here either."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah…that's so," Severide replies firmly, holding his angry gaze. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Came to give you a fair warning to back off."

"Or what? You'll beat me to death like you did your partner? Or the guy that was going to testify against you? Yeah we…and that includes Erin knows all about you!" Severide tosses back angrily. For a few seconds the color on Randy Cameron's face literally drains and angry hatred virtually course through his entire system. "So instead of you dictating anything, you're gonna turn your ass around and leave."

Randy holds Severide's gaze a few seconds longer before he surprises Severide by turning around, making it seem like he was actually leaving. He stops. Waits and then a few seconds later, turns and with both fists tightly balled. It didn't seem like the blow would do much damage, but both balled fists strike Severide in the right kidney, forcing him to falter to his side and gasp for air.

 _'He beat his partner to death…'_

With that fateful warning from his father dancing around in his head, Severide tosses an elbow to the right to try to get himself free of Randy's fury and get into the safe confines of Firehouse 51. But that would never happen. Randy's fingers unfurl, latching onto the edges of Severide's jacket and yanking to the left and making Severide's frame falter to the left and his frame connect harshly with the side of the car.

But having been trained to kill with just his fists, Randy instantly twists around on his heel and starts to pummel them into Severide's already throbbing kidneys. Severide's fists get a few lucky punches in but within a few more seconds, his chest is heaving and he knows he's on the losing end of a very vicious fight. His body falters. But Randy doesn't stop. His body starts to sag to the ground. Randy doesn't stop.

Randy takes advantage of Severide's fallen state by wrapping his arm around his neck and starting to squeeze; a sleeper hold about to work its magic.

Severide's lips gasp for air as his hands claw into the air before latching onto Randy's thick forearm and trying to pry them loose.

"Shoulda just…stayed away hero! Now…you'll die!" Randy hisses into Severide's ears mere seconds before his frame goes limp. Randy wastes no time in shoving Severide's frame into the back of his car and then casually pulling away.

He drives to an area where he hopes he can have his time with his captive undisturbed and get the last laugh on Voight and hope to hurt Erin as much as possible. He tightly binds Severide's wrists behind his back and then carries him to a darkened 'car' and dumps him to the ground.

 _Randy Cameron leans over the frame of his helpless captive; a crowbar held tightly in his grasp. "Well Mr. Fireman…let's see how indestructible you really are."_

XXXXXXXX

At the same time Casey picks up a small calendar from off his desk and marks down the date for the fall fair. Since Hallie's horrible death he hadn't thought of anything too serious but now with Kelly wanting to settle down he tells himself that perhaps it was time. The few interactions he's had so far with Andrea Green, Aurora's teacher, he'd have to admit that some sparks had mildly flown.

"Here comes I told you so," Casey smirks to himself as he writes down the date and then looks at a picture of him and Aurora on his desk and feels his heart warm. _'I want us all to live together…like Shay and I had arranged…'_ and that would be his future also.

Just before he leaves his office his phone rings and Benny Severide's voice comes onto the phone.

 _"Matt? Have you seen Kelly?"_

"Yeah he had to go get something from his car…"

 _"Can you get him?"_

"Sure…hold on a sec."

Casey's walk out to the parking lot at first is somewhat nonchalant, but as soon as he reaches outside Firehouse 51 and looks around for his friend and not seeing him, his panic starts to grow. He spies Severide's car and picks up the pace, hurrying toward the unoccupied car, reaching it and then trying the handle.

"Locked," Casey whispers as he looks around in a panic. "Kelly! Kelly? Hey buddy you out here?"

 _"Matt...what's going on?" Benny's anxious voice is heard over the phone._

"Benny? Yean I'm outside…Kelly's car is here but…but he's gone. What's going on? The door is locked I can't see him anywhere. Is it Randy?"

 _"Why do you ask about Randy?" Benny asks in haste as he looks at Voight. "Have you had a run in with him before? Matt…"_

"Kelly thought he saw him at a call but they never interacted. Think he was here?"

 _"Voight's already dispatched a few cars but…"_

"But what?"

 _"But Erin's on her way back and she's not answering her phone."_

"Tell me where…Benny…" Casey's voice trails off frantically.

 _"I'm on my way there."_

Casey hangs up with Benny and then looks back at Severide's car and a sense of foreboding starts to creep up from the inside. _Kelly…damn buddy I hope you're just…I hope you're okay._

XXXXXXXX

Severide's lips utter a soft groan as his eyes try to open; his brain instantly aware of the pain wracking his entire frame. _Oh God…what the…hell is…_

He tries to move his arms…desperate to bring his hands to his face to see what's broken. _Wrists bound…hurts…oh damn it hurts…so much…_

His brain instantly recognizes what the coppery taste swishing around in his mouth consists of blood – his blood. _Is my mouth…it's cut…lips cut...nose? broken…gosh might be broken…ribs?..._ but before he can continue his physical check, he hears some low laughing and struggles to his eyes to focus and lift upward.

"Hope you had no plans today."

"Everyone…will be…looking….for you," Severide wheezes as his brain finally identifies the weapon in Randy's grasp. _Crowbar…he hit me…with a damn crowbar…._

"By the time they find you…you'll be dead and I'll be gone. Disappeared," Randy sneers as he leans in closer.

"I have…a daughter," Severide tries with a small gasp.

"I don't care," Randy replies angrily. "You only fooled yourself into thinking Erin ever wanted you and your runt!"

 _KICK HIM!_ Severide's mind urges. But his body refuses to cooperate – fresh shooting pains telling him to just lie still and perhaps it'd buy him some time, a stay of physical reprieve and make is captor take pity on him.

None of that would work and he can only pray that he's found – and fast.

XXXXXXXX

"Where were you?" Halstead asks in haste as Erin hurries up the stairs; her eyes settling upon Voight's anxious expression.

"Personal call. What's going on?" She answers as Voight nears them. "Did I just see Benny…Severide leave…wait, what's going on?"

"Have you heard from Kelly?" Voight asks directly.

"Not in the last hour or two. What's going on?" She demands; panic rising in her tone.

"Kelly's missing," Halstead replies as her eyes widen and she looks at her partner and then at Voight.

"No…Randy?" Erin manages weakly as Voight's expression pales.

"We don't know for sure. Benny has a friend inside the Bureau who just confirmed that Randy was let go from the FBI about a month ago and is actually pending a hearing for a wrongful death claim."

"What? Wrongful death?"

"He beat his partner to death," Halstead replies curtly. "And the detective that was going to testify against him was killed in a friendly fire accident and another officer made the claim."

"This…this can't be right…and now Kelly's missing," she states with raw panic in her tone. "Do we have any word on Randy?"

"Not yet. But we're working on it."

Erin watches Halstead take a slip of paper and hurry back to his desk to start making calls; her worried gaze looking up at Voight in panic. "He beat his partner to death? Randy's always had a bad temper but…to death? Are you sure?"

"I talked to Benny's friend myself," Voight answers in truth. "He's getting us anything he can that we can use to find Randy."

Erin turns away, shaking her head as her brain frantically pulls her phone and dials Kelly Severide's number. "Please…please pick up," she softly begs as she feels Voight's hand on her shoulder. "Maybe he's…" she stops and turns to look at Voight, her eyes almost on the verge. "If he hurts him…"

"He'll answer to me and Benny," Voight assures here. "We will find him."

"How…soon?" She asks almost breathlessly. "I can't lose him now…his daughter…Aurora! What if Randy goes after her?"

"I'll call…"

"Let me go and get her."

"Erin…"

"Unless you have calls for me to do…I can't just sit here and…wait," she lightly growls. "If he has Kelly…."

"We'll find him in time. But let me call Pauline. I need all hands on deck here," Voight tells her in truth. "And when we find him you can bring her to…him."

"Okay," she says as her lips draw into a tight line.

"Erin…"

"Okay," she echoes somewhat mechanically.

Voight gives her a brief but supportive hug, telling her that they'll find Kelly and when they do, Randy Cameron would pay – no matter what. "Come on…I need you on this. Kelly needs you."

Erin's mind races with horrible thoughts about sweet little Aurora losing her mother to a madman and now the possibility that the same could happen to her father. _I won't let her lose her father…we're coming for you Randy and you will pay!_

XXXXXXXX

Severide's lips utter another soft but painful gasp as he tries to shift to a better position. _Where the hell….am I?_ His brain tries to identify his location. _I'm in the back of…a truck? No…to big and…where's Randy? Driving he's…driving._ But when he hears some shuffling he knows that theory is wrong.

"Really? Still here?"

 _Still here…you ass…_ Severide's mind offers a whispered curse as he tries to take in a deep breath. But as soon as he does, the pain in his chest starts to scream and his jaw grits as he slumps back onto his right side. With his right eye badly swollen, he's unable to get both eyes to focus on the area around him; only that it's dark, cold and odd smelling. But a low grumble makes him wonder _where_ he is – the back of a semi-trailer?

He tries to get his eyes to peacefully close and rest as his brain does another mental check on his body and the fresh pain coursing through it. _Just lie still…think about Aurora…Erin…Shay._ His mind latches onto their happy faces but within seconds fresh tears start to mix with some fresh blood and start to sting; his lips uttering another painful gasp. He thinks about his friends…this team…his father. But his mind fixes on the picture of Erin holding Aurora while she was wearing her vest; her beautiful face next to his daughter's adoring one and his heart somewhat settles.

 _Come on Erin…you have to find me…please…hurry._

"Still alive hero?"

XXXXXXXX

Casey holds back a few meters, watching Benny and Voight talk in his office; the rest of the intelligence area empty as all Voight's team was out in the field, checking out Randy Cameron's last known addresses as well as any other places that had known to frequent that were documented in his FBI files.

"Hearing was scheduled for this week," Voight tells Benny in a grave tone. "He knew it was over. Randy knew he was finished with the Bureau!"

"And now he has my son!" Benny's voice hisses as Casey looks at Benny in sympathy. He recalls what Severide had told him about Randy Cameron…at least the few tidbits that Benny had learned and they were grim at best.

 _'This guy…he's a monster. I gotta make sure he never gets near Erin…'_

 _'Just make sure he doesn't come here either,'_ Casey's mind recalls warning his friend about a day ago. _'I don't think he'd have any trouble coming through you to get to her.'_

"Anything?" Casey asks weakly as Benny approaches with a distressed look on his face.

"Nothing yet," Benny replies with a heavy sigh. "Voight's team is out right now…tracking his car…or whatever car he might have…have taken Kelly in. Ah damn it!"

"Kelly didn't seek him out. He mentioned it but at the House today he was talking about a picnic for him and Erin and Aurora and just…stuff," Casey explains as he looks down at his phone. "He wouldn't take that chance. Not knowing that Randy Cameron is a killer…he has too much to live for."

"I keep seeing those pictures of his partner…damn what he did to him…he's evil…pure evil," Benny shakes his head as they both hear Voight's phone ring and then turn to see what's going on.

"We finally have some security footage on his car," Voight tells them as they hurry toward his office. "Okay so he took Severide here," Voight marks on his map with a little Red dot. "They've only just got this but we can see he pulled onto the main street here."

"Can't see Kelly," Benny mentions gravely as Casey and Voight trade worried glances. "I know…I know…he wouldn't have gone willingly."

"Finding him anything but alive isn't an option," Voight tells them in a firm tone as his phone rings once more. "Erin…where are you?"

XXXXXXXX

"Here at his…well the address for his home…some dingy basement suite," she replies with a heavy sigh as she looks at her partner with a look of agitation.

 _"Find anything?"_

"Could say that," Halstead mutters as Erin takes a few pictures of what's on the walls and then sends them to her boss.

"I think he's gone after a few more since his return…check on this woman," Erin's voice softly pleads as she fixes on the pictures of Kelly Severide, some with her, some without, some at calls…and one with just him and his daughter. "Is Aurora safe?"

 _"She's safe. I have an officer inside and a car stationed outside the Shay home. Any idea on where he might have…gone?"_

"A few maps and such but…" her voice stops as her gaze narrows in on a few things on the wall. "We'll call if we find something else."

"Erin…look at this," Halstead calls her attention to a small table he's situated at. "Who the hell is this guy?"

"I don't know," she replies in a tormented whisper as she looks at the disturbing titles of the books. "I don't think I ever knew him. I certainly don't now. He…" she starts as her phone rings and she's quick to answer her boss. "Did you find them?"

 _"Not exactly. The woman was Sheila Bruce. Wife of Wyle Bruce, the detective who was going to testify against Randy for the beating death and who supposedly died of friendly fire. Her body was found a week ago. Homicide out of division 16 is working on it."_

"He's leaving a trail of bodies in his wake…Hank…"

 _"We'll find Kelly," he tries to assure her._

"Hold on a sec…Jay…look at this…"

 _"What'd he find?"_

Erin's eyes zoom in on a small map beside a picture of Kelly's face and her heart starts to beat faster. She looks at her partner as both of them come to the same horrible conclusion.

"I think we know where they've taken Kelly," her voice cracks as she sends a picture of the map epicenter to her worried boss, her soon to be father in law and her boyfriend's best friend. She feels a think lump of emotion starting to fix in her throat and tries to swallow. The feeling, however, only lasts a few seconds before her partner's hand is on her forearm, urging her out of the room and both of them rushing back outside.

Before he, Benny and Casey also take their leave, Voight orders two uniformed officers to Randy Cameron's basement apartment to keep the evidence secure and keep a look out just in case he was to return.

On the ride to their destination, Erin tries to keep her nervous anxiety at bay…but is unable; her mind and heart both racing at top speed and aching to find Kelly alive and well…and uninjured. She knows, however, the latter won't be the case as she has been shown what Randy Cameron is capable of.

"I see his car!" She exclaims, pointing to the left, as Halstead veers the car in that direction; Voight's car entering the rail yard a few minutes later. The car barely stops moving before she's out and running toward it with her gun cocked and ready; her partner a few seconds behind. "Kelly!" She calls out as she pulls the back door open.

Empty.

Halstead checks the trunk. "Empty," he informs her as Voight's cruiser comes to a screeching stop a few meters behind them.

"Where's Kelly?" Benny demands as Erin looks at him with a somber expression.

"He's gone…" Halstead replies stonily as all turn and look and desperately look at the dire situation before them.

"He put Kelly on a train car…"

"Or went with him," Voight interjects as Casey looks at him in horror; Halstead already on his way to the conductors station to get a list of all the trains that had left in the last hour and their intended destinations.

"They could be anywhere," Casey utters fatefully.

"Oh my God…" Erin whispers in horror as her eyes threaten to water. "Kelly…" her mind and heart call out to him...his heart silently begging her for help. Would it arrive in time?

 _Erin...help me!_

* * *

 **A/N:** ah well you knew the hurt was coming right? But never fear, no death for our dear Kelly but hmm who thinks Randy will get what he rightfully deserves? Lots of thick concern and tension all around but that only makes the emotional reunion a bit more sweeter. Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	9. Fighting Your Way Back

**Title: Plan C  
** **Chapter 9 – Fighting Your Way Back**

* * *

Randy Cameron looks down at Kelly Severide's unmoving frame with an evil glint in his eye, spitting onto the sweater of the unconscious firefighter's battered frame.

"I'd say you put up a brave fight but…talk is cheap," Randy sneers. "Now my decision…do I let you die slowly…basking in the knowledge that I've won – AGAIN!" His voice shouts in contempt. "Or do I just put you out of both our miseries. Maybe you can spend your last few minutes thinking about…those you'll miss. I'll give you one thing…you never begged. Even my partner begged like a dog for his life…pathetic! Just like…" he pauses, hearing new sounds finally coming to the fore; his mind urging him to hurry up!

Before he can bend down to do a _careful_ inspection for a pulse, not wanting to leave until he was sure he was dead, he hears a honk and the train starts to slow. Voices getting closer and his panic slowly builds. He didn't care if they found Severide's body; his mind already assuming Severide was dead but he didn't want to be found with it.

So he quickly bends down…his fingers slipping a bit from the blood and sweat, missing the very faint but still existent, carotid pulse – his mind assumes Kelly Severide is actually dead. "Well…dead men tell no tales. Good riddance! And for the record, this wasn't only about Erin…it was about winning! And I WON!"

Thinking he's won – again, Randy Cameron stands up and prepares to leave. With the crowbar still in his grasp he carefully checks the outside of the slowly moving car – the coast is clear; or so he thinks. He turns and looks at Severide's frame, smiling into the air before he disappears into the early evening air; his mind confident that with the train still moving on toward another destination – his body won't be found for a long time. He'd be wrong.

For an hour the rail car remains motionless, nothing moving inside or outside in the near vicinity. But…

Kelly Severide's body lies motionless for what seems like an eternity, unaware of the outside world carrying on around him…outside the darkened rail car that now smells like death. Covered in dirt and dried blood…looking like he had survived a near massacre. In reality he had. Nothing moves…nothing breaths…and then…

The train jolts to a start once more…a soft moan is heard. A sign…the life-force inside Kelly Severide was still there…wanting to survive. Fighting to live. Desperate to live.

 _Erin…_

Darkness.

XXXXXXXX

Erin can only stand in numb horror listening to her partner, Voight, Benny and the rail yard supervisor all chattering anxiously about where Kelly Severide might be; Casey looking at her in quiet disbelief. _This can't be…oh God please let Kelly be okay…please…_

"Okay so these are our two best guesses," Voight tells his gathered team. They all hover over the map looking at the information as it's given; the rail yard supervisor directing his two clerks to call the five active trains to stop their present course, if safe and possible, and do a quick inspection in any open, unlocked or broken locked cars in search of a missing person...a kidnapped firefighter.

"We can't just wait here," Erin states numbly as she starts to walk towards the door; Voight hurrying after her. "I can't…I saw those pictures Hank and Randy…he…" her voice finally breaks as she looks away, her eyes gently misting.

"We'll find him," Voight tries to assure her firmly. "It's only been a few hours and…"

"But…it's been a few hours. Even one is too long!" She angrily interjects. "I hate waiting."

"I know…I do to…we all hate waiting but what happens if we pick the wrong one to follow. These train guys…they'll find him. They know their cargo…they inspect their load before they pull out. They'll find the one that doesn't belong."

"Randy is a killer!" Her voice rises, the supervisor looking at her with a knitted brow.

"Kelly is alive…we will find him. He's a fighter and has too much to live for," Benny interjects emotionally.

All heads turn to look at Benny Severide's weak but firm statement. His expression a mixture of rage and panic.

"My boy," he adds with a sad huff. "I have to believe he's alive."

Silence builds for a few seconds before the rail staff are back on the phone, excitedly calling out orders and taking in information.

"Okay so both trains going east have been accounted for," the supervisor tells them about twenty minutes later.

"That leaves the three west bound," Casey notes quietly.

"Four," one of the administrators pipe up.

"Four," Erin groans.

Another fifteen minutes and the one bound for St. Louis is taken off the list. But twenty minutes later the call comes in they are all dreading – all five have been checked and accounted for, no body was found amongst the cars.

"I hate this….this waiting," Erin whispers as she looks up at Voight in remorse. "Randy he…he has Kelly now because…"

"Don't start blaming yourself," Voight quickly warns her. "Randy is evil…we all know that. He's left a trail of bodies in his wake at his own doing…not yours."

"I love him Hank…I can't lose him."

"I know you do," Voight replies warmly as his hand rests on her shoulder. "We'll find Kelly alive."

But another hour passes, Erin's mind spiraling downward as she hears him calling out to her in her subconscious. _Kelly…baby please hold on….please…_

XXXXXXXX

"Hey John!"

"Evening Mike. Hey uh…Rick said he thought he saw someone jump out of the last car about an hour ago. Was going to check it out but got sidetracked. Probably nothing but never know what they leaved behind. Last time it was a smoldering fire. Check it out while I get it started."

"Copy that!"

Mike Gardner slowly saunters back toward the end of the now slowly moving train; his pace almost faster than the large iron snake. He reaches the end car and frowns at seeing one of the side doors open.

"Ah damn…here we go again. Damn hoppers," he curses as he nears the wide open door. The first thing he's hit with is the raw smell of…blood? He quickly pulls his flashlight and shines it to the left…his heart starting to race. Then slowly pans to the middle and then to the right. He stops and literally feels his stomach lurch.

"Oh…my…God…"

The color drains. The flashlight drops. Hope – starts to fade.

XXXXXXXX

Erin, Casey, Benny Severide, her partner Jay and her boss, would be father Hank Voight, all anxiously wait as another call comes in.

"Nothing. But we can strike another off the list," the clerk pauses. "I just…here's another."

"Put it on speaker," Voight mentions as he remains glaring at the map, ready to strike off another false lead.

But before all hope is lost another call comes in…from a train heading north-west; one that the clerk hadn't submitted all the paperwork from. They all listen to the fateful call. The call from – Wisconsin?

 _"Dispatch this is train 3-34. Uh…damndest thing…someone reported seeing a person hop off one of the last cars and when one of my guys went to check it out…damn it's bad…we found a body…he…just called the medics…don't know if it'll even make a difference…it's bad."_

XXXXXXXX

 _Is he alive? He has to be alive…has to be alive…HAS TO BE ALIVE! Please God…please let him be alive…please…_ Erin's mind chants over and over as her, Benny, Casey all sit in the belly of the helicopter on the way to Madison, Wisconsin where Kelly Severide's body had been flown – currently being treated in the Emergency surgery area. Voight had given her a supportive hug and told her that since Kelly was found, he was her priority and the finding of Randy Cameron and bringing him to justice was his – Voight's.

"I need to be there to bring this bastard down!"

"Kelly needs you now and you need to be at his side. Randy…he can't hide. Don't worry when we find him…if he comes to us still breathing, Jay and I will make sure he's given a proper welcome."

"Hank…if it comes down to you or him…"

"Randy Cameron's days are numbered. Call me with an update."

She had nodded in agreement, her mind racing with horrible thoughts that she wanted to be the one to rip Randy limb from limb but knows Voight's words to be true – Kelly was her priority now. Casey of course would help his best friend but with her and Kelly on the road to becoming a family, her duty was to them now.

"Can't this damn thing fly faster," she grumbles; both Benny and Casey offering her a small nod of sympathy. It seems to take an eternity for them to arrive at the unfamiliar destination but when they do, she rushes past them all, charging into the ER and almost demanding to know where Kelly was being treated.

They are directed toward the Chief trauma surgeon who finally appears about fifteen anxious minutes later; his look one of apprehension and frustration.

"I'm Doctor Harvey. Are you family of Kelly Severide?" The father asks gravely.

"I'm his father," Benny answers nervously.

"Brother," Casey interjects as the doctor looks at Erin.

 _Casey said brother…oh hell…_ "his…wife," she manages in a quiet tone as her heart threatens to explode. If the doctor didn't believe her or Casey he didn't say…Benny not really giving him a chance and in reality the older man not caring about semantics.

"Is he okay?" He manages as his voice breaks. "My son…is he okay?"

"He's…"

"Oh God…" Erin breaths in horror as the older man looks at her in concern. "Is he alive?"

"It was touch and go there for a bit…but he's alive. He's a fighter and good thing too…when he was brought in…I just have to ask, what the hell happened? The medics said he was found in an empty rail car? They thought he was dead. Looked like it when he came in."

"My son was kidnapped and beaten by a killer," Benny states angrily.

The doctor goes on to explain that he had lost a lot of blood, had coded twice and was now resting in a medically induced coma. He had a broken arm, badly sprained thigh, broken ribs, had a few punctured organs, multiple bruises and cuts but literally surprised them all when he fought his way back after his heart stopped the second time.

Erin's heart starts to race as they near the ICU, the doctor telling them that he couldn't even think about moving him for at least a few days, just to make sure that when he comes out of the medically induced coma, everything internally would be out of the danger zone and steady enough for transport back to Chicago.

"It's okay," Casey whispers as she stops outside Severide's room; looking up at his best friend on her left and at Kelly's father on her right. Her somewhat shaking hand drops to her side; Benny's hand grasping it and giving it a comforting squeeze for a few seconds before they dare to enter. Casey would check on Kelly and then call Pauline to give her an update and ask her to keep Aurora until Kelly was well enough to be flown back to Lakeshore in Chicago where father and daughter would be reunited.

Erin's breath literally catches as she enters the room and then stops and stares in horror; there a few meters away, lying motionless in a small hospital bed was her beloved… _boyfriend…would be fiancé and soon to be husband._ Her eyes water and her heart rate increases as she takes a few steps closer. His casted left arm rests in a sling; his thigh wrapped, chest wrapped, tubes attached to his mouth and nose, a call alert on his finger, heart monitor…monitors of all kinds. Her eyes flood and her hand grips Benny's tighter than both might have imagined.

"My boy…" Benny whispers as his jaw hardens. "Randy will pay…I swear to…he's going to pay for this!"

"Voight will make him pay," Casey whispers in misery.

Erin pulls away, her morose gaze resting on the still figure before him, her heart racing at top speed as she nears the bed. "Kelly…" she whispers and sniffles at the same time. "What did he do…" she lightly growls as she looks at his swollen eye, the cut on his cheek, fat lip and the dried blood on his nose. Her watery gaze drops down to his chest that above the thick bandages trying to reform his ribs, is now marred with darkening bruises. "Bastard," she curses Randy as she looks at the bandages around his wrists, her mind correctly surmising it was from where he had been cruelly bound.

Her hand gently drops and rests on his cool, stationary limb; her mind willing him to open his eyes. _'He'll stay in the medically induced coma for at least another 24 hours, his body needs to heal without outside distraction or additional stimulus and give the surgery time to heal.'_

At first it's almost overwhelming to take in…her mind picturing the handsome firefighter so confident and strong. Of course he had tried to fight back…hold his own but was rendered helpless – going one on one with a trained killer.

 _'Looks like someone got interrupted before they could finish him for good…good thing to, he was barely alive and unresponsive when we found him. Damn….sickening sight. Someone just left him for dead.'_

Time seems to slow as she, Benny and Casey all just stare in quiet horror; the nurses buzzing around them and the doctor telling them he'll return in a few hours to check on Severide's progress unless one of the monitoring alarms calls him first.

"Whatever you have to say to him…keep it positive. He needs that right now."

Casey pulls away, heading into the hallway to update Voight, Boden, his sister and of course Pauline, who would simply tell Aurora that her father wasn't able to make it home tonight but would see her very soon.

"Kelly…it's Erin," she leans in, her warm lips brushing his ear, her eyes watering again as her brain takes in his scent of sweat, blood, dirt and hospital antiseptic. "I uh…I'm here with you and you're going to be fine. I need….you're going to be fine."

XXXXXXXX

"Jack…Hank Voight again, yes that's right Benny Severide's friend. Need some help here. Randy Cameron…"

 _"He's trouble. What's happened now?"_

"He kidnapped and nearly killed Benny's son, Kelly. We lost his trail somewhere near the Wisconsin border. I just need you to point me in the right direction…I don't care how old the lead…I gotta stop him before he kills again. And Jack…he _will_ kill again."

A heavy sigh followed by a curse is heard on the other end of the line – the anxious anxiety – palpable. "Do you know why he went in that direction?"

 _"I do. But Sargent Voight…I gotta warn you…this isn't a man to suffer lightly."_

"Well Agent Stanton…neither am I."

XXXXXXXX

"I want him to open his eyes…tell me he'll be okay," Erin whispers as she looks across Kelly's unconscious frame to his weary father; Casey on his way back from the cafeteria with a few strong coffee's.

"I keep looking up at those damn monitors and then at that breathing tube…can't believe this," Benny's voice trails off as Casey returns.

"Here," he offers one to Erin and then sits down beside Benny, offering him the last steaming cup. "Everyone is brought up to speed and Aurora will stay with Pauline until we're back in Chicago," Casey softly informs them as Erin offers him a silent nod.

For a few moments the three of them sit in silence…the soft but rhythmic beeping the only noise inside the room; a busy hospital environment going on outside around them.

"I'll take the first watch," Benny volunteers as he looks over at Erin, watching for a few seconds as she struggles to keep awake. "I can't ask for much but maybe just close your eyes and…I'll take the first watch."

The painful despair in Benny's tone isn't lost on either Erin or Casey as they both exchange glum expressions but then nod; fatigue from the long day pulling at them both. But sleep wasn't to come easy or remain for longer than a few hours at a time.

As soon as Erin closes her eyes, she hears Kelly's voice crying out for help…hears Randy's twisted laughter and then Aurora crying for her father. She tries to force her mind to think on something happy – their first official date and the beautiful walk afterwards. The twinkling lights. Them holding hands. The heated kiss. For a few blissful seconds, her lips dare to smile in the dark. But that happiness is once again shattered when she hears Kelly begging for his life and Randy laughing as he hits him once more.

Her body gently jolts awake, her eyes fluttering as they look over at Benny and Casey, both slumped over in their sleeping chairs – asleep. She looks at the clock, a little past midnight and then over at Severide in haste. No change.

Erin's hand dares to reach out, tenderly caressing his slightly puffy cheek, her eyes misting as she looks at the swollen skin around and above his eye, the few ugly black stiches above his eye brow and the bits of dried blood adorning his stubbled cheek a few inches below his swollen eye.

"If I clean this you better not think I'm doing it so you can flirt with the nurses," she whispers as she slowly gets up and heads for the some supplies and then comes back with a damp cloth. Not wanting to disturb him too much, she starts to clean the blood from around his jaw, lips, nose and cheek; pausing to look up and see Benny watching her in silence. "Can't…sleep," she whispers in torment.

"He'd want you to do this," Benny assures her warmly.

"What do we tell Aurora?"

"Work accident. She'll grow up knowing her father has a serious job and it sometimes comes with…injuries. We always downplay that right now. Don't want her to have nightmares."

"Yeah…nightmares," Erin agrees softly as she finishes cleaning Severide's face and then tosses the cloth away. She climbs back onto the sleeping chair, pulling the blanket over her and praying when she wakes up, the man she loves more than anything will be up waiting for her. This prayer would not be answered. She'd try again. The results would be better.

The next person to awaken a few hours later is Casey, looking at his still unconscious friend and then down at his wrapped chest and casted arm and his anger freshly surges. But his emotions are of course different from Erin's or Benny's as he knows from working with Kelly and living with him every day, being rendered so helpless and then nearly dying would have been almost too much to handle. _Thank God he's alive,_ Casey's mind inwardly states.

But the recovery process wouldn't be easy and he wonders how the hunt for Randy Cameron is going. _Voight better get this guy…_ Casey's mind seethes. And while he might not have seen eye to eye with the surly Detective in the past, when it comes to something this personal, he knows Voight will not stop until Randy is brought to justice – preferably his own.

Casey drifts back into sleep, silently begging that his friend's prognosis would be better the next day.

XXXXXXXX

"Think this lead is on the up and up?" Halstead asks Voight as the helicopter touches down atop the roof of the Monroe police station.

"Can't believe anything else," Voight replies heavily. "You saw the pictures right? Of when he was found and then brought in?"

"I did."

"Erin can't ever see them."

"Copy that."

"Okay, let's go to work. Chief Tolson?"

"Detective Voight? Welcome to Monroe. So how can we help you?"

XXXXXXXX

 _'You honestly think she wants to be with you? You're nothing! A passing amusement! She's with you because she's bored! Passing the time…'_

Kelly Severide's mind had sunk so far into the emotional mire that it was just physical drive that kept him alive…that and the desire to see those he loved. His body had been taken care of by the best medical trauma team in the southern half of the state; but his mind…his emotional state hadn't even been touched. Those memories were coming to the fore…and they would be horrific.

His body gently jerks but doesn't awaken. No sounds are emitted. But the monitors slightly jump.

 _'You think she wants to be saddled with a kid! She hates kids! She's there for her amusement!'_

This time his actions don't go unnoticed as Erin's eyes slowly open and she notices…or thinks she notices something. _Kelly?...baby are you back?_ Her mind silently begs as she looks at the monitor's, willing them to move.

They remain still.

 _'She'll get bored! Think on that hero! You've lost!'_

This time Erin's patience is rewarded as the monitors jump and his jaw slightly twitches. "Kelly?" Her whispered gasp isn't lost on the other two men; Benny and Casey snapping to attention instantly.

"He's awake?" Benny asks in haste as he looks at his son's sleeping expression.

"No he uh…I thought I saw…maybe not," her voice nervously stammers as she rubs her face. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Casey replies in a kind tone. "He…"

 _'You're still breathing? Just give up already! JUST…DIE!'_

This time the heart monitors start to wail and all three of them exchange horror-stricken expressions. Doctor Harvey rushes up to the bedside with his two nurses at his side; his lips calling out orders as he starts to check for what could be causing his patient's heart to act so erratically.

"He has to be okay," Erin whispers as Benny's arm wraps around her slightly trembling shoulders.

"He will be," Benny whispers as he kisses the top of her head and holds her close, Casey looking at them in helpless frustration.

"What happened?" Casey asks as Severide's monitors return to normal.

 _'Don't give up Kelly…' first he she's Shay's peaceful smile. 'Come back to me daddy…' then it's Aurora and then… 'I need you Kelly…' Erin's beautiful face. Fight…FIGHT TO LIVE! Fight…_

"His body has been through a lot of trauma and is just starting to heal itself inside and that means working through the antibiotics running through his system as well as…as whatever his mind is showing him and I'm guessing whatever he endured…it's going to take its toll. I'll be back in a few hours to check the dressings."

A few moments later the three of them are once again left alone in the room with Severide's quiet frame; the three of them hovering over his bed, looking down in concern.

"Can't imagine what he's thinking right now," Casey mentions softly as Erin's eyes water.

"He's feeling what that bastard did," Benny hisses quietly as he looks at Casey with a tight jaw. "But…we need to focus on happy stuff now. My boy should only hear good things."

The three of them talk a bit longer in hushed tones, before Benny says he's going to call Voight for an update and Casey says he's going to get the three of them breakfast; Erin not wanting to move from the spot at his side. She watches them go and then looks down with a teary frown.

"Okay they're gone now," Erin starts as she looks down at Kelly Severide's face and tries to smile. Her fingers start to gently run through his hair, her mind anxious for him to wake up and just tell her she's being overly dramatic and he's okay. But he doesn't and her heart continues to ache. "You know if you wanted me to play nurse…you could have just asked…" her voice wavers before a nervous chuckle is emitted.

He remains still.

"I uh…I need you Kelly," she tells him in a loving tone as she leans in closer, her hand gently snaking into his and squeezing it tightly. "I know Randy told you lies…but I need you…you can't leave me…me and Aurora and your dad and Matt and Hank…" she pauses as she sniffles and smirks at the same time. "We all need you."

She leans in closer, her lips brushing his jaw…just below the breathing tube, a few tears gently falling onto his scuffed cheek. "I need you so much," she lightly whispers as she plants a soft kiss on his mouth. "I have something to tell you but you have to wake up. I need you to look at me when I tell you," she continues as she remains bent over his bed, her fingers caressing his cheek.

She looks up to see Dr. Harvey entering and nearing the bed. "Do you know when he'll wake up?"

"His body will fight to come back. It was trying to this morning so that's why I'm not going to prolong the medical coma and have removed the breathing tube. If I feel there is danger that there's too much stress on his system and he's faltering or stops breathing on his own again, I will re-induce the coma. I just want to check a few dressings."

"Can I uh…stay?"

"Course you can."

Erin steps back and casts a morose gaze as Dr. Harvey checks the area on his chest, lower abdomen and then his thigh.

"He'll have a few scars but I'm confident that he'll make a full recovery and in a few weeks should be back on at least light duty," the doctor assures her, leaving out _desk duty to start_ so as to keep the solid reassurance for them all going strong.

"I needed to hear that and I know he did too."

Casey returns with something to eat; Benny entering the room about ten minutes later.

"They've picked up Randy's trail going west but um…nothing yet," Benny informs them in truth as he slumps down into a nearby chair and looks at his food with a somewhat glum expression. But they all know they have to eat and despite not having much in the way of an appetite start to slowly eat their meal.

Afterwards, Benny and Casey just talk quietly, Casey giving them updates from Pauline on Aurora, telling them she's missing her dad and Pauline praying that he'll put through. Dr. Harvey comes back a few hours later, telling them he's taking Severide off the breathing tube as he wants to see how well Severide can breathe on his own.

Dr. Harvey lingers in his room for about half hour, casually talking to Erin, Benny and Casey in turns as each of them take turns being at Severide's side, talking to him in a comforting tone and only telling him positive things. But Kelly Severide still doesn't wake up.

"He's fighting his way back," Dr. Harvey tries to assure them. "I'll be back in another hour or so."

"How do we speed up time," Benny gently moans as he looks at his watch. "Over twenty four hours now and…and he just needs to wake up…at least just open his eyes…something."

Casey looks at Benny and can only nod back in helpless misery. In reality there was nothing they could do except – wait; something they all hated. But it was up to Kelly Severide now – he had to _want_ to fight his way back.

Another hour ticks by painfully slow…all three of them lightly dozing off…milling around…talking to their friend and praying he wakes up soon. Erin slowly stands up and then looks at her watch…wishing Kelly would wake up or she'd get an update from Voight on Randy's takedown. She rubs her face as she heads back to Severide's bedside, leaning in and planting a soft kiss on his forehead, her hand taking his once more.

"I need to tell you something…" she whispers as she remains leaning in close. "I uh…I've been kinda scared to say it out loud…but I'm not I'm scared I'll never say it…I've said it in my mind…in my heart but I uh…I need to tell you this before I…this is positive right? So…here goes…I love you," she whispers; Benny overhearing but not making a fuss, his lips twisting upward into a warm smile.

Her gaze remains fixed on his face, her heart thumping nervously in his chest. "I do…I love you so much…you are my life Kelly and I need you in my life…I can't lose you now. Please come back to me….please."

She waits.

He remains still.

But a few moments later her heart starts to race faster and her eyes widen as his eyes start to flutter.

"Kelly!" She exclaims excitedly as Benny and Casey hurry to the other side of the bed. "That's it baby…please come back to us," she begs as his eyes struggle to open; the one that was swollen shut slightly watering as his brain realizes that he can only see clearly out of one eye.

His lips try to move…his brain desperate to get some words out…only three…he tries to focus on her…his throat dry. His lips try to move once more as she leans in closer.

"Say it…again," he manages hoarsely as her eyes instantly water and her grin widens; Benny's arm around her shoulder squeezing it tightly, Casey on the other side with a happy grin.

"I love you," she tells him in a tender but firm tone; her hand squeezing this and this time feeling a small squeeze in return, her mind leaping with elation; fresh but happy tears flooding her eyes. And just before he slips back into darkness, his mind offers his lips three more words – ones that would reassure her, reassure them both that their future was still on track.

"Love you…too."

Two worlds of emotions collide as in that moment, Erin phone buzzes with one message that would soon be acknowledged – _'we caught Randy.- Voight.'_

* * *

 **A/N:** okay and…..*exhale* ah yes well right from the start we all knew Randy was evil and of course Severide couldn't die; but yup had to put in as much angst as possible hehe. How will Randy finally meet his deserved end? And now that the first confession has been uttered how will things progress for our little family? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	10. What Matters Most

**Title: Plan C  
** **Chapter 10 – What Matters Most**

 **A/N:** Just wanted to give a special thank you to all you amazing readers! (And to Newperson and a few guests – you guys don't have accounts but I love your regular feedback so thanks so much!) Seriously have had the worst week but I am always excited to update this story AND b/c its getting so much love I've decided to extend it longer than I had originally planned (yay!) so keep the reviews comin' b/c the mean longer stories! Thanks everyone and enjoy #Lindseride forever *grin*

* * *

 **~Wisconsin~**

All three anxious faces wait as Dr. Harvey checks Kelly Severide's vitals; the firefighter still unmoving but the monitors atop his bed a few feet all holding steady – signaling that he was still with them, fighting to remain alive.

"Doctor…" Benny finally urges as the older man looks at him with a small glance of relief. "Is he…back in the coma?"

"His body is struggling to come out and to recover. There might be a few more little episodes like that where he'll awaken for a brief time and then lapse back into sleep. The only time we'll worry is when the monitors tell us he's crashing. Right now…" he pauses to check the readings once more. "He's holding his own. I'd tell you all to go home, freshen up maybe rest up a bit and then come back but I understand you're all from Chicago."

"That's right," Casey agrees while Erin's eyes remain fixed on Severide's placid expression.

"We have staff showers and a sleep room if you want to really freshen up a bit or have an hour or two of rest. But I'll leave that with you."

"Thank you doctor," Benny acknowledges for all of them; watching the older man take his leave and then looking back at Erin and Kelly, his heart warming. Of course he knows his son knows his father and best friend would be there for him, but to have Erin there and to declare her love and him in return, will certainly help him want to fight his way back to recovery even faster.

"Love you so much," she whispers as she leans in and plants a soft kiss on his forehead, her hand still firmly clutching his. When she had first taken his limp limb, she was instantly alarmed at the coolness of his skin and the unresponsiveness. Now, despite him slipping back into sleep, his hand is warmer to the touch and the fact that when he was awake, he was able to grip hers for a few seconds, makes her mind and heart swell with hope.

"Did you want uh…freshen up…or whatever," Benny asks her in a low tone as his hand rests on her shoulder.

She looks up with a soft teary gaze and he pulls her into his arms; offering her a fatherly hug of relief. "We can't lose him," she whispers as he nods in agreement. She looks at Benny and then at Casey and frowns. "I…we know it'll be a few more days right?"

"Thinking we should get Pauline to bring Aurora up here?" Casey ponders as Erin nods in confirmation, slowly heading over to her jacket and pulling her phone. But before anyone else can say anything, the look on her expression instantly changes the direction of the conversation.

"What is it?" Casey asks in haste.

"Voight found Randy. Didn't go down without a fight. Took out two deputies but they got him."

"I hope he saves a few rounds for me," Benny hisses in anger.

"Me too," Erin replies stonily as she texts back a reply. "Are you and Jay okay?" She asks Voight, tired of texting and just opting to call.

 _"We're both fine. How's Kelly? I hear that tone in your voice," Voight notes in truth._

"He woke up for a few minutes and is back asleep…he's…I'm still worried."

 _"He's a fighter. Make sure he knows he's not alone in his fight back."_

"He knows he's not. We're thinking about Aurora and if she should be brought up here to see her father. Might um…might help him also. Benny said he'd just tell her it was work related. And not about…damn did Randy say anything?"

 _"Smug bastard denied it. But we found the bloody crowbar and shirt he was wearing; complete with blood splatter. We called him on it and he said…to get Kelly to tell us. His smugness ended when I told him Kelly was alive to do just that. We got him Erin. We found all the evidence we need."_

"Randy can't be allowed to get free again, Hank…he can't."

 _"Don't worry, he never will. Get back to Kelly. I'm going to call Benny about Aurora."_

Erin thanks Voight and hangs up; watching as Benny answers the call and then heads outside. In truth he did want to talk to the elder Severide about making arrangements to get Kelly's daughter up to him but also wanted to tell him in private what else Randy had taunted them with – wanting to spare Erin the needless guilt as he knows it wasn't her fault and Kelly Severide would never blame her for any of it. Randy Cameron was a ticking time bomb…and time had run out – for him.

Erin and Casey talk in an undertone about getting Pauline to bring some fresh clothes for them and of course for Aurora and that they were now dealing with Randy. He gives her a brotherly hug and then goes to call Boden with another update.

"Hey handsome," Erin whispers as she hovers over Severide's hospital bed, looking down with concern. But the panicked concern from the day before was now replaced with relived concern – the concern, however, still very high. Her throat catches once more as she watches his eyes slowly flutter and the uninjured one slowly open and look at her.

"Randy…" he manages weakly as her fingers tenderly caress his cheek.

"Voight's taken care of him. We'll never have to worry about him again," she reassures him once more as he looks up with a thick frown. "You now just need to concentrate on getting stronger so we can all go home."

"Where…am I?"

"Wisconsin. Want some cheese?" She retorts lightly and then shakes her head. "I don't know where that came from," she groans as his lips try to twist upward. "I meant what I said. I love you Kelly. Maybe the timing's bad but…"

Her words are stopped short by his fingers squeezing hers and his jaw setting. "Timing…was perfect," he manages with a soft smile. "Wisconsin?"

"Train engineer found you and uh…" he pauses as her eyes water. "The doctor said I have to be positive right now…for you."

"Never…gave up," Severide utters in a hoarse tone as his hand continues to grip hers; the warmth growing between them. "Too much…to live for."

"Aurora misses you and since you'll be here at least another day, Benny wants her to come. He said he's going to tell her this was a work accident and Randy's name will never be mentioned."

"Okay," he agrees, his fuzzy brain still trying to fight past the medical haze of the past almost two days. "Want…to get up…leave here."

Her lips can't help but offer a small chuckle as despite the hell he had to endure, he hadn't lost his Kelly Severide sense of humor or sarcasm. "Think you'll be in the hospital a few more days at least."

"Home?"

"When you're vitals are strong enough to survive the flight home, you'll get a first class medivac trip back to the Windy City." Erin watches Casey come back into the room and leans in, kissing Severide on his cheek once more and telling him she'll be back shortly.

Casey offers her a friendly smile as she pulls back and he approaches his friend's bed. "So…all this for a little attention," he gently snickers as his brow furrows. "Was worried…really worried," he confesses softly as Severide nods.

"Me too…"

"Good thing your dad called when he did…you're um…I called Boden with an update. All of 51 wants to send cheese."

"Damn…cheese," Severide manages as both he and Casey trade small smirks. "Glad…you're here."

"Did Erin tell you we're bringing Aurora here?" Casey asks softly as Severide nods in confirmation. "Benny thinks it'll be good for you and her."

"Father…knows best," Severide lightly retorts as Benny approaches.

"Can I get that in writing?" Benny gently teases his son as his hand gives Kelly's cheek a fatherly caress. "Damn boy…you worried me there."

"I know. Randy he…he was there…at the House and then…he…" Severide starts. But as soon as the monitor's sound changes both Benny and Casey look at each other in worry.

"Kelly…Randy's been dealt with. It's over," Benny states firmly as Severide looks up at his father in misery. "That bastard got what he deserved. Now it's time for you to focus on…the future and happier times."

"Like…the fall fair…which I think I'm going to," Casey interjects with a grin. "Say I told you so."

"Told you…so," Severide cheekily retorts as Erin reenters the room, followed by Doctor Harvey. The three of them step back and allow Dr. Harvey to inspect Severide's wounds and then give him an update on his prognosis.

"Your wife can sign any paperwork that's needed."

"My…"

"Sure, we'll take care of it," Erin interjects in haste as Severide's amused expression looks from the doctor to Erin; her lips offering him a nervous grin.

"Remind me…about the wedding night?" He tosses out weakly seconds after the doctor takes his leave.

"It was…great," she answers quickly. "Matt said he was…your brother. I uh…well sister never came to mind."

"I'm not…angry. Wife…my wife…like the sound of that," he replies in a quiet tone as her hand slips into his. "My leg's…not broken…thigh's just…bruised and sprained."

"I know. I know it could have been worse but um…but I wish we had learned all this about Randy before…it happened. I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," Severide replies; Erin's lips just offering him a tight smile. "Wife huh…"

"One of us needs to learn to cook first," she retorts as she leans in and kisses his lips. But as she takes in the scent of sweat mixed with blood and hospital antiseptic, her eyes water and warm tears escape – slowly sliding down his neck.

"Hey…come on now…" he whispers as he his uninjured arm wraps around her back and holds her slightly trembling body close. "It's okay…"

"No…no I almost lost you," she laments in a soft tone as she pulls up and looks at him in misery; his fingers reaching up and tenderly brushing away a tear. "I never want to feel that again."

"I'm here now…and…and I love you," he confesses with a serious frown, his tone his hoarse and dry. "Stuck with me for a while."

"Happy to hear that," she answers tenderly as Benny and Casey return.

Under doctor's orders, and after administering a mind sleeping aid, the three of them regrettably leave the quiet ICU room, heading for the cafeteria and taking a few minutes to have what would amount to a somewhat tasteless breakfast; the three of them talking about the case and Severide's recovery.

"He better save some of that piece of scum for me," Benny vows in an undertone as he looks at his watch and grimaces.

XXXXXXXX

 **~Chicago~**

Hank Voight walks toward the small holding cell in a defunct part of the precinct that was normally used as a safehouse – an area largely unmonitored. "Open it," Voight demands as he nods to the guard and then enters Randy's small cell. "Still alive scumbag?"

Randy Cameron looks up with an angry sneer as Voight nears. "Was it as good for you…as it was for me?" He spits some bloody saliva onto Voight's pant leg. "Where's Erin?"

"Nursing Kelly Severide back to health. But don't worry, you won't be alone for very long."

"You can't just keep me here and kill me!"

Voight leans in closer, his eyes narrowing and his fist shooting out and wrapping around Randy's neck. "I'm going to do exactly that," he hisses. "But I'm not the only one that wants you dead."

"Erin? She always did have a soft fist," Randy snickers.

"For this I think she'd put on an iron glove. But…she's not who I had in mind."

"Halstead?" Randy tosses out in sarcasm. "Seriously that's the muscle you'll bring here? Don't insult me."

Voight doesn't answer, merely pulls his hand all the way back and stands up.

"Who else?" Randy demands as Voight taps on the door. "WHO!"

Voight turns around and winks before he has the door to the darkened, windowless room slammed shut and then locked. He pulls his phone and then dials a friend.

"Jack…it's Hank Voight. Listen we caught Randy Cameron. Thanks for the lead and the help with this."

 _"Is he still alive?"_

"You sound disappointed," Voight lightly smirks.

 _"I think you know I am."_

"I need one more favor."

 _"Name it."_

"I need you to pick up someone in Madison."

 _"Wisconsin? Who?"_

XXXXXXXX

 **~Wisconsin~**

"Hey…look who's here," Casey nudges Erin and then Benny; all of them looking up to see Pauline coming out of the elevator holding Aurora's hand; Donald Shay at her side.

"Grampa! Grampa!" Aurora exclaims as she breaks free and rushes toward Benny's waiting arms.

"Oh sweet girl," Benny replies as he clutches her in his grasp and kisses her on the cheek, her arms wrapping around his neck tightly.

"Where's daddy?"

"He was in an accident at work, sweetie but he's going to be okay," Benny assures her as Aurora is then passed to Casey who hugs her tightly before Aurora wants to go into Erin's waiting grasp.

"Hi baby girl," Erin smiles as she hugs her tightly.

"How was the drive up?" Casey asks them as he watches Benny slowly pull away, looking at Erin in wonder as she slowly heads toward him with Aurora still in her grasp.

"Benny?"

"I have to…take care of something."

"You're going to see Randy," she states flatly as Aurora plays with Erin's phone.

"Kelly's my son and I…I have to make it right. Maybe…you should be coming with me. Or….is that what he wants?"

Erin looks down at Aurora and then up at Benny with a huff. "I think we should both give him what he wants."

XXXXXXXX

 **~Wisconsin~**

Casey leads Shay's parents into Kelly's room, telling them exactly what happened, what the doctor said and what to expect when they see him. Since Kelly was still asleep, Casey takes advantage of them there and staying with Kelly to take the small knapsack that Christie had packed for him and heads for the staff lounge to have a quick shower and freshen up a bit before returning.

"I'll take her if you want to freshen up," Casey suggests to Erin as he takes Aurora into his grasp.

She takes the small bag that Burgess had packed for her and heads for the same lounge that Casey had just exited. As she stands under the hot streams in the shower, her mind wonders if she should have gone along with Benny.

 _'He wants you there to fill your head with lies. He wants you to feel blame and guilt and responsible for this. You're not, he is and only him,'_ she recalls Voight's words from about an hour earlier. _'I'll hit him a few times for you. Don't give him what he wants. He wants you there so he can have the last word. You said goodbye. Leave it there. Kelly needs you.'_

 _'I need to hit him or…make him pay for what he did to Kelly.'_

 _'I'll do that for you. You had the last word with Randy. Leave it there. Take care of Kelly and Aurora when she comes. That's your life now.'_

"Kelly is my life…Aurora's my life…I want them as my family," she whispers as she finishes her shower and starts to dry off. She's feels a bit of inner resentment growing toward herself that she listened to Voight and was staying behind and not going back to Chicago to help kick Randy's ass until he was put out of all their miseries. But the voice of reason, Voight's voice again, reminds her that he would only mock and taunt her, using his torment of Kelly Severide to hurt her further.

 _'I won't let him do that. If I have to order you to stay there I will,'_ Voight had concluded with a small smirk. And Voight had won. He was right; she'd have enough nightmares about seeing Kelly Severide in his near death condition when he was brought in to the ER at Madison, Wisconsin.

She enters Severide's room and can't help but smile as she notices Aurora perched on the side of her father's bed; his eyes still closed but her little hand holding his as one of her little dollies walks up and down the hospital bed railing. Aurora looks up as Erin enters and can't help but smile; the smile growing as she nears.

"Daddy's sleeping," she whispers as she holds her finger to her lips as Casey had done to her.

"Okay," Erin whispers in return as she kisses the top of her head and settles into a chair between Severide's bed and Casey's chair; Pauline and Donald Shay on the other side, all of them talking to each other in undertones.

XXXXXXXX

 **~Chicago~**

All his mind sees is his beloved son covered in his own blood, dirt, sweat and crying out in agony. He hears his precious granddaughter's voice calling out to her mother…and then…her father…and then just crying inconsolably. His fists tighten and his heart races at top speed.

 _'You're still alive hero? Not for long…'_

 _'Dad…help me…'_

"Open it."

Randy Cameron looks up as Benny Severide enters the dark prison cell and has it shut behind him.

"Who the hell are you? Agent Old?"

"Benny Severide," he states simply.

Randy Cameron's smug arrogance instantly disappears as he realizes just who he's now been placed into the 'cage' with. Voight had done a number on him but then backed off and he thought for sure that it would be Erin; telling himself he could emotionally manipulate her. Benny Severide? He knows he's already lost.

"Where's Erin?"

"With her family," Benny replies as he pulls his phone and shows Randy the picture that Erin had wanted him to take, her holding Aurora as they both stand beside Kelly's bed.

Randy sneers as Benny puts his phone back into his pocket. "Well old man…you here to deliver a message from your son? Not much of a fighter," he snickers as Benny's fists ball tightly. "Well…you gonna show me what you got or just toss me threatening looks."

"You lose Randy. Kelly will live happily ever after and there isn't a person on this planet that will mourn your passing."

"You don't strike me as a killer old man."

"You don't know me."

XXXXXXXX

 **~Wisconsin~**

 _Daddy…Erin I love you…Kelly, a date in the Park sounds great…think you two will be happy together…my boy…daddy!_

Severide's body gently jerks awake as the cacophony of voices finally die to a silent din in his mind. He doesn't know the time…has even lost track of what day it was but upon waking his entire frame was coursing with quiet agitation. However, it starts to fade when he looks up to see Pauline and Don Shay, both lightly dozing on a large chair and he can't help but feel comforted. He then strains his head and looks over to see Casey also lightly sleeping on another chair and he feels relief. His eyes next rest on Erin with… _Aurora!_ Asleep in her lap; both of them the picture of happiness and he feels tender love starting to surge. He hears some shuffling and looks up to see his father enter the quiet room with a small cup of coffee in his grasp.

Benny nears the bed and looks down with a loving gaze, his free hand resting on his shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze and he feels – safe. Benny leans in and whispers to his son, 'it's all over now – for good,' and then pulls up and winks; a text to Erin from Voight would confirm that – Randy Cameron was dead.

 _'Heart attack. Guess he wasn't the picture of health after all. It's over now. For good. See you soon. –Voight'_

That was the first bit of good news. The next would come from Dr. Harvey the following day, telling them that Kelly Severide would be stable enough to be flown back to Lakeshore Medical in Chicago to finish up the rest of his hospital recovery and then be sent home to completely heal.

In the end what mattered most to Kelly Severide was the knowledge that in his darkest hour no one had given up on him and that his future family was safe. Now…it was the rest of the future to deal with and…starting a family? Would it succeed?

* * *

 **A/N:** Ah so yes Kelly is on the road to recovery and hey is anyone sad Randy got what he deserved? No! Had to get some Voight/Benny in there hehe (yikes dangerous combo!) and Kelly had the right people at his bedside. Hope you liked all the tender moments and there will be more to come but you know the makings of a first time family aren't easy so there is angsty tension to come (and hey gotta get some more danger in there in the future hehe) so hope you're all on board with this new/extended plan and please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	11. A Step in the Right Direction

**Title: Plan C  
** **Chapter 11 – A Step in the Right Direction**

* * *

When Kelly Severide's eyes open the next morning, they look up into a sweet smile.

"Daddy!" Aurora exclaims as she leans in closer, his uninjured arm trying to reach up and hold her close; his eyes instantly watering.

"Baby…girl," he whispers as Casey quickly steps up to hoist Aurora out of Erin's somewhat sleepy grasp and carefully places her beside her father.

"What happened daddy?"

"Work…accident," he replies, looking up to see his father nodding in agreement.

"Why?"

The automatic question is expected and he can't help but laugh as her curious little hands start to fondle the tubing that leads into his arm and then one up to his nose; supplying nutrients and oxygen. Erin watches the two of them softly talking and feels her heart melt. She had read Voight's text over and over; her smile remaining and her mind relieved. It wasn't that any of them relished in Randy's death but now with him finally at peace the rest of them can go on with their lives without the threat of someone hell bent on personal destruction coming to ruin it.

"So uh…can I go home yet?"

"Not for a few more days Mr. Severide," Dr. Harvey's voice is heard as all eyes turn and look at the older man as he enters.

"But…."

"It'll be up to Lakeshore to decide when to send you home. But…we are sending you back there today."

"Really? I'm ready for travel today?" Severide inquires as Casey lifts a mildly protesting Aurora off Severide's bed and hands her back to Erin.

"Well let me just confirm a few things."

"Want dadda," Aurora huffs as she slumps down into Erin's grasp; the doctor closing the curtains so he can check his patient to make sure he's transport ready.

"I know sweetie but the doctor is going to make sure that daddy is okay to be transported home and then we'll all be going home in a helicopter," Erin informs the little girl; Pauline and Don having left the night before.

"Why can't I see dadda?"

"Well…because he's…naked," Erin replies with a soft smirk as Aurora slightly giggles.

"Daddy's…nekid…"

"I heard that," Severide mentions dryly; eliciting a few more giggles; Erin's cheeks instantly warming.

"Is that a drawing for daddy?"

"Yes. It's him and his fire truck and pouch."

Erin can't help but smile at the little picture, her mind recalling him telling his daughter a cute little story about the lovable 51 canine only an hour earlier. "He's going to love it," she tells her in truth as she keeps careful hold on her. They listen to the doctor giving his nurse some instructions for transport and the team that would go with them. After that, Casey, Benny, Erin and Aurora all head down to the cafeteria to get some breakfast while the doctor and his staff prepare Severide for transport and then all reconvene on the helipad about an hour later; home only a short flight away.

"Thanks for everything," Benny thanks Dr. Harvey as they clasp hands.

"Good luck to you all!" The older man replies as he closes the helicopter door and then backs away to a safe distance before turning and ducking back into the building. The helicopter takes off; Lakeshore Medical its next stop.

Once they arrive it's a flurry of activity, as Severide's unconscious frame is rushed to the ICU to make sure everything had survived the trip in tact; the rest of them dispersing to their homes to freshen up and then come back when they were able. Erin's heart literally starts to ache when she hugs Aurora and then watches her leave with Casey. Trying to push aside her own emotional melancholy, she hurries toward a cab – directing them to go to precinct 21; wanting a quick update and then home to freshen up and right back to the hospital. Casey would take Aurora home to get her changed and change himself, get them something to eat before coming back; Benny Severide remaining at his son's side.

"How is he?" Voight asks Erin in concern.

"He's…I know you saw the photos of when he was found," Erin replies with a heavy frown as Voight nods in agreement. "He's lucky to be alive. Hank…Randy he…he nearly killed him."

"He's gone. I guess the stress of knowing what kind of sentence he was facing was too much. Jack Stanton was sent everything and he'll close the case on the FBI's end. Randy Cameron will never hurt anyone again," Voight replies firmly. "How's Aurora?"

"She's…leaving her just now…it felt so…I feel empty," Erin confesses with a heavy sigh. "I want to be there with her…with them. I know she's in good hands with Matt but…I told Kelly I love him. I do…I want to be a family with him and nearly losing him…made me realize that even more. But…"

"But what?"

"I'm scared. Silly right?"

"Seems pretty normal to me. And…you'll will be soon enough," he assures her. "A family I mean."

"You're anxious for this."

"For you to be happy," Voight corrects her. "You need to go home and take a moment for yourself."

"I need to be at the hospital."

XXXXXXXX

"Want to be with daddy," Aurora moans as her and Casey enter the quiet apartment. She looks at Casey with a sad expression who nods in agreement and gives her a warm hug.

"I know sweetie, but daddy is sleeping right now. So we need to get you changed into something…" he starts and then stops, wondering if she's had a bath recently. Suddenly he wishes Erin was there to help out or even his sister as he remembers Shay chastising Kelly about Aurora needing her privacy as she grows up especially when she gets into school and will be reminded that she's not supposed to be naked around strangers and…he's not direct family – namely her father. _Even Benny doesn't bathe her._ So with that he picks up the phone and calls Erin.

About half hour before the call, Erin enters her quiet apartment and stops and listens as glum silence greets her. For a few split seconds she pictures Kelly's handsome face smiling at her, Aurora bouncing in his grasp as they ask her if she wants to just 'hang' with them.

"I miss them already," she softly laments before she pulls away and heads into her bedroom to change into something fresh. After that she wanders into the kitchen to get a snack, pulling open the fridge but stopping just as the door is pulled open.

"Matt? Is everything okay?"

 _"Yeah…fine. I uh…Christie's busy and Pauline is out but um…I need help giving Aurora a bath. Normally Kelly would do it but…it should be a woman now."_

"I'll be right over," she states in haste; hanging up so fast she'd have to apologize later to Casey for her abruptness. On the drive there she wonders if she should pick up some groceries or…her mind spinning in a thousand different directions at once.

"Thanks for the help."

"Not at all. I remember Shay talking about privacy and all that."

"I know she'd want you here to do this," Casey tells Erin in a kind tone as she looks up weakly.

"Thank you," she acknowledges with a friendly smile as Aurora comes bounding into the room and wraps her arms around Erin's legs. "Hey lady bug."

"Where's daddy?"

"He's…in the hospital and I'm here to give you a bath and then we'll go see him," Erin declares as she swings Aurora up into the air on her hip and then carries her to the bathroom. _I'll just give her a bath and…_ her mind ponders but then stops short, much like her footsteps as soon as she enters the bathroom. _And…and I don't know the routine._ "So…" she starts and then pauses before putting Aurora down and then heading for the bathtub. "Can't be too hard," she huffs before she turns on the water and then starts to let it fill the tub. "Bath…right…I can do this. I take down vicious criminals…surely I can give a five year old a bath. So…" But just before she can ask Aurora what the routine is, the little girl darts from the room and disappears from view.

"Course it won't be easy," she sighs as pushes herself up from her knees and enters the hallway, Casey rounding the corner just as Aurora enters with her Dora bathtub dolly and all three of them freezing in place. "Just a bath right?" She asks Casey in wonder.

"Never asked Kelly but…I'll call Pauline and ask. She won't mind."

"Okay."

Erin follows Aurora back into the bathroom, telling herself this will be easy. But it's not. The water is at first too hot. Then too cold. Then soap accidentally gets into Aurora's eye. Then she drops her soaking wet dolly on the floor, making a big puddle. Then…

"Shay made it sound so easy," she whispers with a small smirk as she plucks Aurora's clean little frame from the bathtub and wraps her in a large, fluffy towel. As she starts to gently dry her delicate, pink skin, Erin can't help but hum and look at the little girl with an adoring glance. There was so much Shay in her but also so much Kelly – she was the perfect representation of both parents.

"Okay…let's get you dressed and then go see daddy."

"Is he okay?" Aurora looks up at Erin with wide sad eyes; making her heart droop.

"Yes…" she answers as her hands gently cup her cheeks before she plants a small kiss on her nose, "he's going to be fine. He'll need a lot of love from all of us, but we can do it right?"

"Yes."

"Yeah we can. Come on."

Casey watches from the hallway as Erin passes by his view with Aurora in her grasp and offers them a happy smile; feeling content that Aurora was in good hands and that Erin would be a tremendous help for Kelly when he was forced to go back to work and not able to help his friend all the time. But he also knows that after what Kelly has been through, he cannot offer the same emotional support that he knows Erin cannot offer.

"There sweetie…all set to go see daddy," Erin states happily, inwardly relieved that Aurora ends up looking somewhat put well put together. _This parenting stuff…it's not easy._

"Do you guys need any groceries or anything?" Erin asks as she rejoins Casey in the kitchen; pulling open the fridge and staring in disbelief. "Looks…like mine."

"It normally has lots of food," Casey admits with a small smirk as he starts to right down a few edible items before the three of them head for the front door to leave; heading to the hospital to get an update. Casey tells her that as soon as he gets the latest, he's heading to 51 to update the teams and then would be back to spell her off.

Once they get to the hospital, the three of them slowly head up to the ICU room, where Benny greets them with a somewhat relieved expression.

"How is he?" Erin asks in haste as Benny scoops Aurora up into his grasp.

"He's…"

"Awake," Kelly Severide's voice is heard as he watches as Casey, Erin and Aurora come into view.

"Daddy!" Aurora shouts, trying to squirm out of her grandfather's grasp.

Severide watches his father carry his daughter to his bed and help her sit down on his uninjured side. He had awoken about half hour earlier, looking up to see his father sitting by his bed.

 _'I was so worried,' Benny had confessed, happy that they were alone so he could tell his boy that he loved him and not fear the gruff Benny Severide persona would be shattered._

 _'I was to. Dad…Randy he…he wouldn't stop. The things he said…about his partner…about Erin…about me…'_

 _'Whatever crap he said was just that, crap!' Benny had retorted angrily before he settled back down. 'Erin loves you, I heard that. That's real. Randy is dead and…'_

 _'Dad…are you sure, because he said he would come back a…'_

 _'Trust me son, Randy Cameron is where he belongs – in the ground! I'm just…what the doctors said you endured…I'm just…damn you're going to be okay.'_

That's how it started and it went from there. It was the first time him and his father had really talked in maybe months…a year? Benny emotionally confessed how much he cared for his son and would be lost if Randy had taken him away.

Severide was finally able to open both eyes, the left one still a bit swollen but his mind thankful that he's able to gaze upon his daughter…his girlfriend…father…friend and….just life in general with both eyes; Randy Cameron be damned. The three adults all talk a bit, Aurora happily sitting on her father's bed coloring away. They don't talk about Randy in front of Aurora, the Lakeshore doctor's privy to the details of the attack for medical reasons but not the motive.

A few hours later, Casey excuses himself to go to 51 and give them an update; Benny having to check in with the AI office before he heads home to take his turn to freshen up and then return. Pauline and Don would drop by later but Erin remains at his side with Aurora now nestled on a sleeping chair.

A few hours after that, Erin reenters Severide's room, having just stood up to stretch and walk around a bit while Severide gets some additional rest; his day busy with visitors and medical staff.

"Hey," he whispers as she nears the bed; her frame easing itself down into the chair beside his bed, Aurora peacefully napping a few feet away. "Here for…my sponge bath?" He playfully wags his brows; her cheeks instantly warming.

"Of course," she smiles. "You know…speaking of baths. I gave Aurora a bath today…was a first," Erin admits with a warm smile as she tries to take a sip of her remaining coffee.

"Yeah? How was it?"

"Think I got more water on the floor," she retorts with a small smirk; her frown returning as she looks away with a small huff.

"What's um…going on? You didn't have to i…" he starts only to have her lean in and silence him with a small kiss, pulling back with a strained smile as he looks at her with adoration.

"I blame me for this."

"No…" Severide shakes his head. "Randy was to blame. Please…don't blame yourself."

"When I see you like this…Kelly I…I meant what I said. I need you in my life. I'm scared of screwing up but…but that's natural right?"

"When Shay told me about…well Plan B," he pauses with a small smirk. "I was freaked out. A father? Doing all the dad stuff but…" he stops and looks over at his sleeping daughter. "But now I wouldn't trade it for anything. When you gave her a bath it um…that's just you know…everyday stuff."

"I'm not afraid of everyday stuff."

"Did you dress her?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Socks don't match…the sweater," Severide teases with a small smirk.

"Ah, so that's the secret," she nods and then grins; her hand gripping his. "I told Matt that…I know he'll have to go back to work soon and…and I want to help out. Just…you know I wanted a trial run right? Now seems like a good time to start."

"Really? A trial run at…living together?" Severide asks in happy surprise. "Being a family…or not?"

"Well helping out…just being there, with you guys and…yeah a family. What do you think?"

He looks at her determined expression and can't help but smile and grip her hand a bit tighter and nod as he tries to swallow. "Yeah I want that. I wish I could hold you…in both arms."

"Soon enough," she whispers as she leans in and kisses him on the lips. "I'm just glad you're here."

"Me too. You uh…you have to take her home. I want her to go to school. I know she'll want to stay but um…I don't know. I'm just…"

"I'll go and talk to her teacher tomorrow. I know Matt has to get back to work. I don't mind. If I come back to soon, I think Hank will fire me," she lightly quips as he offers her a sleepy smile. "You need sleep," she states softly as she leans in and kisses his forehead. "We'll be back tomorrow."

"I love you," he whispers as she hovers over the bed, looking down with a loving smile.

"Like hearing that."

"Like saying that," he admits in truth as she tells him the loving sentiment in return.

She pulls the blanket up to his shoulders, careful of his casted arm and then making sure he'd be warm enough for the night. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Severide watchers Erin pick up his daughter and bring Aurora to his face, his good arm giving her little frame a warm squeeze, kissing her cheek and telling her he'd see her tomorrow. The he watches them take their leave and then presses the little button that turns off the small overhead light, bathing him in darkness and allowing him to close his eyes and try to sink into sleep. Despite the day being busy and his body physically exhausted, he feared that his mind would remain awake all night.

 _'I gave Aurora a bath…'_ just the fact that she wanted to help Casey with his daughter, warmed his heart and made him nervous at the same time. _She was happy to help…if she didn't want to, she would have said no right from the start._ So he forces himself to pick a happy memory and try to focus on it. However, it doesn't work and for a few split seconds, he's tempted to reach for his phone and call her to come back. _She's been at your bedside for almost four days, she needs her rest and so does Aurora._

He presses his call button, asks for a sleeping pill and then finally sinks into darkness. He couldn't leave this place fast enough.

That same night, Erin follows Casey into the apartment, taking Aurora to her bedroom and helping the sleepy little girl into her pajamas and then into bed. She says goodnight to Casey, telling him she's more than content to sleep on the couch. But as soon as Casey's bedroom door is closed, Erin quietly slips into Severide's bedroom, pulls back the top blanket and then eases herself into his spot.

"Kelly…" she whispers as she closes her eyes and allows his husky scent to play with her emotions. Her eyes water and within seconds, anxiety-ridden anguish floods her entire frame and her starts to shudder; letting out a few sobs and clutching his pillow in misery. And for the first time in days, she allows herself to dispel every single drop of angry emotion her body had been holding back. Finally, her mind finally latches onto his scent and forces her to think about their date; that coupled with physical exhaustion and she's asleep within minutes.

XXXXXXXX

"Daddy!" Aurora exclaims early the next morning as she bounds into her father's bedroom, sees the sleeping form and then jumps onto the bed.

"Wh…Aurora…hey…morning."

"Where's daddy?" Aurora asks with a frown as Erin forces herself to sit upright.

"He's in the hospital sweetie. Hopefully he can come home tomorrow or the day after and then…soon, okay?" Erin stammers somewhat nervously. "Want some breakfast?"

"Want daddy," Aurora looks at her in sorrow.

"Me too."

"Come on," Erin states as she pushes herself from Severide's bed, takes Aurora by the hand and heads into the kitchen. "So what…do you do for breakfast? What do you guys normally…do?"

Just at that moment, Casey enters and once again lends a helping hand; Erin watching as Aurora heads for the cupboard that is at eye level and pulls out three plastic bowls.

"What about daddy?"

"He gets special breakfast at the hospital," Casey replies with a friendly nod as he pulls out the cereal and milk. Wanting to help her as much as he can, Casey starts to tell her about their daily routine, how they start a typical work day and how they end it; concluding with telling her that it was pretty routine.

"Kelly keeps saying that, routine…as if he's afraid I'll find it boring."

"I think he's kinda worried about that," Casey tells her as they all get ready to head out; Casey heading out to 51 to work and Erin to the school to talk to Aurora's teacher and then to the hospital.

"He should be more worried about my cooking," she gently snickers as the door is locked and head into the hallway.

"One more thing you two have in common," Casey smiles as he gives her a warm hug and then a hug and kiss for Aurora. The two of them part ways; Erin taking Aurora to her school, in the hopes of talking to her teacher and seeing what she should do next.

XXXXXXXX

"Is he okay?" Andrea Green, Aurora's teacher inquires in concern.

"He'll be off work for a few weeks but he's going to be okay," Erin answers in truth; once again not telling the real reason Kelly Severide was taken out of commission. "I uh…I'm new at all this so…he said Aurora should go to school but…" Erin pauses as she looks over to see Aurora playing with her friends, Belle and Jasmine. "Do I just leave her here?"

"Why not try it and if she starts to really fuss for her father, I'll call you. How does that work?"

"Okay," Erin replies as she quickly scribbles her number on a piece of paper and hands it to Andrea Green. "Thank you."

"Of course," she offers a friendly smile.

Erin takes her leave, heading for the car and then for the hospital. Outside the hospital she runs into Voight and looks at him in relief. "How is he?"

"He's awake and wanting to leave. Can't blame him," Voight answers in truth. "I just wanted to tell him I'm glad he's still with us in person. He asked about Randy and I told him the same thing that Benny did. How are you?"

"Conflicted…nervous, anxious…stressed, relieved," she sighs as they slowly head for the entrance. "I need to be back at work but I can't just leave him here alone."

"Where's Aurora?"

"At school. I told Pauline and she agreed that it would be best for her to be there. I'll pick her up later but…"

"But what?"

"I don't know. I'm just…I don't want them to hurt again."

"You've been through a lot. Go be with Kelly and relax. Intelligence will manage a few more days without it's top cop," Voight gently smirks.

"Don't let Jay hear that," Erin grins.

"More worried about Antonio," Voight retorts before he disappears.

They part ways; Voight heading back to 21 and Erin hurrying upstairs to talk to Severide's doctor to see about when he could finally go home. She wouldn't have to wait too long for the answer. As soon as she nears his room, she stops and looks at the doctor hovering over his bed; both men looking up as she enters.

"Hey…what's going on? Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Think I'll be getting my walking papers tomorrow," Severide informs her as the doctor takes his leave, nodding to her as he passes.

"Really?" She asks nervously.

"Yeah…get to go home and finish up my recovery," Severide states in relief as he holds up his hand for her to take. "And then…trial run right?"

She takes it and clasps it tightly; the two of them now thinking about new issues that would lie ahead. They were about to trial an everyday family setting for the next few days…how would they fair? Would it draw them closer together? Or would tension force them apart?

* * *

 **A/N:** Didn't want to drag out Kelly's hospital stay too much longer but he still has some recovery time a head of him. hope you all liked the little Erin/Aurora bonding scenes (esp for those asking for more of them) and of course lots of Erin/Kelly bonding b/c that's what this story is focusing on. and then some Benny, Casey and Voight. But think it'll be smooth sailing ahead? So please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	12. The First Few Steps

**Title: Plan C  
** **Chapter 12 – The First Few Steps**

 **A/N:** thanks so much to everyone who is still loving this story so much! To the First Guest who said Erin is taking Shay's place – hmm Shay and Kelly were never romantically involved so she's not really taking her place *wink* to the rest on board with our new little family so glad you're liking their journey. To **Newperson & second guest **thanks so much as always- you guys rock!

* * *

"Okay so…just…one step at…Kelly!" Erin exclaims as Severide tries to stand but his legs start to buckle. She's not able to fully support his entire weight and is thankful that his uninjured arm is able to shoot out and help steady himself on the side railing of the hospital bed. "You don't have to rush this."

He looks at her with a furrowed brow and pauses before he takes a step forward. "You think I want to stay here any longer with that…damn catheter? Trust me…they're not fun," he gently grimaces; her expression morphing into one of soft amusement. "What's going on?"

"I….I don't want you falling at home and reinjuring yourself. Yes I want you out but…but I'm nervous and scared. Damn I sound like a broken record," she smiles as she offers her arm. "Like the slippers by the way."

"Dad bought them," Severide groans as he looks down the navy slippers with Kermit the Frog on them. "Got them on sale."

"Coulda been worse."

"Miss Piggy?" Severide retorts as they slowly head toward the entrance to the hospital room. His whole body aches as they step into a slow rhythm, his heart racing and his head slightly pounding.

"Is this okay?"

"Yeah just…feels like I haven't walked in a month."

"Well…it's been almost a week."

"I need to go home," he tells her as he pulls her a bit closer but then pauses; Erin looking up in wonder. "Suddenly I'm nervous."

The two of them share a chuckle before they slowly head back to his room; Severide's body tired but his mind anxious to get home and rest in a familiar and welcoming environment.

"It um…" she pauses as she helps him with his sweater, her fingers slightly trembling as they pause. Severide's free hand quickly envelops hers and holds it against his rapidly chest as she leans in closer; the two of them standing motionless near the entrance to his hospital room.

"We can be nervous together right?" He looks at her seriously and she nods. But just as their lips are about to connect with a kiss, her phone buzzes and she's quick to pull the phone, both of them looking down at the number and then up at each other with worried glances. "Erin…."

"Hello. Uh…this is Erin Lindsay. Ms. Green? Is everything okay with Aurora?" She asks in haste.

 _"Just wanted to say everything is okay. I think she'll be okay until the day is over."_

"Okay, that's great to hear. I'll be there in a few hours."

"You sure?"

"Yeah…I'll get Matt to get the groceries," she tosses back with a smirk. "I can drive a car better than filling a cart. Alright…time to get into your pants."

He can only offer a small chuckle as she helps him with a pair of sweat pants, offering a small grimace as she gets a first look at the bruises marring his legs and then feels her throat catch.

"Oh God…no…" she whispers in horror as his hand rests on her shoulder and she looks up in defeat. "Kelly…"

"I'm going to be fine. Just…I know it looks bad."

"Does it hurt…stupid…course it does," Erin scolds herself as her fingers slowly reach out and gingerly touch the black webbing on his thigh.

"Crowbar," Severide mentions as she tries to swallow, helping him fully dress and then standing upright and looking at him with a tightly drawn smile. "I need to leave here."

"Okay."

Erin helps him gather up the rest of his personal items, texting Casey on the way out and asking if he can pick up some groceries and she'll pick up Aurora.

XXXXXXXX

"Damn…feels like I haven't been home in forever," Severide comments as he stands in the entranceway to his apartment, Erin pulling away in a hurry to go and fix his bed – the bed she had slept in the night before. She hears his shuffling and stops just as she arranges the final pillow.

"Couch um…it was. Sorry."

"Don't be," he whispers as he nears her.

"When I woke up…Aurora came in here…looking for you. I uh…I get why you don't want just any woman to…"

"You're not just any woman," Severide interjects seriously; Erin looking up nervously, her heart rapidly thumping. "I…" he starts with a heavy sigh. But before he can say anything more, they both hear the door open and Casey's voice call out.

"I'll see…about dinner," Erin tells him as she pulls back with a soft smile; her eyes wanting to water and her mind racing about what happens next. "Hey…"

"Hey…I brought groceries. How is he?"

"Tired. I think he's going for a nap," Erin replies in truth as she takes a few things out of the bags and then stops; Casey looking at her in wonder. "I uh…"

"Erin?"

"I have a few things to get so um…I'll be back."

Erin quickly grabs her jacket and hurries toward the door, Casey watching with his mouth slightly slackened.

"Matt?"

"Hey…"

"Thought you were going for a nap?"

"Yeah I was but…did Erin leave?"

"Yeah…said she had to get a few things. Just up and left. What's going on?" Casey asks in concern.

"I don't know. I uh…she's scared. We…we talked about her moving in here and then…look Matt…I…when Shay and I lived in our place we made it work. But...this isn't our place so..."

"We'll make this work."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. In fact...I was thinking more about that deal that you made with Shay about finding a place altogether...like a side by side with a shared deck and back yard."

"Or if we know a handyman that can make us a shared deck and back yard," Severide smiles. "Means a lot. Thanks. I hope she comes back."

"Hope so to," Casey replies with a friendly smile. "She'll be back."

"So...anyone in particular?"

"Was um...Aurora's teacher is single right?" Casey asks rhetorically as Severide chuckles.

"Call her."

"I will...later. So…supper?"

"Yeah…I'm going for a nap," Severide retorts with a snicker as Casey watches him take the pain pill and disappear from view.

"I hope she comes back…you both need each other," Casey whispers as he looks at the clock with a frown.

XXXXXXXX

"Thanks for seeing me again…on short notice. I swear next time I'll give you some notice," Erin utters with a distressed tone as she sits at a small table at a little café beside the medical building.

"Trust me I could use a break from the office gossip. As if I care which mimbo Jane slept with last night," Shawna Brownstone, Nick, Kelly's therapist's fiancé snickers.

"Was she the one with the Red fauxhawk?"

"Good eye," Shawna smiles as she slowly enjoys her pasta salad. "How is Kelly?"

"Sidelined for a bit from a…a bad work related accident. Broken arm. Will be off work for a few weeks. It was a clean break so should heal faster but um…I thought it would be a good trial run for me to stay there and just help out and then…I just left there and came here. I freaked out at the thought…I don't want to mess things up. Last night I slept in Kelly's bed when he was at the hospital and…and in the morning Aurora came to see him and I was there and…I love him, I love her but…I'm scared. Damn…tell me to stop rambling."

"Stop rambling," Shawna retorts as Erin offers her a soft smile. "Sounds like me talking," she adds with a smile. "Dealing with older kids I think is tougher. First time I stayed at Nick's, his daughter gave me coffee in a to go cup the next morning."

"Subtle."

"Never has been. Told me straight up. Shawna…I'm never gonna call you mom so deal with it. And I did. I never expected her to call me mom. Still don't. Every so often, I'm labelled the step-mom title but I prefer things to be on a first name basis. But Dylan, he let it slip one time already. Each situation is different. How your dynamic is with Aurora you'll have to figure that out as you go along."

"I don't expect her to call me that but I don't want to be just a weekend fling or something. Never been one for the whole traditional wedding or…"

"Wedding?" Shawna's brows gently arch as Erin's cheeks warm. "Did Kelly…"

"No," Erin interjects in haste. "But I'm afraid to start something and then screw up."

"So…you're waiting for both of you to become perfect?"

"Kelly is perfect," Erin whispers with a warm smile; Shawna smiling at the same time. "I don't know what I'm waiting for."

"If you want it…go for it. Otherwise the moment could pass and you might both regret it."

"Right…I guess I just needed to talk," Erin comments softly.

"I don't mind. Like I said…I've been in your place before and Nick and I have made it work and we're getting married in a few weeks. And as for tradition. I say…"

"Yeah?"

"To hell with it," Shawna states proudly and of them share a chuckle.

"You know…this pasta salad is really good."

XXXXXXXX

"Never thought I'd see the day."

"Don't tell Hank," Erin chuckles as Halstead just shakes his head as both of them look at the booster seat in the back of the police sedan.

"Where did you find this?"

"Lockup. It's not evidence. Jay…Hank told me about Randy's takedown. The two deputies…"

"They all knew the risks. It's not on you okay?" Halstead tells her firmly.

"Alright I gotta run. Be back in a few days."

"Or sooner," Halstead retorts with an amused grin as he watches his partner get into the car and pull away. "Definitely sooner."

Erin arrives at the school with a nervous knot in her stomach, pulling into one of the parking stalls and then getting out to wait for Aurora. As soon as she does, she instantly notices some stares sent in her direction and can hear all the thoughts… _who's the cops kid?_ She offers them a nod and then pulls away from the black car, slowly walking toward an area where some other parents are waiting.

Her stomach tightens as she continues to wait, looking over at some of the other moms…or girlfriends or whoever and suddenly feels a bit self-conscious about her clothing and why she was there. _I'm armed don't they know that?_ Her brain jeers as she looks down at her watch. _Of course they're going to look at me…I'm a first timer…a newbie. It'll wear off._ It will…right?

But she doesn't have time to ponder her fears any longer as the bell rings and the children all spill out; Aurora coming out a few seconds later and looking for someone she knows, her teacher Andrea Green in tow behind the children. "Aurora!" Erin calls out; the adorable little girl running up to her with her arms open wide.

"How was today?" Erin asks as Andrea nears.

"Very good. And Aurora shared her new doll with Jasmine and Belle and it was a great day all around."

"That's great," Erin exclaims as she looks at Aurora with a warm smile and then back at her teacher. "Thank you. We'll be back tomorrow."

"Okay. Oh before you go…your boyfriend Kelly…his friend Matt…is he single?"

"He sure is," Erin replies with a wide grin. "Works at the same Firehouse as Kelly. 51."

"Good to know. See you both tomorrow."

Erin takes her leave and then heads for the waiting car, the two of them swinging arms as they near.

"Want to go for a ride in my police car?"

"Yes!"

Erin straps her into the back booster seat and then heads for Kelly's apartment. Before she had gone back to the precinct she stopped by her home to get a few personal things for the next few days, telling herself that it was now or never – if she wanted a dry run at being a full time wife and step-mother helping Kelly when he's at his most toughest. This would be a true test for them all.

"Think she's going to come back?" Severide asks Casey with a small frown as he looks at the clock; offering his friend a weak smile.

"She'll be here."

And as if on cue, a knock is heard at the door and Severide slowly limps to open it.

"Daddy!" Aurora shouts as she wraps her little arms around his legs and squeezes; Severide wincing at first and then looking down with a strained smile.

"Hey," he leans in and gives Erin a kiss on the cheek and then pulls back with a loving smile. "Thank you. But…"

"Booster seat in the cruiser."

"Voight allowed it?" Severide asks in amusement.

"Who says he knows?" Erin retorts with a knee-weakening smile.

"Uncle Matt!" Aurora calls out as she rushes into the kitchen where Casey has pulled out a few things for dinner.

"Can you stay for dinner?" Severide asks Erin as the two of them linger in the hallway for a few more minutes.

"If it's okay I want to stay for a few days. I was serious about the trial run. Kinda freaked myself out a bit this afternoon but I want to give this a real shot. So…can I stay for a few days?"

"Stay forever," Severide answers in haste and then looks at her in mild surprise.

XXXXXXXX

That night things aren't quite their normal as Severide is sidelined more than usual due to his injury and is forced to rest in the living room while she helps Casey make a light dinner; Aurora buzzing around them but mostly staying at her father's side. Since Severide's stomach and liver had been punctured he's not able to eat as solid a meal as he might have wanted but a week after the surgery he's able to have stuff that's easy to digest.

They all sit around the living room, a kid-friendly movie playing in the background for Aurora, Kelly slightly napping on the couch while Erin and Casey play a game of cards. About half hour later, Casey slowly scoops a sleeping Aurora into his grasp and carries her into his room, telling them goodnight as Erin helps Severide stand up and steady himself before slowly heading to his room.

"You can take the spare room," Severide suggests in an undertone.

Erin looks down the hallway and then back at Severide with an anxious expression. "Seems...empty. See you in the morning."

"You know Matt wouldn't mind."

"I know I just…"

"Erin…"

"If I don't walk away now…I might just jump you."

His lips can't help but twist upward as they linger in close proximity a few moments longer. But us much as he wants to take her into his arms and literally ravish her body with his hungry desire, he knows he'd do more harm to his recovering frame and she'd probably put the blame on herself. So they wisely part ways and call it a night.

But for both Erin and Kelly the night is restless as image of Randy Cameron occupy both their thoughts; Kelly taking one of the sleeping pills but Erin forced to rely on sheer physical exhaustion to lure her into the darkness. But the next morning comes all too early.

Aurora comes running into the living room and turns on the TV, finally seeing Erin on the couch and then literally freezing in place.

"Come here," Erin holds out her hand; the little girl hesitating for a few seconds before she comes forward with her sleeping dolly in her grasp. "Who's that?"

"Wendy."

"Wendy. So you sleep with Wendy and Dora is your bath dolly?"

"Yes," Aurora nods as she turns around and rushes back toward her toy box.

"Yes," Erin huffs as she rolls onto her back, her ears listening to the little girls quiet chatter; the rest of the apartment silent. She finally pushes herself up off the couch and heads toward the kitchen, pausing to look down the hallway to the door of the spare bedroom and feels her heart starting to sag. _I just can't…could I even ask Kelly if he'd move away from here so we could all have a fresh start?_

Erin enters the somewhat familiar kitchen and starts to look around, slowly opening each cupboard and drawer and making a mental note of where each item belongs. Her eyes rest on the fridge next, looking at the list of chores that they have spelt out for Aurora and what things she needs to work on.

 _Sharing…Kelly's dolls?_ Her lips can't help but twist upward into an amused smile as she looks at the bottom cupboards and how they are labelled for Aurora to read and get familiar with where her things are. _So…organized._ She remembers Kelly telling her about a serious discussion he had with Shay about Aurora's cognitive progression and knows she doesn't want to hinder that in any way.

"Coffee…okay I can make coffee," she sighs as she stares at the items in the fridge. She turns back to the cupboard she remembered seeing the coffee tin in and then flips on the switch, heading back to her bag by the couch and taking out her basic's cookbook and starts to idly flip through it. She hears some shuffling and then looks up to see Aurora watching her with wide wondering eyes.

"What's that?"

"Basic's cookbook."

"Why?"

"Because…I can't cook very well."

"Why?" Aurora asks again as Erin offers her a small smirk.

"Why indeed."

But once again Erin can only watch in amusement as Aurora hears her father's voice and goes rushing off down the hallway, disappearing into his bedroom.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"Hey…goober," Severide greets as he slowly uprights himself.

"How's your arm daddy?" Aurora asks as she gingerly touches the hard cast of recovering arm.

"Strong enough to give you a hug," he replies as he holds her beside him; his thighs still too tender to have her bouncing up and down on them. "Is Erin up?"

"Yes."

"Do you like having her here?" Severide asks as he gently lifts his daughter's sweet face to his.

"Sure."

He's not sure how to evaluate her answer so decides to ask once more.

"Would it be okay if she stayed for a while longer?"

"Sure," Aurora shrugs as Severide hugs her once more.

"It's important that you want her here as much as me."

"Does Uncle Matt?"

"Yeah he does," Severide answers in truth. "So I was hoping that you could help me with something."

"What daddy?"

"Well…it's something for Erin."

"Okay."

 _Okay…just hope she like it._

* * *

 **A/N:** Didn't want to drag out Kelly's hospital recovery b/c it's been over a week for the poor guy but now the trial run is in full swing – some panicked thoughts for Erin as a first timer, but she loves both Kelly and Aurora and knows she wants to stay. Hope you are liking her slowly building friendship with Shauna and a new friend for Matt *grin* but of course the focus is our little growing family and what do you think the next few days will bring and what does Kelly want to make for Erin? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!

 **PS:** For all my #Sevasey fans hope you all liked the first little OS of this season 'Scars of the Mind (based on eppy 4.01)


	13. The Next Big Step?

**Title: Plan C  
** **Chapter 13 – The Next Big Step?**

* * *

"Okay so I can't make much but I figure if I put the eggs into the frying pan, mix them around a bit we'll have scrambled eggs," Erin explains to Severide as he watches her that morning, hovering at the edge of the kitchen, watching in silence. "What?"

"Just….happy to be here."

She pulls away from the counter and approaches him, her fingers gently resting on his stubbled jaw, slowly moving up closer to his recovering eye and resting on his cheek as his face slightly winces. "Sorry."

"Doesn't hurt," he whispers as he takes her hand and brings it to his lips and kisses it. "I need to shave or…do full on beards do it for you?"

"Hmm think if you had a grisly Adams look I'd still find you hot but…" she stops as her hand drops down to his broken arm, her fingers resting on his cast. But before she can say anything else, his free hand reaches out, snakes around her neck and pulls her head close to his, pressing his lips against her and crushing them with passion.

"I'm going to burn the eggs…" she stammers as she pulls back a bit breathlessly, the moment interrupted by Aurora's little footsteps rushing toward them; Casey in tow. "I mean cook…hush now," she warns playfully as he chuckles.

"Daddy! Look what I found!"

"Hey…Prince Pantsless," Severide laughs as he snatches the doll from his daughter's grasp. "You finally found him!"

"No daddy, Prince Philip."

"Pantsless?" Erin arches her brows in amusement.

"Blame Benny," Severide smirks as he hands the doll to Casey who holds up the male Barbie dolls pants. "You know…this is a nudity free zone."

Aurora looks up with a scrunched nose, making all three adults laugh. Casey helps with the doll and then the four of them help with breakfast; Severide feeling physical fatigue starting to pull at him and so excusing himself to the table to watch and direct his daughter to help set the table.

"I'll help Aurora get dressed for school," Erin volunteers after breakfast is done.

Both Casey and Severide watch as Erin takes Aurora by the hand and then Casey looks at his friend, gently tapping him on the shoulder and watching a worried gaze look back.

"Still nervous about having her here?"

"No. I uh…I offered her the spare bedroom yesterday," Severide admits in a quiet tone as he looks back down at the remnants of his coffee cup. "I want her to stay Matt," he says as he looks back up; a serious expression on his face.

"Have you asked her to move in?"

"Sort of trying that now. Figured if she doesn't mind being here at my worst then…maybe it could work long term?"

"Well…you love her right?" Casey asks directly.

"I do."

"Then…what are you waiting for?"

"You mean…?" Severide toys with a same idea they're both thinking about.

Severide looks up, the two friends locking eyes for a few seconds before a bout of soft laughter coming from the other room breaks the silence.

"Tickles," Aurora confesses with a sweet smile as Erin tries again to get her undershirt on.

"I'm ticklish there too," Erin confesses. Within seconds, Aurora's fingers zoom to her sides and Erin's lips emit a surprised laugh; Aurora squealing with delight. Although she might not confess it openly to anyone outside of maybe Christie or Cindy Herrmann but the night before she had spent surfing the net, looking at pictures of what little five year old girls wear to school.

So this morning she had selected Aurora's yellow pants, a sweater with large yellow dots and some smaller colored dots and was trying to put her hair into a sleek ponytail; a surprisingly arduous task.

"Can I take Annie to school?" Aurora asks as she holds up one of her larger dolly's.

"Uh…sure," Erin replies slowly, not really sure. She had seen Christie pack a dolly for her the day before so figured it would be okay for this one. After they're done, they head into the living room, Aurora rushing up to her father to give him a kiss goodbye.

"Aurora, you know you can't take Annie to school."

"Oh…I didn't know," Erin explains as she looks back down at Aurora. "Sorry sweetie, daddy had said no."

"But daddy…." Aurora tries to protest as she tries to grab the doll back from her father's grasp. But Severide holds fast, bending down as best he can to his daughter and kissing the top of her head.

"Annie will wait for you here. But you look very pretty today. Like the yellow," Severide tells his daughter and then looks up at Erin with a proud smile. "Thank you."

Erin gives him a nod before Casey takes Aurora to the front to get her runners and jacket on. "Didn't know about the toy."

"She did it to Matt at the start also. One of us says no…she'll ask the other. Thanks for backing me up."

"Gotta be on the same page right? So thanks for the patience."

"Course," he whispers as he leans in and kisses her on the cheek. "I do like the yellow."

She pulls back with a smile and then heads for the door. "I'll be back later."

"Okay. The one armed man here is going to…laundry."

Her and Casey just offer him a snicker while Aurora waves bye and within seconds the apartment is rendered silent. Severide slumps back down onto the nearest chair, his leg slightly throbbing but his brain cursing the fact that he can only hold her close, his frame on the road to recovery but not as fast as he might like or want.

Severide heads into the living room and looks at the neatly folded blanket and pillow on the couch and offers a small frown, his brain knowing that for one night the couch is okay at best to sleep on…longer? He slowly slides down into the soft folds of the couch and closes his eyes, her faint scent lingering just enough to tempt his senses and play with his desires.

He opens his eyes and lifts them upward, looking at a picture of Shay and then feels his heart starting to race a bit faster. "Help me with this…"

XXXXXXXX

"You're back so soon?" Voight questions Erin as she emerges atop the stairs.

"I uh…yeah I have to work…do something."

"What's going on? Tired of family life already?" Voight questions in a serious undertone.

Erin nervously looks around and then back at her boss, but the man she thinks of as a father figure with a look of concern.

"What is it?" Voight presses.

"I uh…I can't be in the apartment right now…Kelly's leg is healing and his arm is still casted and…and when I'm so close I…" she stammers as her cheeks gently flush. "And I…can't do much about it."

"Ah," Voight replies with an amused smile as she just shakes her head.

"But even when he's fully healed I don't just want to….okay I'm getting ahead of myself. Maybe in a few days he'll be kicking me out."

"Doubt it."

"Who's kicking…wait…you moved in with Kelly?" Jay asks in shock as he approaches with a wondering expression.

"Trial run," Erin confesses with a small huff. "Okay the subject of my life is now over."

"Why? It's a hell of a lot more exciting than ours," Jay retorts with a small snicker until Voight looks up with a less than amused expression. "Okay so…might have an address for Winters. Where's Ro…"

"I'm coming."

Jay looks at Voight with a frown; Voight shrugging as both of them watch Erin hurry over to her desk, collect her vest and then look up in expectation.

"What? Aren't we going?"

"Yeah…and I'm driving."

The two of them get into the dark police issue sedan, Erin in the front passenger seat, staring contemplatively out the window.

"So…what's going on?"

"Think Kelly will want to get married?" She asks suddenly as Jay looks over in surprise.

XXXXXXXX

Severide wanders into his bathroom and then stops and looks at a few things that…are new. A few female things he hadn't seen since Shay's in their previous apartment when she as she put it 'borrowed his bathroom for an emergency'. He picks up her small bottle of body wash and closes his eyes as he takes a whiff and a small smile slowly spreads across his face. "Almond…" he whispers as he carefully places is back down. Only a few items were there but enough to let him know that she had invaded his personal space and would be there until he said she had to go.

"Don't want her to go…ever," he mutters as he looks at a small hair elastic with an amused glance, puts it back and then slowly heads back to his bedroom; his leg begging to be slightly elevated. Before he enters his bedroom, he makes a small detour into the living room, turning on the sound so as not to be stifled by the mounting silence. _Casey's at work…Erin's at work…Aurora's at school…this is going to suck if I don't heal faster,_ his mind laments as he slumps down onto his bed, his recovering leg slightly elevated.

But even the white noise coming from the living room, isn't enough to distract his mind and keep nasty images of his ordeal with Randy from popping into his brain and forcing his sleep to be restless.

 _'Hey hero…still alive!'_

Severide's lips offer a soft moan as his body gently twitches, his mind in dark torment as he is forced to relive certain tormented memories.

 _His body jerks as the crowbar strikes his vulnerable arm. Again. Again. He cries out. Asking him for leniency because of his daughter. He's hit again. Again. This time…the bone breaks and he cries out in sheer agony._

 _'Well…I guess you're not that indestructible after all.'_

 _He lies there in sheer misery, his teeth having sunk into part of his lower lip, the taste of coppery blood mixed with bile swishing around in his mouth as it slides down his jaw, pooling on the dirty floor of the moving rail car. His eyes water. Pain seizes him and he almost…almost prays for a quick way out._

 _'What keeps you going hero?'_

But that line does more good than harm as it forces his mind to picture his beloved daughter's face and hold onto it…then he pictures Erin holding his daughter the two of them looking at him with loving smiles.

 _'My…family.'_

After that he sunk back into darkness.

"NOOOOO!" Severide shouts as he's ripped from his tormented sleep with an angry cry. Sweat wracks his frame, his heart pounds and his entire frame is on fire. However…as he rapidly blinks his watery eyes, he realizes he's not alone and quickly focuses on the frame in the doorway to his bedroom. "Erin? Hey…what's um…thought you were at work?"

But as she nears he notices a small scuff to her cheek and a bit of a cut by her bottom lip. "What happened?"

"Regular day at the office," she retorts somewhat flippantly. "Nightmare?" Erin asks softly as she eases herself down onto the bed beside him, looking down in concern. "You're hot," she whispers as her fingers rest on his cheek and then move down to his neck.

"So I've been told," he looks up with a warm grin as his free arm wraps around her back and holds her in place.

"By who? Tell me and you'll never see her again," she playfully counters.

"I'd be lost without her," Severide states seriously as his hand snakes higher up her back, bringing her lips down to his.

She plants a warm kiss on his mouth before she slowly lowers herself down by his side, her head resting near his shoulder his uninjured arm holding her close. "I don't want to ask you what you saw…but if you want to talk about it, I'm here."

"He just…kept hitting and hitting and…I felt my arm break and…couldn't fight back. He didn't stop."

Her eyes squeeze shut as his body tense and the strain in his voice thickens. Her hand gently rests on his chest, slowly sliding down to the thick bandages helping his ribs to heal. Her mind struggles with how much to push him to open up about his horrific ordeal as she doesn't want him to dwell in misery for longer than he must.

"Maybe…you should go see Nick," Erin kindly suggest as he twists his head and looks at her with a heavy frown; her eyes looking up with a weak glance. "I just…I want you to open up to me but…but I worry I'll fail you in some way."

"You're here now…that's all I need," he replies as he gives her a tender squeeze, his body aching for something more, but his mind regrettably reminding him that his weakened frame cannot yet bear any sustained weight. The two of them lie side by side; Severide's mind reveling in the feeling of her body pressed up against his, her soft scent forcing his lips to twist upward as he slips back into a comfortable sleep.

About half hour later, Erin's phone softly buzzes and her mind reminds her that she needs to get to get to the school to pick up Aurora. She slowly sits up, looking down at Severide's sleeping frame and feels her heart starting to ache.

 _I can't do this…just be here for a few days and then go home and…be alone and come back on the weekends or…_ her thoughts drift off as she carefully pulls away and gets up, planting a soft kiss on his forehead as he rolls onto his uninjured side; remaining in the darkness.

 _I want to stay here…always._

XXXXXXXX

"Hey Erin."

"Hey…Pryia," Erin gives Jasmine's mom a friendly wave as she nears. As she nears the two moms, she notices the wondering looks at the small marks on her skin that weren't there this morning. "Yeah uh…tough call," she sighs as she quickly flashes her badge. After getting two 'ah's' from the moms, the conversation quickly turns to the upcoming fall fair and a field trip to one of the local high schools to see their rendition of the 'wizard of Oz'. At first the conversation is somewhat strained as she politely listens to the two moms, hoping that time speeds up and Aurora would come rescue her from this painfully new situation. But a few minutes later she's engaged and time suddenly is over before she was even expecting it; the conversation friendly and inclusive.

"Erin!" Aurora calls out as she rushes toward her, Erin's grin widening as she nears. Despite hearing the other little girls calling out to their 'moms', she doesn't expect that from Aurora; she's just happy that the little girl is so comfortable in her presence.

"See you guys later," Erin tells the two mothers; one Jasmine's and the other's Belle's – her name being Naomi. "How was your day?"

"Good," Aurora answers as she swings her arm with Erin; laughing as it gets higher and higher. She straps her into the booster seat in the back and then starts for the apartment, asking Aurora about her day and listening to the little girl chattering on about her friends and what their coloring project and what letter they got to practice on.

 _'Part of Aurora's nightly routine is reading with her…little board books with short sentences with words that she understands and can read on her own. Shay and I wanted to keep this up every day if possible.'_

She asks about what other things they learn and Aurora tells them about a new plant, the fern. And the longer she listens to the little girl talking, the faster she realizes just how important it is for her to be a stabilizing force in her life. _But I can't rush Kelly…but I…ah damn this!_

"We're home!" Erin calls out before she realizes just how liberally she's tossed out the word 'home' and feels her heart starting to race a bit faster.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Aurora calls out as he rushes toward her father as he rounds the corner and looks at them with a happy smile.

She stands back and watches them with a tight lipped smile; her eyes threatening to water with conflicted tears. _Just pull it together a bit longer,_ she commands herself as she pulls away from the door and heads toward them. "Smells good."

"It's uh…mac and cheese," he admits with a small frown. "Gotta learn to cook…something more."

"Think that makes two of us," she agrees as she enters the kitchen, looking at the simple supper waiting on the stove. "What can I do?"

"Set the table? There's some wine in the fridge for us and let Aurora choose which drink box she wants."

"Grape juice!"

The table is set and the three of them sit down to a casual relaxed dinner; talking about the day, Severide telling him how he's becoming a vacuuming expert, Erin downplaying her dangerous call but both of them interested in Aurora's day and what she did and learned. Once again, Erin leans back in her chair and watches father and daughter lovingly interact about their day, laughing about something they had obviously laughed about in the past, something that each day draws them closer.

 _I want to stay…I want this…I want a family…I want this family…_

"So…if you want to go and read in the living room, I can clean up," Erin suggests as Severide looks up wonder. "Matt gave me a copy of your….daily routine."

"Come join us when you're done….if you want."

"Sure," she nods, giving him a bit of a tense smile. She watches him and his daughter head into the living room and settle onto the bigger couch, side by side as his legs weren't strong enough yet to hold his daughter's full weight. She finishes the dishes about twenty minutes later and then slowly heads toward the living room, casting an adoring smile on the two as they look up and beckon her to join them.

"So…what are we reading?"

"Eeeeee's," Aurora answers with a giggle. Aurora starts to read the page again, the picture of the elephant and then the eggplant. She is told to read it until she's able to read it smoothly and then they move on to the next page, still with some short sentences all showcasing the letter E.

After that she's allowed a bit of playtime and happily pushes some dollies into her father's and Erin's grasp; the three of them laughing playing make believe. This time it's Severide's turn to sit back and watch his daughter interact with Erin and feels his heart warm; his brain also wondering what it will be like after a few days when she's gone.

 _I don't want her to go…will she want to stay? Want this family…on a daily basis? Us?...me? Us._

"Alright sweetie…time for bed."

"No daddy…want to stay up," Aurora moans as she looks at Erin with a small pout. "With Erin," she points as Erin leans in closer and kisses her on the cheek.

"Time for us all to go to sleep sweetie, me too," she agrees as she pulls back with an adoring smile.

Aurora tries to protest as Severide gently nudges her out of the living room, Erin happily volunteering to put everything away. Still in a kneeling position, she leans back and rests on her heels as she picks up two dolls, one with Brown hair and one ken doll and looks at them with a soft smile.

"And…they lived happily ever after," she whispers as she briefly closes her eyes and feels her heart warm. _I want to stay. Forever._

XXXXXXXX

That night both Severide and Erin lie awake, each in their respective sleeping areas, her on the couch and him in his bed; Casey having come home after a long shift and asleep in his bedroom, Aurora in hers – the spare bedroom still empty. Both of them want to fall asleep, especially after the long and trying day, but both their minds are awake pondering the same thing - does the other want this family arrangement as much and as fast as they do? Sheer fatigue finally pulls them both into sleep, where this very topic would be discussed – seriously.

The next morning, just as Erin is making up the living room, Aurora comes running up to her, climbs up onto the couch and starts to jump; Erin giving her a small laugh. But just before her happy time can be enjoyed any longer, a knock is heard at the door and she's quick to look at Aurora. For a split second she reaches for her gun; Aurora's eyes widening as she stops jumping and looks at Erin in shock, Severide rounding the corner just as her arm drops to her side.

"Uh…force of habit," she stammers as Casey heads for the front door. "Instinct."

"Hello?"

"Gramma!"

"Gramma…right…of course," Erin shakes her head as she looks at Severide with a weak glance. "I can't do this."

"What?...no it's okay…it was reflex, Aurora knows you're a cop."

"Who just pulled a gun on her grandmother!" Erin hisses as she quickly shoves her weapon back in place and then hurries to put the blanket and pillow away. "I uh…"

"Erin…"

"No I…" she starts and then quickly pulls on her jacket, Severide moving in closer. She hears the warm laughter and then looks up with wet eyes.

"Hey…what's going on?" Severide asks seriously; Casey ushering Pauline and Aurora into Aurora's bedroom to give them some privacy. "Erin…what is it? It's okay…I'm not angry."

"I…I'm scared…being a step mom and…and just screwing up. I loved Shay…she was a great friend and I don't want to let her down but…but being here and then…each time I leave here it gets harder to come back. I thought this would work but…"

"It has…it's worked great so far. Or…so I thought. Erin, please…don't go. I know this couch is lame but you can stay in the spare bedroom. Just…please don't go."

"That's just it…I don't want to go but I don't want to ru…I love you Kelly…I love Aurora and…when you first told me about your rule on one night stands I didn't really get it until I was here…living with you and getting immersed in your life and your routine and…and being a part of Aurora's life…her routine."

"But…"

"But she needs that stability, from anyone in her life and being here…having dinner, reading, playing with her…dressing her…heck picking her up and meeting her friends and then thinking about going home in a few days to just…come back here on occasion or…Kelly…I want it I do but…I want more but I'm scared and…ugh I don't know what I'm saying."

"Aurora wants you here. You know I want you here and…"

"I don't want to just…I have to go."

And before Severide can utter another word, Erin pushes past him, grabs her boots and ducks into the hallway, her heart racing to the point of exploding and eyes misting over. She opts for the stairs and reaches the bottom with an even faster racing heart, Severide rushing to the window and watching her get into the dark police sedan and racing away.

"Kelly?" Casey's voice is heard; Severide turning to see his friend looking at him in wonder, Pauline with Aurora in her grasp coming up behind Casey. "What happened?"

"She left."

"Why? What happened?"

"She…she wants more than a few days…I think."

"Do you?" Casey counters pointedly, his brows arching in wonder. "What are you waiting for?"

XXXXXXXX

Erin closes the door to her apartment and leans against it, closing her eyes as he bag slowly drops to the floor; her heart racing at top speed. _I just…did I just try to…damn what the hell did I say?_ She pulls away from the door and heads into her bedroom, plunking down on the edge of her bed and rubbing her face, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees, her hair spilling all around.

She flops back on the bed and starts to ponder what her next move might be. _I can't believe I just pulled a gun on…_ But before she can get too far in her decision making, a knock is heard at the door and she pushes herself up and heads toward it. A smile can't help but grace her face as she slowly opens the door and looks at Kelly Severide standing before her, his hand holding his daughter's.

"Hey…" she greets softly. "Kelly…I uh…"

"I think I'm just as scared and nervous as you in…well making this work but…but I have something to say that might at least put to rest the idea about the temporary living arrangement. Well at least Aurora does."

"Aurora…has something to say to me…about…?" Erin asks in shock as she looks down at Aurora who nods in agreement. "Okay…"

She looks down as Aurora fumbles with a piece of paper and then watches as the little girl holds up the paper, giggling when her father tells her it's upside down and then quickly rights it; Kelly slowly trying to get down on one knee.

"Oh my…" she whispers as she reads the hand drawn sign.

 _'Will you marry my daddy?'_

* * *

 **A/N:** surprise! Hehe but hmm did Kelly's surprise go exactly as planned? Will Erin say yes? And hope you liked the bonding moments all around. Of course Kelly has Matt's support (yup always gotta keep them close) and some bits with Pauline in there. Also a few new side plots mentioned in here will also continue to develop. Kelly is anxious to get back to work (of course) and Erin's slowly being assimilated into Aurora's world. BUT….what will happen next with our little family? Hope you're as excited as I am about where this is going so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	14. Playing for Keeps

**Title: Plan C  
** **Chapter 14 – Playing for Keeps**

* * *

Erin's eyes widen as she re-reads the sign and then looks at the serious expression on Kelly Severide's face; her eyes starting to mist over.

"I'm serious about making this work. Erin…will you marry me? Marry us?" He asks in a husky tone as he produces a small black box; her eyes instantly sparkling with happy tears. "I know you're just as worried as I am but I want this…I want you. We are both nervous but everyone is when they get married for the first time right? Just means we'll work extra hard to make it work," Severide's voice nervously stammers as she finds herself nodding in agreement. "We can do this. Do you…want to?"

"We can…I want this too," she whispers with a growing smile as his eyes can't help but widen. "Yeah I'm nervous but…but I believe in this. I believe in us."

"Really? This isn't exactly what I had planned but…well I had something a bit more romantic planned. The sign was…will you?"

"Yes. Yes I will marry you," she replies as she leans in closer, kissing him firmly on the lips and then looking at Aurora with a happy smile. "I will marry your daddy."

"Yay!" Aurora exclaims happily, as she looks up at her father who hugs her tightly.

"This…was perfect."

"I love you so much," Severide whispers as he holds her close in his grasp, Aurora now being held in Erin's grasp as the three of them stand inches apart. "When you left…I know why…but I realized how serious things were for both of us and…and I never wanted to see you leave like that again."

"Each time I left it got harder and harder to come back and then just…leave again. And…Matt?"

"Matt wants you there…maybe not as much as me," Severide tosses back with a small retort. "We'll make this work."

"But…"

"When Shay was here we um….we talked about all finding a place together…like a side by side so each of us could have our space with each of our partners but sharing a yard and deck where Aurora could see us both. Shay would want Matt to be a big part of her life and…so…well that's part of the plan."

"It's a great plan. Is Matt okay with it?"

"He is…in fact he's thinking of asking Aurora's teacher out."

"Ah! She asked about him."

"Really?" Severide replies with a smile as she nods. "He'll be happy about that. What about you? What do you think of all this?"

"I'm tired of being alone," she confesses as she leans into his body, his uninjured arm holding her a bit more tightly. "Don't want to let her down either."

"She would have been mad if you didn't come back for good."

She looks up at his adoring expression and feels her heart swell with nervous love and affection. "Can I come live with you guys from now on?"

"Sure," Aurora shrugs as she continues to play with the chain around Erin's neck.

"Free next weekend?" She retorts with a small smile. "I'm not big on tradition."

"Actually…we are. Yeah…if you're okay with it…yeah," he stammers eagerly. "In fact…I'll ask Boden of we can do it at the House."

"Really?"

"Too cheesy?"

"I like cheesy," she replies warmly as she lets them into her apartment. "I'd offer to make dinner but…" she lightly laments as she pulls open the door to reveal a barely empty fridge. She watches Kelly put Aurora down and then looks at him with a small frown. "Did you talk to her about it?"

"I did," he answers in truth as he slowly approaches.

 _'Aurora sweetie, I want to know if you think it'll be okay if Erin comes and lives with us. On a permanent basis.'_

 _'Why daddy?'_

 _'Because I want her to and because she wants to and because I love her and she loves me and she loves you. Is that okay?'_

 _'Sure.'_

 _'Because that will mean some changes,' Severide had paused as he stopped her from playing, making her look up in wonder. 'I love you so much sweetie and I love Erin and I want her here with us so we can be a family. Uh remember when mommy was with us and she…well had a friend over for that sleepover that one time and had to lock the door? Well that'll be the same with me and Erin.'_

 _'A sleepover?'_

 _'Yes…so that means she'll be sleeping in here with me now and…and when that door is locked it means you have to knock and if there's no answer you can just go and play okay?'_

 _'Why daddy?'_

 _'Well…because it means Erin and I will be…having some private time. But it doesn't mean we're mad okay? Just means that the two of us want to be together.'_

 _'What about Uncle Matt?'_

 _'He's not invited,' Severide had retorted a snicker; the lame joke lost on his daughter. 'You know how Uncle Matt sometimes locks his door and doesn't answer when you knock? It'll be the same way. You can just go into the living room and play or watch some Dora.'_

 _'Okay daddy.'_

 _He had talked to Matt about it also, and of course getting his full cooperation, both then made a plan to help Aurora come to terms with the new changes they'd all soon have to embrace._

"It'll take some time and gentle and regular reminders for her to fully understand but I think she's on board."

"Thought for sure after the whole gun…look Kelly I'm sorry…normally I'd have it locked away and…it won't be left around for her to get. I promise you that."

"I believe you. I know you'd never do anything to harm her."

"Never," Erin whispers. "Okay so…dinner."

"Well we did have dinner planned," Severide reminds her with a tender smile as she leans in closer.

XXXXXXXX

"So…" Casey asks in a quiet tone as he listens to Erin chattering to Aurora.

"She said yes," Severide replies with a wide grin. "We're getting married."

"That's great!"

"Next…weekend."

"That's…great," Casey replies slowly as both chuckle.

"You sure? Because if it's…"

"I've been pushing for this also right? Would seem kinda hypocritical on my part to say she can't move in here now."

"We both figured that…don't want to wait any longer…"

"Hey…this is between you two. If you're ready….why wait? The sooner Aurora gets used to it the better right?" Casey retorts as Severide nods in agreement.

"I really want this to work."

"It will."

"Speaking of making things work," Severide starts as he pulls away and goes to see Erin and Aurora. "Call Andrea. I think she'll say yes."

"How do….wait how do you know!" Casey calls out; Severide's voice offering a soft chuckle as he disappears. "Did she say something to him," Casey mutters as he looks at the name of Aurora's teacher on her take home schedule. "Wonder if she'd come to the wedding? Too much for a first date? Damn…we both need Shay here."

"That arm better be healed by next weekend," Erin whispers, her lips brushing his sensitive lobe, making his skin shiver all the way to the floor.

"Oh trust me…it'll work and if not…the rest is in tip top shape," he reminds her in a husky tone. He feels a small twinge under the scar on his thigh but knows that by next weekend, most of his frame will be strong enough to support her frame on his. He thinks about the arrangement he and Matt had talked about and he can't thank his friend enough for being this supportive and encouraging. And best part is Matt and Erin get along; that was one of the things that would have been a deal breaker for them both – each person has to accept the other's partner. No matter what.

"I really need to learn to cook," Erin huffs as she watches Casey pull out the small pot roast. "Really…you made…roast?"

"I'll give you the recipe. It's really easy."

"Or…I can take a class…a basics," she shrugs as Severide looks up in interest.

"I…might join you. This way Matt won't he needs to start charging extra for his chef services."

"That's not a bad idea," Casey retorts as Severide tosses a balled up tea towel at him. Casey easily sidesteps the weakened throw as Aurora is called to the table and the four of them sit down to enjoy a casual meal. Tonight the conversation is upbeat and focuses on the big event in a week's time – the wedding.

"Can I be in it too?"

"Of course you can," Erin replies with a big smile as she tucks a dirty blond strand behind Aurora's petite ear. After that they all linger in the living room until the excitement of the day starts to take its toll and it's time to call it a night.

"I'll stay a few more nights here and then I need to get home to get stuff packed up and…"

"There's room in my storage locker. Rented one right after the uh…the funeral so why not put your stuff in with mine and when we find a new place we'll decide then what we want and what we want to get rid of."

"My stuff is mostly garage sale bargains," she replies with a friendly smile as the two of them sit on the couch later that same night, Aurora already sleeping and Casey having retired to his room about half hour later. "I'd like to invite Shawna and Nick."

"Sure. I'm glad you found a friend in her. Nick's a good guy."

"She's been very helpful. She said to hell with tradition."

"Like that," Severide gently wags his brows as his uninjured arm pulls her close, his lips planting a soft kiss on top of her head. "Think Matt wants to invite Andrea."

"Really?" Erin says with a grin as her heads sags further onto his shoulder. She looks at a picture of Aurora on the mantle and smiles; the mischievous twinkle in her eyes the same as her father's. "Pulling up at the daycare with the police cruiser…got quite the looks."

"From the mothers or fathers?" He snickers.

"Mother's," she groans as she playfully pokes his side; his lips offering a small chuckle. "I gotta remove that booster seat tomorrow before Voight catches it."

"Surprised he hasn't yet."

"He's preoccupied with a few other things right now. Can't believe we're getting married next weekend," she whispers as she holds up her left hand; both of them looking at the beautiful solitaire diamond modestly set in crisp gold. "And we're going to Nick and Shawna's engagement party on Saturday…engaged. What do you think Nick will say?"

"Why wait?"

With those two very truthful words, Erin snuggles in closer to Severide's warm frame, the two of them remaining seated close together on the couch and talking about their modest wedding preparations in a week's time. Erin told Kelly that she would find a dress and wanted to pick out something for Aurora to wear. Kelly had told her about how Boden and Donna did their wedding – modest but with so much family pride and love, it was envied by all. Then dinner at Molly's and anyone from 51 or 21 who wanted to join in the festivities could do just that. And later in the year they would plan a family holiday when they could afford do perhaps drive south and plan it a bit longer than a week and a bit in advance.

Tomorrow…would be the start of a brand new day for them all.

XXXXXXXX

Severide wakes up early the next morning and slowly stumbles into the kitchen, looking at the living room and seeing it empty. He spies a small note on the counter and quickly picks it up.

 _'Early stake out. Duty calls. Love you. Talk later. The soon to be Mrs. Severide.'_

"My wife…Erin…Severide. Really like the sound of that," he mutters as Casey joins him in the kitchen. "Is Aurora up yet?"

"She's…sleeping in."

"Sure," Severide huffs as he pulls away from Casey and heads toward his daughter's bedroom. Since Pauline and Don were back from their small holiday, it was back to their usual routine – with one exception.

"She said yes?" Pauline asks Casey as they wait in the kitchen while Severide talks to his daughter.

"Wedding is next weekend."

"That…is soon, but if they're ready. I know he never wanted something casual for Aurora. Lesley was the same. If she was still here I know her and Chloe would already be settled…somewhere," she confesses softly as she looks up at Casey with a strained smile. "I'm happy for them both."

"Me too," Casey agrees as they hear Aurora start to whimper.

"I don't want to go daddy!"

"I know but…" Severide huffs as he feels her forehead. "Okay you're not sick, so what's the issue?" His voice slightly rises and then falls.

"Tooth hurts," she looks up with sad, round eyes.

"Oh," he replies as he tells her to open up. Sure enough the little tooth is wiggly and the area around it is enflamed. "Oh sweetheart I'm sorry. You've lost teeth before right? It's going to be okay. Do you want me to pull it out?"

"No daddy! Nooooo," Aurora whimpers as she snuggles into her father's frame.

"It'll feel better after it's out and maybe if you put it under your pillow you'll get a surprise," he whispers as she looks up at him with a small frown. "Come on sweetheart…we've done this before okay? You don't want it to come out at school where you might swallow it and get blood on your clothes."

"Everything okay in here?"

"Loose tooth. Wanna help us?"

"Of course," Pauline replies with a smile.

Casey calls out that he'll be back later and heads for work, calling his sister on the way with the good news and then making it his goal to talk to Boden on Severide's behalf and then waiting for Severide to arrive at 51 and telling the rest of the teams – all of them anxious to see how his recovery is progressing.

XXXXXXXX

"Erin wait!"

"No we have…Jay start the damn car!" Erin hisses as Halstead looks at her in amusement; Voight hurrying after them. But she doesn't quite make it and when Voight leans into the car, the first thing he spies is – the booster seat.

"I know we all think Johnson is a child but I don't think his ass will fit into that seat."

"I didn't have time to switch it out," Erin replies with a small groan. "I will trust me," she adds as the car starts up and is about to pull away. "Need a favor."

"Anything," Voight replies as Halstead urges her that they have to go.

"Walk me down the aisle next Saturday at my wedding?"

At that second Halstead had started to step on the gas, the car lurches forward a few meters before coming to an instant stop.

"Wait…what?" Halstead questions as Voight's face appears in the car once more; Erin pulling the ring from her pocket and placing it on her left hand.

"I said yes. Kelly and I are getting married next weekend," she informs them, looking up at Voight with a sheepish glance.

"Next…weekend?" Halstead asks in shock.

"Yeah, can you make it?" She tosses back at her partner as she remains looking up at Voight. "We don't want to wait."

"Well…first off congratulations and secondly…yes I'll walk you down the aisle. Now get your asses over to Johnson's home and bring me back my snitch!"

The dark police cruises finally pulls away again at top speed, Halstead looking over at his partner in wonder as Erin's gaze remains fixed outside the window.

"Say it…I'm nuts right?"

"No…think it's kinda great," Halstead replies with a small shrug.

"Really," she states flatly.

"I think you're both nuts," Halstead retorts dryly. "Is that what you wanted to hear? Besides…when have you ever done anything by the book?" He adds with an amused grin, receiving a small curse from her in reply.

XXXXXXXX

"Happy for you Kelly," Benny tells his son as Severide stands in his father's office; a small stop before he heads to 51 with the update.

"Yeah me too. Excited and nervous but…we're ready so why wait?"

"You know my feelings. I'm behind you both all the way. I'm happy that Aurora will have a good woman who loves her and you and wants to be with you both and on a regular basis. She does right?"

"Funny," Severide dead pans as Benny smiles at his son. "So…what can I do to help?"

"Well…"

After he finishes talking with his father, Severide heads back outside and into another waiting cab. He looks down at the cast on his arm and is happy that it no longer has to be supported in a sling; and he's hoping in a week's time the doctor would tell him it could be removed – just in time. However, even if it was tender, it wasn't going to stop him from walking down the aisle and that night making love to his wife. _My wife…damn I like the sound of that._

As soon as he steps into the large bay doors of Firehouse 51, his stomach tightens and he can only offer a somewhat strained smile as he's instantly swarmed by all teams; squad, truck, engine and the medic teams. They all ply him with questions on how his recovery is going; Clarke and Newhouse confirming that they were holding down the fort in his absence.

After that he heads toward Boden's office to talk to him a bit more on the subject that Casey had already broached – him wanting to use the Firehouse for his wedding ceremony on the following weekend.

"Congratulations," Boden extends his hand; Severide taking it with his uninjured one and giving it a firm pump. "I'm happy for you both. Now sit down and tell me how the past week has been."

XXXXXXXX

 _'Stakeout has been extended. Sorry. Be there when I can. Love Erin.'_

He can only offer a frown to the text but knows that it's only because he's sidelined right now that he's feeling anxious and testy. But the day had been a success in every other way; Boden had given his blessing and the right to use 51 for the ceremony; Mills and Dawson said they'd come up with a special menu for Molly's the night of the wedding; Casey was on board as the best man, Aurora was going to walk down the aisle and Voight would walk Erin. He had picked up the license and called city hall, booking whatever City of Chicago JP (Justice of the Peace) was available.

Severide heads down the hallway to the spare bedroom and knows that whatever won't fit in the storage locker can be temporarily stored in the room that none of them use. Casey's support through this all was something he almost didn't know how to verbalize but in the end he knows…not having Shay there at his side on his big day would be tough. _Damn I can't believe she's not here to see this._

 _'You know…we can have a double wedding.'_

 _'Really? Chloe would wait that long,' he had tossed back at her._

 _'Course. I'm worth it,' she tossed right back; him having no words to offer in a defense._

His free hand slides down his recovering thigh, giving the itchy stiches a small scratch and his mind thankful that he's going to see the doctor tomorrow to see if they can finally come out. Then it would be over to Erin's to pick her up; she insisting that he pick her up for their date after she had a chance to dress up and surprise him a little, something of course he didn't mind.

"We're home!"

"Daddy!"

"Hey goober!" Severide greets his daughter with a warm one armed hug, holding her close and giving Pauline a warm smile as she enters. "How was today?"

"A bit of a tough spell at recess but I'll let you and your daughter talk about that."

Severide watches Pauline leaves and then looks at his daughter with a serious expression. "Okay so…just you and me tonight."

"Where's Uncle Matt?"

"He's at work and so is Erin. Is it okay if it's just you and me?"

"Yah," she agrees as her head slumps down onto her father's shoulder; his one good arm holding her close.

"But first…let's talk about school."

Severide gets his daughter to admit that she had another issue with sharing and had to get a small talking to by her teacher but then quickly apologized to her friend and wasn't sent home with any kind of reprimand. After their modest supper, the two of them head into the living room where he places his daughter on his lap and continues with their daily reading routine.

After that he puts her to bed, reading her a princess story of her choosing and then telling her how much he loves her and turning off the light.

He heads to his bedroom and suddenly feels – lonely. He misses Casey's chatter and Erin's laughter…misses having them around but misses Erin's presence the most. _She needs to be here…permanently._

About two hours later he hears Casey enter, his footsteps softly padding down the hallway and then an hour after that Erin enters and his grin widens; his mind telling him that he can now get some solid rest. And for the first time in nearly two weeks – he does.

XXXXXXXX

"So what did the doctor say…"

"Uh…what? The um…right the doctor," Severide's voice stammers as he looks at Erin as she stands before him wearing a body hugging dark blue dress. "Wow…you look…you sure we have to go tonight?"

"Yes…as a newly engaged couple to our friend's engagement," she replies as she leans in closer, pushing herself up on her heels to meet his lips, brushing them lightly and then pulling back with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "You look equally handsome," she whispers, nodding approvingly at his dark dress pants and dark blue checked shirt. "You know…we won't have time for our own engagement party."

"Ah to hell with tradition," Severide retorts as he helps her with her jacket and they both head into the hallway.

"Where have I heard that before?" She counters as his hand settles on the small of her back. "Oh yeah…me."

"Come on…tonight should be…"

"Interesting," she completes with a hint of nervousness in her tone. Tonight would be another first. What…would await them?

* * *

 **A/N:** who could ever say no to Kelly Severide? *grin* and well I'm not a fan of long drawn out – anything so our little family is going to very soon learn how to really live together and be a family. How will they fare? How will the wedding turn out? And what interesting things await our engaged couple as they go to an engagement party? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	15. Today I marry…my best friend

**Title: Plan C  
** **Chapter 15 – Today I marry…my best friend**

* * *

"You seem nervous," Kelly whispers as he feels her hand tighten atop his folded uninjured arm.

"Think I'd rather be at a stakeout," she tosses back with a small smirk as the door opens and they are greeted with warm smiles and inviting hugs first by Shawna and then Nick.

"Okay…let me see the ring," Shawna tells Erin as Kelly slowly pulls away to talk to Nick. "Oh love it! And the date?"

"Well…" Erin slightly stammers as she looks at her future husband and then back at her new friend. "Next weekend."

"You two certainly don't wait do you," she responds as she gives her a hug. "Congrats! That's so great!"

"Thanks so…are you busy next weekend?"

"We'd love to come," Shawna replies confidently as Nick looks at her in amusement. "We're not going to miss their wedding."

Nick looks back at Kelly as his grin widens.

"Surprise," Kelly confirms with a small snicker before his expression somewhat clouds. "Nick…"

"You never have to justify your life or love or family to anyone but yourself and your daughter. And Aurora? Is she excited?"

"As far as I can tell she is. Erin loves her and they get along great so that's what counts right?"

"It certainly is an important part in maintaining family unity. I told you about my kids but now…they've both come around fully and are ready to have Shawna with us on a daily basis and it's great. So…you beat us by a few months huh…maybe it's better, no time for a bachelor party."

"Don't need one," Severide tosses back.

"So…how'd you hurt the arm?"

"Can we talk in private for a few minutes?"

Erin watches Kelly and Nick head for the back room, telling herself that he probably wants to tell him what really happened to his arm and the aftermath of his run-in with Randy. Feeling the need for something to drink, Erin leaves their engagement gift on the table with the rest and heads into the kitchen to get a glass of wine.

She offers a small smile to two women as she approaches, picking something off one of the nearest food trays and then turning around to search for Shawna; wishing that there was another friendly face in the mix. But before she decides to leave the kitchen, a very interesting conversation keeps her in place, her brain telling her to eat slowly and pretend to be interested in the food.

 _"Are all the men taken here?"_

 _"I don't think so. The one Fred…he's an accountant."_

 _"Boring."_

 _"Nick said his friend the firefighter was coming."_

 _"Ohhh was that the guy that went into the study with him? He can hose me down any day."_

 _"Down girl."_

Erin's eyes narrow and she's glad that her back is to them so they can't see the jealous daggers that she'd be shooting in their direction. At the same time she can't really blame them as she knows…he is hot and his confidant swagger and killer smile is something that always makes her melt into emotional goo. _Sorry ladies…he's coming home with me!_

She slightly turns and looks up to see Kelly and Nick exit the back room, his handsome face a bit perplexed but then looking at her and smiling and setting both their worlds right.

 _"I think he's smiling at us," one of the single women whispers to the other, Erin holding back a laugh at their glaring error._

 _"Too bad about his arm."_

 _"Maybe I could nurse it better for him."_

But then something changes that makes her laughter turn into that of sour anger.

"Hey Kelly…his is for Aurora," Nick hands him a small dolly for his daughter. "From one daughter to another."

 _"What? He has…a kid? I don't see a ring…"_

 _"Doubt he'd come alone. That's disappointing. Hot guy…think I could just ship the kid off to Alaska or something?" One starts to snicker._

 _"Yes then call me and we'll have a hot threesome."_

 _Easy…_ Erin's mind warns as she feels her finger tighten around the base of the wine flute that it threatens to break; her heart knowing that it's Kelly's tender love for and interactions with his daughter that helps endear him to her. _This is Nick and Shawna's night…_

 _"Oh yes please. Mmm maybe he can wear his firefighter gear."_

 _"Suddenly it's hot in here."_

 _"Oh look, he's coming this way. How do I look?"_

 _"Killer."_

Erin finally pulls out from behind them as Kelly approaches, nearing the two women as she closes the gap between them and her husband to be. "Hey…" she greets as both women turn to her and give her a look of utter disdain. "I think Aurora will love it," she whispers as she leans in closer and plants a brief but searing kiss on his mouth and then loops her arm in his, turning to the women and leaning in closer, "really not a mystery why you two both are still single."

Both jaws slacken as they watch the feisty brunette turn and lead her handsome fiancé back toward their waiting friends; the two women looking at each other with angry and embarrassed expressions.

"What was that all about?"

"Jealous Erin," she lighlty groans, her lips brushing his ear as he pulls back and looks at her in amusement. "Don't get used to it," she adds with a playful pinch to his side as he just chuckles and gives her side a squeeze as they near Nick and Shawna.

"I see you met the vultures," Shawna huffs.

"I shouldn't have said anything," Erin states in haste. "Are they your friends?"

"Co-workers," she sighs. "I didn't think they'd be this bad, but the insisted on coming. But don't worry, they won't be at the wedding."

"Kinda too bad, I was needing some target practice," Erin retorts as Shawna laughs. "Aurora will love this," she holds up the little 'Sleeping Beauty Aurora' doll.

"Nick's idea. He's such a softie for that kinda stuff," Shawna states with loving affection as she looks over at Nick. "Sometimes I think he's more sentimental than I am. Bad right?"

"It's almost scary how much we have in common," Erin tosses back with a smile as both women laugh; the two in the kitchen still watching them with disdain.

However, it's not only Erin who gets to exercise the jealously muscles as Kelly watches Erin heading for the hallway and then turns away to talk to one of the other men for a few minutes but when he turns back he notices a tall man about his age walking up to Erin and blocking her path.

His eyes slightly narrow as he looks at her flash him a smile and then feels his stomach tighten, politely excusing himself and slowly heading in their direction; his brain also telling him the same thing Erin's told her… _this is Nick's party…behave!_

"Hey _honey_ ," Kelly purposely pronounces as the single man turns and looks at him with a small huff. "They just put out some fresh pizza bites."

"My fave," she replies as she offers a polite smile and brushes past the very disappointed man. "Jealous Kelly?"

"Get used to it," he retorts with a chuckle as they head into the kitchen to enjoy some fresh appetizers and then head back into the living room to mingle with their friends; the evening handing both of them a few fresh experiences but also giving them a chance to really bond and grow as a couple in a new setting for them and cement a few new friendships along the way.

XXXXXXXX

"Feels good to be back here," Kelly tells Matt as they slowly head into Firehouse 51.

"Practice your cooking this week," Matt tosses back with a smile as Boden approaches.

"Kelly."

"Chief…I can't stay home any longer," Severide lightly implores. "Matt's about to report me."

"He's _looking_ for things to clean," Matt playfully groans.

"You're always welcome here…just no heavy lifting," Boden reminds him as Matt breaks away and heads for the locker room area. "How are the plans coming?"

"They're…coming," Kelly replies with a small shrug. "Dad's booked the caterer as you know."

"Yes we had to find a place to set up that won't actually hinder service," Boden tosses back with a slight snicker.

"Yeah he uh…told me about that," Kelly smiles. "Matt and I are going to look at a tux rental place tonight and Erin's…looking for dresses in between stakeouts."

"Sounds about right. And how's Aurora with all this?"

"She's…fine," Kelly answers slowly. "I talked to Nick about what to expect from Aurora and so far…he said she's right on track and it's just dealing with her getting used to having Erin there and all us working together to…make it work."

"You'll make it work. Now…how's the arm?"

After Kelly finishes talking with Boden he heads back into the kitchen area, taking some playful guff about his broken arm and having to endure a lot of one handed jokes at his own expense. But at least it's better than being at home…doing nothing. He pulls his phone and looks down at the picture of Erin and Aurora clowning around for the camera and feels his heart starting to swell. _I wonder if she's found her dress yet._

XXXXXXXX

"This…is a first," Erin utters under her breath as she gets out of her can and slowly heads toward the front door of the bridal shop later that same day. _I can take down hardened killers…surely I can survive long enough to buy my wedding dress!_ At first she had thought about just getting a regular dress and almost turned around and left, but as soon as she steps inside, a somewhat magical feeling starts to envelop her and by the time the bridal consultant is at her side she's actually somewhat anxious to try a few things on.

"Well…that doesn't give me a lot to work with but I might have a few already altered and some samples in smaller sizes that you might like. I'll show you over here and…by yourself or…?"

"I'm…"

"We're here! Sorry we're late, blame traffic."

"Erin! Erin!"

"Hey Lady Bug," Erin greets Aurora and then gives Pauline a warm hug. "Thanks for helping me with this…my mom she…"

"I'm happy to help so…what you looked at so far?"

"I just got here," Erin replies as Aurora, already enchanted with all the pretty dresses around her starts to explore the area with eager expectations.

"Aurora, don't touch anything!" Pauline gently scolds; the five year old looking back at her in frustration.

"Do you um…have something in her size?" Erin asks as Pauline looks at her in haste and then smiles warmly.

"Of course. So…let's get started," the consultant tells them. "You," she tells Erin, "come with me and we'll get some measurements and, you…"

"I'm the grandma."

"Perfect! There's a section here for her and you might even find something nice for you."

Erin heads for the dressing room, her eyes resting on a creamy dress that wasn't too frilly or girly or showy but…somehow just right.

"Okay…so let's see how special we can make your special day. What's the venue?"

"Firehouse 51," Erin replies without hesitation as the consultant looks up in wonder. "Firefighter."

"Nice…and interesting venue. Okay so…"

XXXXXXXX

Kelly hangs the tuxedo bag in his closet and then rejoins Matt and Erin in the kitchen, Aurora happily coloring at the table. Erin had to almost bribe her not to tell Kelly anything about their special outing and that she was also getting a dress for the wedding.

 _'What do you think Aurora?' Erin had asked coming out and stepping onto the platform with the dress she'd end up buying._

 _'You look like a Princess!' She answered with glee. Pauline of course took lots of pictures with the camera, phone was too easily accessible and Erin wanted to make sure Kelly was surprised. Erin found a pretty dress for Aurora and even Pauline picked out something special for herself._

"That smile…she's hiding something," Kelly gently teases Erin as Matt looks up in amusement.

"Okay fine…my dress is black. I'll be coming as a goth bride."

"You know I could see that," Kelly tosses back as Erin's eyes playfully narrow.

"Watch it mister."

"Trust me you could take him with his gimpy arm," Matt interjects.

"Very funny," Kelly deadpans as Aurora rushes up and shows him her picture. "Is that Erin's dress for Saturday?"

"Yup…"

"And is that my dress?" Kelly teases her as Erin quickly looks at the picture.

Much to her relief there was just her and Kelly and a big Red fire truck; nothing to give away that she had bought his daughter a dress for the big day. Erin watches Aurora climb onto her father's chest and try to tickle him, finding a more tender spot and then smiling warmly as he laughs and then tries to tickle her back; both expressions flooded with loving emotions.

They were planning for early afternoon with a simple ceremony, then a catered lunch before the three of them are whisked away in a limousine, provided by the Shay family, to take some pictures and then off to their hotel for their wedding weekend; Matt meeting them at the Park for pictures and then to take Aurora for the weekend so they can spend their first few official nights as husband and wife away from any kind of distraction or interruption – the location secret to all but Erin…soon to be Severide.

"No you don't get a dress!" Aurora tosses back crossly as Kelly pokes her side and she giggles.

"Work?" Kelly asks in dismay as Erin's phone buzzes and she's quick to read the answer; shaking her head 'no' a few seconds later.

"Peter and Gabby are making the cake."

"Will it be edible?" Matt retorts with a snicker as Kelly's brows arch. "Trust me…it'll be great. Those two can cook."

"Yeah when they're not making out in the kitchen," Kelly adds with his own chuckle.

"What's making out daddy?" Aurora asks in haste; Kelly's face drooping and Erin and Matt laughing.

"It um…so where's pouch?"

"Chicken," Matt banters back as Kelly tries to change the subject.

The rest of the evening is spent talking about the big day ahead and a few more finalizations. Voight was paying for the photographer, the three of them joking that if they didn't get the correct shots, they'd be quietly disappeared. While Benny was paying for the food catering, Jay said he'd pick up the few bottles of wine, mindful of the fact that some of them would be on duty that day – but not all; Boden had made sure to bring in reliefs so that Severide's squad could fully enjoy their leaders big day without any altercation.

XXXXXXXX

The rest of the week seems to fly by with Severide making room in his bedroom for Erin's things and then arranging a storage unit for her furniture items where they'd be stored until they had all found a new home to live in.

Matt had arranged to pick up Aurora early in the week, arriving at the school a bit early and heading inside with a rapidly thumping heart to ask Andrea Green, Aurora's preschool teacher if she wanted to join him at Kelly and Erin's wedding.

 _'I hope it's not too forward for a first date,' he had nervously asked, offering her a somewhat nervous smile but endearing himself to her even more. 'I know you're on the list so…it wouldn't be too awkward for you, or…'_

 _'I'd love to.'_

 _'Really?'_

 _'Yes really,' she had replied with a confident smile of her own. 'I can meet you there if you'd like.'_

 _'That'd be great and then maybe…dinner afterwards.'_

 _'It's a date.'_

"You thought she'd say no?" Kelly asks Matt as they sit in the living room the night before the big day, Friday night; Aurora almost asleep in his grasp.

"Well…it's been a while since I asked anyone out and…I think Hallie would approve."

"She'd definitely approve. Thanks for all the help this week and…for all this. You've really come through Matt."

"We're friends right? Family…it was for Shay and you and Aurora…and me. I didn't want to be alone and now…I like our plan. Even if it doesn't work out with Andrea long term, I want to still stick to the plan."

"That's great to hear. I know Shay would want that," Kelly states as he turns and looks down at Aurora. "You know…if she was here, she'd insist on being the best man."

"That she would," Matt agrees as he takes another swig of his beer. "She'd be so happy for tomorrow…for all of you."

"I know she would," Kelly whispers as Aurora looks up with a sleepy smile. "So Pauline is going to pick up Aurora and head over to Erin's and then….to Firehouse 51. We have the House to ourselves tonight," he slightly snickers. But a few of the guys, his father, Voight and Boden even Nick had dropped by earlier to have pizza, beers and just hang for a few hours – his last night as a free man.

"Hey I offered a bachelor party."

"Can you imagine if I reinjured this before the big day?" Kelly retorts in mock horror as he holds up his arm – the cast finally off. He'd have to wrap it with a black tensor bandage but at least it wouldn't be an eyesore for the pictures.

"And that's why…we're here and…what do you think she's doing at her place?" Casey ponders.

"Girly stuff…" Kelly snickers with a shrug. "Hell if I know. Same as us I think. Eat…drink…I don't know. I think Shawna and Burgess and Platt and Dawson and…Brett and…I don't know but probably just…I should put Aurora to bed."

"Yeah it's…wow it's late."

"We're getting old," Kelly laughs as they both slowly stand up, Kelly aiming for Aurora's bedroom and then his own; Matt putting away the few bottles of beer and then turning off the lights.

Just before he slips into bed, his phone buzzes and he's quick to answer it. His grin widens as he looks at the selfie of Erin in her bed wearing a black silk nightie. "Damn her…" he curses with a wide grin.

 _'Sweet dreams Mr. Severide.'_

He thinks of the cheesiest think he can send and then presses reply.

Erin looks at her phone and then the picture that appears and grins just as wide – a selfie of Kelly in his bed with no shirt on. _'Sweet dreams back to you Mrs. Severide.'_

And they would both…have very sweet dreams.

XXXXXXXX

"Okay…no coffee for you," Matt pulls the cup from Severide's grasp. "That was sour cream."

"Damn," Kelly lightly curses and then shakes his head. "Nervous is normal right?"

"Sure," Matt shrugs as they hear a knock on the door. He pulls away with a chuckle and greets Pauline who's come to get Aurora and then head over to Erin's.

"Be a good girl for Erin and Grandma Pauline and I'll see you at the Firehouse."

"Okay daddy," Aurora answers softly as she kisses his cheek.

About half hour later, Benny arrives, Voight going to pick up Erin and Jay already on his way to the Firehouse to help out the teams there to get it all set-up; Herrmann taking over as self-appointed MC. No one really challenging that.

 _'What about me?' Otis had protested as Herrmann offered him a wry smile._

 _'Give me that,' Herrmann retorted as he snatched the microphone from his grasp. 'What do you know about weddings?'_

 _'I think that was a dig,' Cruz had piped up._

"Alright…I think we're good to go."

"Proud of you son," Benny tells Kelly just before they leave, shaking his hand and then slipping something into his breast pocket. "I don't mind spoiling _you_ today."

"Thanks dad," Kelly whispers as he gives him a hug and they take their leave. As they near the Firehouse, Kelly's nervous anxiety starts to skyrocket and he can't help but wonder how Erin's faring.

XXXXXXXX

"Erin…wow you look…so beautiful," Pauline praises warmly as Erin emerges in her wedding dress.

"I feel…amazing," she replies with a wide grin, a few curly tendrils framing her face; the rest swept up atop her head into a pile of curls, accentuated with a few fresh white orchids and some paste-on-pearls; a small veil hanging down the back just below her bare shoulders.

"This…is for you," Pauline tells the younger woman as she nears with a small object. "I know you're not big on tradition but neither was my Lesley. I don't have her to give it to but…I know she'd be happy for you to use it."

Erin looks down at the little sparkly blue drawstring purse and then up in surprise.

"Please…something blue right?"

"I love it…thank you," she manages in a soft tone, giving the older woman a hug that is captured by a single photograph. "And thank you for everything."

"And you…look absolutely like a little Princess!" Erin declares looking down at the adorable little girl. They had done Aurora's hair the same as Erin's her dress not as bare but still fancy and very Princess-like. The official photographer sweeps in once again to take some posed and candid pictures before a knock is heard and Voight appears.

"Wow…he's gonna drop dead," Voight states with a wide grin as he enters the busy apartment. Erin quickly gathers her overnight bag, handing it to Voight, Pauline taking Aurora by the hand and Burgess locking everything up. In the limousine ride to Firehouse 51, Erin's heart continues to gain momentum until the black car finally stops and she feels as if she's about to pass out.

"Maybe Kelly should worry about me dropping dead," she huffs to Voight as they get out and head into one of the large open bay doors, the others closed to keep the element of surprise fresh for all in attendance.

"Ready?" Voight asks as he gives her arm a squeeze and then a proud smile. "I'm very proud of you."

XXXXXXXX

"Erin's not one to be late," Casey reminds his nervous friend. "But…"

"But it's her wedding day," Kelly groans as Matt smiles and pats him on the back.

"But…she will be here."

Kelly lingers at the front of the happy and excited crowd, everyone milling about and socializing until Herrmann tells them "it's time to get this show on the road," earning a small eye roll from his wife. But they all take their seats and a hush falls over the crowd, everyone from 51 and those associated from 21 in attendance as well as family, old friends and some new ones.

The city appointed Minister nears the front and then all eyes turn to the back of the row of seats as a little figure in white appears.

"Oh…my," Kelly whispers as Aurora appears, holding a basket of Red rose petals and earning and instant and collective 'AWWWW' from everyone in attendance. _Shay…you would so love this!_ Kelly holds his breath and then watches as his wife to be rounds the corner with Voight at her side, another collective hush and his heart literally skips a few excited beats.

"Wow…" is all he can manage, his grin so wide his face almost hurts. Her eyes lock with his and his once rapidly beating heart starts to calm slightly as she approaches. Voight extends his hand to Kelly and gives it a firm shake before he kisses Erin on the cheek and then sits down in the front row.

"I'm speechless," he whispers as he leans in closer, letting her wrap her arm around his as they both turn and face the Minister who is about to start and then will in turn announce them to the happy crowd as: "Mr. and Mrs. Severide."

 _'always'_

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay so I switched to first names with this chapter and going forward b/c it'll just be easier once Erin also becomes a Severide lol and we have a Benny and a Kelly…so now it's first names all around! And hope that's okay well…they did it! so all sunshine and roses now right? (don't worry you'll get a sweet chappy up next) but I'm a sucker for drama and angst and that's a-comin'. A few laughs and some aww's and yay for Matt also please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	16. Sunshine & Roses (for now)

**Title: Plan C  
** **Chapter 16 – Sunshine & Roses (for now)**

* * *

Erin looks up at Kelly as they slowly sway to their first dance as husband and wife, Kelly holding her close and delighting in the feel of her frame in his grasp.

"So…just once dance right?" He whispers in her ear, his lips nuzzling the soft skin and sending small shivers down her spine.

"Hey we only have an hour here," she retorts with a small smile; the large garage of Firehouse 51 temporarily set up for a brief afternoon party. But as unconventional as their wedding appears, both wanted a few things that were traditional; a first dance, cutting the cake and of course an official photo with them inside Squad truck 3. "But your cologne is driving me to distraction."

"And that's a bad thing?" Kelly tosses back with a small eyebrow wag. Erin offers a musical laugh before both look up to see Aurora rushing up them with a wide grin. "Ah…interloper," he teases as he scoops her up into his arm; the one that hadn't been injured; the other one still holding onto his wife's waist.

"Already jugging a family," Herrmann states proudly as the three of them slowly sway to the music, Aurora looking at the onlookers with a happy grin.

"My family…like the sound of that," Kelly tells her with a serious expression.

"Doesn't daddy look handsome?" Erin asks Aurora who giggles and then proceeds to tug Kelly's bowtie loose and then giggle.

"Thanks squirt," Kelly deadpans as she tries to duck behind Erin for some protection. "She learns fast."

"I think today's just as fun for her as it is for us."

"Tonight will be funner for us."

"Funner…good word," Erin replies with a slight giggle as Aurora's finger latch onto a stray curl and pull, giggling as it bounces back into place. But knowing they can't take too much of their time for granted, the floor opens up for a few more songs, all the teams joining in; Kelly looking at Matt and Andrea Green dancing with friendly smiles and gives his friend a quick wink, Casey smiling and nodding in return. "They seem to be hitting it off."

"I'm glad. Matt needs some happiness," Kelly notes as he looks at the other couples; Mills and Dawson, Mouch and Platt, Donna and Wallace Boden, their friends Nick and Shawna and of course all the various department members with their spouses or dates of choice.

Firehouse 51 is filled with laughter, and happiness, well-wishing and friendly banter all around; every person there taking turns in coming up to the newly married couple and giving them warm hugs, wishing them all the best and then leaving something on the table or in the gift car basket.

"So happy for you both," Shawna hugs Erin and then Kelly and then hands a small package to Aurora. "All of you."

"Tough act to follow Lieutenant Severide," Nick tells Kelly before he gives him a friendly embrace. "I know you'll make this work," he tells him in a low tone as he pulls back after slapping him on the back.

"Thanks for all the help…for everything," Kelly tells Matt as he hands him a small envelope; Matt looking up at his friend in wonder. "I mean it…thank you."

"Always," Matt whispers as Kelly's throat forms a small lump and he gives his friend a weak nod.

"She'd have loved today," Kelly tells Matt, referring to Shay as they both look out onto the dancefloor; both watching in amusement as Benny picks up Aurora and starts to swirl her around on the dancefloor, the little girl waving her arms and squealing in delight as her grandfather revels in her happiness; Erin telling the photographer to catch the happy moment. Kelly's eyes rest on his wife and he feels his heart swell.

"Shay would have said…you done good and then said Erin looks hot in that dress."

"And she'd have been right," they both add with a small laugh.

"She sure does."

"Your wife."

"My…wife. Wow," Kelly whispers as Erin looks over at him; pausing in dancing with Cruz who looks over with a wide grin and eyebrow wag. "I know where you work Cruz!"

Matt laughs as he claps him on the back and both look up to see Andrea talking with Shawna and then looks at Kelly in wonder. "I'm happy she's fitting in here. I think Hallie would approve."

"She would for sure. Thanks for looking after Aurora tonight."

"Take your this weekend."

"Oh…we will," Kelly grins as he pulls away from his friend and heads toward his wife. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey yourself. Have you tried this cake that Mills made?" Erin hands Kelly a plate; his fingers reaching for two forks, them sharing the same plate, Matt instructing the photographer to capture the moment and Benny watching with a proud smile.

The two of them look up to see Boden, Benny and Voight watching and then look back with wondering glances.

"Those three…are kinda scary," Kelly quips as Erin smiles in agreement.

"But at least…they're all on our side."

They linger at the Firehouse for the next hour until a call finally comes in and the relief squads that Boden had called in rush toward the trucks waiting outside and its back to business as usual.

"I'm glad we got the pictures in the truck before they had to leave," Erin states as Kelly's arm wraps around her bare, slender shoulders and gives her a loving squeeze, kissing the top of her head and sighing happily. "Speaking of pictures…"

"Yup, I'll round up the others."

Kelly heads first for his friends, thanking them again for coming and then to his squad members and lastly his boss, thanking him for all his amazing help and support. After the pictures in the Park are done, Pauline would be taking Aurora for dinner and then Matt would come and pick her up and take her home; that is after his dinner date with Andrea was over.

As they head for the open doors of the waiting limousine, Aurora rushes toward the long black car, bounding inside and making the rest of the stragglers laugh.

"Look daddy!" Aurora exclaims as she holds up a small wrapped box.

"Who's name is that?"

Aurora looks at the name – her name and then starts to spell it out and looking up with a wide grin. "ME!" She exclaims as she is allowed to open the box; doing so with glee. She pulls out a little blond haired doll wearing a white dress, looking just like her.

"That's Princess Aurora," Erin tells her warmly as Aurora clutches the doll and then gives Erin a big hug and kiss.

"Thank you Erin."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

They arrive at the Park and at first it's all business with the paid photographer telling them were to stand, how to pose and sometimes…to breathe and then just smile. After all the posed pictures are taken with the new couple, new family…a their family and friends, the photographer sends the new couple into the rose garden area and starts to snap some candid pictures.

"Today was perfect," Erin comments as her arm remains looped with her husband's and they slowly wander the beautiful garden.

"Everything turned out better than expected."

"Expecting a disaster call?" Erin counters.

"Force of habit I guess," Kelly shrugs as his free hand covers over hers and they stop for a moment, the photographer hanging back, hoping to capture a stolen, private moment. And they would. A few of them. Kelly leans in closer, cupping her face and looking at her with love; a love that would only continue to grow and strengthen.

'What time is our dinner reservation?"

"We're ordering in," she whispers as her hand rests on his cheek; his grin widening as he plants a warm kiss on her lips and the romantic moment is caught on film – digital film.

"Alright sweetheart you be a good girl for daddy okay? Be a good girl for Grandma Pauline and Uncle Matt. And we'll see you in a few days."

"No daddy," Aurora moans as her arms wrap around his neck. "Want to stay with you."

"I know sweetie but you'll be with Uncle Matt and Grandpa Benny and cousin Violet. You'll have a good time. I love you and be a good girl for Uncle Matt."

"Ok-ay," she moans as Matt takes her into his grasp. It was more last minute, but Molly's had would House the rest of the group from 51 and 21; its doors opening wide to the partygoers and Matt would make sure that Aurora had enough distraction to tire her and then it was Pauline's turn until it was bed time; Matt picking her up after his real first date with Andrea. And the night would be a success for all of them.

XXXXXXXX

"Can we tell the driver to go faster?" Kelly's lips nuzzle her ear as they now sit the two lone occupants in the back of the black stretch limo.

"How do you know we're not almost there?"

"Tell me where it is and I'll stop talking."

"I have a better idea of what to do with those lips," she tells him in a husky tone as she brings her mouth to his; his lips hungrily crushing hers, muttering something about telling the driver to hurry up. But when they reach their destination, a boutique bed and breakfast hotel, Kelly's the one to actually stop their actions and look up in wonder.

"What is…this place? Villa…d'Citta?" Kelly reads the name of the luxury hotel and looks at his wife in wonder.

"I wanted tonight to be just as perfect as you made today."

They get out of the limo and enter the quiet hotel hand in hand and are immediately greeted by a neatly manicured hostess, who tells them about the honeymoon suite that awaits them; the chauffer from the limousine bringing in their bags.

They are shown to their room that is already decorated with white candles, soft music, rose petals and an edible welcome basket that includes a bottle of celebratory champagne and a few other goodies. The large king sized bed is open and ready and two white, plush bathrobes hang beside the large soaker tub for two – beckoning both to use them.

Kelly watches Erin pull away and starts to slowly tug at the black satin bowtie around his neck, pulling it free and then watching as she turns to him with a rather daring smile. He takes off his black jacket and drapes it over the nearby chair, watching her reach for the bottle of champagne and then extends her finger, beckoning him to her.

His lips emit a low growl as he continues to unbutton his shirt, nearing her and then pulling her into his grasp and planting a warm kiss on her waiting lips; his hands sliding down her frame and starting to slowly undo the back lacing of her dress.

"Love you Mrs. Severide."

"Love you too Mr. Severide."

XXXXXXXX

"The weekend went by too fast," Erin sighs as she leans against Kelly's shoulder as they sit in the back of a cab on the way home. The weekend had been a romantic success; with them not seeing the light of day since they entered the hotel after their wedding two days ago until this morning.

"Back to reality," Kelly adds with a sigh as his right arm holds her close. "I made room in the closet."

"I don't get my own?" She tosses back with a slight smirk.

"We'll add that to the wish list of our new home…what number would that be?"

"One," she replies dryly as he can't help but offer a small chuckle.

"Right big closet for you…and me?"

"You need clothes?" Erin retorts with a wink.

They arrive at the empty apartment Monday afternoon, wanting to beat Aurora home and get set up a bit before she joined them for supper; Matt at work and having texted Kelly that'd he'd see him probably the following day, adding ' _the date was great. I'll be seeing Andrea again.-Matt.'_ Kelly smiling at his friend's happiness and wanting the best for him.

"We're home," Erin states as Kelly closes the door behind them and then walks up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling her ear with his lips.

"Like the sound of home," he whispers with a hungry tone. "Shall we christen a few rooms before she gets home?"

XXXXXXXX

"What's that?" Kelly questions as Erin slowly opens the card and two little cards fall out; the two of them still lingering in bed a couple of hours later.

"It's from Matt…one is ah practical," she hands him the construction store gift card and then looks at the other one and starts to giggle. "And this…is for you."

Kelly takes the rectangular piece of paper and then looks at it with a smirk of his own, flipping it over and then chuckling at what's written on the post-it on the other side.

"So…basic cooking classes and…free babysitting," Erin states as she looks up with gently arched brows. "That's a good deal."

"Yeah for Matt, who's afraid we'll be over to his side of the home for meals on a regular basis," Kelly retorts dryly. "He's looking out for Aurora."

"Ah speaking of which…"

"Yup…time to get up and…" he pauses as his wife pushes herself from the bed wearing nothing. She turns back and offers him a tender smile as hunger flashes in his eyes but then is tempered by her tossing him his sweatshirt. "Right…" he groans as he too starts to get dressed.

"What was the book from Dawson?" Kelly asks as they enter the kitchen.

"The same as from Jay," Erin tosses back with a small groan as she holds up the two books.

"Cooking for Dummies," Kelly reads the title of the book Jay bought them. "Hey at least Dawson's was a bit more PC. Mastering the Basics of Cooking."

"Okay so what can we make with…chicken?" Erin ponders as she pulls the fridge open.

"Chicken…" Kelly mutters as he flips through the cookbook and then stops on what looks simple. "Pan roasted chicken…okay I think we can both master this."

"If we don't…the secret stays here, no telling Matt."

"Agreed!"

The two of them work together to make what they hope is an edible dinner. Pauline drops Aurora off about an hour later, stopping in briefly but then telling them she had to get home to Don. Aurora is put into service with her own little duties of setting the table and then ferrying non-breakables from the counter to the table surface, all the while chatting away about her day.

"I made this daddy," Aurora comes back into the kitchen with a picture in her grasp.

"Let's see sweetheart," he states as he kneels down to his daughter's adoring smile. "Aww I love it," he praises as he kisses her atop her head and then hands it up to Erin to look at. A picture of them in wedding attire standing in front of the large Red squad 3 truck.

"It's sweet Aurora and it'll go right here on the fridge," Erin smiles as she kisses her cheek and then looks for a free magnet. "We need more magnets," she states with a small sigh as she looks into the living room at a few unpacked boxes.

"We'll look later," Kelly tells her as he looks at the pot on the stove. "Well…should we chance it?"

"As long as it's cooked, it can't be too bad right?" Erin agrees weakly as Aurora looks up at them in wonder. After everything is put on the table the three of them sit down; Aurora giggling as she watches her father open the lid with some hesitation.

"You…go first."

"Me?" Erin retorts.

"I know CPR better."

"Lame reason," she tries to verbally protest as she puts some on her plate and then puts some on Aurora's and then Kelly's. He watches her slowly reaching for a forkful but both are stopped as Aurora takes a big mouthful and then starts to chew; both adults looking at the little girl in expectation.

"How is it Aurora?"

"Good," she nods as she reaches for some bread.

Erin takes a bit and then looks at Kelly with a small shrug. "Needs salt."

"Yeah it's uh…good," Kelly states slowly as she just shakes her head. "Needs salt."

"I guess Matt's gift will come in handier than we thought."

After dinner is over, the three of them head into the living room to open the presents that Matt had brought back from the Firehouse; Aurora exciting tearing at all the wrapping for the modest amount of gifts also given to her while Kelly and Erin sit on the crowded couch, reading the cards, talking about the gifts and then discussing where to put them.

"Look daddy! From grampa."

"Course," Kelly grins as he holds up the new jean jacket and little pink pleather purse with a black flower on it. "All I got as a kid was a talking to now and again," he gently snickers as Erin shakes her head and both watch with delight as Aurora puts on her new jacket.

"I love it daddy!"

"Yeah it's pretty great."

"I want one like that too," Erin states as Aurora looks up with a wide grin and then shakes her head no. "Oh is that so?" She giggles as she pulls a now squealing Aurora to her lap and then squeezes her tightly.

"And this…is for us," Kelly holds up the cheque for his wife to see, her eyes slightly widening as she looks up and he nods. "He knows most of it will go for her."

"It's for his family," Erin tells him warmly. "Pretty nice. Course…" she pauses as she holds up Voight's cheque. "This will definitely help."

They open the rest and soon have little piles of new household items around them; both still resting on the couch; Aurora now on the floor playing with the new dress up dolly set that the Herrmann's had bought for her.

"We have some pretty great friends and family members."

"They all want us to succeed," Kelly tells her as Aurora holds up her newly dressed doll. "And Prince Pantless now has…shorts," Kelly teases as Aurora grins widely. "Where are his pants?"

"No daddy, he has shorts!"

"Yeah daddy….he has shorts," Erin teases as she wags the doll before him with a wide grin. "Really don't want to go back to work tomorrow."

"Yup….but I'm glad…couldn't do one more day of vacuuming. Might need…therapy."

"What's therapy daddy?"

"It's what happens right before bed…like now," he retorts with a small smirk as she looks up with a frown. "Bed time for all of us."

They arrange the boxes of gifts into a few piles, leaving them until the next day when they'd have a bit more to either put them away properly or wait until they had moved into their new home; something they were now going to seriously consider.

Erin lets Kelly put Aurora to bed and enters their newly shared bedroom and looks around. _So foreign and yet so comforting at the same time…_ her mind ponders as she heads for the closet and slowly pulls off her sweater, leaving only a light blue tank top on.

"She's…" Kelly starts and then stops as he looks at Erin standing before his closet and looking at him in wonder. "Going to sleep. What's going on?"

"First night as husband and wife…in here. I know it sounds silly but suddenly I feel kinda nervous," she states with a weak smile as he nears. "Tomorrow starts a brand new day."

"For all of us," he whispers as he leans in closer. "Door's locked."

His hands reach for her hips, pulling her closer as their lips lock another happy union awaiting; and they'd need the good times to hold onto and remember, for in the days to come darkness would overshadow them, all of them – in the worst possible way.

* * *

 **A/N:** since this story is rated T I wanted to keep to the T rating but for those that want more romance for their wedding weekend, I have a little one shot that is appropriately rated M (called All of Me) that was published today as an aside (hope that's okay and please enjoy if you want). Wanted to give our couple and little family a great day to cherish and enjoy and hope you all liked it. But yes now real life is about to embrace them – with good and bad times so please do review before you go with your thoughts (I hope these past few fluffy chappies weren't too boring but hey had to get them established as a family so no going anywhere!) and thanks so much!


	17. The Highs and Lows of Reality

**Title: Plan C  
** **Chapter 17 – The Highs and Lows of Reality**

* * *

"No," Erin groans as the phone buzzes to early the next morning; a few seconds later both her and Kelly hearing a few little raps on their locked bedroom door.

Kelly lifts his head and looks at the door before he looks over at Erin and smiles as his fingers slowly trail down her naked back.

"Mmmm not playing fair," she lightly groans as she presses send on her phone to her partner and then rolls over and looks up with a good morning smile. "I gotta go."

"Already?"

"Cop's…life," she replies with a heavy frown as she slowly sits upright; golden brown locks spilling down her bare back. She looks at the door with a heavy heart as Aurora knocks again, hesitating for a few seconds before she runs into the living room.

"Kelly…"

"She'll be okay," Kelly tells Erin as she looks down at him with a soft frown. "You really gotta leave this early?"

"I do," Erin replies as she leans in and kisses him on the lips.

Kelly casts a regrettable glance at his wife's naked frame as she hops out of bed and hurries for the closet. "Erin…"

"Need me to cuff you to the bed?" She tosses back without looking back; quickly pulling on some underwear and then her jeans.

"Oh yeah….that'll cool me down," he groans as he slumps back down onto the warm nest of pillows; Erin tossing a giggle in his direction. "Well…I guess I should get going…first day back. Light duty but still…on duty."

"So Pauline picks up Aurora and…then…?"

"And then one of us tries to make it back here to make a late dinner. Pauline or Christie will usually keep her if we're pulling an all-nighter or are too late but we try not to let it happen too much."

"Okay," she agrees softly as her brow furrows. "Got it."

"It'll come."

Erin looks at him with a strained smile as she grabs her phone, blows him a kiss and then hurries out of the bedroom; Kelly's hand feeling her warm pillow a few seconds longer before he too pushes himself up and heads for his closet. He heads into his closet, hearing Erin talking to Aurora and some warm laughter coming from the kitchen and instantly the early morning tension that was teasing to grow instantly dissipates.

"No…don't go," Aurora pouts as she clings to Erin's leg and looks up with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry sweetie I have to go," Erin insists as she tries to pry Aurora off her leg. She finally succeeds and then feels her heart sink when Aurora looks up with a teary expression. "Aurora…"

"Will see you tonight."

Aurora looks up to see her father looking at her with a somewhat stern expression and just glares right back.

"Kelly…"

"Go."

"Love you both," Erin calls out as she hurries toward the door; her mind already in distress over the sad face and the fact that reality hits her so fast; the past few days almost a distant but happy memory. _I hope we get some peaceful mornings to ourselves,_ her mind silently wishes.

"Early start," Voight greets her as she stops the car and walks up to him, Jay and Antonio.

"What's going on?"

"Johnson's out," Voight tells her gravely. "And he's taken his nephew with him. Let's go."

"Honeymoon's over," Jay mentions in sarcasm as they race toward his waiting cruiser.

XXXXXXXX

"Okay fine," Kelly states in frustration as Aurora rushes back to her room and Matt enters the kitchen a few minutes later.

"What's going on?"

"Growth spurt….or something," he huffs in exasperation as he hears a small crash in the other room. "Erin's gone to work and…"

"We're going to be late," Matt reminds him with a sympathetic gaze. "How was this morning?"

"Real," Kelly replies firmly as Pauline knocks on the door and the area is a flurry of activity once more. Kelly hurries into his daughter's room, telling her he has to go, loves her and he'd see her later. "Okay grumpy pants," he teases as he pokes her side and kisses the top of her head before he hurries back out and he and Matt leave the large apartment and head for the elevator.

"Kelly?" Matt asks his silent friend as they head for the Firehouse.

"Just wanted the first official morning to be…well normal," Kelly huffs as Matt's truck comes to a stop.

"Ah…normal's overrated."

Matt gives his friend a pat on the back and a small smile as they head for the large bay doors and enter the Firehouse. Kelly pulls away and heads for his office, pulling out a small picture of him, Erin and Aurora taken on their wedding day, a few days back and puts it on his desk; looking at it with a smile.

But he doesn't have much downtime as a few minutes after he settles into his work chair, the overhead paging system goes off and it's all hands on deck. Boden had told him that he'd be relegated to helping in any way he can with any scene but no heavy lifting for at least another week.

"Water rescue!"

"Water rescue…no heavy lifting Chief!" Kelly calls out as he hops into the front of the squad 3 truck, slapping the side just as Tony pulls away; Matt's truck 81 only seconds behind.

"So…first morning as husband and wife," Capp states as a hush falls over the interior of the truck.

"Guys…we have a rescue," Kelly retorts to a chorus of boos. "Morning was a blur…last night though," he stops amidst a chorus of cheers. But as he nears the pier, his mind wonders what the rescue will entail.

 _No…heavy lifting right?_

XXXXXXXX

"What…is going on?" Erin asks slowly as Jay slows the cruiser both of them looking at the fray of vehicles ahead of them. But as soon as she's able to see around the delivery truck, her eyes widen as they fix on one…large…number. 3

"Three…Kelly's truck…" she states in a soft tone as Jay looks over at her with a frown. "First day back on the job. He said no heavy lifting."

"Looks like a routine…traffic accident," Jay mutters as he flips the sirens and is able to meander through the slowly parting cars and then comes to a halt behind the back of truck 81. "Erin!" Jay calls out with a groan as she quickly gets out to see what's going on.

"The traffic is stopped!" She calls back, Jay in the car and slowly inching up, telling the perp in the back to shut up or walk behind the car – cuffed.

But she stays back, not wanting to be too much of a distraction to her husband or any of the rest of Firehouse 51. However, as she rounds the side of truck 81 she stops short; her eyes slightly widening and her stomach tightening. She watches as Kelly's head pops back up, calling out a few instructions to his team and then diving back into the water at the same time Boden calls out instructions that she's not sure he's heard.

 _This is his job…you know he takes risks…you do to._

"Severide!" Boden's voice growls as he calls out to Casey and Hermann.

"He's been under too long!"

"Someone report! Anyone have eyes on Severide!"

 _Kelly!_ Her mind gasps as she looks at her partner and then back at the watery scene. _Come on Kelly…come on…_

"They're coming up!"

 _Thank God…_ she whispers as she watches Capp emerge first and then Kelly with the young man in his grasp. _Oh damn…that's his healing side…_ she inwardly groans. But she knows he has no choice as he needs to use his uninjured side to swim to the ladder to come up.

A flurry of activity ensues and she knows she doesn't want to be a distraction and with the traffic finally starting to move again, she gets back into the car and says they can go now; Jay tossing back a sarcastic 'thank you'. "Hey it's not my fault there was a traffic accident and traffic was stopped – briefly," she tosses back dryly as Jay turns on the sirens once more and they clear the vehicular fray and race toward precinct 21. _Just…another normal day…yeah right._

XXXXXXXX

"You okay?" Matt asks Kelly as he notices the squad leader's face offer a heavy wince as he clears the water and then slumps down onto the side of the dock, his hand automatically going to his newly recovered side.

"Yeah just…strained it a bit," Kelly replies as he slowly unzips the front of his wetsuit. "Don't tell Erin," he looks up with a weak chuckle. He slowly stands up and heads toward Boden with a heavy frown; telling him about the small snag underwater but that in the end it worked out okay.

"Good work. Go get dried up."

Kelly nods to his superior and slowly heads toward his waiting truck; his mind scolding him for not letting Capp do the bulk of the grunt work under water and dealing himself a potential professional setback.

"Happy to be back?" Capp gently teases his leader as they both climb off the truck, back inside the belly of Firehouse 51; Kelly pulling away and heading toward the lockers to get dried and changed. He pulls his locker open and looks at a picture of Erin and Aurora and can't help but smile in spite of the stressful start to the day.

"Hope the rest of the day is quieter," Kelly tells Matt with a small groan as he slumps down at the table by his friend, looking at the plate of breakfast with a gnawing stomach.

But the day wasn't going to cooperate.

XXXXXXXX

 _'My turn to say I have to work late. Love you.'_

Erin looks at the text as she heads for home, her mid now wondering what to expect when she gets there; it would only be her and Aurora until bed time. _Okay so I did this once before, I can do it again…I have to do it again…she's my…step daughter…wow,_ she tells herself as she nears Pauline Shay's.

"We had a light snack," Pauline tells Erin as she gives the younger woman Aurora's school bag. "Think she's going through a growth spurt so is a bit more irritable than usual. Be warned."

"Okay," Erin replies slowly as her mind races to remember what she read about five year olds. She takes Aurora by the hand and leads the little girl to the car, trying to engage her in conversation and frowning when Aurora is quieter than normal. By the time they get home, Aurora is testing Erin's patience and it's all the female detective can do to keep calm and just smile and nod accordingly. "Are you hungry Aurora?"

"No," she states simply as she turns and runs into her room; Erin standing in the middle of the kitchen with a heavy heart. _Okay don't give up….just call…a friend._ And she does. "Thank you Cindy, I really do appreciate this."

 _"Always happy to help Erin."_

Following Cindy Hermann's advice, Erin takes the small plate of snacks and goes in search of Aurora. She peers into the little girl's room and looks down at her on the floor and then slowly eases herself down beside her. "Hey can…I join?"

"Sure," Aurora shrugs as she looks at the plate of apple, cheese and crackers. But after a few minutes of silence, Aurora looks at Erin with a sad glance and says, "miss mommy."

Erin's heart breaks. She feels her eyes well as she puts the plate down and pulls Aurora onto her lap. "Miss mommy," Aurora cries as she rests her head on Erin's shoulder; Erin gently rocking her.

"I do too," she agrees as she kisses the top of her head. "I do too."

XXXXXXXX

"Kelly?" Erin mumbles in her sleep as she looks at the clock; midnight.

"Sorry baby," he whispers as he falls into bed beside his wife; his body shutting down in seconds. But with his side throbbing and his mind still active from his first day back on the job and the water rescue, he finds himself awake longer than he wants.

About an hour later, Erin rolls over in bed, her arm thinking it's about to come down to rest on her husband's chest, but finding it empty and his side of the bed cold. _Did I imagine him coming home?_ She wonders as she looks at the time and then slowly pushes herself out of bed.

She slightly stumbles into the hallway and nears the entranceway to the living room but then stops when she hears his voice. At first she's not sure what he's doing…but then hears a name and her mind instantly settles.

 _"Shay…"_

As much as she wants to stay and listen, out of respect for them both she tiptoes back to bed and climbs inside, rolling onto her side, hoping that his day wasn't too stressful and trying to push aside feelings of anxiety. But a few moments later, she watches as the door opens again and he heads to bed and climbs inside.

"You okay?" She asks softly as she rolls back to look at him; the nightlight from the hallway slipping under the door and casting a faint glow in the room and allowing her to see his perplexed expression.

"Yeah I just…" he pauses and for a moment she wonders if he'll tell her. "Sometimes I…I talk to Shay," he finally admits with a heavy sigh; her hand slowly sliding up and resting on his lightly stubbled cheek. "I just tell her that…" he starts only to have her gently push her thumb against his lips.

"Only tell me if you want to…not because you think you have to. It's not like you were talking to some other woman," she adds lightly. "But if she was here and you needed to talk to her at 2am you know I'd never begrudge you having to talk to her."

"Love you so much," Kelly whispers as he holds her close. But then he surprises her again by telling her part of what he talked to Shay about – the rest…was private.

XXXXXXXX

The next morning isn't as hectic but it's also not as relaxed as they might like or enjoy when they both have a day off together. Kelly awakens to find his wife's side of the bed empty and some odd sounds coming from the living room. With a curious vibe in his head, he pushes himself out of bed and heads into the hallway, passing Aurora in her room playing with her toys and then poking his head around the corner, just in time to see Erin turn and stop.

"I uh…workout," she replies somewhat sheepishly as she stands in her shorts and sports-bra with the weights in her grasp; Kelly looking at her with a wide grin. "Matt's still asleep and Aurora is playing. I…I could do it at work."

"I'm not complaining," he retorts with a wide grin. "And at work? Alone or…with Jay?"

"Sometimes he's there."

"And…you're dressed like that?"

"Does my jealous husband want to join me?"

"Can I just watch?"

But before she can ask him to join her, they hear Matt down the hallway and Erin stops the DVD and Kelly can only offer a frustrated huff; his wife laughing as they realize it's time to get their day started.

"This isn't that bad," Erin comments about the instant oatmeal as Aurora rushes into the kitchen about twenty minutes later; up to her cupboard and then starts to pull out a few items for her breakfast. Erin watches her in quiet fascination; Kelly walking up to them, kissing his daughter on the top of her head and then his wife on her cheek.

Matt joins them and for a few minutes all four of them are able to sit around the table, enjoying their breakfast and talking about the day ahead. But it doesn't last as long as any of them might want; Pauline knocking on the door and sending them all scrambling in all directions.

"How's your side?" Erin asks Kelly as they are the last two in the kitchen. "Saw you rubbing it this morning."

"Strained it a bit with the water rescue," he admits with a small wince. "It'll be okay," he adds in haste. "See you tonight."

"Okay."

XXXXXXXX

 _"Casey! Behind you!"_

 _"Hermann! Vent that window!"_

 _"Capp! We have one in the back!"_

Kelly stands beside Boden with an anxious glance, shaking his head and muttering under his breath. "Chief…I can help vent or…"

"Help Newhouse with the first floor! Go!" Boden nods; Kelly pulling away and rushing toward the burning townhome. "Severide's coming to the front!"

This time, he's careful not to put too much pressure on his side, helping to clear and vent and just happy to be with the teams helping to clear the home and then help put out as much of the fire as he's able. As soon as all the occupants are safely taken out, Boden orders both truck and squad to clear out and the engine company steps into put out the rest of the toxic flames.

"How was that?"

"Better," Kelly replies with a firm nod. "You?"

"Funny," Matt deadpans as Kelly chuckles.

XXXXXXXX

"Any troubles?" Voight asks as he watches Erin and Jay head toward him with a grumbling perm between them.

"None…at all," Jay replies as he yanks the cuffed man away from his partner, dragging him toward booking.

"You look tired."

"I…Kelly was home late and…and yeah it's just…almost the end of the first week and we've actually survived."

"There will always be ups and downs and late night with your schedules. And…how's Aurora?"

"She's…one day happy and then the next day crying into my arms that she misses her mother. I didn't know what to say so I just held her and we cried and I rocked her back and forth and then put her to sleep. I told Kelly and he said that's what he does too. Felt better. This uh…this parenting stuff is hard work."

"It certainly is," Voight replies with a kind smile. "At least you're doing it together. I'm sure he's glad you're there to help."

"Help with the case?"

"The ball and chain is calling," Erin tosses at her partner as Jay's lips purse and he gives her a small eye roll.

"Still think you're getting soft now that you're married," Jay retorts in sarcasm as she looks at Voight with her brows arched.

"He knows I'm armed right?"

Voight offers them a laugh before he gives them a few more instructions and its back to business as usual. Erin pulls open the top drawer of her desk to get a pen and pauses to look at a picture of her, Kelly and Aurora on their wedding day. Her heart settles for a few seconds, her mind drifting back in time before reality sets in and it's back to the job.

"Alright…let's go!"

XXXXXXXX

"Can't believe we reached the end of our first week…intact," Erin whispers as she leans against her husband later that Friday night; Aurora asleep and Matt out with Andrea Green.

"And…we didn't starve," Kelly states with a small snicker as his fingers trail over her bare shoulders and back. Her arms are folded across his bare chest, looking up at her husband as they linger in bed after a romantic union.

"Course we also didn't have too many meals at home together," she replies as her finger draws small circles on his chest.

"You sound disappointed," he comments as he leans in and kisses her forehead; her slumping back down on his chest.

"Sometimes…I wish I had a normal life. Like I should be at home on time like the other mothers or….you know step parents for their kids and husbands and…"

"Hey…what's going on?" Kelly asks as he gently lifts her chin to look at him. "I love you and our life and I know Aurora isn't complaining. This was always going to be our life. I'm not disappointed. Are you?"

"No," she answers in haste as she leans in and kisses him on the lips. "I love our life…I love you and her. I just never want to let you down. Either of you."

"You've put too much pressure on yourself."

"When I hear her ask for her mom or…mention her I just…yeah I worry," she confesses with a heavy sigh as her head rests on his bare chest once more. "You know…I thought it might be nice to invite some of Aurora's friends over for…I don't know maybe the Park or… I think it's supposed to be nice for the next few weeks. Just something informal or…Kelly?" Erin lifts her head to see him looking at her with an adoring smile. "What? Dumb idea?"

"Think it's great and I think Shay would have loved it."

"Happy to hear it," she whispers as she kisses him once more; his arms tightening around her. "And then the fall fair."

"Aurora has a very busy social calendar, and she's only 5," Kelly chuckles. "Anything to keep her happy right?"

"Anything."

Kelly pulls the blankets up tighter around her frame and hugs her tightly.

"Next week is school pictures…kindergarten pictures," Kelly reminds her with a heavy sigh as they prepare to get some sleep. "I hate that Shay's missing so many key milestones. She'd be so excited for tomorrow."

"Yeah…she would. And there's the play," Erin adds with a small huff of her own.

"Oh yeah….which one again?" Kelly inquires.

"Wizard of Oz at Templeton high. Her first field trip."

"That's a lot of firsts," he smiles as he kisses her on the lips.

"Yeah…but they're all good firsts."

The statement was mostly true…most of them would be good but not all…one…one was waiting to deal them all a devastating blow; a blow that would change all their lives. Forever. Darkness was about to fall.

* * *

 **A/N:** eeks! Okay so hope you're all still with me and not getting too bored but I just wanted a week of real life 'stuff', family bonding, some broments and of course lots of family time. But the angstyness ramps back up full force up next. So please don't go anywhere! This story is far from over and hope that's okay! remember more reviews = longer stories so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	18. Darkness Falls

**Title: Plan C  
** **Chapter 18 – Darkness Falls**

 **A/N 1:** Oh my little Lindseride shipper heart squeeed with delight when Sophia jumped into Derek's Twitter Q&A (last week) and said 'bummer I miss my kinney' hehe (the question was why can't we get more Kelly/Erin scenes and Derek's response was 'tight working schedules' hmm yeah flaky answer me thinks hehe but love that she still misses them as much as we do! Okay so a happier note before the angst – please enjoy.

 **A/N 2:** And a special thanks to you all for continuing to read and review! Most appreciated! To those with accounts I love you all and thank you personally. To those without I also love you all and… **Newperson, guest** thanks so much! I very much appreciate your time to read and review! To **Jordyn** thanks so much for your time to read and review and yah I try to show some of the 24 hour thing but for focusing on them as a family it doesn't work that well – sorry. Please don't give up

* * *

But despite the night before ending on a happy note, the next morning doesn't start off just as problem free.

"Jay? But it's…we have the day off…you have the day off."

"Was just something about the case. It's going to court on Monday," Erin replies with a small groan as she looks at the clock and then flops back down into bed. But when the phone buzzes again, Kelly's lips emit another growl. "I have to go in for an hour or two."

"What?" Kelly asks sharply as he watches her get out of bed and head toward the closet. "Erin…"

"It won't take too long," she insists as she looks at him with a glance that begs for some sympathy. "Kelly…"

"We're going to take Aurora to the Park," Kelly reminds her as she pauses in her dressing.

"And I will be there. It's for lunch right?" Erin tosses back and then pauses.

"Not just lunch," Kelly argues back.

"I didn't say just…" she starts as her phone buzzes again. "I won't be long I promise."

"Erin…this is our day off together and we said we'd spend it as a family. We don't get too many weekends off together."

"I never had…" she starts once more and then stops.

"Had to what? Put a family first?" He retorts sourly; his face wincing a few seconds later when he sees her expression droop.

"Kelly, I'm sorry. I won't be long. I just need to add some of my own notes for testimony. I thought I did it but I didn't…I gotta run. I love you."

"Love you too," he offers somewhat begrudgingly as he watches her rush out of the room and then slumps back into bed; the door still open. About ten minutes later, he's once again awakened abruptly, but this time it's his daughter jumping on his chest. As much as he wants to protest he knows the door was left open when Erin left and since he didn't close it, he can't get after her for breaking a rule that he didn't enforce.

"Hey squirt," Kelly smiles as he starts to tickle her; his mood lifting with her delighted laughter. She manages to get herself away from her father's grasp and starts to bounce up and down; laughing the whole time. Then she jumps off and rushes into the hallway, hearing Matt's voice in the kitchen and asking him to bounce her once more.

"Can't believe this…" he grumbles as he looks at his phone and then pushes himself out of bed, sitting upright and rubbing his face. "The job comes first…." his voice trails off as he pulls on his jeans and then a sweater and heads for the kitchen.

Matt looks up as Kelly enters the kitchen with a small frown but merely offers him a nod and a mug of steaming coffee.

"Hey…" Kelly greets with a tight lipped smiled as he takes the mug. "Erin…she…" he stops and then shakes his head as he looks away and then back at Matt. "It's uh…work."

"I wasn't going to ask. I know you and Shay had those personal boundaries and we have the same. Especially now with Erin here and you two being married. Your business is your own."

"So you…didn't hear?"

"No and I wasn't listening," Matt replies in truth as Kelly's mind somewhat settles.

"Still have your date with Andrea today?" Kelly inquires as he calls Aurora for breakfast; Matt nodding in agreement. "Where're you going?"

The two of them talk a bit longer, enjoying breakfast and some high-jinx from Aurora before Matt excuses himself and heads to do some laundry; Kelly lingering at the table and watching his daughter working on a small coloring project.

"Okay so…are we still going to the Park?"

"YES!" Aurora exclaims as she looks up at her father with a wide grin.

Kelly looks at Erin's empty spot at the table and feels his heart starting to sink once more. _You sometimes get called in when another House is short…_ his brain tries to reason as he pushes himself away from the table. He looks at the grocery list on the front of the fridge, plucking it from under the magnet and looking at with a heavy frown. Kelly heads into the living room to put a few things away and then telling Aurora to go and get dressed for their day at the Park.

"Okay you need a sweater," Kelly tells his daughter as he kneels down to her and looks at her with a loving smile.

"Where's Erin?"

"She's…she had to go to work for a little bit but will be coming with us okay."

"Okay," she agrees with a somewhat melancholy shrug; Kelly's lips pursing as he watches her go and pick out a toy to take to the Park with them.

About twenty minutes later the two of them are ready to go and head for the front door; Kelly pausing to put one last thing away before they head out, and looking up just as the front door starts to slowly open. At first the think's it's Matt but as soon as Erin's face appears, he can't help but offer her a warm smile.

"Are we still going to the Park?" She asks as she holds up a paper bag with some food in it.

"YES!" Aurora shouts happily as she rushes toward Erin's frame and wraps her arms around her legs.

"Get your bag Aurora," Kelly directs as the little girl rushes back into the living room; leaving the two adults to talk a few minutes in private.

"For the record," she starts in a low tone as she leans in closer and takes his hand. "I'd never willingly put work ahead of family."

"I shouldn't have said that," Kelly quickly apologizes as her hand grasps his.

"I love this family…I guess I'm just used to getting up and going. Before…I never had anything to rush home for."

"I'm glad you can come with us to the Park."

"Kelly I love you and I love Aurora. I just…I want this family. Help me make it work," she softly pleads as her hand tightens around his.

"I rushed to judgment this morning and that wasn't fair," he admits softly. "Forgive me?"

"I'll punish you later," she whispers as Aurora comes rushing back to them; kissing him on the cheek and pulling back with a warm smile.

"Promise?" He wags his brows and grins; Erin smiling and nodding in confirmation.

"So I bought some goodies and…we're all set right?"

"Yes we are. Let's go."

XXXXXXXX

"Aurora! Just…wait!" Kelly calls out as he watches his daughter pulls her hand from his and rushes toward the play area where a few other children are playing.

"I guess we'll just set up…there," Erin points to a place where they could have a table then watch Aurora and play with her. Erin looks at Aurora with a tender smile as Kelly comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her on the cheek.

"I want so much for her," Kelly whispers as both of them watch her look at them with a wide adoring smile and then blow them each a kiss before starting to climb the monkey bars. But when they watch her slip, Kelly's quick to take action. "But…not falling on her head," he slightly groans as he pulls away and rushes toward the play area.

Erin watches with a proud smile, always delighting in watching Kelly interacting with his daughter and the loving glances that are shared between them. She lays out a few items on the picnic table and then turns to join Kelly and Aurora. But just as she does she hears Aurora's name being called out by an excited voice and turns to see a little girl running toward them.

"Aurora! Aurora!"

"Jasmine!" Aurora calls out as she breaks free from her father and rushes toward her close friend.

Kelly leaves the play area and heads after his daughter coming to stand beside his wife as his daughter's close friend.

"Hey," Erin greets as Jasmine's parents near.

"Erin…right?"

"Yes and my husband Kelly, who I think all the school knew more than me," Erin smiles as Kelly extends his hand to Jasmine's father. "Preeti right?"

"Yes and my husband Gurj."

"Great to meet you," Kelly and Jasmine's father shake hands and trade smiles. "And who are you?" Kelly asks the little face looking up at him in wonder.

"This big man is, Paul."

"Hey Paul."

"I wanted something more traditional for his name but…my wife won this battle," Gurj admits with a sigh.

"The next one you carry you can name," Preeti retorts as Erin's brows arch. "No…I'm just stating a fact. I'm not expecting."

"How old are you Paul?"

"TWOOOOO!" Paul replies and then ducks his head behind his father's neck and then laughs; the four adults laughing as well.

"Okay so…put your stuff here and…." Erin tells Preeti she can put their stuff on the other end of the table and then all four adults watch the two little girls turn and race back toward the playground; Erin and Preeti following a few minutes later, Paul holding onto his mother's hand.

"So what do you do for work?"

"Engineer," Gurj replies to Kelly. "You?"

"Fire fighter."

"And…your wife's a cop," he states slowly as Kelly smiles and nods.

"Yeah our schedules can be challenging."

"No kidding."

"Jasmine, follow me!"

Erin watches Aurora starting to climb the bars and then stands up, wanting to warn her but holding back and looking at Preeti with a frown. "Sorry…I hate to seem the nervous parent but…I think I'm more worried here than when I'm on the job. How do you do it?"

"I don't think that will ever change. I still worry about Gurj at times and as he reminds me the worst he can do is get a paper cut," Preeti lightly retorts. "But I don't think a parent ever stops worrying."

"I'll remember that," Erin tosses back with a smile.

"Him I worry about most," Preeti laughs as they both watch Paul plunk himself down in the sandbox and then pick up a handful of sand that wants to make its way to his lips. Erin stifles a small laugh as she watches the mother rush toward her child, warning him that what he's about to do is very bad.

Erin walks over to Aurora, hoisting her onto the overhead bars and then helping her swing across to the other side; Jasmine calling out to Erin to help her next and after getting the okay from her mother, Erin helps her also. She then turns and heads back to Preeti, talking to the woman who's about her age and for the first time maybe ever enjoying the company of a relative stranger and a mother of two at that.

Preeti turns away for a second to get some snacks when they hear a large wail and all heads instantly turn back to see Paul on his belly looking up with a Red face and wet eyes. "Jasmine what happened?"

"He fell. I told him he couldn't come with us!" Jasmine moans as her mother hurries toward her; Gurj and Kelly in tow.

"I'll take him. He can hang out with the men for a while."

"No dadda!" Paul whimpers as Preeti reminds her daughter that it's up to her to keep an eye on her younger brother. Jasmine gives a halfhearted nod and then goes back to chasing after Aurora.

"Can't look away for a second," Preeti lightly sighs as they both nod in agreement. The conversation then steers toward the coming week with their first set of official pictures being taken and then the outing to the high school for the play. "Are you able to go with the children to the high school play? I was going to but I have to take Gurj's mother to the optometrist and the only time they can see her is Wednesday at 2pm. I know the teacher and a few others will be there but I'd like one of us to be there."

"I think my boss will understand if it's a slower day. I know Kelly's on shift and it's harder for him to get away."

"You're sure?"

"I'll text you if there's an issue."

"Oh good," Preeti comments as her hand rests on Erin's arm. "I'll feel a lot better with you there. I always worry," she pauses, looking over at her daughter who waves back and gives her an adoring glance. "Okay so what were you saying about…"

While keeping an eye on the girls, the two women talk about the upcoming week and what they'll dress the kids in for their school pictures; Kelly and Gurj with Paul in his father's grasp join them by the play box and soon all four adults are on the swings having just as much fun as the kids.

About an hour later, the food is brought out and a relaxing picnic ensues. A few hours later the day comes to a close – a complete success; Erin and Preeti both happy to have solidified a new friendship and Erin agreeing for her, Kelly and Aurora to come for a last fall backyard BBQ two weeks later.

XXXXXXXX

"You're quiet tonight," Kelly comments as they lay in bed together; Aurora fast asleep from her fun day at the Park and Matt still on his date with Andrea Green. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah…just thinking about today," Erin replies as she looks up with a small frown. "Preeti and Gurj. They're not typically the type of people I would have seen myself associating with or drawing closer to."

"Why?"

"Because…they're parents," she looks up with a slight smirk. "Any parents…before I was…what do I have in common with a mother. Even now I worry but…but we talked just kids stuff and regular stuff, some job stuff…and it seemed so natural. It was weird but at the same time I really enjoyed it. This afternoon….was a lot of fun. Think I can get used to this family stuff," she confesses warmly as his arms tighten around her. "What about you?"

"Yeah it was fun. Gurj is a solid guy and Aurora loves spending time with Jasmine. Was another first though. Shay and I would take Aurora to the Park and she'd play with other kids but…but it was always a bit different because it was just us with…Aurora. But today…with my wife and daughter. Was pretty special."

Her lips press against his, the two of them holding each other close a few more moments before their grips relax and the conversation starts up once again.

"But…you're still tense. What's going on?"

"Seriously you'd think I have some kind of fluff job," Erin groans as Kelly looks at her in amusement. "I'm stressing about what Aurora will be wearing tomorrow for her first pictures."

"Really?"

"Yes really. I want her to be perfect for you…and Shay."

Kelly's lips press against her cheek as he whispers that "no matter what she wears, she'll look perfect,"; their conversation turning to little girls outfits and Kelly laughing when Erin pulls her phone to goggle outfit ideas. But much like the little girl in question, about half hour later the lights go out and neither adult has any trouble falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning is a flurry of activity as the alarm fails to go off in a timely manner and it's all hands on deck in a matter of minutes.

"Okay you should wear…no wait this…okay how about…" Erin frets as Kelly hurries into the kitchen to get something edible for breakfast for them; Matt entering with an amused smile and giving his friend a chuckle when he grabs a can of salmon instead of the tin of coffee.

"I'll make the coffee!"

"Lifesaver," Kelly comments as he rushes from the room; telling Matt he wants all the details of his date as he disappears from view.

"Okay…this is it," Erin tells Aurora as Kelly pokes his head into his daughter's bedroom.

"Look daddy!" Aurora exclaims as she rushes up to her father with a wide smile.

"Wow you look beautiful," Kelly praises as he looks at Erin with a wide grin. "Shay would be proud."

Erin can only beam under the heartfelt compliment as both look down at Aurora with happy smiles. She was wearing the new pink jean jacket that Benny had bought her; a little pink sweater with a beaded neckline and her jeans with the pink flowers on the cuffs.

"Okay I need to get ready," Erin states as she rushes out of the room, Kelly taking Aurora's backpack to the kitchen; Matt rushing out to get himself ready for their day.

Pauline arrives about twenty minutes later, telling them she's going to put a few curls in Aurora's hair for her pictures and then when they'd be ready for pick up. "Trust me today will be perfect," she promises as they all leave the apartment with anxious minds.

"So tell me about the date yesterday?" Kelly asks Matt as they head toward Firehouse 51.

"So do anything exciting yesterday?" Jay asks Erin as he slumps down into the chair beside her desk.

XXXXXXXX

"Did you get to eat dinner? Or are you eating with Kelly?" Pauline asks Erin when she shows about 7pm to pick up Aurora.

"Kelly's working…probably won't see him til tomorrow evening," she replies with a small frown as she looks at Aurora with a warm smile.

"Daddy's at the Firehouse?"

"He is," Erin answers in truth. "If it's no trouble…dinner would be great," Erin confesses honestly. She hadn't wanted to put Pauline Shay out any more than she thought she was but didn't really want to go home and try to find something to make for dinner and then just settle for a beer and protein bar – what would it teach Aurora? _At least she's used to this routine…_ Erin's mind correctly reasons.

She enters the kitchen, Aurora bouncing on Don's lap and holding up the picture she's coloring and then looks back down to finish.

"How did the pictures go?"

"Great!" Aurora replies with a toothy grin as Erin looks at Pauline who nods in agreement.

"Today was a success," Pauline tells Erin in truth. "Andrea said Aurora did great. Speaking of Andrea she also said her date with Matt went well yesterday."

"Really? What else did she say?"

The two of them have an enjoyable conversation about the day, Matt's date and how many pictures they'll be buying and who will be getting a copy. An hour later, Erin takes her leave; happily talking to Aurora about her day and then telling her that she'd like to arrange another Park outing with Jasmine and her parents, this time also including Belle's family and maybe grandpa Benny.

After putting Aurora to bed, Erin heads into her bedroom and then looks at the empty bed with a small frown. _First whole night alone…_ her mind laments as she heads to her side and slips under the covers. Just as she turns off the light her phone buzzes and she's quick to reach for it.

 _'Tanker spill…accident. Matt and I'll be sleeping here. Kiss Aurora for me. Love you.'_

 _'I already kissed her for you. Be careful and I love you too.'_

With that she puts the phone onto the bedside table, rolls onto his side and falls asleep with his scent teasing her senses and lulling her into a world of romantic dreams.

XXXXXXXX

"I promised Preeti I'd be there but…" Erin huffs as she looks the message on her phone and then looks up at Kelly in a panic.

"I'll…I'll try okay?"

"You know…I'll just send Antonio to court. The only need one member of the team and he was there too."

"Thought this was all done on Monday?" Kelly inquires; a few days later.

"He just needs to swear that the evidence entered is correct and that's it; we don't actually have to give a statement. I got this. The Wizard of Oz…maybe I'll even get Jay to come with me."

"I actually feel sorry for him today," Kelly snickers; earning a playful swat from his wife. "Okay I'll see you both later. Love you," he whispers as he kisses her on the lips and then kisses his daughter on the cheek.

All of them disperse, Erin telling Aurora that she'd see her at the school for the play and then afterward they'd go to the playground and play with her friends; something that delights the little girl to no end.

The day starts out happy and carefree but is about to take a turn in the extreme opposite direction.

XXXXXXXX

 _He arrives at the school his heart full of angry hatred and his head full of vengeance. He wants to hurt…that's all he wants. To kill…to take away his own pain…pain that blames others for causing. Others he blames…he doesn't plan for a way out…he plans for the end. Their end…his end…the end. No way out._

XXXXXXXX

"Ah late!"

"Hey at least we made it right? It's not like the kids are on their own in there."

"I know…I know…" Erin huffs as Jay's phone rings.

"I'll finish up with Voight and be right in," Jay tells her as his phone rings.

"Okay," Erin nods as she pulls away from the police issue dark sedan and heads for the entrance to the high school; her mind anxious about the court case but at same time happy to be able to text Preeti and assure her that she was at the school and she'd see her later at the Park.

But that plan wasn't about to come to fruition.

Erin enters the quiet front hallway and then slowly heads for the gymnasium; her mind happily thinking about the park outing with their new friends; her phone back in her pocket after just texting her new friend and then husband.

But the dark clouds of emotional misery start to move in and a few seconds later she stops suddenly – her ears picking up the last sound in the world she wants to hear where she is; her eyes widening as she stares in horror at the closed gymnasium doors at the end of the hallway – the source of the sounds. The sounds she knows…all…too…well.

"Oh my God! AURORA!"

XXXXXXXX

"Glad today's quiet so far," Kelly tells Matt a few seconds before the overhead paging system goes off.

"Way to go," Matt snickers as he slaps Kelly on the back.

 _"Engine 51, truck 81, squad 3, ambulance 61, battalion 25 – ALL first responder services needed at Templeton High School. Shooting in progress. School gymnasium. Multiple injuries."_

Kelly looks at Matt who is a few seconds from understanding just what the urgency is all about. "AURORA!" He shouts knowing that's the same place his daughter and now his wife are at for the high school play.

 _Darkness falls._

* * *

 **A/N:** *runs and hides* so…well had to get some happy times in there before the next big event in their lives. And I wanted something that will affect all of them (in very different ways and emotional levels). So please do review before you go with your thoughts and thanks so much!


	19. Every Parent's Worst Nightmare

**Title: Plan C  
** **Chapter 19 – Every Parent's Worst Nightmare**

 **Warning:** You might need a Kleenex…or two

* * *

 _'Erin, it's Preeti. Just arrived at the school now. Sorry was late b/c of work but yes we'd love to join you in the Park again for another outing but how about after playing for a few hours we all come back to our place? Trust me we'd love it and it's no trouble. I'll also call Laura and her, Richard and Belle can come over afterward too. We'll do potluck style.'_

 _'Sounds great! We'll be there. What can we bring for food?'_

 _'Whatever is your favorite thing to make. That always works best.'_

Erin pauses in the high school hallway looking down at the text with a perplexed expression. "Make…like cook? Can I tell her I suck at cooking?" Erin muses with a slight smirk; her ears picking up the sounds of The Wizard of Oz music. "What if I undercook something and make them all sick? Damn…maybe I can pick something up," she huffs as she puts her phone away, continuing on toward the gymnasium.

A few seconds later the sounds coming from behind the closed doors seem to change – oddly so. As she's putting her phone away the sounds are still happy and mirthful. A pause. Silence. _Silence?_ Odd but not that alarming. Then…shouting. The sounds change. The future changes.

Darkness falls.

"What's…the…" Erin starts and then stop, her mind trying to make out the words that are being offered.

Then…hell breaks loose literally.

*bang* *bang* *bang* *bang*

"OH MY GOD!"

*bang* *bang* *bang* *bang*

"JAY!" Erin shouts into her phone as she pulls her gun and races toward the gymnasium doors.

SCREAMING! SHOUTING! CURSING! CRYING! SHOOTING!

*bang* *bang* *bang* *bang*

With her heart about to beat out of her chest she reaches the doors, her fingers curling around the handle and pulling for all she's worth

"LOCKED! JAY! THE DAMN DOOR IS LOCKED! OH GOD! JAY!"

"ERIN!"

*bang* *bang* *bang* *bang*

"WE HAVE TO GET IN THERE! THIS DOOR'S LOCKED!" She shouts as she tries it once more; her partner arriving at her side. "Jay…Aurora's in there!" She states with watery panic welling in her eyes.

"Okay we have to…"

*bang*

"Jay!" Erin shouts as they both try to kick the door. "What the hell!"

SCREAMING! SHOUTING! CURSING! CRYING!

 _silence_

"Did he…"

*bang*

"They're outside!"

"Go!" Jay shouts as she hesitates. "Erin, we have to stop the shooter!" Jay reminds her firmly as she looks at him in misery. "We have to stop the shooter first!"

"The team…"

"We have to now!"

Erin bolts toward the area they heard the last gunshot a few minutes ago, her mind racing with horrible thoughts and her heart not even sure she wants to see who was hit inside. She knows by now Kelly's team would have gotten the call and can only imagine what him…as a father with a child in the area affected…would be thinking.

*bang*

"SOUTH SIDE! GO!"

XXXXXXXX

"From Erin?" Matt asks as Kelly laughs. "What's up?"

"Preeti and Gurj invited us over next weekend and Erin is wondering if we can show up with a bucket of KFC and a six pack. Knew there as a reason I love her," he snickers as Matt shakes his head. "What? I can't cook so unless you…"

"Really?"

"No," Kelly tosses back as he puts his phone into his pocket. "Can I suggest beer and chips?"

"No," Matt mocks in return. "Let's brainstorm."

"Glad today's quiet so far," Kelly tells Matt a few seconds before the overhead paging system goes off.

"Way to go," Matt snickers as he slaps Kelly on the back.

"Maybe it won't be too…" is all Kelly manages before the next few sentences stop his heart cold.

 _"Engine 51, truck 81, squad 3, ambulance 61, battalion 25 – ALL first responder services needed at Templeton High School. Shooting in progress. Multiple injuries."_

Kelly looks at Matt who is a few seconds from understanding just what the urgency is all about. "AURORA!" He shouts knowing that's the same place his daughter is for the high school play. "SHE'S THERE! LET'S MOVE! LET'S MOVE!"

"GO!" Boden shouts as all of squad 3 scrambles toward the truck; Kelly slapping the side of the door before they had all closed.

"Oh my God…oh my…" Kelly's lips mutter anxiously as he tries Erin's number again. The of the cabin remains in tense silence; Matt and the truck members just as tense and all praying that everyone…was okay. "Answer the damn phone!" Kelly shouts as Erin's phone reaches voice mail again. "ANSWER!"

"If the shooter is still active…she might not be able to."

The voice is just trying to offer reason. Reason Kelly knows is plausible. But right now…he only wants to make sure his precious daughter is okay.

 _Please God…please let my daughter be okay._

That plea would be echoed by every parent affected by the darkness.

XXXXXXXX

Erin reaches the back of the gymnasium…her heart beating so painfully that she can't even swallow properly. She had chased down hardened criminals…gone face to face with serial killers and happily pounded the crap out of professed child molesters but this…knowing that if something happened to Aurora she'd have to face…STOP IT! Her mind yells. FOCUS! STOP THE SHOOTER! FOCUS!

Her hears Jay telling Voight where to send the rest of their team to the other exits; uniformed officers already on site to help with the containment and lockdown; Firefighters and EMS minutes out, standing by. Everyone else…bystanders – holding their breaths.

"Jay…"

*bang*

SCREAMING! SHOUTING! CURSING! YELLING!

 _silence_

"Voight, the shooter is heading for the north side!"

 _"We're ready!"_

"We gotta get this guy!"

Getting the word that Roman and Antonio were already inside, racing toward them, they remain at the gymnasium, guarding the open back door until given the all clear. They had told one of the teachers who told them inside…was a war zone.

"I can't stay out here any longer."

"Erin…"

"I can't wait out here Jay…if the shooter comes back…I know I can't leave you here alone but…ah damn I'm conflicted!"

"Any eyes on the shooter?" Jay asks his team as Erin turns back and looks at the gymnasium door.

*bang* *bang*

"WEST SIDE ENTRANCE!"

"Damn he's moving fast!" Erin turns back with a growl; someone having already confirmed it was a young white male.

"They'll get him."

"Jay…I have to get in there. Andrea's in there and…I texted her but got no answer. I _NEED_ to get in there!"

At first he hesitates but when two uniformed officers rush toward them, guarding the front entrance he looks at Erin and nods. "Go."

"I'm going in," Erin tells them as Jay nods. Since the backdoor didn't lock from the inside, Jay would wait outside to make sure that the area would be safe until the shooter was neutralized.

Waiting…would be hell.

Erin steps inside and instantly her stomach lurches and her eyes flood.

"Oh…my…God."

 _Silence_

XXXXXXXX

"What do you mean I can't go in there! MY DAUGHTER'S IN THERE!" Kelly's voice booms as Boden quickly steps up; Voight looking at him in misery. "Hank…"

"Erin's in there…Jay…the team…right now there's an active shooter who…" Voight's voice pauses as Antonio Dawson's voice comes to life over his radio.

Kelly watches Voight pull back and then looks at Matt and Boden and shakes his head. "Why the hell…it's one shooter who…I'll take my chances!" He hisses as the rest of the first responders look at him in misery. "I just can't…" he huffs as he grits his teeth and curses under his breath.

Kelly looks around at the other parents, school officials, first responders and media and shakes his head; his eyes rapidly blinking back oncoming tears.

"Damn these…Matt…I have to get in there!" He hisses.

"I know…Andrea's in there too, she was with them. And uh…I've texted and gotten no answer."

"I'm…" Severide's heads shakes as he watches an officer hurry from around the side of the building; the opposite area from where they heard shots being fired, carrying a bloodied child in his grasp. "Oh…God…"

"Kelly…" Matt's voice speaks to him a low but tormented tone. "Maybe I should go in first."

He knows there's protocol. He knows they have to clear the site before the medics can come into the hot zones and since they didn't know where the shooter was, if there was a chance he could double back and take out more targets the police wouldn't take that chance.

He'd have to wait.

Waiting…would be hell.

XXXXXXXX

As soon as she steps through the doors, Jay firmly closing them behind her; her senses is instantly struck with the smell of – death. The deathly silence lasts for only a few seconds…mostly the eerie calm inside her terrified brain. Then…a hellish cacophony of sounds breaks loose.

Crying! Moaning! Cursing! Screaming! Panic! Confusion! - anything but silence

She starts to look around for Aurora, wanting to see if she's okay but then instantly being hit with regret in seeming to overlook the others. _What the hell…do I…oh God…this is bad._ But before she can make a move, her path is instantly blocked.

"Can we get out of here now!"

Erin turns to see a teacher standing a few feet from her face with an almost dazed expression; her hands smeared with blood, blood she transfers to the sleeve of Erin's jacket, clutching it tightly.

"Please…we need to get out of here. Please," she begs, her legs instantly collapsing. When she had first entered the large auditorium, time seemed to slow; her movements were sluggish, her thoughts delayed…her anger building. But when the woman's body falls to ground, time resumes and misery slams into her full force.

Crying! Moaning! Cursing! Screaming! Panic! Confusion! - anything but silence

"Whoa! Hold on!" Erin exclaims as she quickly checks the woman's body for injuries. "Oh no…" she gasps as she finds the source of the woman's pain – a gunshot wound to the lower right side. "Jay! Status! We got lots of wounded in here…oh God this is bad."

"Someone help me!" Erin calls out as two students rush to her side. "Here…just press down and…don't let go."

"But…"

"DO IT!" Erin shouts and then recants as the two grade 12 year olds look at her in shock. "Sorry…I'm so sorry…just please…hold here."

As soon as her hand pulls away she hears Jay enter, calling out that they have neutralized the shooter and that medics were only minutes away.

"Aurora!" Erin starts to call out. "Aurora! Where…"

"Officer?"

"Aurora! Andrea? Andrea!"

"Is she your daughter officer?" One of the teachers rushes up to her.

"Aurora…yes uh…where is she?"

"What's she wearing?" The woman asks as Erin hears Jay calling Aurora's name.

"She's uh…" Erin's eyes frantically search around. "She's five and uh…" her voice stammers nervously as she looks around; the landscape before her a virtual blur. "She's…"

 _Children screaming….crying…covered in blood…all ages…all races…all in a state of terrified confusion. Some are moving…some are crying…some are trying to get others to wake up…call out…breathe…BREATHE!_

"She's…" Erin tries again as she looks around and shakes her head. "Help me find her," Erin's voice manages in a soft whisper.

The woman doesn't say anything, merely takes Erin by the arm and leads her through the chaos toward the back to the section where the preschoolers and kindergartners were seated. She tries to numb her raging emotions as children, young teens and older teens were looking up with pleading eyes, crying, asking for help and looking for someone to remove them from the carnage.

"Aurora!"

"Erin…"

She hears a faint voice and frantically looks around, her eyes searching the rows before and around her until they rest on the source of the voice.

"Andrea!" Erin rushes to the teacher's side and drops to her knees. She curses under her breath as she notices fresh blood on her blouse. "Where…are you hit?"

"My side…"

"Okay…okay so…" Erin huffs as she quickly reaches for a nearby sweater and then presses down on Andrea's wounded side; the distraught teacher gasping in pain. "Where…where is Aurora?" She dares to ask as Andrea looks up in misery.

"Two rows…behind. Erin…some of the children were…oh God he just started shooting…for no reason. She was…"

"I have to see her. Where…is she?"

"I tried Erin…I tried to get them all…" Andrea pauses with a teary gasp, her face wincing heavily as Erin's mind races. "I'm…sorry."

"No…" Erin shakes her head as Andrea's eyes water heavily.

"I've got her," another teacher rushes in to help Andrea.

Erin hears the woman's voice and then dares to pull away; the rest of the world starting to blur around her, the frantic noises morphing into a dull buzz, the pounding in her heart threatening to stop her heart completely. She pushes herself to her knees and for the first time feels…weak? _I AM NOT WEAK! I CAN DO THIS! OH GOD…HELP ME DO THIS!_

She passes by one more row and then stops…cold. Literally. "Oh no…" she whispers as she spies the first familiar face; her mind hoping beyond hope that the littler ones had managed to get out. They didn't.

Today, no one would be spared.

The darkness would envelop them all.

"Belle? Belle!" Erin shouts as she kneels down by Aurora's friend, seeing some blood splatter on the little girl's tear stained face. "Shhhh it's okay," Erin tries to soothe the little girl; her arms instantly wrapping tightly around Erin's neck. "Belle…sweetie where is…" Erin tries as Belle's body shakes in her grasp.

But that's all she gets. Two boys had gotten up and when they did moved a section of chairs that opened her view to the other children in the same area. Her world grinds to a halt when she sees a mass of dirty blond curls…a few feet away a mass of jet black curls.

She sees blood…neither little girl is moving and her stomach lurches. "Aurora…" she whispers as bile enters her throat. Tears sting her eyes. "Aurora…" she tries once more, her voice a bit louder. "Aurora!" She shouts as she puts a crying Belle down onto the floor and literally crawls over two crying children; her own body starting to lightly shake from fear.

"Aurora…oh God no…NOOOOO!" Erin shouts as she pushes away a few chairs. "Aurora! Wake up…WAKE UP!" Her voice shouts frantically; Andrea Green hearing the anguish in Erin's voice and squeezing her eyes shut as her body shudders.

"Aurora!" Erin calls out as she reaches the two unmoving children. "Please God…please…PLEASE!"

Her hand reaches out…her fingers already shaking as they near, her eyes resting upon Aurora's sleeping expression; the pale cheeks dotted with blood. "No…nooooooo…." Erin's voice shudders as she reaches toward Aurora's neck; her eyes wet with tears.

Just as they rest on her neck she hears Aurora's name being called out by another familiar voice. _Kelly….oh God NO!_

"Aurora! Erin!"

XXXXXXXX

"Give me a damn gun already and I'll get this GUY!" Kelly shouts as Voight looks at him with a strained expression; his eyes fixed on the agitated firefighter while his right ear remains glued to the phone with Antonio.

"Hold on…say again Antonio."

 _"We got the shooter. Eye witnesses told us one lone white male. Teenager. We got him boss. But uh…it's bad in here. Send in the medics."_

"Voight?" Kelly asks in anticipation.

"Go!"

Kelly wastes no time in turning on his booted heel and racing toward the entrance, Matt in tow and the rest of Firehouse 51 seconds behind; the rest of the first responders being deployed accordingly, the ME already on site and heading with Voight's team toward the body of the shooter to call the time of death and then to the worst part – the innocent victims.

"Kelly!" Matt calls out as Kelly's body summons a surge of energy and he pulls ahead and races toward the gymnasium; his heart about to burst at any second; his mind praying for the welfare and safety of his precious daughter. He nears the entrance to the gymnasium and instantly he hears the same noises that Erin had earlier – crying, screaming, cursing, crying….mostly crying, calling out for help and asking 'why'.

He pauses just as two EMS rush from the room with a bloodied boy on the stretcher, one pumping on his chest while the other races him toward the entrance.

Kelly hears Matt calling out to him just as he pushes himself in through the back doors and then stops and stares at the scene before him in horror. He knows his best friend means well but right now he has emotional tunnel vision – the welfare of his daughter.

Shot up props lying askew. Jackets, sweaters, shoes – all littered about. Children huddled tougher and crying. Teachers holding children – even though some are unresponsive. Uninjured trying to help the injured. Teachers trying to complete their head counts. EMS rushing about. Police starting to gather up the bullets – where they could find them. Everyone trying to make sense of the utterly senseless.

At first he doesn't see Erin. He sees Jay near the back of the room working with Antonio to try to get the heavy locks from off the door handles – the locks that prevented anyone from escaping the impending senseless massacre.

And then…

The EMS finally part, Matt looking past Kelly on his way to see if Andrea is okay and Kelly sees…his family. His heart beating so painfully fast he fears he'll be the next victim.

"Erin…" he mouths as she turns around with a little limp frame in her grasp; her dark mascara making sad trails down her pale but somewhat flushed face; haunted eyes looking at him in misery. "Aurora!" Kelly shouts as his heart stops cold. "Oh no…please God…please no…not my daughter…AURORA!"

Darkness had enveloped them all...

* * *

 **A/N:** I had thought about not writing this storyline b/c there's been so much negative stuff in the news as of late (and the shooting in San Bernardino yesterday – ugh my heart to those affected families!) and I know this is a sensitive topic. But I wanted to explore something like this horrible but real world situation for our new family (don't worry I'd never kill Aurora-but there will be some deaths) that would touch them all, even Aurora. I want to focus on the emotional effects and how that stress/strain would impact them and hope that's okay. So there won't be many physical details b/c I dont want that to be the focus. Don't worry we'll get back to happier times but…its time for angsty tension to take hold for a bit – please stay with me! But I would love your thoughts on this update and how our new little family will cope with this tragedy.


	20. Darkness take Hold

**Title: Plan C  
** **Chapter 20 – Darkness take Hold**

 **Warning:** You might need a Kleenex…or two

* * *

At first Kelly doesn't move…his mind racing with horrible thoughts that his daughter…his and Shay's beloved child was dead. Taken from them by one selfish act of ugliness. He rushes toward her…stopping a few feet; Erin looking at him in remorse.

"Aurora," Kelly whispers as he nears. "Aurora!" He shouts as Erin drops to her knees with Aurora still in her grasp. "Drop her Erin…Erin…DROP HER NOW!" He shouts, Erin placing the little girl's body onto the floor; her father instantly starting CPR. "Breathe…BREATHE!" Kelly shouts in misery as he pumps on her little chest; Erin's eyes flooded and Jay watching in misery.

Matt finally catches up, offering Aurora two breaths before Kelly starts pumping again. _Oh God please…PLEASE!_ Kelly's mind shouts as her lips offer a soft moan.

"That's it…come on baby…come on!" Kelly's voice growls as Erin moves in closer. "That's it…come on…come on." So just before his mind can prepare his heart for failure, his daughter starts to fuss…her watery blue eyes slowly fluttering open and her lips starting to wail. "Thank God," he whispers as he nears them.

Kelly gathers up his daughter in his grasp, Aurora looking at him and then Erin with a sad face before her face buries itself in the folds of Kelly's large jacket; her body shivering from adrenaline wearing off.

"She'll be…she'll be okay," Erin whispers; her mind somehow saying that also make herself believe it.

"Thank God," Kelly whispers as he kisses Aurora's head. "Was she hit?"

"No but…"

"She's okay. I think she was just knocked out by…I don't know…I…don't know."

Erin looks up with a tear stained face as she shakes her head.

"She's…okay. Erin…she's okay," Kelly tries to tell her, his eyes watery and his heart racing painfully.

"Kelly…"

"Oh no…no no no!"

They both look up to see Andrea Green looking past them two a few unmoving children; her voice calling out frantically and Matt looking at his girlfriend in misery.

"I'm sorry," one of the other medic's states in sorrow as Erin and Kelly finally join Andrea's and Matt's gaze.

"What? Sorry for…no…what?" Erin's voice quivers as she tries to turn away; Aurora clinging to her and crying. "No…Aurora was just…dazed…Jasmine has to be…" Erin pauses as her phone buzzes. "She has to be okay…she has to be…"

Kelly pulls the phone just as Jay and Voight near; Boden a few meters away.

"It's…Preeti."

 _'Erin. I heard there was a shooting at the high school where the kids are. I'm heading there now. Please tell me Jasmine is okay.'_

"No!" Erin shouts as she tries to pull away. "She has to be alive…Jasmine…Jasmine!"

Erin pulls away from Kelly and then hurries to the EMS, dropping to her knees and starting to pump on the little girl's chest. "Jasmine! JASMINE!" She shouts as she feels a hand on her shoulder. She shrugs Mills away; Dawson tending to Aurora to make sure the blood on her wasn't actually hers.

"Ma'am…"

"It's detective!" Erin snaps as Voight nears her. "Come on Jasmine…COME ON!"

"Erin…" Voight's voice states as his hands rest on her arms.

"NO! SHE'S NOT…DEAD…she's not…no oh God no…she's not…" Erin's voice finally breaks as she looks down at Jasmine's peaceful expression; her eyes closed but her life force…gone. "Oh God no! Nooooo," she angrily cries as Voight kneels down beside her. "They need to take her…Kelly help me!"

"Erin…"

"I promised her…mother that…I promised…she'd…be okay. I promised."

"Erin…" Kelly's voice is heard this time.

"IF YOU'RE NOT HELPING THEN GET AWAY FROM ME KELLY!"

He looks at her in anguish and knowing that much like his heated words to her earlier; these words spoken in angry emotion aren't meant to hurt, they're just said without thinking.

"She's gone," the medic whispers sadly.

"I PROMISED!" Erin shouts as she turns and looks at Kelly, still firmly clutching Aurora in his strong arms. "I promised," she offers in a sad whisper as tears stream down her face. "Kelly…I promised her mother that that…she'd be okay."

"Erin…you have to come away now," Voight tells her in a soft tone. "Let them finish up."

"I promised…I promised."

"It's okay," Voight whispers as he gently clutches Erin's shoulders and helps her stand up, Jay stepping in to help with the recovery of Jasmine and another little boy beside her.

"NO IT'S NOT OKAY!" She at first shouts. "It's not okay," Erin whispers as she remains fixed in place, watching her partner on his knees and helping one of the EMS to keep the bodies covered for the ME and then safe transport to the hospital where the families could come and ID them.

"This…can't be," she whimpers as Voight kneels down beside her and wraps his arms around her; giving her a supportive hug. "I'm sorry Erin."

"This…this can't be," Erin laments as she looks at Jay's jacket over Jasmine's dead body. She looks up at Voight with a pleading expression…"this…this can't be."

The darkness wasn't going to lift anytime soon.

"Come on…your family needs you," Voight tells her in a soft tone as helps her stand up.

"What about their families!" She snaps as she jerks her arm free.

"Come now," Voight pushes on as he helps direct her away from the bloody carnage.

Erin nears Kelly and Aurora, Aurora watching as Erin approaches and then wanting to roll into her grasp.

"Take your family home," Boden tells Kelly in a low tone.

"I'm so sorry," Andrea tells them as the stretcher pauses. "He just started…shooting and I…I yelled at the kids to all get down. I tried…I'm so sorry," Andrea breaks down; Boden telling Matt to get Andrea to the ambulance and then to come back and help where possible. "What do I tell…their parents?"

"We'll take care of that Ma'am," Voight assures her.

"Kelly I can't…I can't leave…I have to stay with…" Erin's voice trails off as she turns back to see Jay hovering over another victim; trying to shield those who were still trying to be carefully evaluated and removed from the area; the hospitals already receiving the wounded and traumatized. "I promised her mother," Erin whispers as she quickly wipes her eyes and then pulls her phone.

"Erin…"

"I have to call her Kelly," Erin retorts firmly as she jerks her hand away.

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"Erin," he tries again; his hand trying to get phone out of his wife's grasp. "You can't tell her like this. Give me…the phone!"

"No! Kelly…"

"YOU CAN'T!"

"I HAVE TO!"

Aurora starts crying again, Erin's grasp loosening and allowing Voight to take her phone.

"Hank!"

"She can't hear about her daughter like this," he tells her in a calm but firm tone. "Is Aurora okay?"

"She bumped her head, which is why I think she was slightly dazed," Dawson pipes up. "But…uh she's okay. Just monitor her for the next few hours."

"Then Boden's right. You three need to go home now."

"I can't…"

"That's an order Detective," Voight replies firmly. "The shooter has been neutralized and…"

"That bastard…he murdered…" she stops when Aurora's face appears from behind the folds of her father's heavy jacket.

"Go."

Kelly looks at Matt as he walks back into the large auditorium and up to them with a crushed expression. "Andrea will be okay," he tells Kelly in a low tone; both of them looking at Erin talking to Voight. "I can finish up here."

Aurora had gone quiet, her little body still shaking in her father's grasp but her sobbing dying down to a soft whisper. "We need to get her home," Kelly tells Erin in torment as she shakes her head. "She needs you right now too."

"She needs…" Erin's voice dies out to a small hiss. "I promised Preeti. Kelly I have to…have to tell her. You know that."

"Let Voight tell her."

Her mind races but as she looks down at Aurora's trembling frame she knows he's right. She numbly nods and then loops her arm through Kelly's while he holds his daughter close, her body now wrapped in his heavy jacket. As they slowly head for the front entrance, both look at the devastation around them, the area forever altered by one person's act of madness.

Matt watches them go and then turns and looks at Voight and Boden with a heavy frown. "This will take a while to get past," he utters softly.

"For all of us," Boden replies with a small frown as his phone buzzes. He looks down to see Benny's number; Matt giving him a nod and then pulling away to see if anyone else needed help and then get over to the hospital to see how Andrea was doing.

Boden looks over to Hermann and Cruz in the distance, working on helping the last two wounded and then turns to Voight with a heavy frown. "Of all the calls we get…these are always the worst."

"Always," Voight echoes fatefully.

XXXXXXXX

As soon as they reach outside, both Erin and Kelly are struck once again with emotional misery as all around them the police are shouting to people to clear the area; the press is trying to interview any eye witness survivors; all EMS were trying to triage or help load the wounded into ambulances and then send them off to local area hospitals; the whole day…the whole area was enveloped in darkness.

"Kelly…I need to tell her."

"I know," he agrees as they reach her waiting police car. As soon as he tries to put Aurora down, she starts to cry in her father's grasp and he looks at Erin in misery. "Can you drive?" He asks as he crawls into the backseat with his daughter in his grasp. "Slow."

"Yeah," she answers numbly as she gets into the front seat. She tries to turn on the engine; her fingers starting to shake and she pauses. She hears Aurora ask her father what happened and her eyes squeeze shut as they water again. Before she can do anything, they all hear a knock and look up to see Jay looking at her in concern.

"I'll drive," he tells them as Erin slides over to the passenger seat.

The drive to their apartment is spent in sheer, silent misery; the thick emotional air being punctuated from time to time by a few of Aurora's sobs.

"Okay…I'm going to put her into my bed and I'll be there with her."

"Okay I uh…I have to go and see Preeti. Kelly…"

"Are you sure you want to right now?" Kelly asks as they head toward their bedroom; Jay waiting by the door.

"No…no I don't want to go…Kelly I never want to go…I promised her I'd keep her daughter safe and…and I failed. I should have been inside. How can I ever face her? Tell my new friend I failed to keep her daughter safe!"

"But…"

"I was armed…I could have ended it…ended it in a few seconds. Had I only been in there…had I only…"

"You were held up by a case…"

"I don't care! I promised!" Erin hisses as Aurora looks at her and then starts to cry; Erin instantly cursing and looking away in remorse. "And now…now I have to go and tell a friend that her beloved daughter was gunned down… because I…I failed. Kelly…how can I do that? How can I tell her that? How!" She asks in a tormented whisper as Kelly gathers her into his arms; her lips expelling a few hearty sobs.

"It wasn't your fault," Kelly tries to assure her as Aurora remains sandwiched between them. "Tell Jay you'll go later."

Her mind is torn. She had given her word and now… _I can't back down now…my pain…is nothing compared to hers…I can't back down._

She kisses Aurora on the top of her head and then looks at Kelly in sorrow. "I have to do this."

"Erin…"

"Kelly I want to stay…I know Shay would want me here with you and Aurora but…but I have that woman my word and I have…" she pauses as her voice breaks. "I have to tell her because she's…she deserves to hear my side or…I have to. If I don't…I have to Kelly. Aurora is safe with you and…and I'm just going to obsess about it until…until I tell her."

Kelly looks at his wife and as much as he hates to admit it – she's right. She would just sit and obsess about the fact that she had no control over the situation but had given her word to their new friends and felt like she failed her in the worst possible way. He tries to tell her that her being there might cause more pain than anything but the fact that Preeti had texted a few times and then stopped…he's torn. He knows she feels the duty…the obligation but…but it's so personal. However…he also knows that she has to face her friend because there was that promise exchanged. No matter when Erin would face her it would hurt. If done later would it bring fresh pain up?

"I don't know what to say," Kelly admits softly.

"You know no matter when I face her, it's going to hurt. Our friendship…it's gone Kelly."

"I wish there was another way," he states with a heavy sigh.

"I do to but…but I can't text. That just seems cold. I know what to expect but…damn I've made calls like this before to parents about their children or spouses or…now all of a sudden I hate my job."

"Or that part of it," Kelly reminds her. "But…and yes I'm going to play this card right now…Aurora needs you to. I can see you're shaken and stressed so as your husband I want you to wait – for your sake, and ours."

"I promised her Kelly," Erin replies sadly. "She texted me right after it happened and I…I couldn't answer. I know she'll be pissed at me and I expect her to say that but…but I promised her. She knew I was there today and for me to just stay here and…and act like it's not a priority. Damn I'm torn."

"I get it."

"If I hadn't promised…maybe it could wait…a day or two but…but I feel like a coward not answering her or…I have to go. Even if I just say…what? Sorry won't even be enough. I know it'll add to her pain but I need to just get this over with. I need to acknowledge the fact that I broke my promise and I'm sorry."

"But you didn't…"

"I have to tell her…" Erin interjects and then quickly turns and heads back out to Jay, who is waiting by the door.

"Erin…maybe this can wait," Jay tries to reason.

But instead of answering, she pulls the door open and pushes past him into the hallway; Jay looking up to see Kelly entering the hallway with Aurora still in his grasp.

"Sorry man…I tried."

"I know. Just…make sure she's okay," Kelly pleads as Jay nods and then disappears from view.

Kelly heads back into his bedroom and eases himself down with Aurora in arms. "Hey baby girl," he starts to slowly rock her back and forth.

"Want momma."

"I know sweetie," Kelly whispers as he hugs her tightly. "Do you um…remember what happened?"

In the past he wouldn't have asked her but after his sessions with Nick, he's learned that it's best to ask or talk about the situation right after it happened. "You were watching the play right?"

"Yes."

"And uh…then what….happened?" Kelly's voice breaks as his eyes water and he holds her close.

"A boy was shouting," she whispers and then buries her head in her father's arms; going silent. "Andrea was shouting too."

"Okay," he states as his lips start to quiver and his body shudders. He looks down at his beloved daughter and then thinks about his wife. He remembers Erin telling him about the first time she had to go and tell a set of parents their child was killed. But this… _she's going to tell a friend…a family friend…his daughter's friend…close friend…_

"And then…I fell down. Sorry daddy."

"No…no never be sorry," he whispers as his eyes water. "Oh God…never be sorry," he laments as he rocks his daughter back and forth; a few minutes later, the two of them collapsing onto the bed, huddled close together. Benny arriving about half hour later.

XXXXXXXX

As soon as they enter the hospital, Erin's heart once again starts to beat wildly and she wonders if she can even do this.

"Jay…"

"Antonio and I could have done this…even Voight. You didn't have to."

"I have to apologize to her. I know she's going to hate me but…but I have to," Erin replies in a small tone as her hand rests on the door handle and then pushes it open; Jay entering the hospital a few feet behind her. The area before them at Lakeshore Hospital is almost as chaotic as at the high school gymnasium; doctors shouting orders, staff rushing frantically around, children crying, parents also crying and everyone asking why.

Her steps are almost erratic – fast and then slow…and then a dead stop when she rounds the corner to where the parents of the deceased children were waiting; her friends in the distance – distraught.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Preeti cries as she collapses into the arms of her husband; their son at home under the care of his mother.

Erin's eyes freshly water once more as she stands and looks at the emotionally upset family; frozen in time and unable to make herself move forward. Suddenly she realizes this could have waited…should have waited…"I can't….do this...let's go," Erin whispers as she shakes her head, swallowing back some tears and praying for enough strength to get through this and then get home.

She looks at the expression on the doctor's face and tells herself it's time to go. But just as she's about to turn away Preeti looks up and narrows her eyes.

"You promised!" She shouts as Erin's heart starts to beat wildly.

Erin remains fixed in place as the distraught mother stomps toward them; Jay's body slightly edging forward in an attempt to run interference if necessary.

"Preeti…"

"YOU PROMISED MY DAUGHTER WOULD BE SAFE!" She shouts as she stops and glares at Erin with an angry stare. "You were there…why…WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM! YOU'RE A COP! THAT'S YOUR JOB! YOU FAILED!"

Erin shakes her head and then takes a step forward; wanting to comfort her friend and give her a hug…something. But that wasn't to be.

"Where were you?"

"I'm…so sorry," Erin whispers as tears start to form, a few escaping the corners. "I'm so sorry…"

"Sorry! Is yours still alive!"

"I…"

"You promised…YOU PROMISED! And now…my daughter…she's…she's…dead," Preeti cries as her legs start to buckle. "This is your fault!"

As much as Jay wants to argue back, he knows….just as well as Erin does that it's pure distraught emotions speaking and none of them can fault the distraught mother in that instance. He remains in place with a morose expression.

"Preeti, l need to say…"

"You promised! I trusted you! … trusted…you. Trusted!"

Erin tries to rush forward but Gurj quickly grasps his wife's faltering frame and pulls her back so she's able to stand up on her feet. "Preeti…"

"Leave…" she hisses as Erin tries to swallow.

"I'm sorry I just…"

"GO! My daughter…my precious Jasmine…Jasmine…my beautiful little girl."

Erin watches them go and then stars to take a few steps forward before Jay's hand rests on her forearm and pulls her back.

"You know she's distraught…she's speaking emotionally."

Erin knows that…having faced may distraught families and words spoken in the heat of the moment are often rashly offered and then apologized for later. And that would happen. Their friendship would get back on course. But not yet. Not for a while.

"We need to go," Jay tries again, his words finally reaching her.

Erin nods, letting Jay lead her back outside and into the waiting police cruiser. She sits in the front seat of the cruiser, staring silently out the window in misery; brushing away a few tears every few minutes.

"Why did I go…why…I just…why."

Jay doesn't answer. He can't. There are no words in that moment that can take away anyone's pain. No answer that would suffice. Nothing to lift the darkness.

"I'll check with the team and call later," Jay tells her as he opens her apartment door and lets her enter; giving her a supportive hug before letting go.

She nods once more, giving him a strained expression before she watches her partner take his leave and then closes the door.

Her nerves start to take over, her body starts to shake and then slowly sag to the floor. Just before she collapses completely, Kelly's strong arms are there, holding her close and making sure she doesn't injure herself. She starts to cry, her body expelling every bit of fluid emotion she has; the two of them now sitting on the floor, Kelly holding his wife close. The two of them cry together until there is nothing more to come out.

Darkness would remain a while longer.

* * *

 **A/N:** ugh I'm a mess… (note to self, editing at work is not a good idea!) But I did post a Kleenex warning for a reason *sigh* Thanks for all the support from all you dear readers; it means so much with all this angsty drama. I never wanted to focus on the physical details of the shooting more on the heartbreak that follows; something them as first time parents (and a step parent) might experience and of course Aurora losing a dear friend. I did waffle on the death b/c as you all know I hate to write death, but sadly its realistic and I just went with it. I hope all the emotions are spot on after such a raw/horrible ordeal and I used some CF eppies as reference to how emotionally reactive some are in death situations. I do promise we'll get back to the happier times. But how will they all deal with the aftermath? Will it strain things between them as a family? And what will Aurora face her first day back at pre-school and what about Kelly and Erin on the job? Please do review b/c I'd love your thoughts after all this and thanks so much!

 **PS:** I also wrote a little one shot called 'Aurora's First Skate' as a happy interlude and hope you all check it out. Thanks everyone!


	21. How Do You Move Forward?

**Title: Plan C  
** **Chapter 21 – How Do You Move Forward?**

* * *

The two of them remain in morbid silence until all fluid emotion is spent; Benny still rocking Aurora in his arms in her room; Matt still at the hospital with Andrea.

"I uh…I think I should…do something," Erin states as she pushes herself upright, Kelly standing up with her.

"Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?" Kelly asks softly.

"No. I want to…to go back in time and…and be in that room," Erin states absently as she pulls away and heads for their bedroom, both of them hearing Benny trying to get Aurora to stop crying.

"Hey…this wasn't your fault," Kelly tries to remind her as Erin pauses and looks up in misery. "You couldn't have known."

"Oh and you're okay with this?"

"No…course not but…"

"But you didn't give your word to your friend and husband and then fail in the worst possible way!"

"That isn't fair and you know it!"

"Stupid case! Who the hell cares about Derek Johnson and…" she hisses as she looks away once more. "I should have been in that room. I'm a cop…I carry a gun!" Erin tosses back with an angry sniffle as she looks at Kelly with a glare. "That's what…that's what Preeti told me and…and she was right."

"Erin…"

"What? It's not my fault? Is that what you're going to say?"

"Yes," Kelly answers pointedly.

"Well it is! I should have been there!" She growls as she stomps into the bathroom and then stops suddenly. "Should have been in that room," she whispers as she looks at her disheveled appearance in the mirror, her eyes dropping to the now dried blood stains on her top; fresh tears filling her already puffy eyes. "Preeti was right…I promised and I should have…"

"No, this wasn't on you."

"What if Aurora had been killed!" Erin tosses back angrily as she slams down the object in her hand onto the counter, Kelly's face actually wincing; her posture instantly un-tensing. "Kelly…what if it was her?"

"It wasn't!" Kelly answers sharply before he quickly recants.

"What if it was? How could…how could you ever face me." She looks at him and shakes her head and then turns around, looking at the blood stains and then feeling her heart sink. "I can never face them again Kelly. Preeti and Gurj…I can never face them again."

Kelly takes a few steps closer, his hands wrapping around his wife's slightly shaking shoulders and giving them a comforting squeeze.

"I promised her Kelly."

"I could tell you a million times but you won't listen to that right now. You're not to blame."

"As soon as he would have stood up with that gun…Kelly I could have taken him out…how many were killed?"

"Erin…"

"HOW MANY!" She tosses back in an angry tone before she curses in an undertone and then turns around. "I need to get this off…" she stammers as her fingers fumble with her top. "Get it off….get it off!"

"Hey hold on a second…" Kelly takes her hands and stops them.

"Aren't you mad?"

"Yes!" He shouts back. "Is that what to hear? That my daughter could have died because you weren't in that room? Yes I'm as mad a hell!"

The two of them hold each other's heated gaze in the small bathroom; tension continuing to build for a few seconds until Kelly shakes his head and grumbles in an undertone.

"Kelly…"

"That's what you're telling yourself right? That that's what I'm thinking?"

"It's the truth. Preeti said it herself!"

"She's angry and pissed and…Erin, her daughter was killed in a spray of bullets of course she's blaming everyone…she doesn't mean it. She has someone to blame and it's not you."

"She has every right to hate me," Erin says as she turns around and then looks at her blood stained shirt. "I hate me," she adds in such a low tone that she hopes Kelly didn't hear. He did.

"I don't," Kelly tells her in truth. "And…" But, before Kelly can say something else, both of them hear Aurora starting to call out once more; Benny's footsteps heard a few moments later. Both look up as Benny enters the bathroom entrance with a crying Aurora in his grasp.

"Dadda," she whimpers as they near; Aurora's arms reaching out for her father and Erin looking at the little girl in misery.

"Hey love bug," Kelly whispers as he holds his daughter close, kissing her cheek; Erin's eyes watering as she turns away; her mind inwardly screaming I'M SORRY!

"Should I order in some food?" Benny asks softly as Erin looks up, catching Kelly's wondering glance in the mirror. "Greek, Chinese…pizza. Whatever."

"Sure…yeah," Kelly replies as he continues to rock his daughter in his arms. "I'll get her into her pajama's."

Erin nods as she watches both Severide men take their leave and then turns back to her tormented reflection in the mirror.

 _'IT'S YOUR FAULT MY DAUGHTER IS DEAD! YOU PROMISED! YOU'RE TO BLAME! YOU!'_

"I'm sorry," Erin whispers as she locks the bathroom door and then starts to remove her blood stained clothing. "Oh God I'm so sorry…" she laments as she feels her legs threatening to buckle. She knows, in reality, it's not her fault. But it would take some time before she believed it.

She tosses her ruined top into the garbage and then turns on the water for the shower, wanting to wash the days terror off her. But each time she closes her eyes, Erin sees the horror all over again. Children all over the place, crying and screaming and holding each other; teachers calling out, her partner directing the medics and her looking down at Aurora's limp frame in her grasp while Kelly looks at her, yelling 'what did you do!'

Her body shudders as she finally steps under the hot water, unable to scrub away the dirt, sweat, blood and tears fast enough. She sees Jasmine's lifeless frame in her grasp; her mother yelling at her that her daughter's death would be forever on her head and she starts to cry once more; the hot streams doing little to calm her fraying nerves.

Kelly looks down the hallway and then up to see his father watching him; Aurora playing with something as she sits on his lap. "I don't know what else to say to her."

"The pain is too real right now."

"She gave Preeti…her word. Dad…how I can even help her get past that? She held our friend's…." he pauses as Aurora looks up with a sad expression.

"It'll take time," Benny tells his son in truth. "I don't have the right words either. I don't know if there are right words. Over the years…you see friends, even close ones lose children and…and it's always hell. There are no right words right now, it'll just take time," Benny concludes as Kelly's phone buzzes. "What's up?"

"It's from Matt. He says…Andrea's had part of her spleen removed but she'll be okay. She's staying overnight and…she's upset and distraught and feels guilty."

"At least Matt's there with her," Benny states in truth as Kelly texts back his acknowledgement.

"So much guilt and…misery from one senseless act," Kelly huffs as Erin finally appears, freshly showered and dressed in sweats, giving Aurora a kiss on the head before she reaches for a beer and then slumps into a chair between Kelly and Benny.

Silence starts to grow for a few minutes before a knock is heard at the door and Benny hurries to get the food. Kelly looks at Erin and notices her staring down at something on the table with an absent stare. She finally looks up and offers him a strained smile.

Before she can offer another word, Benny comes back into the kitchen with the two bags of food in his grasp – Greek dinners all around.

But as much as it was a good idea, the four of them aren't that hungry and mostly pick at their food; Erin drinking a few more beers than Kelly, who watches her in concern. Aurora finally falls asleep after dinner, Kelly putting her to bed and then heads into Matt's bedroom to get a bag for his father to take to him at the hospital for his overnight stay with Andrea.

"I'm going to leave the door open…just in case Aurora cries or…needs us," Kelly tells his wife as he enters their bedroom a few minutes after his father left.

"Okay," Erin agrees as Kelly nears the bed and then climbs in, shuffling over to her side and then looking at her in concern. "Pauline texted earlier…just to check in. She'll be by in the morning."

"Good," Kelly nods as his fingers reach out and tuck a strand of hair behind his wife's ear. "I think we should take Preeti and Gurj a card or flowers or…something," he mentions as she looks over with a sad glance.

"We should. Maybe…you'll take it to them right?"

"Erin…"

"They hate me Kelly."

"No. You can't keep thinking that," Kelly insists as Erin's head slumps down onto the pillow and she looks up with a sad expression; his fingers brushing her flushed cheek.

"I um…I was scared today," she confesses in a soft whisper as his brow furrows. "Kelly…it's so stupid for me to admit that. I…I can take on a man twice my size in a fist fight but today…it was a kid with a gun and I…I was scared."

"I was scared to," Kelly admits as his fingers continue to fiddle with her hair. "When I heard the call…and then Voight wouldn't let me pass and there was shots fired…and then some cop came out with a bloody kid in his arms and I just…yeah, I was scared."

"When I first got into that gym…it was the worst nightmare I had ever seen. The kids…the blood and their stuff just scattered about…I couldn't breathe at first…I kept blinking…hoping I could wake up and it would be back to normal. It'll never be normal again."

"When I saw you holding her and then she wasn't moving or breathing at first…I couldn't breathe either."

"How do we get past this? How…do we move forward from this?" Erin asks softly; the two of them tired but feeling the need to keep talking to one another about the day's horrific events.

"We just hafta try," Kelly replies with a heavy sigh. "You feel…tense."

"I am. I keep seeing…things I don't want to see. So if you're suggesting I go down to the gym…maybe I should go down to the gym," she huffs as she looks at him with a slightly dry smile; her face going serious a few seconds later. "What about you?"

"I…" he starts and then exhales heavily. "I remember Shay and I talked about this in the past and…and it was much worse than I expected. You're not the only one who sees those kids…bodies, some moving, some not…blood, clothing…bullets…kids crying and calling out…and then I see you with Aurora. Maybe I should go to the gym," he slightly huffs as her hand rests on his cheek. "We just gotta be straight with Aurora and each other and…"

"Try not to fall apart…emotionally," she confesses with a soft whisper as she finally turns off the light. Both of them lie pressed together in the darkness, their bodies wanting to shut down but their minds awake. Kelly holds his wife closer; his eyes wet especially when he hears her sniffle. The night ahead would be long and tormented; sleep not proving to be restful in any way.

As suspected, Aurora's sleep only last a few hours before Kelly and Erin are pulled from their tormented sleep by her cries, Kelly going to get his daughter and bringing her into their bed with them; Erin agreeing that it was for the best. Both of them try soothing the little girl to sleep, her whimpers dying down until she cries herself back to sleep.

XXXXXXXX

The following morning, Kelly's eyes open first, looking down to see his daughter asleep beside him and then his wife…lying a few feet away – awake. Erin looks over with a haunted gaze and Kelly's brow furrows heavily.

"Did I wake you?" He asks in a soft whisper as she shakes her head.

"Didn't sleep much," she admits as tries to stifle back a yawn. "At least Aurora slept a few hours."

"I think it'll really affect her when she goes back to school and Andrea's not there or…"

"Her friend," Erin adds fatefully as Aurora starts to stir. "Morning love bug."

"Hey squirt," Kelly pulls his daughter onto his chest, making her giggle; Erin pushing some dirty blond strands out of her face.

The three of them linger in bed a bit longer before it's time to get up and get the day started; both having been given the day off by their respective superiors. The conversation, however, is a bit more strained than the day before and both husband and wife get dressed in silence and then head into the kitchen; Aurora at the table working in her coloring book.

"Thought maybe later we could…or not with Aurora…just want to see if Andrea is okay and see if Matt needs anything but…maybe not a good idea to take Aurora there. Pauline could take her or…"

"Sure," Erin just interjects when Kelly pauses. "I'll call Voight and see if they uh…well found a motive for…" she stops when they both hear Aurora ask for breakfast. "Or…" she pauses once more and then turns away, reaching for a small glass to pour out some orange juice but then stopping; Kelly looking at her in wonder. "How do we just go on like…get back to normal when other's lives are forever destroyed?"

"I don't know…slowly I guess."

"You should…take some flowers or something to Preeti and drop something off for us…please?"

Kelly simply nods but wishes there was something else he could say or do to make his wife understand it wasn't her fault.

"Daddy can I have Cheerios?"

He looks down at his precious daughter and squeezes his eyes shut as he recalls one of the other parents clutching their child's body in their grasp.

 _'Why…WHY!'_

He hears the father's screams; his eyes watering and his heart rate starting to pick up the pace, slowing only when he feels something on his hand and looks down to see his daughter touching his hand. Kelly bends down to her and pulls her into his strong arms, holding her close and kissing her cheek as he stands up with her in his grasp.

Kelly locks eyes with Erin and both of them hold tormented gazes for a few seconds before her hand rests on Aurora's back; giving it a few tender strokes.

"I don't know either," he whispers as Erin's eyes water when her husband's water.

Her hand rests on his and gives it a squeeze; her heart acknowledging the fact that he would think he has to put on a brave face for her and his daughter but at times…reality would force him to show his vulnerability and in those moments, her love for him would strengthen even more. Kelly puts Aurora down and the three of them slowly put a few things on the table, Erin opting for coffee and Kelly a piece of toast and half an apple; Aurora having her bowl of cereal and a piece of toast. The conversation is strained and somewhat uncomfortable; the TV showing cartoons instead of the topic of the day – the aftermath of the shooting.

"Hello?"

"Uncle Matt!" Aurora exclaims as she pushes herself from the table and rushes toward the front door to greet him.

"Hey sweet pea," Matt greets as he scoops her up in his grasp, kisses her on the cheek and then carries her into the kitchen. "Hey…"

"Aurora, sweetie go pick out a movie to watch," Kelly suggests, not wanting his daughter to hear their conversation. She complies and Erin pours Matt a cup of coffee as he plunks himself down at the table. "How's Andrea?"

"She's…last night was rough. The physical stuff will heal but um…I was there when she gave her statement to Voight. Said it was half way through the first act…the kid, she guessed was in grade 12, he uh…stood up, shouted the name of some of the kids in the play and…and then just started to shoot. Aiming mostly at the stage but…but just shooting. She yelled at the kids to get down but um…but not all…dropped in time…" Matt's voice breaks as he swallows and then offers his friend a tight lipped smile. "She feels guilty. Two in her class died and four were injured. Two more in the audience and three on the stage."

"Wow…I'm glad she'll be okay but so sorry for the parents of this tragedy," Erin states as she slowly stands up and leaves the kitchen, heading back into their bedroom to put on some jeans and a sweater.

"How are you?" Kelly asks Matt, looking at his friend's weary face.

"Brought back memories of the night Hallie died," he confesses with a heavy sigh as Kelly's frown deepens.

"Ah sorry man," Kelly tells Matt in truth.

"How's Aurora?" Matt inquires as they both look into the living room.

"She's…she asked for her mom yesterday and we both cried last night and she had nightmares…we all had nightmares…damn it Matt, I keep seeing Erin holding her limp frame and it makes me heart sick."

"How's Erin?"

"She's raw…I'm raw…last night we talked….this morning, it's strained," Kelly confesses with a heavy heart. "She blames herself. She promised Preeti she'd keep her daughter safe and she feels like all this is her fault. It's just gonna take time. I wish I had better words to say but…but I don't."

"And those friends of yours…their daughter. Andrea's just heartsick over it."

"Yeah…I should take something to them…flowers or something. Maybe we'll ta…" Kelly starts and then stops; Matt looking at his friend in sorrow. "I can't take Aurora there can I?"

"Just after they lost her daughter…no," Matt agrees softly as both of them trade tormented gazes. "I'll look after Aurora if you want to take something over."

"Over where?"

"To Preeti and Gurj's," Kelly answers Erin as she enters the kitchen. "What do you think?"

"It's a good idea…her words…"

"She was angry and had every right to. We've seen it…you've seen it…it's emotions talking," Kelly states numbly.

"Maybe…flowers don't seem enough but what else? Can't offer food," Erin states with a sad smirk. "I don't know what to do. Never had a friend…experience such a terrible and personal loss. I want to just tell myself it never happened but I can't."

"Okay…so you can stay with Aurora and…"

"I have to go into work and…"

They both start at once and then look at each other as Matt politely excuses himself and heads into the living room with Aurora.

"Erin…"

"I just want to see if I can get a few more details and then…then I'll come back. I just…" Erin pauses as a knock is heard at the door; Matt hurrying to open it. "I need to keep busy…or something. Who's…"

"Christie, Violet," Matt greets his sister and niece.

"Violet! Violet!" Aurora shouts as she comes rushing toward the door.

"How are they?" Christie asks Matt in concern.

"Raw. Aurora has moments, mostly when she's watching Disney stuff but um…everything okay?"

"Yeah we brought by some groceries and just thought we'd give you all a nice distraction," Christie states as she gives Erin a hug. "I hope we're not intruding."

"Not at all," Erin replies with a tight lipped smile. "But…we were just heading out."

"Thought we'd drop by Preeti's and Gurj's to drop off…something," Kelly answers with a heavy sigh.

"We'll look after Aurora," Christie volunteers. "How's Andrea?" Christie asks Matt as they head into the living room; Violet already in Aurora's room playing with her dolls.

"Okay so…" Kelly looks down at his wife with a strained frown. "I'll drop off…something and then we'll meet back here and just…hang with Aurora."

"I want to go with you I do but…"

"I know. I'll take care of this. I love you," Kelly whispers as he kisses her on the lips; Erin's hands gripping his shoulders as Kelly pulls away and goes in search of his daughter. He tells her he'll be right back and that he and Erin had to go out and do a few things for work and then they'd be back and maybe all watch a movie or just 'hang'. "Love you sweet girl."

"Love you too daddy," Aurora answers back with a smile as she hugs her father tightly. Kelly holds on a bit longer than normal, kissing her once more and whispering for her to be good and he'd be right back. But this time when he tries to leave, she clings to his neck and refuses to let go. "No daddy, don't go," she softly begs as Erin appears in the doorway.

"I have to sweetie."

"No daddy! No!" She starts to fuss as he looks up at Erin in sorrow. "I'll go tomorrow. I think you should stay here."

Erin looks at Aurora and then feels guilt starting to grow inside…her heart racing at top speed. _I need to just…get away…_ that's the old you talking…you need to stay here…stay and face the guilt…embrace it, discuss it – defeat it! But old habits die hard and she finds herself wanting to just crawl under the nearest rock and forget that the man she loves more than anything nearly lost his beloved daughter to her supposed faulty actions. _No…don't listen to those voices! Stay here! Stay!...stay…_

But she doesn't…

"Okay. I'll be home in a few hours."

"Erin…" Kelly hurries after his wife as she puts on her coat and then turns to look at him, her hand opening the door. He pulls her close and holds her as their foreheads touch. "We need you here," he tells her in a tormented tone as she looks up in misery.

She hears Matt and Aurora in the background laughing and feels her eyes instantly well.

"What?" Kelly presses.

"For the first time in weeks…I feel like an outsider."

"No…don't think that. Please…Erin please tell me…this is your home and you belong here."

"I love you both so much."

"Erin…you can't run away."

"I just need…to clear my head for a bit and…" she pauses as she looks at the pleading in his warm sapphire eyes. "Okay I'll go in…sign my statement and then come back. I have to sign my statement and I can't do it here. I don't want to do it in front of Aurora. She might ask and I wouldn't want to lie to her. I'll go sign it and then come back."

"I'll go with you," Kelly hastily volunteers.

"I'll be fine. Stay with Aurora."

"Okay," he finally resigns. "Hurry back."

"I will."

She pulls back with a strained smile and he looks at the somewhat panicked look in her eyes; his heart starting to feel some agitation.

"Remember no matter what you put on that report, this wasn't your fault," he reminds her tenderly as she nods; her jaw tight. "I love you."

"I love you too," she tells him one last time before she closes the door and disappears from view; Kelly turning back to see Matt looking at him in concern.

"She'll be okay."

"Will you?" Matt retorts as Kelly's frame sags against the doorframe.

XXXXXXXX

A few hours later, Kelly looks at his phone and then frowns when his gaze lingers on the time, his mind wondering where his wife is and if she's okay and how it went with the statement. But before he can wonder any further his phone buzzes and he's quick to answer; only this time the name on the display isn't the one he's expecting.

"Voight?" He asks softly as he hurries to answer.

 _"Kelly…"_

"Yeah, what's going on? … what? Erin's where?"

* * *

 **A/N:** So with writing a writer 'needs' to challenge themselves and trust me as much as I love my Kelly whump/Erin comfort/makeup I also like to insert other kinds of tension, even if it's sometimes painful to write/read. For those that left I do apologize but I tried to put the focus on the emotions rather than the physical stuff and for those that stayed to support I wholeheartedly thank you for that; your encouraging reviews mean more than you know. We will get back to the happiness (hope you all liked the little one shot Aurora's First Skate in the interim) but our family is going to go through a few more emotional hurdles. So please do review before you go and thanks so much!

 **PS:** I might not be able to update next week due to being away for a family holiday break so if you don't get an update (hmm is anyone even going to be around next week?) don't despair, we'll be back on the Lindseride track in no time thanks everyone!


	22. Playing with Fire

**Title: Plan C  
** **Chapter 22 – Playing with Fire**

* * *

Leaving Aurora with Matt, Christie and Violet; Kelly hurries down to his car, his mind worried that his wife was continuing to spiral downward and there's nothing he can do about it. He reaches the divvy bar and stops; rushing toward Voight who looks at him in concern.

"How long's she been in there?"

"A few hours. The owner is a friend of mine," Voight admits with a heavy sigh. "Said she's pretty raw but she needs to be home. I've seen her walk this path before Kelly…it's not a good one, but it can get worse. I don't want it to get worse. She needs you even if she tells herself right now she doesn't."

"I'll get her," Kelly nods; his heart rate slightly elevated and his mind agitated; Voight nearing him.

"I don't know what Matt told you but this kid…he was prepared. Had a vest on. Antonio's shot to the head is the only one that took him out. Even if Erin had been in there…she might have been just another target if she didn't kill him with the first shot. It wasn't her fault. I don't know if it'll make a difference to her but I thought you should know."

"Thanks."

Kelly then quickly ducks inside the bar and then starts to scan the room for his wife. He finally sees her, by the bar, ordering another shot and looking slightly disheveled. His heart instantly starts to ache and he wonders if she could benefit by talking to Nick; his appointment set for the day after tomorrow – the day before he goes back on shift. Boden had given both him and Matt a few extra days but he knows they can't stay away forever.

"Honey, you've had enough."

"No! Never enough…one more shot."

"Hey…" Kelly greets her in a soft tone as he shuffles down onto the seat beside her.

"Jay told you where I was? Traitor," she retorts sourly as he shakes his head.

"Voight…he was worried and called me. We should go."

"I…can't!" Erin gently snaps as she looks at the bartender with an upset grimace. "Where is my damn shot! Shot…one more shot…that's all it would have taken…just one…more shot!"

"You need…to come home."

Erin looks at Kelly and purses her lips before looking away with a tormented expression. "I look at Aurora and I feel guilt…what if she had been hit…what if…" she stops as Kelly's hand rests on hers; drawing her gaze upward. "I feel like I let you down. And then I feel happy that Aurora is alive but when I start to feel relieved I feel guilty because our friend's child is dead. And I…"

"Might not have been able to do anything. He was wearing a vest!" Kelly quickly interjects.

"What? No…no he…"

"Voight told me. The kid took a few hits to the chest but it was only Antonio's head shot that took him out for good. You might have been hit also. You weren't wearing a vest."

"Took it off…just before I went in," she huffs as she looks back down at the empty glass before her. "Still doesn't change anything."

"He wanted you to know. Come on…let's leave this place."

"I love that little girl and I feel like…" her voice trails off as her head just lolls onto his shoulder; his arm wrapping around her shaking shoulders and offering them a protective squeeze. "I just wanted to forget for a few hours. Old habits…" she groans as his brow furrows heavily.

"Want to um…want Nick's number? Might help…I'm not saying you don't believe me when I tell you…"

"No Kelly…that's not it…" she insists in haste.

"He's an impartial ear. Come on…argue with me about it on the way home."

"That's low," she retorts with a small snicker. But she's tired of arguing and so Kelly is content with the fact that his wife lets him pay for her few drinks and then the two of them walk out of the bar – in silence. "What else did Voight say?"

"That was it. He's worried like a father would be and he called me. That was it," Kelly tells her in truth as they head for home. Once they get there, Kelly heads into the kitchen to make them both some coffee while Erin heads for their bedroom to get changed; Christie and Violet already gone home and Matt in his bedroom.

Erin pauses in the doorway to Aurora's bedroom; hearing the little girl whimpering and slowly walks up to the edge and then kneels down beside the bed, pushing a few strands off her face. "Hey lady bug…what's going on?"

"Can't sleep."

"Nightmares?" Erin asks as Aurora nods. "What do you see?"

"I see that boy shouting," Aurora admits as Erin's eyes fight back tears. "I'm…scared."

"Oh sweetie," she whispers as she climbs onto the small bed and holds the little girl close. "I won't let him hurt you," she states warmly, kissing her flushed cheek and pulling the blanket up tighter around Aurora's shoulders. "I won't let him hurt you," she chants a few times; hoping the little girl will believe her.

By the time Kelly finishes up in the kitchen, he heads toward his bedroom to find his wife in the hopes of sharing some hot coffee and possibly some more conversation, however, strained, before bed so they wouldn't both go to bed with agitated minds. Upon finding his bedroom empty, he goes in search and then stops in the entranceway of his daughter's and feels his heart sink when he sees his wife passed out on Aurora's bed; the little girl safely nested in her grasp. He quietly enters the room, covers them both with another blanket and then leaves the room.

The coffee is poured out and the lights go out.

Darkness descends.

XXXXXXXX

The next morning, Kelly slips out of their apartment before anyone else awakens; heading to a familiar location, his mind and heart both waging an internal battle for which there is no easy solution. He hurries into a florist, picks up a modest bouquet and then continues on his way. Not wanting to wake them up just yet, Kelly leaves the flowers with the card of condolence and then heads back home. In an hour he'll send a text to Gurj and explain that he didn't want to upset them further but wanted them to know they were thinking about them.

About ten minutes before Kelly arrives home, Erin's eyes open and she looks down at Aurora still asleep at her side and can't help but offer the sleeping little child an adoring smile. She recalls Aurora opening up to her a little, confessing that she was seeing the boy shouting and then hearing screaming as she drops to the floor and bumps her head. _Kelly's made an appointment with Nick…maybe I should._

Her fingers absently play with some stray dirty golden blond hair; Aurora slightly stirring and offering a small grumble as her blue eyes flutter open and she looks up with a small frown.

"Hey love bug."

"Morning Erin," Aurora replies as she stretches and then looks around her room and then back up at Erin. "Where's daddy?"

"He's…" she pauses, not knowing that he had already been out and was just about to enter. But before she continues she hears the front door open and then looks at the hallway with a frown before looking down at Aurora. "He's…in the kitchen I think. Making breakfast."

"Do I have to go to school?"

Just as Aurora asks the question, Kelly appears in the doorway; Erin looking up with a tormented glance, their eyes locking for a few seconds before she quickly looks back down.

"School…well…" Kelly starts as he enters the small bedroom and then kneels down beside his daughter's bed, looking at her with a warm smile and then at Erin with a loving one. "There is no pre-school today."

"What happened yesterday daddy? Is Jasmine okay?"

Kelly's heart sinks and his throat instantly seizes as his brain races for the right words. But much like he and Shay had discussed and he and Matt had talked to her after Shay's death, he knows honestly is the best policy. "Well…yesterday a boy at the high school he…he uh….well he had a grudge against some of the uh…grade twelves and he wanted to hurt them and he did."

"Did he hurt Jasmine?"

"Yes sweetie he did. She's uh…she's dead…you uh…." Kelly pauses as his brain urges him to just tell her and get it over with. "She's not coming back. You won't see her again."

Aurora looks at her father's sorrow-filled expression and slightly cocks her head; Erin's heart sinking also.

"Just like mommy."

Aurora shakes her head as her eyes start to well with tears. "Why daddy?"

Kelly pushes himself up onto her bed and gathers her into his grasp as she starts to cry. "I'm so sorry sweetheart…so sorry."

He holds her for what seems like an eternity, Erin pushing herself up against them and holding onto them as the three of them sit in silence – grieving as a family.

"Come on…let's get some breakfast," Kelly whispers as he nuzzles his daughter's ear and then looks at his wife who nods. Aurora finally pushes herself up and then hurries out of the room; calling out to Matt whom she meets along the way. "I dropped the flowers off this morning," he tells her as her head rests on his shoulder, his hand clutching hers and kissing her cheek. "I couldn't go in either. I texted him just as I got home and told him it was there and said we were um…thinking about them and if they needed anything to let us know."

"And?"

"He said thanks. I didn't expect much more," Kelly admits with a heavy sigh. "Come on…let's just use today to do a few things around here, get some groceries and…"

"I was afraid," she interjects suddenly.

"What?"

"I was afraid to come back last night," Erin whispers as Kelly looks at her in surprise. "And when Aurora asked just now…I wanted to say I failed but at the same time I didn't want her to hate me."

"She won't hate you," Kelly whispers as he kisses her on the cheek.

The two of them finally leave Aurora's bedroom, Kelly heading into the kitchen to make some coffee, pausing to talk to Matt who is going to pick up Andrea and take her home and then spend the day with her, helping her out where she needs it – both of them back to work the following day.

"I booked an appointment to see Nick tomorrow," Kelly tells Matt in truth. "Erin's mentioned wanting to talk to him and I think it's a good idea but…but I doubt she will."

"Hey remember when you procrastinated at first?" Matt tosses back as Kelly gently smirks and nods. "I gotta go. I'll see you later."

"Okay."

Kelly watches Matt head into the living room to say bye to Aurora and then heads for the front door; Erin joining them a few minutes later. The three of them make a plan for the day – doing every day stuff, both of them making a pact not to talk about the shooting or it's after effects. But despite that; the day is somewhat strained and the happy comfort is slow to grow.

However, by the end of the day, the conversation is less strained…that is until Kelly gets a text from the preschool administrator.

 _'Andrea will be off for two weeks for recovery and there will be a sub,'_ he reads the text and then looks up at Erin with a small frown.

"Wonder how they'll address the uh….absent kids and Andrea?"

"I don't know," Kelly shakes his head as he looks at his daughter in the living room on the floor with her dolly's. "Will you be okay tomorrow?"

"Yeah…I'll…try. And you?"

"Yeah…should be okay. I'm going to see Nick tomorrow and…do you wanna come with me?"

"I should make my own appointment," she mentions lightly as he pushes his phone toward her with Nick's work number on the display. "Subtle," she retorts with a small snort as he can't help but smile.

"Never been called that before," he gently snickers as her hand reaches out and grasps his. "We will get through this."

Her hand squeezes his and she nods in silent agreement; Aurora bounding into the room a few seconds later to show them the latest Lego piece that she had made for her dolls. After that the three of them put on their coats and head out to do some 'regular stuff'; groceries and errands – stopping for lunch at Applebee's and just trying to keep the conversation light and happy.

There are a few sad moments but by the end of the day the tension has slightly dissipated and the three of them are able to work together in the kitchen, making a light meal and trying not to talk about the next day with all of them trying to once again resume their normal schedule. Normalcy was now forever altered.

XXXXXXXX

"Just go to work and if she starts to really fuss, I'll come and get her," Pauline tries to assure Kelly and Erin the following morning. "There will be a substitute teacher and some missing faces. The school administrator will talk to them briefly and then try to get on with the day. None of this is easy but we have to try right?"

"Thank you," Kelly whispers as he gives the older woman a hug and then looks at his daughter with a strained smile.

"I don't want to go dadda," she says sadly, shaking her head as he kneels down to her.

"I know sweetheart but you have to…we'll all have to go out today. To work and school….you'll be fine, I promise," he tells her as he kisses her cheek and tenderly brushes her cheek. "I'll try to see you tonight okay?"

"No dadda," Aurora insists as she wraps her arms tightly around his neck, Pauline and Erin pulling back with strained expressions.

"Come on now…it'll be okay."

Aurora continues to fuss as her father tries to pry her arms off his neck and then hands her to her grandmother. At Pauline's urging, Kelly hands his daughter to her and then turns to leave, his mind a flurry of heated emotions. He knows that today will be hard for all of them but it was just another life hurdle that she'd have to try to work past, with help and on her own – even Nick said her resistance at first would be normal.

Erin, Kelly and Matt part ways in the basement, Erin heading for her car and Matt and Kelly heading for Matt's truck. As each of them take their leave, they can't help but wonder how the little girl will fare and how she'll cope going forward.

"She's going to be fine," Matt comments as the silence starts to build in the cabin between him and Kelly as they head for Firehouse 51.

"Which one? Aurora or Erin?"

"Both…in time of course," Matt quickly qualifies. "We all know today will be raw."

"I shoulda taken her," Kelly huffs as he looks out of the window as they near the Firehouse. "I shoulda been there."

"Even Nick said she needs to feel like it's just routine," Matt kindly reminds him as Kelly looks over with a somber glance. "I wanted her to stay home also but felt that would have been unfair of me to say."

"I'll call the school in a few hours, just to check in."

"Good idea."

The two of them exit Matt's truck and head for the entrance; stopping just short of the doors when they hear someone calling Kelly's name.

"Isn't that…"

"Yeah…it's Gurj. Wonder what's going on," Kelly replies as he gives a strained smile and nod to the man that approaches. At first he feels some stiff tension starting to build in his as his friend approaches; Matt wanting to at least say hello before he goes inside. Which he does and then politely takes his leave.

Kelly looks at his friend with a tormented glance, having just shook hands a few seconds earlier. "I was gonna come in yesterday but um…but I wasn't sure…I'm so sorry. We all are."

"Means a lot to us. Preeti, she's still so raw. She just cries and blames herself for not being there…asking why and I don't know what to say or do to ease her pain. I feel like I have to be strong for her sake but then…I want to grieve also but…but I don't want her to fall apart more than she is. I came here because I wanted to say we appreciate your kind words and the flowers. In the hospital…Preeti she…she was angry and devastated and…and what she said…"

"No…" Kelly stops his friend in haste. "Erin understood it was pain talking. She also feels guilty for not being in the room at the time. I know it's not the same pain but…but I have a guy I talk to. I was recommended to go to him after the death of Aurora's mom and he's…he's helped me. It's up to you but I don't mind sending you his office info."

"Sure…that'd be good."

"If there is anything…I know it'll take time to heal but uh…but yeah anything. We're here okay? I know the friendship is strained right now but we both hope it's not over," Kelly concludes with a small nod. Gurj doesn't say anything more as both men hope the friendship will repair itself in the future but they were unable to foretell in that exact moment when it would start to mend once more.

"I should go…just wanted to stop by and thank you for the flowers."

"Okay," Kelly mentions softly as he watches his hurting friend turn and head back to his car, get in and then slowly pull away; Kelly offering him a small wave before he ducks back inside.

"Everything okay?" Matt asks as he approaches; Hermann coming up behind his truck Lieutenant.

"Yeah…I dropped off some flowers yesterday and he wanted to thank me for them. I never went in…maybe that was wrong but I didn't want to hurt them further. "

The three of them make small talk for a few minutes, Hermann telling them that this always worries them as a family but it's one of those fears you just have to live with or else hide your children away from the world – and that wasn't at all practical or even sensible. They'd all heal. But it would take time.

About half hour later, Matt finds Kelly in the locker room looking at a picture of Shay and Aurora, his posture slumped over and a heavy sigh escaping his lips before he looks up in misery.

"I still remember the talk we had about the North Street school shooting…remember that one?" Kelly asks Matt as he nears him on the bench and slowly sits down.

"Yeah…kinda similar. Bullied kid brings his father's gun to school and just opens fire in the cafeteria."

"Shay was four months pregnant….she was so stressed after that…and now this…Gurj is right…I get it. I tell myself I have to be strong for Erin and Aurora but…"

"But at least you're seeing Nick later today right?"

"Yeah…that should help. I hope," Kelly sighs as he rubs his face and then puts the picture back in his locker; beside the one of him, Aurora and Erin taken on his wedding day. Matt suggests that he just sit out the morning calls until his talk with Nick, but Kelly insists he needs the distraction and would be fine.

The call would prove otherwise. But…not the first call he answers.

 _"Severide! Report!"_

"Still here Chief!" Kelly replies with a small grunt as he reaches the upstairs bedroom. "We need some hoses up here. South side!"

 _"Tony!"_

 _"Copy Chief!"_

"Casey!"

"Yeah…coming up to you. Main floor is cleared! I'm coming up!"

Kelly pushes through the last door, the bathroom door. He had assumed that it was vented as he thought he heard over the crackling radio that all the room windows had been vented including the bathroom. That was the other bathroom. And it was vented.

"FLASHOVER!" Kelly shouts before he literally throws himself to the ground, a blast of superheated flames catching him on the side and sending him toppling over into the other room.

"Severide!" Matt shouts as he reaches the top of the stairs just in time to shield his face and squint in horror as his friend disappears from view; _seemingly_ engulfed in flames. He rushes toward his flailing friend, frantically swatting at the few little stubborn licks of fire that cling to the side of his jacket. "Kelly…Kelly!"

 _"Casey report!"_

"I've got Kelly but…" Matt starts only to be cut off as Kelly's PASS alarm starts to wail.

"Ah damn…thing," Kelly coughs as he tries to roll himself to an upright position.

"Casey!"

"Hermann over here!" Matt calls out.

"I'm…fine…" Kelly insists with a small grumble as a few sets of strong arms help him get to his feet and then half lift, half drag him down the stairs and outside into the fresh air where he coughs a few times and then looks up at Boden with a strained gaze. "I'm…fine. I…I thought they said the bathroom…was vented."

"It was. The north one."

"Okay well…go get cleaned up and go to your appointment."

"Thanks Chief."

Kelly pats Matt on the back and then slowly heads toward the front of Squad truck 3, climbing into the front of the cabin and closing his eyes for a few seconds. As soon as they arrive back at Firehouse 51, Kelly hurries to the locker room, quickly cleaning up and then telling Matt he'd see him later; Matt telling him he was going to stop by Andrea's over the supper break and then come right back so might see him tomorrow.

"Come on…" Kelly stammers impatiently as he looks at his watch and then strains his head toward the jumble of cars before him. "What's…ah damn that's just great. A traffic accident! Great!" He huffs as he pulls his phone and then sends a quick text to Nick, telling him he might be a bit late due to traffic but was almost there. Thinking his phone is in his pocket, Kelly gets out of the car; the phone falling onto the passenger seat, the door slamming shut a few minutes later.

"What's going o…" is all he starts as he looks in horror at the scene before him. "Oh no…"

"It's gonna blow!" Someone shouts; the distinct and very pungent smell of gasoline permeating every inch of space around him.

"Someone help me! My daughter's in there!"

"Fire department's on it's way!"

"They won't make it in time," Kelly whispers as he does what most wouldn't – charges toward the burning vehicle. He races toward the father who is frantically trying to bat away the flames so he can get his trapped daughter out in time. The father had finally managed to get the door pulled away but in doing so had burned his hands and was unable to continue.

"GET BACK!" Kelly shouts as he takes over, kicking the busted door open a few more feet and reaching into the burning wreck; trying desperately to free the screaming child. He feels flames starting to kiss the exposed parts of his cheeks, neck and hands but doesn't care. Time wasn't on his side.

Just as he thinks he pulls her free, he glances upward, shouting and yanking her free just as the car explodes around them.

*BOOM!*

* * *

 **A/N:** eeks! Yeah I didn't want Erin to fall that hard or go down that dark a path. But still lots of raw emotions. I wanted to show some hope for the strained friendships and of course lots of family bonding moments. Hope you're all still with me as we carry on into the new year with lots a head for our little family if you're all still with me wanting more. Please do review before you go and thanks so much! See you all in 2016!


	23. A Time to Heal

**Title: Plan C  
** **Chapter 23 – A Time to Heal**

 **A/N: and a happy shoutout to our amazing TAYLOR KINNEY for his Peoples Choice Award last night for his role on Chicago Fire! Yay! So deserved! And he looked soooo HAWT! Haha Okay enjoy this update**

* * *

"Oh what the hell…what the hell…what the hell was he thinking!" Erin's voice hisses as she rushes into the ER, her eyes frantically scanning for any sign of her husband. She feels her agitation continuing to fester; her emotions already on edge after having snapped at work at everyone who even dared to ask how she was doing.

 _'I'm fine and if anyone asks me again I'm going to…'_

 _'Hey hold on a sec…' Voight's voice was heard, making her and the rest of the intelligence unit look at their boss in haste._

After that he had taken her aside and asked if she absolutely had to be there.

 _'Don't send me home…I'll just…I'll do paperwork or count bullets or…'_

 _'Really? Count bullets?' Voight had asked in amusement as her expression softened. 'I get it but I don't want you in the field until you...talk to someone.'_

 _'Hank…'_

 _'Detective…that's not a request,' Voight had told her in a fatherly tone. 'You feel unjustified guilt that…'_

 _'I should have been in that room!'_

And that was it. With her own admission she sealed her emotional and professional fate and was relegated to desk duty; that is until a rather distressing call came in.

 _'Kelly's what?'_

About half hour after damning confession to Voight, her anxiety had started to lessen but on the ride over to the ER it only gained momentum and being forced to wait now was making it worse.

"Erin?"

She turns to see her husband looking at her with a rather sheepish expression; her mind and heart starting to race. At first she wants to ask him what the hell he was thinking…rushing toward a fire and car about to blow and risking his life for… _it's what he does…it's him and you know you love him for his bravery and selflessness…_ "are you okay?" She resigns as she looks at the wrappings on his hands, the bandage on his neck and the slightly shiny spot on the left side of his face where he was closest to the flames.

"I'm sorry to worry you," he whispers as he pulls her into his arms and holds her close; his lips exhaling heavily and her lips uttering a small gasp.

"I'll drive you home."

"No I'm okay…I gotta go see Nick. I texted him that I would be a bit late. I can't go home…not yet."

"You sound like me," she mutters in sarcasm as her arm wraps around his waist and hugs him close; the two of them walking back out to her waiting car. "What happened?"

"I just…acted. The girl was stuck…her father was injured and…and I had time...or thought I did," he explains with a heavy sigh as they stop just before her car and he looks at her with a serious expression. "I kept hearing Aurora calling to me for help…I just…acted."

Erin pulls him into her arms once more and holds him close, her ear resting on his rapidly beating heart, her eyes squeezing shut in frustrated anxiety. "I keep hearing her calling out to me also. Kelly…I snapped at…everyone this morning for…for no reason."

They get into the car and slowly head for Nick's office; Kelly telling his wife about the rest of the call and trying to reassure her that, aside from the superficial burns, he'd be okay.

"Gurj came to see me this morning," he tells her; her eyes looking over at him in wonder.

"Really? What happened?" She asks in haste; Kelly telling her the whole story about the visit of their grieving friend. "We're here," Erin mentions as they finally reach Nick's office.

"I really think you should talk to Nick," Kelly suggests as looks at her in seriousness. "You don't have to tell me and you know whatever you talk to him about…it stays with him. I get it."

She feels a small pang of relief actually starting to settle her nerves as one of the things she had worried about was if she did talk to Nick and knowing what kind of close professional relationship him and Kelly had, as well as their personal friendship if it would impede her therapy.

"I worried about that."

"Just promise once you tell him your darkest secrets you won't leave me for him," Kelly lightly snickers.

"Promise," she cheekily replies as she leans over and kisses him, her hand squeezing his for a bit of added reassurance. "I'm gonna wait."

"What?"

"Yeah…at the coffee shop or…I can't go back to work. I snapped at my team this morning. Voight was right…said I needed to talk I said I'd rather count bullets," she pauses with a small smirk.

"Boy you really must have lost it," he retorts with a small smirk. "I'll only be an hour and then…maybe we'll go home and try to cook something."

"I'll call Voight and then Boden," she tells a few seconds before he exits the car. She watches him go and then slumps back into the driver's seat and closes her eyes for a few tense seconds. She texts Boden an update on Kelly, pausing before she texts Voight – telling him she's still thinking about talking to someone, professionally.

Then, she texts Shawna.

 _'How about coffee and just…girl talk. Something...not work related.'_

 _'Coffee tomorrow morning would be great. My break is at 10am. See you then if possible. Shawna.'_

She puts her phone away and then thinks on Kelly's words about his visit with Gurj.

 _'She doesn't blame you…that's what he said. Even he's having trouble right now. But they don't blame you.'_

XXXXXXXX

"First off…how is Aurora?" Nick asks in concern.

"She's…okay. Today was her first day back so we'll see how it goes in a couple of hours. Pauline is going to pick her up and we'll um…stick to our routine as much as possible. But she's been asking about Jasmine and…we've been honest but I never know if it's doing any good or not."

"Being honest is always the best policy," Nick tells him in truth. "It'll come. Just keep asking her about her day, her friends and keep watching for whatever seems out of the ordinary. And how is Erin?"

"She's…she's still hurting and raw but…but she said she might come and talk to you. After prodding I might add," Kelly admits with a heavy sigh. "That's…okay right?"

"As long as it won't be awkward for you. As you know, whatever we talk about stays here and I won't betray her trust. If she wants to tell you, then that's her choice. But I don't want either of you to feel uncomfortable so I can always recommend another trusted therapist…if it at time becomes too much."

"Okay," Kelly agrees with a brief nod.

"Okay. So…now take me back to that moment. The moment when you arrived at the school and were forced to wait outside."

Kelly leans back in his chair and looks out the window for a second, closing his eyes and feeling his fists starting to tighten; looking back at Nick with a strained expression.

"I know this will be hard but it must be done," Nick gently pushes as Kelly leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees.

"I uh…it was hell. Not knowing if Aurora was dead or alive…Erin…she was in pursuit and I heard the cops radios and…it was hell. I felt so helpless. Just standing there!" He pauses as his voice rises to an angry hiss and then he shakes his head.

"It's okay Kelly…just us here. You were standing there."

"The one thing a first responder hates to do is just…wait. We have a job to do and…and to see others doing theirs while we stand around and wait. I was angry, agitated, frustrated. No one was saying anything…no one knew…Erin wasn't answering her phone. I was angry at her…at Voight…at Boden…at her. I was angry at her and I felt bad."

"Why?"

"It wasn't her fault. I know that. I just wanted her to call me…tell me everything was okay but um…but it wasn't. It wasn't okay. Hated waiting. Kept seeing people coming out with bloodied kids and uh…hated it. Hated just standing there wondering what was going on. Finally we got the all clear to go in."

"What happened when you went inside?"

"I uh…I passed by kids in the hall…crying, bleeding…limping past. But all I kept thinking…where's my daughter. My daughter better be okay. I hated that."

"Seemed like a natural reaction for any father. Why did you hate that?"

"First responders…we're supposed to be impartial. Priority of life…help the most wounded first. Put aside personal bias…feelings but I didn't…couldn't. Matt knew…Boden knew…still wasn't right. I passed by kids that…I heard them calling out to me. Calling for help…begging for help," he pauses as his eyes water. "And I just hurried past. I had to find her."

"Did someone help the other wounded?"

"Yes. Lots of help. Other fire fighters…medics…cops. But I still put personal feelings first."

"Did Boden penalize you for it?"

"No, he uh…he understood," Kelly whispers as he looks down and slightly sniffles. "Everyone understood."

"We are always the last to absolve ourselves of our own inner guilt, even when we have no reason to keep punishing ourselves or if all others have absolved us already."

"Should have known…better," he huffs as he straightens back up. "Done…better."

"The others that weren't…critically injured, did they receive timely help? Did they survive?"

"Yes," Kelly admits as he feels his shoulders slightly slump.

"So before we work on a plan to help you work through your own personal guilt, tell me what you felt when you first saw your daughter."

XXXXXXXX

Erin's fingers nervously drum the bottom of her nearly drunk coffee mug, her gaze directed somewhat wistfully toward the Park and past into a large construction site; her mind starting to wander. She hears a small shuffle and looks up to see Kelly nearing, her feet pushing her up off her chair and greeting him with a hug, his eyes still slightly glistening and heart rate elevated.

"You okay?"

"Come on…let's walk a bit," he suggests as his cool hand quickly grips hers; his lips offering her a tight lipped smile. "I uh…I feel better," he states simply as they leave the small café; heading toward the small Park area to walk a bit before they go home.

"I texted Shawna, we're…meeting for coffee tomorrow. I just need…girl talk," she nervously admits. "Stupid right?"

"No…I get it."

"Just girl talk," she rushes to qualify once more.

"I'm not mad," he assures her as they stop walking, Erin looking up in concern. "Matt and I talk about…stuff. I get it."

"Let's go home."

He offers her a nod and then wraps his arm around her shoulders, mindful not to damage the blisters on his hands under the protective padding; the two of them slowly walking back to the car arm in arm. He tells her a few snippets of what he talked to Nick about, but the rest was left in the therapy session. Although, he did admit that talking to Nick helped him to let go of a lot of inner guilt and knows she needs to do the same – for the sake of her very sanity.

They finally arrive home and stick to their plan by going into the kitchen and finding something they can make; wondering how Aurora had fared during the afternoon session. Kelly tells Erin about the call from the school and Pauline and how Aurora and other children as well were understandably upset and frustrated with their teacher, Andrea's absence and that of the two missing children. The topic of the shooting wasn't dwelt upon, but it was mentioned in a serious and matter of fact way; a moment of silence was held at the time of the shootings. School had finished an hour earlier that day and Pauline and Don had picked up Aurora and taken her to the zoo to try to end her day on a lighter note, one they hope would help send her to bed with some more pleasant memories.

"Okay…try this," Erin volunteers with a frown as Kelly leans in closer.

"It's uh…good."

"Liar."

"Needs more salt," he lightly teases as they hear the key starting to turn in the lock. But he barely has time to round the corner and greet his daughter when she literally barrels into him; making him slightly gasp and step backward.

"Daddy!" Aurora greets her father with a heavy sigh. He kneels down to her and holds her close; her cheeks warm and flushed and holding telltale evidence her day had been less than smooth. "Dadda…Jasmine's gone," she softly laments as he tenderly strokes her cheek and nods in acknowledgement.

"I know sweetie."

"She's not coming back."

"I know," he huffs as he looks up at Pauline who offers him a sorrow-filled expression. "I know baby…I know."

She looks at her father and starts to cry; Kelly's arms wrapping around her and holding her close as he slowly stands up and then carries her to her bedroom to talk to and comfort her a bit more.

"It was just one more hurdle," Pauline exhales heavily as she offers the younger woman weak smile. "How is he?"

"A few second degree burns on his hands and neck but otherwise okay. He talked to Nick today and…it was better. Thank you for helping…I know that might sound…" Erin starts only to have Pauline lean in and give her a warm hug. "Sorry if that sounded stupid."

"Never. Always happy to help. Helping with Aurora…it's what my Lesley would have wanted and keeps her alive in my heart…not that I need help with that but…you know what I mean."

"I do," Erin agrees with a warm smile as she gives Pauline a hug and then locks the door when she leaves; relaying a message back to Matt who texts to check on Kelly and then tells them he'll be checking on Andrea tonight but would be staying at the Firehouse overnight.

Erin heads down the hallway and pauses in the doorway to Aurora's bedroom, looking down at Kelly on the floor with Aurora in his lap and offers them a tender smile before she slowly eases herself down beside them, resting her head on Kelly's shoulder.

The three of them remain seated on the floor for the next hour, just talking softly about what Aurora was told at school today and how she was feeling – sad and somewhat distraught. After that the three of them head into the kitchen and make something easy for dinner; the conversation this time light and happy with a happy movie playing in the background.

"Come on…let's go have a nice warm bubble bath," Erin suggests to Aurora, leaving Kelly to finish a few personal things. "This I'm a pro at," she states as she gives him an eyebrow wag; his lips breaking into a wide grin. Erin heads into the bathroom to get it started, making sure warm water fills the tub and then adds the bubblegum smelling liquid.

"Smells like bubblegum," Aurora comments as she enters the bathroom with her Dora bathing dolly in her grasp.

"It sure does," Erin agrees as she helps Aurora get undressed and then puts her hair up into a tight bun atop her head and then helps her get into the warm, soapy water. "Like it?"

"Smells yummy!"

Erin sits on the little stool that they had bought specifically for bathing time, reaches for a soft cloth and then starts to gently wash her back.

She listens to the little girl chattering away to her two bathing dollies and offers her a strained smile. But the longer she continues to listen, that faster her fluid emotion starts to build. A few seconds later a sob is heard and Aurora turns to her in haste.

"What's wrong Erin?" She asks softly.

"I…I…" she stammers as her fingers idly play with a stray blond lock. "I love you so much Aurora," she offers a teary confession.

The little girl then does something unexpected – she leans forward and wraps her arms around Erin's neck; Erin quickly grabbing onto her and holding her close, not caring if she gets sweet, soapy smelling water on her top.

"I love you too."

Erin hears the words and feels her heart starting to race at top speed. She holds onto the little girl for a while longer, finally releasing her and giving her a kiss on her forehead, nose and then cheek – Aurora giggling when Erin playfully pokes her neck.

Kelly hears the happy squeals coming from the bathroom and feels his heart swell. Talking to Nick had alleviated some of his inner tension and he was able to come to terms with things that he had been afraid to face since the terrible tragedy at the high school.

After the bath, Erin dries off Aurora and then takes her to her bedroom, helping her climb under the covers and then leaning in for a goodnight kiss. Kelly comes in a few moments later; Erin letting them have their alone time before the lights go out for the rest of the night and heads into their bedroom to get changed for the night.

Just as she pulls on her sleeping shirt she looks up to see her husband watching her with a warm smile. "She uh…she said she loved me. In the bath and…it was amazing," she admits with a loving smile as he nears. He wraps his arms around her and holds her close, his senses taking in her tempting scent and delighting in the feel of her body pressed up against his.

"I love her so much Kelly…love you both so much."

"And we love you," he tells her warmly as his lips nuzzle her fragrant neck. "Mmm smell good."

"Bubblegum," she whispers as his hands leave her shoulders and move lower.

"Missed you," he admits; his body aching for an intimate union – one they hadn't shared since the shooting.

"Make love to me," she begs with a husky growl; his strong arms instantly hoisting her into the air as their lips lock with a searing kiss.

XXXXXXXX

Erin awakens early the next morning and looks at her sleeping husband with a small frown. They had tried to be careful with his hands since he got home yesterday but were overcome with heated passion the night before she fears that some of the blisters might have popped.

"They'll be okay."

She looks up to see him looking at her with a small frown, her fingers gingerly touching the outer edges of the puffy reddish mark on his jaw. "I think I wanted to hold onto my guilt…I don't know why," she shakes her head as she tries to turn away.

But his hand reaches out and gently turns her back to face him. "Please don't run away again," he earnestly begs.

Her forehead leans in closer and rests on his, her body exhaling heavily. "I'm done running," she whispers as she kisses him on the lips and then pulls back with a smile. "How about this afternoon, we pick up Aurora after school and just…go to the Park by the school and walk around or just…hang."

"I'd like that."

"Yeah…me too."

The two of them linger in bed a little longer until Aurora comes bounding into their room, jumping on the bed and laughing as she tries to dodge the arms that are trying to grab her legs. Despite the day starting off on a very happy note for her, both Kelly and Erin know as soon as Aurora gets to school, she'll face the same emotional woes she did the day before and it'll end on a more sour note.

Right after breakfast, Erin takes her leave; Pauline already having picked up Aurora and Kelly telling her that he was going to drop by the Firehouse to update Boden and talk to Matt and see how Andrea's recovery is going and then they'd meet up for lunch.

Instead of going to work, Erin makes a detour and ends up at a very familiar location; her heart starting to race wildly as she takes the first few steps toward what she hopes is an emotional recovery. The elevator slowly pulls her up toward the floor where the professional office is located; her legs starting to slightly shake as she nears the door, her hand gently trembling as she dares to enter.

"Erin?" Nick questions as he looks up in surprise when she enters his office and then closes the door behind her.

Her eyes dart nervously between the wondering assistant and Nick's inviting gaze.

"Everything okay?" He asks in haste as he nears.

"Yeah I uh…" she nervously stammers as she looks at him in determination. "I need to talk."

Her heart explodes for a few seconds with fear but when she looks at the almost relieved expression on his face…her mind settles – she's doing the right thing. It was now a time to heal and this was the first step.

* * *

 **A/N:** Lots of angsty emotions still brewing but got to interject some tender/loving family moments and then of course some couple time. I don't like to dwell too much on the painful stuff but show that all of them are still dealing with it but now slowly starting to work past and you'll see more of that and back on to happier times up next. Can't thank you all enough for your amazing support and reviews – mean so much and you all ROCK! So thank you and please do review with thoughts once more and thanks!


	24. Getting Back on the Right Track

**Title: Plan C  
** **Chapter 24 – Getting Back on the Right Track**

* * *

"You have good timing…my 8:30am just cancelled. So why not…"

"I don't know…okay so what do we do first…just tell you what…about the shooting right and…" Erin starts only to have Nick offer a small smirk; her brows arching in wonder. "What is it?"

"You and Kelly really are alike. He too came in here…wanted to jump right into it and figured he'd just blurt out everything and…that'd be it."

"I have to talk about my past?" Erin guesses as Nick offers her a sympathetic expression.

"We are going to talk about the shooting. I'm assuming that's why you're here."

"Is that what Kelly said?"

"I heard on the news that Detective Erin Severide was one of the officers who was inside the building at the time of the shooting. Her and her partner, Detective Jay Halstead…this is about you Erin, not Kelly. We talked about him…but now we're going to talk about you. Right?"

"Kelly blames me," Erin states flatly as Nick's brow furrows. She gives him a tight lipped smile before she quickly looks down at her fingers as they fiddle with the edge of her jacket. Erin looks back up and feels her nervous anxiety starting to gain a bit of momentum. "That was wrong…right?"

"Feelings aren't wrong but can be misplaced or misguided…or even misinterpreted. But instead of jumping around, let's start from the top. What was the start of the day like?"

"It was…really?"

"Yes really. Were you at work? Do you like your work?"

"Yeah…sure I uh…yes I was at work. I had a court case to wrap up. I was late…half hour and…I should have been in that room. I carry a gun…I could have taken out the shooter. It was my fault…Preeti was right."

Nick looks at her defeated posture as she looks up with a sad, watery gaze and offers a heavy sigh. "Let's just take it one moment at a time okay?"

"Okay," Erin agrees with a small huff. "I don't want to lose Kelly or Aurora."

"Trust me…that won't happen. Now…you were late because of the case. Tell me what happened when you got there. Did you talk to anyone else besides your partner?"

"I uh…my friend…Preeti. She texted me. And I uh…I failed her."

"Okay…let's start with that."

XXXXXXXX

Erin exits the emotionally charged session about an hour later, thanking Nick with a tight lipped smile and hurrying for the bathroom; where she finally breaks down. But this time…her tears aren't the same as the ones she shed the past few nights.

Today, they're almost…tears of relief. She splashes some cold water on her face and then looks at her expression in the mirror. They had talked about the lead up to the shooting and her thoughts on her promise to Preeti and the real life expectations that went with it. Nick only had 45 minutes to give her on that short notice and didn't want to bombard her with discussing everything all at once, but assured her that at the end of today's session she was on the right track to letting go of her needless guilt and self-condemnation.

She gives herself a nod and then heads outside, taking in some fresh air as she pulls her phone and dials her husband.

 _"Erin?"_

She pauses for a few seconds, offering a small sniffle as Kelly's anxiety on the other end starts to rise; her lungs gently heaving.

 _"Erin…are you okay? Where are you?" Kelly asks in haste, his mind jumping to the worst case scenario conclusion._

"I uh…" he takes a deep breath and then looks out over the marina with a somewhat relieved smile. "I'm okay."

 _"But…where are you? Come on…tell me where you are I'll come there."_

"I'm okay," she replies with a calmer tone. "I …I just saw Nick."

 _"Really?"_

"I'm just a bit worn out…emotionally."

 _"Not that I'm not happy but…what happened?"_

"Yeah last night…Aurora…she…I had to do this. I just came here and…he was great," she replies as she leans against the side of the building and takes a deep breath, closing her eyes a few seconds. "I feel…better. I love you so much Kelly...I had to do this…for us."

 _"Hey, it's okay. I'm glad you did. Wanna meet for lunch?"_

"I'd like that," she answers with a small nod and smile. "Thank you…for suggesting Nick. He…"

 _"You don't have to tell me…at least not like this," Kelly assures her. "We'll talk more later."_

"Okay."

Erin hangs up and then takes a few deep breaths and heads toward her car; her mind anxious to get to see Shawna for coffee and then her husband for lunch. But as soon as she arrives at the designated place for lunch, her anxiety has lessened and she's ready to embrace the next part of the day with a clearer mind.

"Hey," she greets Shawna with a warm hug; the two of them heading into the small coffee shop and taking a seat near the window.

"How are you?" Shawna asks in concern.

"Better now," Erin replies with a friendly smile. "How are your wedding plans? Just a few more weeks right?"

"That's right. Wow two weeks. Okay so…"

Shawn's voice trails off as she talks about wedding plans, taking Erin's que and the next half hour will prove to be light and friendly – just what the doctor ordered, literally.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey." This time it's Kelly's turn to greet his wife with a warm smile as she nears their meeting place for lunch. He greets her with a warm embrace, holding her a few seconds before they sit down in the small booth. "Did you save room for lunch?"

"I only had coffee with Shawna."

"How is she?"

"She's good…we talked about the wedding and…just stuff. I thought she might ask about the shooting…she did briefly but I didn't want to talk too much about it and she was okay with it. It was…good," she admits with a heavy sigh as her fingers intertwine with her husbands above the burn bandages and her somewhat stormy gaze affixes on the band of gold on his finger and linger. "After I talked to Nick…I felt free. Silly?"

"No I get it. That's great," Kelly agrees as his fingers tighten around hers, her gaze finally lifting. "It is…right?"

"Yeah it's good. I wanted to hold on to my guilt but um…Nick's a stubborn guy," she answers lightly.

"I know. I'm glad you went to see him."

"Then I went and saw Voight. Working up the nerve to go and see Preeti but um…but this was a good start. I still feel guilty and Nick said that was normal but um….but not so much so that I walk down… _that path,_ " she confesses with a slightly raspy gasp; her fingers tightening around his.

"Don't feel obligated to tell me okay? I don't want you to feel that you have to."

Her expression softens as she gives him a nod and then tells him a bit more about her discussion with Shawna, happy to have a mutual friend that was able to take her mind off the shooting anguish for even a half hour. He then goes on to tell her about his talk with Matt about Andrea and the call he missed by getting caught in the car fire.

They enjoy their lunch and then afterwards, go for a walk, her arm looping through his to keep from adding further pressure to his burnt hands. They talk a bit about her session…both their sessions, Matt and Andrea, staying at the hotel the night of the wedding, the fall fair this upcoming weekend and when to start looking for a new place for them all.

"I liked today," Erin confesses as the two of them sit side by side on the swings on the playground outside Aurora's preschool – waiting for her to come out. "I mean us…this…just you know hanging," she pauses with a small smile as his mind races back in time to when he showed up on her doorstep and asked her to ' _just hang_ ' with them.

"Yeah…me too," Kelly agrees. A few seconds later his vision kinda mists as he gets a faraway gaze that Erin can't help but inquire about. "It was about a month after Shay died and…it was a week before Aurora started here…I saw this woman, looked just like Shay….was named Leslie…I remember hating this place in that moment," he confesses with a heavy sigh as Erin's brows gently lift in wonder. "I came around but…but I always wonder what Shay would think of this…Aurora in school, growing up…I just…sorry," he shakes his head and offers a nervous chuckle.

Her hand reaches out and rests on his, prompting his gaze to lift and lock with hers. "Don't ever be sorry or afraid to talk about her okay. I miss Shay too. I wonder if I'm helping Aurora in the best way. Would she approve of the outfits I pick or the advice I give or…or blame me for mistakes I've made. I want us to talk about her…or this or…or whatever."

His lips break a smile as he looks over and nods. "Isn't the fall fair this weekend?"

"No, it's…oh yeah it is," she replies with a small frown.

"We don't have to go if you don't want…" Kelly states in haste.

"No…one thing Nick said was…it was natural to think of Preeti and Jasmine but not to let myself wallow. Easier said than done," she declares flatly.

"I get it. At least we can remind each other right?"

"Right," she states as she looks over with a smile.

A few seconds later the bell rings and both of them look up to see a stream of children start to steadily stream out of the building. Aurora at first looks around for Pauline but is then directed to look toward the park; turning so in wonder but then breaking into a broad smile.

"DADDY! ERIN!" She shouts happily as she races toward them.

"Hey love bug," Kelly greets his daughter by scooping her up into his grasp and hugging her tightly before she wiggles out of his arms and gives Erin a hug, Kelly's smile widening even more.

 _'What if Aurora doesn't like them….you know whatever woman I find?'_

 _Shay had snorted at his question, making him shake his head and start to walk away. 'Kelly hold on. Aurora will love whoever loves her back. A woman would be nuts not to love you…yeah yeah put the big ego away,' she paused to swat him on the shoulder. 'But not all might love her. When someone loves Aurora…you'll know and you'll love that 'woman' even more and I'll love her and we'll all be one big happy loving family.'_

Remembering Erin's confession from the night before about telling Aurora that she loved her and Aurora saying it back and now watching Aurora showing Erin the little dolly she made in class makes his heart swell even more.

"Where's gramma Pauline?" Aurora inquires as she hops onto the swing with her father's help.

"She'll be back tomorrow," Kelly explains as Aurora says okay; hopping off the swings a few moments later and racing toward the monkey bars. They both get off the swings and slowly head toward the other play area of the school yard, talking about the area and upcoming event on the weekend.

Aurora starts to swing on the overhanging bars, threatening at one time to nearly fall off and take a tumble toward the hard ground, but Kelly's strong arms quickly reach out and pull her toward him and safety; the little girl, totally oblivious to the danger, laughing all the way.

After they are finished playing at school, they head for home, both of them asking a few questions about Aurora's day; wanting to see if she was still okay with her substitute teacher and Jasmine's absence.

That night the mood is light and the conversation relaxed, loving and friendly. The two of them get so lost in conversation that they fail to realize what Aurora is doing until she comes and stands between them with a box in her grasp.

"Can we play daddy?"

Kelly looks at the title of the game and then at Erin who looks at him in amusement. "Uh…where did you find that?"

"Under your bed?"

"Better lock my side drawer," Erin mutters as her cheeks gently warm.

"Hmm did you ask if you could go into daddy's bedroom when there was no one inside?" Kelly asks seriously.

"No," Aurora replies sadly, her bottom lip slightly pulling down and her eyes offering a look of remorse.

"I should say no because you know the rules but this is a family friendly game and I think we can play it."

"Yay!"

"But…if you go into my bedroom, or Uncle Matt's without asking either of us first there will be some punishment okay?"

"Yes daddy," Aurora replies with a small frown.

"Really? Twister?" Erin's brows arch in amusement.

"It's…we'll just go easy."

"Yeah…that's what I was worried about," she retorts dryly as his lips offer a chuckle.

They move the coffee table to the side and Aurora excitedly helps push a few large floor cushions out of the way and then unfold the big plastic mat with large round brightly colored circles on them. She starts to jump around on the mat, squealing with delight when her father scoops her up into the air and swings her around until she's standing beside them.

"So here is the deal…you have to spin the arrow on this card and then follow the instructions," Kelly informs his daughter as she grabs it from his hand and spins the black arrow.

"What's that daddy?"

"Left foot…Green dot," Kelly tells her as he points to where his daughter should stand. "No goober…other foot on the white space."

Aurora looks up with a grin and he can only shake his head as he hands the board to Erin.

"Nothing too strenuous so far," she comments as Kelly spins the card and joins them on the board. He passes it to Aurora whose arrow lands on the blue dot; two rows over.

"Nice try…your left foot has to stay on the greet dot while your right hand goes to the blue dot."

"Why?" Aurora looks up in wonder.

"Good question, but thems the rules," he counters with a cheeky grin as she tries to grab the card from his grasp. "Nope…you wanted to play. First one to lose their balance loses."

Erin gives him a playful slap on the shoulder and then spins. "Okay so…I have one foot on the Green and now one on the Red? Of course both at the opposite ends," she groans as she tries to do the splits.

"We need this for the bedroom," he wags his brows as she tosses a pillow at his head; Kelly laughing as he spins the wheel. "I have to…great," he huffs as he bends over, one hand on yellow and the other on blue.

"Couldn't resist," Erin giggles after giving his ass a good swat; Aurora laughing at the same time. "Spank me later."

"I will," Kelly tosses back with an eyebrow wag.

"I like this game."

"Me too! Me too!" Aurora declares as she breaks formation and spins the black arrow.

"That's because you cheat!" Kelly teases his daughter who looks at her next instruction with an eager glance. "Uh oh…Aurora can't reach."

"Not fair daddy!" She looks at him crossly; the two adults unable to hold back their laughter. But she shows her determination and is able to complete the somewhat acrobatic request.

"Okay…this isn't…much better," he groans as his right hand lands on the blue dot. "Gonna need a massage after this."

"Full body…" Erin adds as she looks for a way to complete her next task.

About twenty minutes later the front door opens and Matt slowly enters; hearing the somewhat raucous laughter and wondering what on earth is going on. His question is quickly answered when he rounds the corner and literally stops short – looking at Kelly, Erin and Aurora all jumbled together on the large Twister mat.

"Come play with us Uncle Matt!" Aurora calls out.

He offers a laugh as he nears, Kelly looking at him upside down through his legs. "Might get a bit too friendly," he declines with a laugh as he plunks down onto the couch. "Who's turn?"

"Erin's," Kelly quickly volunteers.

"How's Andrea?" Erin inquires while trying to complete her next task.

Matt can only laugh as he watches, answering Erin's question and then telling them about the rest of his visit with his recovering girlfriend.

"I win!"

"Cheater!" Kelly pokes his daughter in the chest after they had all collapsed on each other.

"Let's play again! Again daddy!"

"How about…you and Uncle Matt play a round and then…it's bed time."

"Please Uncle Matt? Please?" Aurora begs with a sweet face.

"Hard to say no to that," Matt confesses as Aurora jumps up and down with a happy smile; clapping her hands as she quickly spins the wheel. "Fast learner," Matt comments as Kelly nods.

"Gets that from Shay," Kelly chuckles.

About half hour later, Matt collapses to the floor, conceding defeat and letting Aurora jump up and down on the mat declaring her second victory.

"Again! Again!" Aurora shouts as she jumps up and down.

"Nope bedtime. And I think the Twister game is going out of the reach of little arms!" Kelly declares as he hoists his daughter into the air under one arm and carries her laughing frame to her bedroom.

Erin and Matt clean up the living room, while Kelly puts his daughter to bed and then both say goodnight and disappear into their respective bedrooms.

"You were quiet earlier…what's going on?" Kelly asks as they both climb into bed. "Didn't like the game?"

"I loved the game," she answers with a small smile before a frown returns. "No, it's just…ah maybe I'm over thinking things or…it's nothing."

"Still feeling guilty? About going to the fair on the weekend?" Kelly gently pries.

"No…that's not it," she replies as she looks up with a serious expression. "When you were injured yesterday and I got the call I…I was worried of course but…but my next thought was…what would happen to Aurora if…something happened to you?"

"Erin…"

"And I was wondering…or thinking about…tell me if it's a ba….ah damn okay here goes, I'd like to legally adopt Aurora."

* * *

 **A/N:** So I didn't want to dwell too much on the therapy sessions b/c they are tough for me also to write but I hope you all got the picture that Erin's on the path to recovery and of course Kelly couldn't be happier. Ah who doesn't love Twister haha so you all liked their happy family time and of course some couple bonding time and then…the next big question at the end! How will Kelly react to this? Please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	25. A Plan for the Future

**Title: Plan C  
** **Chapter 25 – A Plan for the Future**

 **A/N:** Chapter dedicated to StageDiva. Hope you liked it and to everyone else so glad you're all still loving the story so much so far and hope you like this update just as much!

* * *

Kelly looks at Erin in utter surprise, his brain failing to send words to his lips in that moment. Erin looks at her husband in wonder…her mind starting to race with the small amount of fear that Kelly might actually say no. His expression one of shock…silent shock.

"Say something," Erin begs with a soft whisper.

He doesn't. Instead his right hand reaches forward, gently cups her face and brings her mouth to his, planting a searing kiss on her lips and then pulling back with a warm, loving smile.

"So…is this…a good thing?"

"Yeah…it's…I think it's great," Kelly tells her in truth as he nods; her expression still one of mild uncertainty.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. And it makes me love you more," he adds as her expression finally softens. "I…I wanted this but I wasn't going to ask…didn't want to sound like I was pushing. It had to be you. You had to want this on your own."

"Makes it official."

"You're not mad I didn't ask sooner?" Kelly inquires in a gentle tone.

"Not at all. I get it. I want to do this for us but…I also want to do this for me. I love you and her. This is my family."

"Love you so much," he whispers as he leans in closer, his arms encircling her waist and pulling into his strong grasp for a romantic union.

Later that night, Erin lays awake thinking about the past day's events, her husband sleeping peacefully beside her. Her mind starts to go through the events that had led up to her heartfelt confession…Kelly being in an accident, her bonding time with Aurora, the loving verbal exchange and then her therapy session with Nick.

 _Legally adopt Aurora…want to show you how much I love you…love you both…is that okay?_

It was a new chapter in her life…in all their lives but the right chapter; one she knows Aurora's birth mother would have approved of and that thought, coupled with Kelly's tender words help her get a solid night's rest – the first one in a week.

XXXXXXXX

The next morning is back to its regular frantic pace; with both Kelly and Erin rushing around to get things ready for Pauline who would be there shortly to pick up Aurora and Kelly and Erin each heading to their respective places of work.

"See you later," Erin tells her husband, kissing him on the lips and then kneeling down to Aurora. "See you later love bug."

"Okay," Aurora smiles sweetly as she gives Erin a hug and kiss on the cheek. Her and Kelly walk toward the elevator hand in hand, talking about the next few days and then their fall outing to the fair on Sunday.

"Love you…see you tomorrow," Kelly tells her in truth as they linger between their two vehicles. He closes the door to his wife's car and then gets into his own; offering her a wave as they pull out of the underground parking lot and then heads for Firehouse 51.

"Hey," Matt greets as he nears.

"Hey… how's Andrea?"

"She's…getting restless," Matt replies with a slight smirk. "I know that feeling."

"Sounds like you two have a lot in common," Kelly quips as Matt's smile broadens. "Ah…that's a yes," Kelly goads as he playfully punches Matt on the shoulder.

"I'm not gonna deny it," Matt counters with a grin. "How are the hands?"

"They're…fine, yeah a few recovering blisters but I can't stay home because of a few little boo-boo's," Kelly retorts with a snicker. "Blame Shay for that one."

"I remember," Matt nods as they both recall the silly memory.

 _'Aww whats the matter Kelly…gotta a boo boo?'_

 _'Shay…'_

 _'Oh so owwie suits you better?'_

 _'Boo boo is fine. Okay?'_

 _'Good. Kelly has a boo boo everyone!'_

 _'Thanks Shay.'_

"Yeah…she just walked away grinning," Kelly smirks as Boden nears them. "Chief."

"Severide. How's the hands?"

"Fine sir. They'll be okay."

Boden nods and then turns; the two Lieutenants stepping into line beside him and the three of them entering the hub of Firehouse 51 to get their day started.

XXXXXXXX

"Detective…" Voight greets with a serious tone and frown as Erin nears his office. "I thought…" he starts as he gestures for her to sit down. "We talked about this."

"I went and talked to Kelly's therapist yesterday."

"For how long?" Voight tosses back dryly; Erin tossing back a less than amused expression. "Really?"

"A whole…painful session. Didn't want to go at first but…but I think I did it more for them…Kelly and Aurora than for me. It was hell but afterward…it…I felt better. We only talked about part of what happened but it helped. I have a couple more sessions booked and I'm gonna go. Therapy."

"Whoda thought huh," Voight replies with a small smile. "Couldn't see you sitting here counting bullets for too long."

"Woulda used them for other things than just stocking boxes," she counters dryly. "It…it made me think of things I never wanted to think about or even thought I'd think about…" she huffs as he looks at her in concern. "Plus…I told Kelly I want to legally adopt Aurora. Make it official."

"Big day yesterday," Voight comments softly as her expression relaxes. "Sounds like you have a set plan for the future now."

"For the most part. All this…the shooting…the aftermath, even Kelly's injury the other day just showed me what's really important and to act on it. And now…now I need to get back to work."

"Well there is no shortage here," Voight tells her in truth as he hands her a case file. "Have fun with this one."

"Always do," Erin replies dryly as she gets up and leaves his office.

"Welcome back Erin," Voight whispers with a comforting smile. His mind had feared that maybe she might still be internalizing all the pain from the shooting and might tease the dark path as she had the other night. But this…this was more progress than he could have imagined. The adoption would be a big emotional step but he knows it would just cement in all their minds, she was there to stay and wanted to make it work in the long run.

"I'm driving!" Erin states as she snatches the keys from Jay's grasp and hurries toward the door. Voight watches with amusement but can only breathe a sigh of relief that his girl was back on the right track and where she belongs.

XXXXXXXX

 _'Messy car pileup on the Interstate. Will see you later tomorrow. Love Kelly.'_

 _'Okay I'll pick up our little girl and pray I don't kill her with my cooking lol love Erin.'_

She sends the text and then heads for Pauline's, wanting to pick up Aurora and spend some more quality bonding time with her. Maybe actually try her hand at cooking – something. On the way home, Aurora chatters on about working with the Play-Doh and then her new friend Caroline.

"Okay so…right…Cooking for Dummies…" Erin talks to herself, looking down to see Aurora watching her in amusement and then giggling. "Well…when it comes to cooking," Erin starts as she scoops up the precious little girl and places her on the counter, "I'm a bit of a dummy," she concludes by poking her in the stomach; eliciting another infectious giggle. "Let's try…Stir Fry…I think we have. Do you like Rice?"

"Sure."

"Tofu?"

"Sure," Aurora replies with another giggle.

"Right…big help. I could probably put oreo's in the stir fry and you'd like it."

"Sure."

Erin watches Aurora hop off the counter and bound back into the living room, playing with her dollies while a kid-friendly TV show plays in the background. _Domestic life…_ at one time that had sounded so scary to her but now…it's comforting.

"Alright…Aurora. Supper time!"

Last time they had a more informal dinner in front of the TV but they didn't want to get too much into the habit so tonight it was at the table; something Aurora helped set and then went back to playing. Tonight they sit at the table, Erin feeling a bit of an empty pang when she looks at Kelly's chair but tells herself this is the way it would be a lot of nights when he was on shift…and the reverse when she had to work late or do an all-night sting. It's just something they'd have to get used to.

But after dinner, things take a more stressful turn as Jay calls with some grim news about an important witness and Aurora's energy level from the sugary dessert just seems to rebound – full force.

"I said NO!" Erin snaps; Aurora looking up in wonder. A few seconds later, Erin's anxiety lessens and she slumps back against the wall with a defeated expression, Aurora looking up in wonder. She slowly kneels down before the little girl and looks at her apologetically. "Been a long day for both of us and I let you have too much sugar."

"No you didn't," Aurora tosses back.

Erin can't help but smile but knows that she has to be the one to remedy the situation. "Sorry for snapping. It wasn't fair, but how about instead of you watching any more very energetic movies and having any more bedtime treats, we go into the living room and practice some reading."

Aurora at first starts to protest but Erin remembers Kelly's words on being kind but firm and not always giving in. _'She has to know and learn and respect who is in charge. That's always us.'_ She plunks herself down on the couch and then pulls Aurora onto her lap, picking up one of the reading books.

At first Aurora stubbornly refuses to read, trying to push Erin's hand away and reach for the TV remote to turn the movie back on. But Erin holds her ground, pushing the little electronic device further out of reach and putting the book back in order. She can only stifle a small snicker when Aurora reads a few words in an angry tone. But she continues to not give in and soon the little girl's tone changes and the next reading segment is actually enjoyable.

After they're done, Erin turns off all the lights in the living room, going into Aurora's bedroom just as she's finishing putting on her pajama's and crawling into bed.

"Where's daddy?"

"He's at work sweetie…just us tonight," Erin replies in truth as she kneels down beside the bed, tucking in the covers and then kissing Aurora on her cheek and looking at her with a contented smile. "Love you…love bug."

"Love you too."

Erin turns off the bedside light, the little nightlight in the hallway already on in case either of them had to get up in the middle of the night and use the facilities. "He's…at work," Erin sighs wearily as she climbs into bed, automatically rolling onto Kelly's side and closing her eyes as his husky scent starts to play with her senses.

But just before she falls asleep, she hears the pitter patter of little feet in the hallway, nearing her room and lifts her head to see Aurora's outline standing in the doorway with the little yellow teddy bear dangling in her grasp.

"Can I sleep with you?" Comes the soft, meek request.

How could she ever say no?

"Of course."

Aurora rushes toward the large King sized bed and climbs in, snuggling into Erin's grasp and whispering goodnight one more before she falls asleep.

"Goodnight."

XXXXXXXX

"So…how was it?" Kelly asks as his hand holds his wife, later that Saturday night's; a few nights later. The week had concluded with each of them having one more therapy session from Nick, Andrea being cleared for going back to her teaching role next week and everyone back into their regular routine.

"It was…necessary," Erin replies with a small huff as the two of them sit at the table in the nice restaurant for their 'date'. Matt had volunteered to look after Aurora and was more than thrilled when Andrea said he could bring her over and the three of them could just 'hang' together. Matt had confessed to Kelly that he would soon propose to Andrea and Kelly couldn't have been happier for his friend.

"We talked about the actual shooting and…and he helped me let go of my anger a bit more," she tells him, leaving out a few personal tidbits but not feeling any shame or tension in telling her husband part of her therapy session. They talked freely about that day and now this…was just part of the healing process. And it would help them both.

"I had to let go of that anger…at myself."

"I'm glad you did…I'm glad you went to see Nick," Kelly states.

"Me too. Speaking of Nick and Shawna…their wedding is in two weeks."

"And then…"

"Then what?"

"Then I thought…maybe…" Kelly's voice nervously pauses for a few seconds, "looking for a new place."

"Are you sure? Only when you're ready."

"I think I'm ready," he replies with a firm nod of his head. "I've been thinking about this for a while now and with Matt about to pop the question I figured…"

"Wait…what?" Erin interjects with a growing smile. "Really?"

"Oh damn! I wasn't…" Kelly resigns with a small snicker as he shakes his head and then slightly dips it in defeat. "You can't tell anyone!"

"Yeah who am I going to tell? Aurora?" Erin playfully retorts. "I'm happy for them both. Especially Matt."

"Me too. He took is too hard after Hallie's passing and…and if they do set a quick date…then…"

"We don't have that much room," Erin concludes correctly.

"But that's not the main reason for wanting to move. Matt would never pressure me, he wouldn't," Kelly relays in truth. "It's just time. He and I talked about getting a side by side place and he's in agreement. Think he'll talk to Andrea about it but…but it's what Shay would have wanted. All of us together for Aurora's sake."

"Okay," she agrees as her fingers tighten around his. "If you're okay with this then I'm okay with it too. House hunting…will be fun."

They start to talk about the area they'd like to find a place in and what amenities they'd like nearby. As they enjoy their meal, Kelly mentions that he'd like to take Aurora to a child's therapy session – a very kind and skilled female therapist that Nick had recommended.

"Think it's important for her to just…get Aurora to talk about the shooting and Jasmine's death and maybe…her mother's."

Despite the fact it'll be a tough situation, both agree it would be for the best, at least to make sure their precious little girl wasn't holding onto any growing resentment. The appointment would take place the following week when Kelly had a day off.

After dinner they head outside, hand in hand, just walking along the street, talking, looking in shops and then stopping at one that sells fresh pastries and enjoying one last sweet treat to end the culinary part of their date night. Since Matt would be home with Aurora by now, Kelly drives them to the Park…a dark and secluded area and they end the enjoyable evening with a romantic romp in the back of the car.

XXXXXXXX

"I want cotton candy daddy!" Aurora tugs on Kelly's arm as they near the entrance to the child's fall fair in the Park. The day was bright and crisp but full of hope and promise.

"Okay but after some real food. Let's look at all the…stuff first," he quips in amusement as he looks at Erin for help.

"How about we get our faces painted!"

"YES!" Aurora shouts as Kelly shakes his head. "Daddy to?"

"Can I be a fireman?"

"You are a fireman silly," Aurora tosses back; Kelly laughing more and hoisting her up into the air.

"You sound like your mother," he tells her softly, Erin's grasp on his arm tightening as she looks up in support. "Real food and rides first!"

"Tea cups!"

"Okay," he resigns as they head toward the spinning ride. But declaring himself too big for the ride, Kelly opts to video tape it instead and happily relegates his seat to Erin. He watches with delight as the two of them get into a brightly pink colored cup and then both wave at him.

"Shay would have loved this," he whispers as a small lump forms in his throat. He snaps a few pictures and then videotapes the rest; Erin snapping a few funny selfies of her and Aurora with mock horrified expressions as the world zooms around behind them.

"The world…is spinning," Erin laughs as she gets off, Aurora holding onto her hand and readily agreeing.

"Okay…let's check out some of the other booths before another ride."

"Agreed," Erin agrees with a firm nod as Aurora, who instantly gets her stable legs back, wants another turn.

"Later," Kelly tells her firmly.

"Much later," Erin whispers in sarcasm.

About half hour later they watch as Matt and Andrea approach them, walking hand in hand with bright smiles on their faces. However…something else wasn't lost on either adult as they near.

"I see the ring," Erin states as she gives Andrea a hug.

"Matt just proposed," Andrea replies with a bright beaming smile as she looks down at Aurora. "I'm going to marry your Uncle Matt."

"Yay!" Aurora claps as she gives Andrea a hug; Erin pressing Andrea for the proposal details and Kelly shaking Matt's hand.

After that the five of them slowly wander around the fall fair, each of them taking turns going on the rides; eating food, playing games, buying a few homemade crafts and just enjoying the day as one tight knit group – as family. When they have absorbed as much fall fair fun as possible, they head to a nearby family restaurant and complete the day with a hearty meal – the bond firmly cemented between the five of them.

A plan for the future already set in stone. Or…was it?

* * *

 **A/N:** So one more angsty event is planned but I thought I'd give you all a small break with some happy family time and of course some fun broments. Yup Matt's engaged and the future is moving along nicely – their plan to all live together is something they all want. Kelly's on board with the adoption and of course some more husband/wife and family bonding time. Hope you all liked this update and please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	26. Something Unexpected?

**Title: Plan C  
** **Chapter 26 – Something Unexpected?**

* * *

"CPD! Drop your weapon!" Erin shouts as she starts to pursue their fleeing perp; Jay in tow but starting to catch up. The perp veers to the left and Jay easily overtakes Erin, passing her and then slamming his frame into the perps, the two of them tumbling to the ground in a jumble of arms and legs.

"DON'T…MOVE!" Erin shouts once more as she hovers over them, huffing a bit but keeping her gun trained on the perp as her partner rolls to the side and then gets onto his knees, roughing turning the perp over and then cuffing him.

"What was that?"

"Bad boots," Erin huffs as she looks at him with a small frown; her mind racing to find a viable reason as to why she was forced to slow down due to sudden shortness of breath. _Too much fatty, fried food at the fair yesterday…I'm fine._

"You're quiet this morning," Jay mentions as he pulls away from the cuffed perp that he had handed over to Burgess.

"Uh…too much fried food yesterday at the fair," she retorts with a small sigh. "How was your date with…"

"Wendy."

"Right Wendy."

"Erin…"

"I'm fine. I asked Kelly if I could adopt Aurora, Matt got engaged and I ate a gallon of fried food yesterday and feel sick," Erin groans.

"Again?"

"I wasn't sick…"

"You had…."

"It was the fair!" Erin counters as Jay puts up his hands in defense. "Plus I talked to Nick. It was an emotional weekend. Can we drop the talk of my physical wellbeing? Which is…well."

"Got it," Jay nods as they near the car. "Wendy was…she has a pet…parrot."

"And?" Erin prods as they both get in. "You don't like birds?"

"Not…in the bedroom…making…comments."

"Ah," Erin answers with a snicker as Jay shakes his head and pulls away from the curb.

XXXXXXXX

"Daddy! Daddy!" Aurora shouts as she rushes into their home near the end of the day, Kelly looking up from the couch as Pauline enters the living room a few seconds later.

"Hey goo…ber!" Kelly huffs as Pauline looks at them in wonder.

"How are you feeling?"

"Think it was just too much fried food," Kelly replies as he pats his stomach and then slowly sits up; Aurora lodging herself beside her father and trying to show him her latest pre-school project. Pauline sits down in the opposite chair, telling him all about Andrea's first day back and how she handled her absence and Aurora's reaction.

"There were some tears and questions…and then apparently she launched into something fun and it was a great distraction."

"Thank you," he tells her in truth as she tells him to remain seated with Aurora and she'd see her granddaughter in the morning. Kelly hears Pauline close the door and then looks down at his daughter with a tender smile. "How was school?"

"Good. Ms. Andrea was there today daddy."

"Yeah? How was that?"

"Good. She's feeling better," Aurora reiterates what her teacher. "Are you feeling better daddy?"

"Yeah…I'm fine," Kelly whispers as he hugs her close and kisses his daughter on the head. "Okay so…tell me about this little picture frame you made."

"It's popsicle sticks!"

"Did you hafta eat all the popsicles first?"

"No," Aurora replies with a groan as Kelly laughs and hugs her closer.

XXXXXXXX

Erin looks at her watch and curses the time as she lets herself into their apartment; her mind racing as to what she'd make them for dinner. But as soon as she enters, she notices the apartment is quieter than normal and goes in search of her husband and step-daughter.

She rounds the corner into the living room and stops short, looking at Kelly asleep on the couch with Aurora nestled into his strong chest. Her lips twist upward and she can't help but pull her phone and take a picture of the two things in the world she loves more than life itself – her family.

Kelly, sensing some movement, opens his sleepy eyes and looks at his wife with a lazy smile. "Hey."

"Hey," she slowly enters the room, kissing him on the lips and Aurora on the cheek. "I guess you didn't get to the marina today."

"No…how are you feeling?"

"Jay outran me today," Erin retorts dryly. "Think it was too much fried food?" She asks with a groan as she slumps down beside him, Aurora gently fussing as she slowly awakens. "How is it Aurora didn't get sick?"

"Shay's stomach," Kelly replies as his fingers casually intertwines hers. "I remember we went to Six Flags…damn it was so hot out and we figured if kept eating the cold sugary stuff…I was so sick the next day. Matt too…but Shay, nope…she was fine. Called us all wimps and that was it."

"Shay's stomach," Erin repeats as Kelly nods. "So how about…a chicken salad for supper?"

"Sounds good."

"Where's Matt?"

"He had a job to finish up a job at…" Kelly answers as he gently pulls away from his sleeping daughter, leaving her on the couch and heading into kitchen to make their light dinner. The two of them talk about Erin's rather exciting day versus his rather mundane one; Aurora slowly pulling herself from her sleep and then coming to help them with dinner and telling her about their little picture frame project.

But as soon as Erin looks at the picture inside the frame, she feels her stomach tighten; looking up at Kelly in torment.

"Me and Jasmine," Aurora mentions as Erin looks at her with a tightly drawn smile.

"It's beautiful," Erin whispers as she gives the little girl a hug; Kelly's hand resting on her back. But once the emotions start it's hard for them to just stop short so Erin asks Aurora how she came to pic that picture of her and Aurora and where she got it; Aurora telling her from gramma Pauline

Dinner that night is a bit lighter than the past few nights, but it suits them all fine, especially the adults who come away from the table without the uneasiness they had the night before. After dinner they retire to the living room, Matt coming home about half hour later from Andrea's and joining the three of them in the living room to watch the rest of a Disney movie; Aurora curling up on his lap while Kelly and Erin relax on the couch.

XXXXXXXX

 _Kelly might be able to claim stomach sickness but this isn't…_ Erin's mind trails off as her eyes dart nervously around the quiet drug mart. _You can do this…just pick a box and go…to the pharmacy desk…_

"Is that all?" The female clerk asks as Erin hastily shoves the little box into the paper bag and nods. She grabs her credit card and hurries back outside, her fingers shoving the item into her bag and heading for work.

"Erin…" Platt calls as Erin rushes past the front desk.

"Be right back!" She shouts as she races up the stairs and then ducks into the locker rooms. She rushes into the bathroom and then slams one of the stall doors shut. "This…no no…we're careful and…" she mutters to herself as her fingers tremble as she takes the little wand out of the box and then reads the instructions.

"Okay…here goes." Erin takes a deep breath and then…waits. She closes her eyes tightly, her mind starting to spin and her stomach tightening with despair. She opens her eyes and then looks down. "It's…negative. Negative. Negative? Negative…" she repeats once more as she looks at the box and then back down at the wand. "Negative."

With that she shoves the items back into the bag and then rushes toward the garbage, wrapping the items in some wet paper towels and then shoving it into the garbage receptacle and looking at herself in the mirror.

"Negative…not…pregnant…" she whispers as she looks at her strained expression. "We're not ready…I'm not ready…not ready."

She hears Voight's voice calling to the team, grabs her bag and hurries from the room, entering the intelligence area with a firm nod and tight lipped smile.

XXXXXXXX

"How was the…kiddie fair?" Capp asks in amusement Kelly as he slumps down at the Squad table the same day.

"The pony rides were the best," Kelly tosses back in sarcasm as Capp snickers.

"And he OD'd on bear claws," Matt chimes in as Kelly's lips purse.

"Not just…bear claws. Funnel cake too."

"And cotton candy and mini donuts and…"

"Doesn't truck have something better to do?" Kelly tosses something at Matt who disappears with a laugh. "Okay so I OD'd on fried food….and was sick because of it."

"You're just getting old," Newhouse snickers as he pats Kelly on the shoulder as he pushes himself away from the table and heads toward the kitchen area.

Kelly pulls out his phone and is about to text his father when he looks up to see his father heading toward him. "Was just about to text."

"Was out of town for a few days. How's everyone?"

"Doing fine."

"Heard Matt's engaged. Is he here today?"

"Yeah…in the back. What's up?"

"I'm gonna ask Boden if I can borrow you for a fresh perspective on a current arson site."

"Sure," Kelly agrees as his father goes in search of Matt first to congratulate him and then his superior to ask to borrow his Squad Lieutenant for about an hour…or less.

"Erin wants to adopt Aurora," Kelly mentions as he and his father head toward the latest arson site.

"Really? That's great."

"Yeah. I…I was surprised, but in a good way," Kelly admits as they near their destination. "I wanted this but she had to be the one to want it also. I couldn't push."

"Makes sense. I'm happy for you…all of you."

"I know Shay would have wanted this also."

Benny looks over and nods as the two of them get out of his truck and head toward the darkened structure. But just as they near, Kelly notices an odd shadow and pulls away from his father and strays a bit to the right. "Kelly?"

"Yeah I…I think I see…hey…hey!" Kelly shouts as the figure pulls away and starts to race after the figure as it pulls away from the side of the building and heads for the back; Benny calling for the CPD before he starts to pursue.

"Hey! Stop! Cops are on their way!" Kelly slightly pants as he starts to gain ground. He starts to gain ground and literally flings himself at the fleeing perp, taking him down to the ground with an angry huff as Benny catches up to them. The perp tosses his elbow back, clipping Kelly in the chin and making his head snap backward. But Benny joins the fight, grabbing the man's arm and allowing his son to deliver a stiff blow to the man's chest sending him sinking back to the ground.

"STAY DOWN!" Kelly growls as he looks up at his father, wiping away the small smattering of blood on his lower lip. He remains atop the perp a few minutes longer before his father helps him up off his knees, the perp on his stomach.

"Came back to check out your handiwork?" Benny hisses as he nudges the perp in his side; hovering over him with a raised baseball bat. "Huh!"

"No man…whatever."

"Then what the hell were you doing lurking in the shadows? And why did you run!" Kelly adds as they hear screeching tires approaching.

"CPD!"

Kelly looks up with a small huff as Officers Roman and Burgess rush toward them.

"You okay?" Burgess asks Kelly as she notices the blood around his bottom lip and jaw.

"Yeah…this is nothing," Kelly instantly brushes it off, not wanting Erin to worry too much. "Just need to find out why he's hiding at the site of an ongoing arson investigation."

"Hey man I just came back to…see what I could boost. I'm not the guy!"

"We'll see!" Roman growls as he yanks him toward the waiting police cruiser.

"Need someone to wait?" Burgess asks Benny who shakes his head.

"We'll be okay," he replies as he watches her leave and then turns back to his son. "Come on…let's see if he messed anything up," he states with a heavy sigh as the two of them head toward the taped off arson crime scene.

As soon as they step inside, Kelly's stomach tightens from the lingering acrid smell and looks at his father with a heavy frown.

"Body…was burned in a plastic shower curtain. Horrible sight to find."

"No…kidding," Kelly whispers as he starts to carefully wander around the charred interior. He pulls his small flashlight and looks at what was originally identified as the original source of the burn. "Who…called it in?"

"Neighbour. Only said he saw someone dressed in black fleeing and then the House started to smoke."

"So our guy…obviously came back…for something else," Kelly ponders as he slowly pulls away from the burn site and starts to slowly survey the surrounding area. "Wonder what he left behind…" he mutters as he heads for the small back room, his father in another part of the three story townhome. "Look at this…" Kelly draws his father's attention to something else that looks suspicious.

"That…isn't a natural burn pattern," Benny notes correctly. "The shadows show up better in this light. I'll document this."

"But…why this place? Nothing of value here."

"That's what else we need to find out," Benny replies as Kelly pulls away and heads for another room. Benny hears his son muttering something but busies himself taking pictures and then documenting the area.

"What was…" Kelly starts in a louder tone and then stops, his eyes catching something that doesn't seem quite right.

"Kelly?" Benny hears his son's voice stop suddenly; his head snapping up and looking into the belly of the darkened home. "What did…" he starts only to heard a loud bang from a piece of furniture or something heavy falling over. "Kelly?"

"Yeah…fine," Kelly replies as he rapidly blinks away some soot particles; Benny flashing his light into the little room his son's now in. "But I think…I found what he was looking for."

"Son of a…bitch," Benny curses slowly as he looks at the large duffle bag at his son's feet – filled with bags of drugs and bundles of money. "I'm calling Voight."

Kelly steps back and looks down at the items with a heavy sigh. "Makes sense why he was in such a hurry to come back and get this."

XXXXXXXX

"Hey…" Erin pulls away from the scene and heads toward her waiting husband.

"Hey…any ID on our guy?"

"Yeah, name's Ronald McMiller and he's one of the team we're looking for. But I think he's more the patsy…low level middle man," Erin explains as Jay nears them.

"We have an address. McMiller rolled on one of his guys. Guess…no honor among arsonists," Jay quips as Kelly's brows slightly arch.

"See you later."

"Hey…you feeling okay?"

"Yeah…better, you?" Erin counters as Kelly smiles and nods. "Good. See you later."

"Okay."

He watches them leave and then feels his father coming beside him and slightly cocks his head to the right.

"What was that all about?"

"Uh…work," Kelly retorts as he looks at his watch, motioning to his father that he needs to get back to work.

"Erin…not feeling well?"

"Yeah too much fried food…at the fair, what are you…"

"Has it lasted?"

"I was sick too," Kelly snickers as they head toward Voight. With the scene now under the authorization of the CPD, they head outside and then get into Benny's truck. "We're not…trying. I'd be okay with…we're not ready yet. She's not ready yet and I respect that. Just…let it go okay?"

Benny offers his son a small chuckle as they near Firehouse 51 but says nothing more. He thanks his son and then pulls away; Kelly's mind now pondering something else – another family member? _It was just too much bad food…that's all…we're both fine now._

"Everything okay?" Matt asks as Kelly enters the Firehouse.

"Yeah…some guy was waiting. CPD got him and he rolled on one of his own. Found a large bag of drugs and money there. It's in Intelligence's hands now."

"Be afraid," Matt mocks as Kelly gives him a small slap on the shoulder; Matt laughing as he takes his leave. They head toward the kitchen but just before they are about to get ready to take some food to enjoy, the overhead paging system goes off and it's all hands on deck.

 _'Engine 51, Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61, Battalion 25, grease fire at Al's Diner…'_

"Here we go!" Kelly slaps Matt on the back as he hurries toward the front of Squad truck 3. The call is routine and they all head back to Firehouse 51 a few hours later.

But an hour later he gets a text from Pauline and looks at Matt in concern.

"What's going on?" Matt asks as he approaches.

"No it's…it's nothing," Kelly looks up with a tight lipped smile. "Erin's running late so Pauline is going to keep Aurora there until Erin calls her," he concludes with a tight lipped smile. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

However, two hours later, he gets a call that instantly makes his mind and heart race – something _out_ of the ordinary.

"Wait…what? An accident…is she okay? Yeah…I'll be there right now," Kelly states in a panic as he looks at Matt and then up at Boden. "Erin's…there's been an accident…from a um chase that…she's in the ER right now and…Chief…"

"Go," Boden approves.

"I'll drive," Matt volunteers as Boden nods for them to go.

"I hope she's okay."

Kelly shakes his head as they hurry from the belly of Firehouse 51, hurrying toward Matt's waiting truck and then back onto the road.

"She'll be fine," Matt tries to assure his agitated friend as they near the ER entrance.

"Yeah…" Kelly replies with a small huff as the truck comes to a stop. But just as it does he jumps out and races into the bustling area, his eyes frantically scanning for the attending ER physician. "Erin Severide?"

"Kelly!"

"Jay…is she okay? What happened?" Kelly asks, looking at Jay's banged up appearance.

"Yeah we…" Jay starts as Matt nears them.

"Mr. Severide?"

"Yeah Doc!" Kelly states as he anxiously pulls away from Jay, leaving Matt to talk to him and rushes toward the expectant doctor. "My wife…Erin…is she okay?" He asks slowly, his eyes briefly glancing at the title embroidered on his coat and then back up at his serious expression. _Obygn? Huh…are they short on medical doctors? Or…._

But his silent anxiety is quickly addressed by the next sentence.

"Well…I have news on both of them."

"But…" Kelly pauses as he turns to see Jay talking to Matt and then turns back in wonder. "Both?"

"Your wife…and the baby."

"Wait…what?"

* * *

 **A/N:** well….promised you all some angst and…well here we go! Always love to get a little friendly sevasey bromance/banter in there and always love me some Kelly/Benny bonding time and then of course some more progress in our little family's lives! But is their family to grow or...? eeks! Would love your thoughts on this before you go so please do review and thanks so much!


	27. Rewriting the Future

**Title: Plan C  
** **Chapter 27 – Rewriting the Future**

* * *

"Hold on…baby? She's…pregnant?"

"Just over three months. You didn't know your wife is pregnant?"

"Don't even think she knew unless…wait…is…not was? No…I…" Kelly stammers as Matt and Jay near. "Pregnant?"

"She didn't lose the baby."

"Baby?" Jay and Matt both ask at once as Kelly looks back at them and then at the doctor.

"Can I see her? Is everything okay?" Kelly rattles off in haste.

"We're going to keep her overnight…" the doctor gently leads Kelly away from Matt and Jay; taking him toward Erin's curtained off observation room. "Just for some observations."

Kelly pushes his way through the curtain and instantly feels his stomach seize when he sees his wife on the bed with a slightly disheveled appearance and a strained look on her beautiful face; her eyes pleading with his for comfort.

"Hey…" he hurries to her side and takes her hand.

"I didn't know…" Erin shakes her head as her husband grasps her hand, her eyes instantly misting. "I took a test but…it was negative and…"

"Negative?" Kelly asks as he looks at her and then up at the doctor.

"False negatives _can_ happen," he confirms with a strained frown.

But before either can answer another word, the doctor flips on the small monitor and a new sound to both of them instantly fills the space.

"Is that…"

"That…is your baby's heartbeat."

Kelly looks down at Erin who looks up in with a strained expression, their hands grasping even tighter.

"I didn't know," she whispers as both look up at the doctor. "Is it…okay?" She dares to inquire.

"The heart rate is a bit faster than it should be, indicating it's in a bit of distress and that's why we want to monitor overnight. Better to be safe than sorry."

"Absolutely," Kelly agrees in haste as he looks back down at Erin who also nods in agreement.

"Anything else?"

"A few cracked ribs, thankfully nothing broken and no internal damage. Some bruising to the chest cavity from the car crash itself. Luckily you were in the passenger seat or the steering wheel and air bag might have created some other internal issues. You'll be sore for a few days and of course I have to just caution you in your line of work now…to be careful or you could lose the baby. We'll know more about its status in a few hours. I'll be back in a little while."

Both of them watch as the doctor leaves and then look at each other; Kelly instantly leaning in for a hug. He holds his wife's slightly trembling frame close and then pulls back, planting a tender kiss on her flushed forehead.

"I didn't know…I was feeling sick but…Kelly I took the test and…and it was negative. I never would have had I known that…" she starts to state in a panic; the monitors reflecting her agitation. "The baby…"

"Hey…I'm not mad…I'm just…surprised. Worried. How are you feeling?"

"Anxious…nervous…a baby? Kelly…I love Aurora but….a real mother? I don't know if…I'm scared."

His hand tightens around hers once more; Matt and Jay entering the room to see what's going on.

"Is that…the heartbeat?" Matt asks as Kelly nods and gives his friend a weak smile. "Congratulations…" he states slowly as Jay gives Erin a hug; Matt second.

"Voight's gonna…" Jay starts.

"Not find out until…I tell him," she interjects in haste; her weary partner nodding in compliance.

"I'm staying here tonight," Kelly tells Matt as he gives his friend a hug. "Tell Boden Erin is okay and I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Okay," Matt agrees, wanting to respect the wishes being requested.

As soon as they leave Kelly starts to hover over his wife…her hands instantly seizing his and forcing him to stop.

"I'm just…I don't know what to do," he gently implores.

"I don't either but…Kelly…me a mother."

He says nothing.

"Just promise me you'll not treat me like…I'm gonna break or I'm a china doll or…a mother."

He says nothing.

"What?" She presses.

"I'm worried…about you both," he tells her in truth as his hand rests protectively atop her warm belly. "But happy."

He wants to ask her if she's happy…assumes she would be but is uncertain her reaction right now…but also what if the baby doesn't make it? It's suffered distress. Still in distress. Both are in distress. Kelly looks at his wife's face crunch in pain…her hand tightens around his as her body tenses.

"Erin?"

"Kelly…get the doctor…" Erin gasps through gritted teeth as Kelly hesitates for a few seconds before pulling away and rushing back outside, frantically looking around for the doctor.

"Doctor Giles!" Kelly calls out as he rushes toward the man who had treated his wife earlier. "My wife…she's having contractions…or something."

He hurries behind him back into the curtained room; Erin's gasping subsided and the two heart rates turning to – well mostly normal.

"Are they…going to be okay?" Kelly asks weakly.

"Is this…normal?" Erin asks at the same time.

The doctors gloved hands start to gently feel Erin's belly; Kelly taking her hand and once again clutching it tightly.

"Slow, deep breaths Mrs. Severide," the doctor instructs as she tries to get her body to stop shaking. "Slow and steady…that's it. You and you're baby will be fine…if you just relax. The baby is in distress right now so I don't want to give you anything so you need to get this anxiety under control for both of you. These cramps should slow down but again we are going to monitor until morning."

"It wasn't…planned. I didn't know…" Erin confesses as the doctor pulls her shirt back over her belly and the blanket back up to her stomach.

"I'll let you in on a little secret…unplanned pregnancies aren't that rare," he states as he gives her hand a small pat; Erin managing to give him a small smile. "You'll be fine…if you just get some rest," he explains before he goes on to tell them a few more things about the cramps, their intensity and duration and how they should slowly start to subside.

"Doc…" Kelly states in haste as he looks at the doctor with an anxious gaze.

"If your wife just rests for the rest of the night, everything should be fine. But…she needs to rest."

Kelly gives the doctor a nod and then turns back to Erin, taking her hand and kissing her on the forehead. "Okay baby…you just gotta…rest okay?"

"I can't…I'm not ready but…but I don't want to lose…our baby," Erin softly whimpers as Kelly tries to settle himself on the bed beside her. He holds her close as best he can, her body sagging further into his as silence starts to build between them.

 _A baby…a new addition to the family…_ wasn't planned…wasn't expected….but that was life right? _Can't plan everything but now that it's here…we're not getting rid of it…_

"Erin?"

"Just…that test was negative. When I first found out…saw that Red line…I was disappointed. But then I tried to tell myself it was for the best because I wasn't ready, that we weren't ready. So much going on. Kelly…we have the wedding this weekend and then House hunting and…" Erin starts and then quickly stops as her monitor beep slightly. "Right…deep breath."

"I'm anxious to. Our schedules and Aurora's going to the shrink next week and Matt's engagement."

"We're almost too busy for us much less a new family member…baby Severide," Erin slightly smirks as Kelly plants a kiss on the top of her head. "But…Pauline is Aurora's grandmother, not…how would this work?"

"You know you don't have to worry about me asking you to quit your job right? I'm not that guy."

"Because you know I'd be able to hide your body?" Erin retorts as Kelly nods and grins. "Think I could hire Benny as my babysitter?"

"Damn…he'd do it for free," Kelly replies with a proud grin. "We…definitely need a new plan," he tells her as their fingers intertwine and he brings her hand to his lips and kisses it. "But…we'll figure it out."

Erin closes her eyes and slowly drifts into a slight slumber; Kelly carefully pulling away from her and then looking down to see some dirt on his wife's face. Her eyes flutter as she feels something on her cheek and looks up to see her husband leaning over and tending to her appearance.

"Just don't flirt with any cute doctor's," Kelly smiles as he leans in and kisses her on the lips. He hand slips down and rests on her stomach, her hand resting atop his; the baby's heartrate beating fast but normal rate.

She gives him a weak nod as her eyes water and his expression instantly clouds. "I know I have to be more careful but…I just got Voight to get me out from behind a desk after the school shooting and now…I take chances…I fight bad guys…I…"

"Kick ass," Kelly interjects with a small smile. "I take chances also and now I'll worry if my job will stress you out. I always worried about that with Shay but…"

"But Shay wasn't doing high kicks as a part of her daily routine."

"No," Kelly agrees with a soft whisper as his brow furrows. "We'll figure it out."

"Ok…ay," Erin replies with another small hiss. "Kelly…"

"Should I get…"

"No…I just…" she huffs as her stomach tightens. "The pain….is less. Just…never felt this…before." Her body slumps back down into the small bed as she looks up at Kelly with a distressed expression. "I've had cramps but…it's different now."

"It's gonna be okay," he promises as he kisses her forehead. "Just rest now. We'll go home in the morning."

Erin turns her head and looks over at the baby monitor and feels a lump of emotion starting to form in her throat. Kelly eases himself back down onto the bed, grabs another blanket and then encourages Erin to get some sleep; he wasn't going anywhere.

Due to the sheer physical exhaustion from the day, Erin has no trouble falling into sleep; Kelly, however, remaining awake a bit longer. In the past few days his mind had been preoccupied with starting the adoption process, Matt's upcoming wedding and looking for a new home – all that in addition to his friend/therapists wedding, daughter's therapy session and just daily life in general.

 _'Kelly…I need to talk to you…'_

 _'Hey Shay…sure what's…you look…'_

 _'Remember Plan B….well it's gonna happen.'_

 _'Wait…what? You mean…'_

 _'I'm pregnant. We're gonna have a baby! So…what do we do now?'_

He remembers looking at her nervous expression and feeling the same stomach butterflies starting to grow in the pit of his stomach. _'We need to make a new plan and…we'll make it together.'_

Kelly looks at the baby monitor and feels his heart actually skip a beat. He remembers being scared and nervous about Shay having their baby but then remembers feeling happy and excited about the idea of being father. But it was different with Shay. He loved her…but as a friend…a close friend…a sister. But with Erin…the romantic love that swells in his heart for her was something that he couldn't properly quantify with words. _We're having a baby…a child of our own…boy or girl? One of each?_

XXXXXXXX

"Okay so…I'm gonna take a warm shower and…Kelly say something. Your quiet is starting to make me want to go postal now," Erin quips as they enter their apartment the next morning.

"I want to just…I'm trying to find a balance between caring concerned husband and…cool, understanding husband. I want to tell you to be careful but I don't want to drive you crazy with constant hovering."

"The doctor said if I just take it easy for the next week everything should be fine. I'm…we're going to be fine," she tells him with a firm smile as she leans in and kisses him on the cheek. "Just…don't think you need to wrap me in a bubble or plastic or whatever…"

"A bubble."

"Right…" she agrees with a smile. "Want to make us some breakfast?"

"Yeah."

Erin heads into their bedroom, Kelly excusing himself and stepping out to get a few things from the grocery store and then calling Boden on his way back home; Erin calling Voight at the same time.

 _"Jay just said you were pretty banged up. But I hear hesitation in your tone. What else happened Erin?" Voight asks directly._

"Okay so…" she starts with a deep breath.

She replays the conversation with her superior …a man she considers the only father she's ever loved and respected and then telling him her news. _'I'm uh…pregnant. I didn't know…doctor told me yesterday. He said I have to take a week to rest and then…'_

At first she laughed at Voight telling her that she would be relegated to desk duty but when he reminded her that she would be the one responsible for keeping or losing her baby, it hit her – hard. She closes her eyes as she stands under the hot streams of the shower, closing her eyes and allowing the water to wash away the dirt, sweat and hospital smell. Her hands slide down to her belly and she looks down as warm streams of water pour down upon her.

"Smells good," she mentions as she walks into the kitchen about twenty minutes later, fresh cleaned and dressed in her pajama's and robe. She nears the kitchen and picks up the bouquet of flowers that he had picked up from the grocery store, looking at the little teddy bear card; Kelly watching in adoration.

"For baby Severide," she reads in a soft tone as she looks up with a sparkly smile. "Voight's already making a plan to get me behind a desk," she gently groans as she nears him. "Things…won't change for you."

"Erin…"

"I know. I'm trying to keep that…disappointment at bay. I'm telling myself that it's up to me to keep our baby safe and…"

"Not just you. I'm in this to you know…together," Kelly reminds her in haste. "Desk job huh."

"I'm gonna drive them all nuts," Erin lightly snickers. "Okay so maybe Trudy will be worse to deal with than me," she laughs as she slowly eases herself down onto one of the kitchen chairs. "She'll insist on planning the baby shower."

"Will there be handcuffs?" He flirts, arching his brows.

"It's a baby shower…not a bachelorette party," she groans as he laughs.

"Mmm you smell good," Kelly whispers as he wraps his arms around her and plants a soft kiss on her fragrant neck. But a few seconds later he stomach growls and both laugh; Kelly pulling away to get some food on their plates. "I talked to Boden and he is happy but much like Matt will keep it on the down low for another month or…"

"Until I can no longer blame beer consumption?" She retorts lightly as he nods in agreement. "I'll tell Pauline when she brings Aurora home."

"Okay so I guess that means this place…is off the list," Kelly mutters as the two of them sit at the table, slowly enjoying their breakfast and looking through the real estate ads in one of the real estate newspapers that Kelly had picked up at the store.

After breakfast, Erin slowly wanders into the living room while Kelly finishes up with the breakfast dishes and then joins her on the couch.

"Did you…know?" Kelly asks as his arm drapes across his wife's shoulders and pulls her close.

"I…I've always been irregular and with stress and...I pushed it aside because of the shooting. Figured it was stress and let it go. Just the past few mornings…I guess things are getting a bit back to normal so I'm starting to feel a bit more…I didn't know."

"I'm glad you want to keep it."

"Our child…our family," she sighs as her heads rests on his shoulder, her hands tenderly cradling her belly. "I just hope…I don't want to lose it by something I do."

"I know you're careful at work…well for the most part," he pauses and then adds slowly; her lips giving him a small snicker. "Erin…"

"Right now I'm telling myself that everything is going to be okay but…but it's just a few months right now. But when things really start to change and…yes I'll be more careful. It's the part that comes afterward that scares me Kelly."

"Childbirth?"

"No raising it…our child."

His hand tightens on her shoulder as he plants one more kiss on the top of her head. "That's natural. I'm scared too. I uh…Shay did a lot and while I was in Aurora's life more than my father I still…this will be a new experience for both of us."

"And we'll do it together."

"Yeah…that has to count for something," he adds warmly. "So…this new home…we have to plan…do you want to know what it'll be?" Kelly inquires.

"I thought I did," Erin answers thoughtfully. "I just want it to be healthy. But…if it's a girl then we can use the hand-me-downs from Aurora," she replies with a small giggle. "I mean do we really want another Severide male in the world?" She playfully teases her husband. "Every father wants a son."

"I think mine wanted a daughter," Kelly snickers.

"What if we have twins?"

The two of them laugh together; sitting on the couch talking about future living arrangements until Pauline comes home with Aurora. When she does both of them tell her together the big change coming to their family.

"I'm so happy for you both," Pauline exclaims as she gives a big hug and kiss on the cheek, pulling back with a happy smile and then turning to Kelly to congratulate him.

"What's happening daddy?" Aurora inquires as she looks at all the hugging.

"Well…we're going to have another addition to the family. You're going to have a sibling."

"A what?"

"A brother or sister," Erin replies as she gives Aurora a loving hug.

"Boys are icky," Aurora scrunches up her nose making all three adults laugh.

"Okay so no requests for a little brother."

"Nope."

Kelly just shakes his head as he sees another Shay mannerism in his precious daughter. Pauline stays with them a little longer, asking Erin about the accident and how she's feeling; Aurora bouncing on her father's lap, paying rapt attention but really understanding all that was going on.

Pauline takes her leave, promising to help out as much as she could and both Erin and Kelly thanking her for her loving affection and loyalty to their family. The conversation then turns to Aurora and her day; the preschooler telling them about her new friend Carole and the teddy bear exchange coming up at the end of the week – the flyer already on the fridge.

After supper Erin retires to the living room with Aurora beside her, Kelly looking at them from the kitchen and feeling his heart starting to swell with loving pride.

But as Erin looks up and trades a somewhat strained glace, both are thinking the exact same thing…with this new development in their lives, how will this affect things starting tomorrow? Going forward for 6 months? Beyond? What new challenges would they face and what if any new dangers to their growing addition?

This…was a whole new chapter for all of them.

* * *

 **A/N:** so hope this chapter wasn't too boring but I wanted them to really talk as a couple about this new change in their lives and what it might mean going forward for all of them b/c it wasn't planned but now its something new for all of them to deal with. A few laughs, some tears and of course some angsty tension (hey I did promise right? Hehe) so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	28. Trying to Adjust

**Title: Plan C  
** **Chapter 28 – Trying to Adjust**

* * *

"Just promise me one thing," Erin starts the next morning as she walks into Voight's office with her hand raised, signaling for him to remain behind his desk. "No one on this team will treat me like…I'm breakable."

"Fair enough," Voight replies as he gestures for her to sit. "But…you know things do hafta change…especially when…"

"My gun belt won't fit?" Erin retorts with a small huff.

"You're not working today," Voight states flatly as her brows slightly arch.

"I know. I'm…this is all so new. Part of me knows I'm not ready for this but at the same time…I don't…I don't want to do anything to hurt it…it…ugh sounds so wrong to call it…it," Erin rambles on as Voight offers her a tender smile. "When the doctor told me…I was so scared last night and you know I hate being scared," she admits flatly.

"You're going to be a great mother," Voight assures her in a fatherly tone. "Is Kelly excited?"

"Last night we stayed up too late wondering what names should be at the top of our list."

"If it's a boy…Hank," Voight retorts with a smile, making her lightly laugh.

"He's…very excited. Pauline was excited…Matt and Jay…they heard the hospital and," she pauses as her hand automatically drops to her belly. "Was scared last night. Felt pain…for a moment there I thought I was going to lose it. What if…I don't ever want to do something…be the one responsible for losing our baby."

"We'll all try to help out…without…treating you like a china doll."

"Damn china doll," Erin grumbles as she looks at Voight with a weak glance. "Alright…now I need to go buy a book…what to expect when you're expecting," she quips as she stands up. Voight watches her go and then looks up as Jay enters with a concerned look on his face.

"I know…treat her differently but don't make it seem like I'm treating her differently," Jay states in haste as Voight nods in agreement. "As if we all didn't have enough to worry about when we're out there."

"And that's what I worry about…" Voight mentions in an undertone as Jay takes his leave and he looks over at the picture on his desk; Erin, Kelly and him on their wedding day, two happy loving smiles and one very happy proud smile. The one right beside is of him holding Aurora; a darling little girl that he considers his granddaughter. "Now we'll all worry more."

XXXXXXXX

"Congratulations!" Boden exclaims as he first off shakes Kelly's hand and then pulls him in for a hug, Matt standing back a few feet with a happy smile on his face. "How's Erin today?"

"Shaken up…worried…anxious," Kelly replies in truth. "She had a real scare last night…we all did," he confesses in truth as Boden nods in acknowledgment. "But today….we're excited. And nervous."

"And why aren't you home with her?"

"She…told me to go to work or else," Kelly replies with a strained smile. "I can only worry so much right?"

"I remember when Shay first told you she was expecting…"

"Chief…"

"This is your wife," Boden interjects as Kelly offers a sheepish expression. "In a high risk job who…I'm going to assume won't be putting herself in the line of fire for…"

"Six months," Kelly concludes with a nod. "With Shay…I won't be distracted."

"And if he is," Matt pipes up as he steps forward with a serious expression. "He'll be on truck duty and I mean cleaning the truck for the rest of his shift."

"Seems fair."

Kelly merely shakes his head and offers them a chuckle but knows that last time he nearly cost them some injuries by his distraction.

 _'Hey…baby brain!'_

 _'Yeah yeah…' he grumbled back as Shay walked up to him._

 _'Kelly…'_

 _'Shay I'm fine…this baby thing…how come you're not distracted?'_

 _'I am…I'm just…women show it differently…and I mean emotionally. It's not your belly that's gonna grow.'_

 _'You know…I can drink enough beer to…'_

 _With that she laughed, patted his belly and walked away, telling him to not be distracted anymore._

"I can't promise but I'll be…Matt will keep me in line."

"That's not one hundred percent comforting," Boden replies with a small smirk as Matt's facial expression turns to mock horror. "Dismissed."

"So…how is she really?" Matt asks as they leave Boden's office.

"Scared. With Aurora it was just…signing the paper and then things continue on as they are but now…this is a whole new thing right?"

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah. I wanted Shay to have another one but she…she said it would have to be me blowing in a jar and them…yeah so that wasn't appealing but I said I would. Then she backed off and we let it go. Erin and I talked about having kids of our own but not…this soon. Hey what can I say…Severide's are strong swimmers," he chuckles as Matt laughs as well.

"Kelly…"

"Plan's still the same. Find a House big enough for…now all of us. You still on board?"

"Andrea's already planning the House-warming," Matt replies with a smile.

"It's been almost a year and…and yeah over the summer maybe. Then come fall, Aurora starts kindergarten…new beginnings for all of us."

With that the overhead alarm goes off, signaling them to get ready to get into the fields and get their heads back in the game – now.

XXXXXXXX

Erin arrives early at the preschool and slowly heads toward the swings, slowly easing herself down and then gently rocking back and forth. She notices a pregnant woman standing and talking to a friend and instantly her hand drops to her belly.

She had picked up a few books on expecting your first baby but only got through the first chapter when her panic started to surge and she felt a small cramp coming on. She remembers Kelly's handsome face lighting up at the thought of having another child – especially a little boy and couldn't deny that his happiness emanated to her and her heart swelled.

But as she thinks back on her own tumultuous childhood, she can't help but worry that she'll do something wrong and end up letting everyone down. _'We're in this together…that's the difference…our childhoods were mostly one sided… not our child…ours will be better.'_

She closes her eyes and lets Kelly's comforting words sink down further into her soul and instantly her surging agitation starts to subside. She hears some childish laughter and opens her eyes to watch two children playing catch; one obviously older. At first she smiles…but then as she remembers Aurora and Jasmine playing in the Park with Jasmine's younger brother a lump of emotion forms in her throat.

 _'When you come to a moment where you remember the shooting…Jasmine's death…let the emotions out but don't dwell on your part in the situation. Grieve for the child. Grieve for your friend and then switch to another topic or whatever…you can grieve…but you can't blame…'_

Nick's words settle her mind a little but at the same time she knows that until she's actually doing the task…being a mother she'll worry. She remembers Preeti telling her that even someone they might call a seasoned parent would always worry about their children no matter the age…that was natural.

"Erin!"

But as soon as she sees Aurora running toward her with outstretched arms and a wide smile; her inner anxiety starts to fade. She hops off the swing, drops to her knees and hugs her tightly.

"Look what I made! A popsicle stick chick!" Aurora holds up the little yellow bird with googley eyes and an orange beak from construction paper, the same material for the stick feet. "It's a magnet!" She shows her the back as Andrea had instructed them.

"Erin. Hey."

"Hey," Erin waves to Aurora's teacher and her friend…Matt's fiancé as she approaches them with a friendly smile. They give each other am embrace and then turn to follow after Aurora as she rushes over to the playground; Erin happy to let her burn off some energy.

"Day off?"

"Yeah…kinda," she pauses before she continues.

"Erin? What's…going on? Is Matt okay?" She asks in haste.

"Yes…of course it's um…it's me," she stammers as her hand just drops to her belly; her mind scolding her for always falling back on that action.

"You're pregnant?" Andrea exclaims as she gives her a warm hug.

"Yeah…three months so it's early and…and I had a bit of scare yesterday. That's the only reason I knew…sorry am rambling. I know Matt would say something but…we're just keeping it under wraps…or trying for at least another month. I go for my first official ultrasound…the one yesterday was just to make sure after the accident everything was normal. So far… so good. But yeah…if you could please just keep it under wraps for now. Still trying to get used to this myself."

"Got it," she smiles as they slowly head toward the climbing bars. "Were you…expecting it?"

"Not at all," Erin replies simply looking at her friend with a strained smile. "But we're gonna make it work. How are you? How does it feel to be back?"

The two of them talk a bit longer before its time to leave; Erin taking Aurora by the hand and telling her it was time to go home and hang up the new fridge decoration. On the way home, Erin tries to ask Aurora what she thinks of having a sibling in six months.

"Okay so how about we try…uh…" Erin pauses as she looks in the fridge. "Tacos?" She didn't even think about if anything now would affect her with the pregnancy – but…she'd find out the next day.

"Damn…spicy…food," Erin groans the following morning as she lifts her head from the toilet and then heads for the sink, her stomach tight and her mind making a mental note that she would now have to keep a list of things that would make her growing child react adversely.

But it wasn't to stop there.

"Seriously? How they can be tight? I just threw everything up! It's only…just over three months!" Erin huffs as she quickly goes in search for another pair of jeans. "Nothing changes for Kelly!" But in that moment she stops, telling herself that she had made a pact with herself to keep any resentment toward her bodily changes at bay. However, that would be easier said than done as she knows once she gets to work, she'd be once again forced into a real life situation that was now forcing her to adjust.

XXXXXXXX

"Isn't it too early to be…in this good a mood?" Matt states with a yawn as he walks toward Kelly with an inquiring glance. He looks at the picture of Erin's face and then at Kelly with arched brows.

"She's fat."

"What?" Matt asks in shock. "That's funny?"

"Pregnancy jokes. I told her the same thing I told Shay…"

"You'd drink enough beer carry around a sympathy belly?" Matt interjects with a snicker as Kelly nods. "I take it she didn't go for it?"

"Actually…she said she liked big fat guys," he offers with a mock groan as he texts back. "And…she can't eat spicy food. That sucks…we love spicy food. Does that mean our baby's a wimp?"

Matt just laughs at his friend's absurd comment, patting him on the back as he slumps down into a chair next to him. "Boy or girl?"

"Pretty sure I'm a boy," Kelly winks as Matt picks up something nearby and tosses at his friend. "I want a boy but…you know I just want a healthy kid. I know that sounds cliché but it's true. You and…Andrea talk about that or…is it too soon?"

"That was one of the things Hallie and I talked about right from the start. We had mixed ideas at first…but then toward the end she said she wanted to settle down and have a family and…yeah we did. She wants kids, lots of them."

"Lots? Don't let Herrmann hear you," Kelly counters with a grin. "I think he thinks he'll hold the record for the most kids to a firefighter – ever."

"Yeah…maybe two."

"Two's a couple…not lots," Kelly retorts as he tosses the object back at Matt; both of them laughing. But no rest for the weary and within a few minutes the overhead paging system goes off and it's all hands on deck.

XXXXXXXX

 _"Watch it guys…smoke's thick in here!"_

 _"Casey! Behind you!"_

 _"Severide! We found the husband…he…he didn't make it!"_

 _"Hate these seniors' places…always so depressing!" Severide mutters over his radio; Boden's heart beating heavily in his chest as he listens to the grim chatter from his team as they start the recovery on the aged victim._

 _"I think he…."_

 _"OXYGEN TANK! LOOK OUT IT'S GONNA BLOW!"_

Boden watches in horror as the window on the third floor explodes; a dark, acrid plume busting from the windows and for a few seconds nobody breathes.

"51! Report!" Boden's voice booms as he slowly walks toward the door of the burning structure. "Casey! Severide! 51!..."

 _"Chief…yeah…we're okay…just…oxygen tank blew…smokes thick…no one left inside…alive."_

"Okay Severide…get everyone out! We'll tackle this from the outside."

 _"Copy! Casey!"_

 _"Copy!"_ Matt's voice is heard as they all slowly start to make their way toward the stairwell to go down; the engine team already starting to douse the top floor with water and foam.

"Got a big singed," Matt tells Kelly as he nods toward a small burn mark on his cheek.

"Damn…" he gently curses as his face frowns and he looks at Matt in concern. "I don't want to worry Erin anymore you know? But of course I can't tell her that."

"Because then she'll kill you."

"And hide the body," Kelly snickers as Matt nods in agreement. "I think after this week is over it'll be better."

"You stressed with Shay the first few months and then it was okay."

"Drove her nuts."

"Her?"

"Fine…everyone," Kelly groans as they reach the trucks. "Matt…"

"Downplay…I got it. Think she's downplaying it today?"

"Probably driving whoever's around her nuts," Kelly replies with a small huff.

"Poor whoever," they both chime at once.

XXXXXXXX

"That's…just not good enough!" Erin snaps as she hears a knock at the door and hurries to open it.

"Is it…safe to enter?"

"Yes, Pauline…sorry come in," Erin stammers as she quickly hangs the phone up, or tries to and then pastes on a strained smile and then tries to straighten up. "Is…everything okay with Aurora?"

"Yes…everything's fine. I just…well I hope I'm not overstepping anything and I'm sure you have lots of support and help with all this but…but with my Lesley gone I just…if you need anything or have any questions or…just anything."

"Really?" Erin asks as her eyes gently well.

"Anything. I love Aurora…I love Kelly and you. And I want to love this newest addition just as much."

Erin wraps her arms around Pauline's frame, holding the older woman close as Pauline's arms wrap around her and hug her just as tightly.

"Sweet girl," Pauline whispers as she pulls back and gently wipes away a small tear.

"I need help. I have so many…questions and concerns and…I need help."

"I'll make some tea," Pauline tells her as she loops her arm in Erin's and the two of them walk toward the kitchen. "How has today been?"

"Had Mexican last night and threw up this morning. I love Mexican food. Tell me this is temporary. And these jeans don't fit and today…this ring is so tight," Erin rattles off and then stops and laughs as Pauline offers her a kind smile. She hands her a cup of tea and then sits down beside her.

"Okay…spicy food. So some babies…"

When Pauline had arrived, Erin's apprehension had started to build momentum but now as they sit and talk and she listens to the very helpful advice from Aurora's grandmother, her anxiety all but dissipates. And by the time they are going to pick up Aurora together her day is promising to end on a much happier note. That night she and Aurora have dinner with Pauline and Don Shay, the four of them talking mostly about Aurora's day and then each of them sharing some happy and funny anecdotal memories about when Shay was expecting Aurora; Aurora happily sitting on Don's lap fully invested in her coloring project.

"Okay we'll drop by and pick up Aurora, Saturday afternoon and pick her up some time on Sunday," Erin reminds Pauline as she prepares to leave. "Sleep over at gramma's this weekend!"

"Yay!" Aurora exclaims happily as she wraps her arms around Pauline's neck and kisses her cheek. Matt had agreed a few months back but after he got engaged to Andrea their weekends were busy planning their own wedding and this weekend were heading out of town to attend a wedding show; Kelly laughing that Matt must really be in love to endure one of those.

Erin buckles Aurora into her car seat and then gets into the driver's seat, pulling into traffic and then feeling her stomach slightly tighten. _I didn't eat anything spicy so…_ her thoughts pause as she looks in the rear view mirror and notices a car pull into place one length behind her.

"It's just…" she tries to turn her thoughts back to Aurora…her stomach tightening a bit further as she notices the dark sedan turn right when she does…still one car length behind.

"Traffic is heavy and it's just…a coincidence…" she mutters as she tries to focus back on Aurora's chatter.

Just as her phone buzzes to life with a new message from her husband the car turns left when she does and suddenly her panic starts to spiral out of control as images of the accident flash in her mind and her stomach tightens further.

She tries to press answer on her phone just as the car matches another turn. Knowing her gun is just a few feet away in the glovebox, Erin's mind now wrestles with an automatic instinct to go into cop mode…or now…call for help, something a bit more foreign.

But before she can decide which move _she'll_ make the car decides to make it's move…the phone connecting at the same time.

 _"Erin?...you there?"_

"Kelly!"

* * *

 **A/N:** ah you know I'm always gonna try to find a balance with family drama/angst/action and hope that's okay with everyone and you're still on board! But you know me so danger will always be lurking hehe so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	29. The Past Comes Back

**Title: Plan C  
** **Chapter 29 – The Past Comes Back**

 **A/N:** Just wanted to give you all a very **HUGE THANK YOU**! for keeping this story going to almost 30 chapters! Wow love you all and thanks so much for all the amazing support! Hope you all like this update just as much!

* * *

 _"Erin, what's going on?"_

"I dropped…" she huffs as she looks into the mirror, the dark police issue sedan now pulled to the side of the road, her eyes watching the other car drive past and her fingers quickly forgetting the phone for a second and writing down the license plate number as it quickly zooms past.

 _"Erin?"_

"Yeah sorry…I dropped the phone. What's going on?" She asks a bit out of breath; not wanting to worry him needlessly if it really was nothing.

 _"I think my messages are delayed…I got one from Pauline asking…"_

"I got the same but I was already at the school and Pauline was with me."

 _"Really?"_

"Yeah we had tea and…and she gave me some great advice," Erin replies with a heavy sigh. "She's making me a bit less nervous…all except the actual birth part. Can I be put under for that? Or have someone else do it for me?" She asks dryly; Kelly giving her a small chuckle on the other end. "But otherwise, everything is fine."

 _"Okay good. I gotta run," he states as she hears the paging system going off in the background at the Firehouse. "See you tomorrow. Love you."_

"Love you too."

She hangs up and then turns and looks back at Aurora, who looks up at her with adoring eyes. "Where's daddy?"

"He's at work still sweetie. We'll see him tomorrow."

With that Erin heads for home, reaching their apartment and feeling some additional tightness in her stomach. Pauline had given her a recipe for some great herbal tea to soothe stomach cramps and she heads into the kitchen to make some. But not a few minutes later does Aurora come bounding into the kitchen asking her to play with her.

She looks down at the happy grin; her own smile tight and her brain wanting nothing more than to say… _I'm tired and crampy and I just want to lie down!_ But the other part of her brain tells her to get used to this and just do something easy. _Meet her half way._

So she does.

Since she learned that Aurora had been learning the double meaning of the word orange, she says they'd practice by finding Barbie clothes and food to eat that was orange. So while Aurora goes and pulls out the dolls and the box that houses all the Barbie clothes, thanks to grampa Benny, she makes her tea and then the two of them sit at the table and take turns dressing the dolls in various pieces of clothing that had even the smallest speck of orange on it.

About an hour later her stomach had settled and the emotionally eventful day comes to a satisfying close – at least for two of them.

XXXXXXXX

"What's going on? You've been edgy all night," Matt comments as he walks up to Kelly after a rather routine traffic accident.

"Just…it's nothing," Kelly replies with a heavy sigh as Matt looks at him – unconvinced. "I worry more. I called her a few hours ago and I heard loud traffic and distress in her tone but…but I used an excuse and…damn I don't wanna become that guy. The one that drives his wife…with a gun I might add…nuts," he complains as Matt offers him a weak smile. "What? Yours has a safe job."

"Paper cuts can be pretty dangerous," Matt retorts with a snicker.

"Yeah, ha ha," Kelly deadpans as Boden walks up to them with a grave expression. "Chief? What's going on?"

"They found the daughter. She was inside…"

"What? No way, we checked every inch of it," Kelly insists.

"We searched that place from top to bottom despite all the hazards!" Matt interjects in agreement.

"She was found in the small back room."

"What?" Both Kelly and Matt ask at once with angry tones.

"No one's questioning you two but…but it looks like the father might have lied…or conveniently forgotten. Either way, just make sure in your reports you mention exactly what the father said."

"He said she wasn't there!" Kelly retorts angrily. "He insisted and we…we did sweep that area. Chief…"

"Severide I believe you. But…"

"Really? You think…" Matt starts.

"I'm not the investigator. But we found a few other things in the basement that will be handed to CPD to figure out. Just make sure the reports are done tonight while the thoughts are still fresh in your mind," Boden concludes.

"Copy."

Kelly watches Boden walk away and then looks at Matt with a heavy frown. "If that's true…that scumbag…really? He left his daughter there to die? He was suspicious right from the start."

"He did seem…"

"Sketchy?" Kelly interjects as Matt nods.

"On edge," Matt adds. "Musta been hiding a pretty big secret."

"We didn't see anything out of the ordinary but…damn what a bastard," Kelly curses as he looks back at the now smoldering House. "Would hate to investigate this one," he huffs as they both nod and then head to their respective trucks. Kelly hops into the front of truck 3, not realizing that their newest case was going to hit a bit too close to home – with emotional and some physical repercussions.

XXXXXXXX

"Bored already?" Platt greets Erin early the next morning. "Where is…there she is!" Platt exclaims as Aurora hurries around the counter and into Platt's open and waiting arms.

"Can I have your hat?" Aurora asks as Erin looks at her with a small smile.

"Don't think your head is quite as big…" Platt starts as she takes her hat off and then puts it onto Aurora's head; Erin looking up as Voight approaches with a serious expression. "Killjoy," Platt muses dryly as Voight forces a smile. "Yeah…that's believable."

"I tried," Voight deadpans as he hoists Aurora up into his arms, bouncing Aurora who laughs as she holds onto the hat on her head.

"What's going on?"

"It can wait," Voight assures her as he offers a weak smile of his own. "How are you feeling?"

"Rested…somewhat," she replies in truth as both say bye to Platt and then slowly head up the stairs to the intelligence unit; Aurora breaking free of Voight's grasp and running over to Jay and Antonio. "So…what's really going on?"

"New case. I didn't want to involve you but I know you would have found out and…."

"There would have been hell to pay," she interjects with a small smile; Voight nodding in agreement. "So…what's the case?"

"It'll wait."

"Hank…"

"Take Aurora to school and come back and get the details."

On the drive to the pre-school, Erin's mind can't help but think about Voight's words… _you would have found out and been….upset? Why? What's the case…what's going on?_

"Bye sweetie," Erin states as she kisses Aurora on the cheek and then stands up and watches her go. For a few seconds she hears someone calling 'Jasmine' and her tension starts to rise. She turns to see one woman calling out to another and tells herself to just get going already.

On the way back to the precinct she gets a message from Kelly telling her that he would be taking Aurora in to talk to the counsellor in a few days and hopes she can join them for lunch afterwards.

 _'Would love to.'_ she texts back just as she enters the building.

She nods to Jay as she emerges at the top of the stairs and notices the strained expression on his face as she slowly walks past him and straight into Voight's office. "So…what's going on?"

"I'm putting Jay and Antonio as point on this…field point but there are a few other details…" Voight starts to explain as he hands her the file and she flips it open, her eyes locking with his for a few seconds and then dropping down to the report page before her.

"Arson report. But…" she reads and then pauses as her rest on the name of the suspect and then stop. "Wait…is this...Johnson…" she flips the page and stares in horror at the picture on the second page. She looks up to see Voight watching her in concern. "So…you're looking for the father," she states flatly.

"He slipped out right after treatment last night."

"His oldest daughter died," Erin reads aloud and then looks at the second report. "Mother is in a coma and youngest daughter is…" she looks back up.

"I need you to talk to her. She's 12 and I think will open up more to you than Jay and Antonio. After all she's been through."

"No way," Erin shakes her head as she closes the file. "Their son…he killed Jasmine and you expect me…"

"To do your job."

"You don't think this will cause me stress?"

"The other part of this case…."

"Is physical! I'd rather do physical! Let me chase down the and kick his ass into cuffs!" Erin spits in anger. She stands up to leave, tossing the file on his desk and then pauses as she looks at Jay standing in the doorway and then past him to see her husband in the distant. "You brought Kelly her to help change my mind?" She turns around with a hiss as Voight slightly smirks. "Really? You think that would…"

"First off yes I want you to take it a bit easier but at the same time changing you a desk is only going to cause _me_ more stress. Secondly…Kelly's here because the call was also an arson and I figured…"

"We could team up?" Erin interjects as he shrugs.

"You have in the past and this will be no different," Voight explains. "He needs to check the House with a CPD officer and I think he'll be a good balance for the interview. It has to be done. Ruzek and Olinsky are on the Ryerson case. If we wait…"

"I'll do it," she states somewhat begrudgingly. "Nick will be happy for me to bring some new material to our next session," she tosses at him sourly.

Voight watches her go and can only purse his lips and hope for the best. He hates to send her into something so emotionally charged but he hopes that she can keep her emotions under check and figures it will be the lesser of the two evils compared to the physical search.

"So…everything okay?" Kelly asks as he watches his wife approach; just having come off his shift and getting Voight's message and heading straight over.

"Fine," Erin grumbles as she walks past him; Kelly looking past her to Voight, getting a sympathetic glance before he turns and follows after his wife.

"Going to tell me what's going on?" He inquires as they near the dark sedan parked outside; pausing just before they reach the passenger side.

"The fire yesterday. The father…he's missing and his son…he was the one that shot up the school…that left his daughter to die and is now missing. Voight asked me to help you and then you to be there while interview their youngest because he feels I'm not able to do a high kick on the scumbag father!"

"Oh," Kelly states simply as he looks at her tense expression. "I can call dad to help with the arson stuff."

She exhales heavily and then shakes her head. "I have to do this. Someone has to and…and if he wants me to talk to the young daughter then…how can I go in there and not ask about the uh…motivations of her brother," she huffs as she swallows hard and looks away. "How the hell can I remain objective when…" she stops as Kelly's hand touches her arm and forces her to turn back.

"It was hate. His motive. His family…yeah they're messed up and…"

"The father's a bad seed so everyone else has to be also?" Erin interjects angrily as Kelly's expression softens. But when she feels a small pang in her stomach she stops. "Stress."

"Write out the questions you want asked and I'll ask them. We can play like good cop…bad cop," he suggests with a slight smirk; her lips instantly twisting upward and her posture relaxes.

"You always get me with that one."

"Can't help it…like you as bad cop. Erin…"

"I'll be okay," she cuts him off. "Can't always just work the easy cases. Just…keep me in line. I'm only asking about the fire and her father's…knowledge of where the daughter was."

"Copy that," Kelly replies softly as he gets into the passenger seat; Voight watching from the second story window with a somewhat contented smile.

XXXXXXXX

"So…where did the fire start?"

"Here," Kelly informs her. "See the burn patterns. It doesn't follow a natural path. He tried to throw us off by lighting the fire in the basement but…"

"Is that where…you found the other daughter?"

"After the fact. Didn't find her at first. He said he was the only one that had been in the basement. We did a quick sweep but figured he had nothing to lie about."

"Wow…that's unbelievable."

"The father was rescued here…just coming up from the basement. The mother and other daughter were upstairs but he said…the rest of the House was empty. Didn't even think to ask about another child. Hermann…damn that guy's got good family instincts. He picked up on the items for a late teen and an early teen and asked about the rest of the family. He said she wasn't home. That was it."

"Liar," Erin whispers as Kelly nods in agreement as he directs her to the second burn area. But just as he does he feels something that is out of place. "What is it?"

"False wall."

"For what?"

"What he was protecting," Kelly tells her as he kicks the remaining part of the burnt wall and then steps through the narrow opening first; pulling his flashlight and shining the way for her. "No wonder all the kids are messed up," he comments as he looks at her surprising expression. "I'm not making an excuse…just saying."

"Hate literature…torture porn…white supremacist literature…anti-black and…yeah no wonder his kids were messed up," she muses as she looks back up. "Some blame has to rest with upbringing right?"

"Yeah…look at this," Kelly directs her attention to a rather disturbing picture of the son and his now missing father.

"This makes me sick. Only pictures of the son…none of. Did you get what you need?"

"I'm just gonna check the basement. Be right back."

Erin watches him go and then pulls her phone and calls Voight. She finishes her dissertation and then goes in search of her husband; finding him kneeling in front of the area where the young girl's dead body was found.

"Never gets easy," he tells her in truth; his body still hunched over and his back to her. "Found an old man…80 something and he…no matter the age and no matter what kind of family they come from," he pauses as she nears, her hand resting on his shoulder. "This man…bastard…you need to get him."

"We will."

The tension in the car on the ride to the arson site was thicker but as they leave the site; CPD coming to collect all the evidence; it starts to lift, at least somewhat. This time Kelly drives, so Erin can collect her thoughts, telling herself that this is the sister of the teen who shot her step-daughters friend and others for the single reason of hate….something that was inbred into him since birth.

"Hate this place," she whispers as they enter the ER triage area; her mind flashing her images of her seeing Preeti and Gurj in the distance, the emotionally distraught mother crying out for her child – crying inconsolably. But a ringing bell snaps her back to reality and she's able to paste on a tight lipped smile and then flashes her badge to the doctor and asks if she can have a few minutes with the young girl.

She slips inside the curtain, Kelly a few steps behind. The young girl looks up; her eyes puffy and her cheeks displaying evidence that she survived the fire…maybe something worse.

"Is my mom okay?" She asks in remorse as Erin's heart sinks. She had told herself that she'd ask the questions…get out. Harden her mind and heart and just put on her game face. But now that she sees the young girl…her compassion swells and she can't help but feel sorry for her.

"She's uh…" Erin starts as she pulls her badge; the young girl looking at the CPD certification and then up at Kelly who smiles and nods. "She's in a coma but…I hope she'll be fine. Actually I'm here for…it's Gracie right?"

"Who's that?"

"I'm Kelly. I work for the fire department. We pulled your family from the fire yesterday."

"Cool…thanks," she mutters as she looks back down in sorrow.

"It's…do you remember how the fire started?"

"Where's my dad? He was here last night but didn't come back."

"I think the doctor's trying to call him," Erin answers with a strained smile. "So about the fire. Do you remember what happened Gracie?"

"Did you find his room?" She asks bluntly as Erin's eyes slightly widen.

"We did. Did he start the fire to get rid of the room?"

"He was angry yesterday. I heard them fighting again. Him and mom and then him and Joanie. They always fight. I wanted to run away. But when I saw the fire, I was scared."

"Where were you when it started?"

"Upstairs in my bedroom. I think the fire started downstairs."

"Yeah, back of the house," Kelly states firmly as Erin turns and looks at him in wonder; Kelly shaking his head, encouraging her to continue.

"It was so smoky when I went into the hallway. I ran to try get mom. She was asleep. She takes medication and doesn't wake up too easily. I stayed to long but I didn't want to leave her," Gracie slightly sniffles.

"And your sister Joan. Where was she?" Erin asks with a heavy thud in her chest.

"She was out."

"She…wasn't home?" Erin asks in surprise.

"She went out with her friend. I only heard her leave."

"Is there any chance she came back and you didn't know?" Erin tries.

"Maybe. She had a key to the downstairs door. Is she here? Maybe you can call her. She'll be worried about mom."

Kelly watches Erin's shoulders slump and feels his own stomach sink; his mind not envying his wife's professional situation right now.

"I don't know I'm sorry. How long have you known about your father's…room?"

"I want mom."

"I know but…"

"I want mom!"

She gives her a nod just as a nurse enters the room; signaling them that their time is up. But just as they are about to exit the room for good, a simple but tormented question stops them dead in their tracks.

"Do you know what happened to my brother?"

 _'He's got a gun! Aurora, get down! HE'S SHOOTING! THE KIDS!'_

She hears screams…teachers, children, the teen before he dies and then herself.

She hears silence.

Her eyes squeeze shut for a few seconds. Her heart rate increases and her stomach tightens; Kelly looking past his wife to the tormented expression on the face of the young girl asking.

She turns to look at the young girl as her brain races to shelve the answer she _wants_ to say and the provide answer she _needs_ to say.

Would it work? Or was the past about to hurt the future once more? Was this new case going to hurt more than her?

"Do you?"

* * *

 **A/N:** So you know I like to always insert angsty tension and keep a few plot ideas interwoven and hope you all like those added details. So now this case is going to affect the whole family but how exactly? And who else will they encounter next?

 **PS:** Next update will end with a vote to either carry on this story or end it and come back with a small time jump and the third installment in this 'Plan' series. Your votes will determine what the muse does next so please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	30. A Welcomed Surprise?

**Title: Plan C  
** **Chapter 30 – A Welcomed Surprise?**

* * *

"Yes I heard," she is able to answer in truth. Since it was Antonio who had taken the final kill shot, she didn't have to chastise herself on lying to an already fragile and distraught young girl. "I hope your mother is okay."

With that she offers a tight lipped smile and then heads outside, pushing past Kelly and disappearing from the young girl's view; her core starting to heat faster than expected.

"Erin," Kelly calls out as his wife picks up the pace; Kelly hurrying after her and then turning her to face him. "Slow down a sec."

He looks at her flushed face and gently guides her toward a nearby set of empty chairs; easing himself down beside her and looking at her in concern.

"I hear Aurora screaming…I hear them all," Erin huffs as she leans back and closes her eyes. Her hand rests on her belly as she feels a small twinge that resembles indigestion. "If that nurse hadn't come in…" her words catch in her throat as she opens her eyes and looks at the closed curtain. "Think her sister found out about their father and threatened to tell on him and that's why he killed her?"

She hears silence and then looks up to see Kelly's brows slightly knit.

"You have to ask before you go," he states simply. "That's what you came to find out and you know you'll just sit and stew about it and drive me and Voight and Jay and everyone else crazy until you do. It could be no but…what if it's yes?"

Erin looks back at the curtain, watching the nurse exit and hearing Voight's voice asking her to interrogate the girl – _what does she know about her sister's death and her father's secret and are they connected?_

With a small nod she pushes herself up from the bench of chairs and takes a few nervous steps toward the curtain, her mind telling her body to calm in their jitters so that she can do her job and then take her leave. She steps back into the hospital room and disappears from view.

Kelly watches the curtain, slowly standing up and pacing as he wonders if his wife's anxiety will put her and the baby in distress and if she'll blame herself or not. But a few minutes later, he watches her reemerge with an almost relieved expression and heads toward her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. She suspects her father and is…terrified of him," she explains in a hushed tone as they head toward the exit doors.

"Erin…."

"Kelly I'm fine," she insists as he pulls back a few more feet. They head toward the car, Erin telling Kelly what the young girl told her and then how it would all piece together with the arson and forensic evidence. "Now…we just need the father."

XXXXXXXX

"Okay I'll see you later," Erin tells Kelly as she gives him a kiss on the cheek; the two of them pulling apart as Platt approaches.

"Always feel like I'm doing something wrong when she catches us making out," Kelly snickers as Platt looks at him.

"I heard that," Platt retorts as Kelly and Erin trade a few laughs.

He watches her head for the stairs and go up; Kelly giving her a small wave before he takes his leave and heads for the front door. As much as he wanted to remind her that she was supposed to be resting another day, he knows that she also needs to still feel valuable at work and work to change her schedule – on her terms.

"Kelly is that you?"

"Yeah!" Kelly answers Matt as he slings his coat on the hook and then heads into the kitchen. "Thought you were on a job?"

"Just heading out," Matt tells him as he enters the kitchen and hands Kelly a small baggie with two cookies in it.

"Andrea?" Kelly asks as Matt nods. "Need some help…these are good."

"Where's Erin? She's a great cook," Matt replies with a broad smile.

"Working. I'm trying not to be the over protective husband but she uh…remember that House where the father left his daughter."

"Yeah?"

"Our hunch on the familiarity of the last name was right. Gordie Johnson's father is missing and Erin had to talk to his youngest sister Gracie…the one who survived the fire."

"Oh damn…" Matt curses in an undertone as Kelly nods. "Did she ask…about her brother?"

"Asked Erin if she knew what happened to her brother. Erin handled it really well but…but I worry that this case is gonna get really personal and affect her, but in the worst possible way. And of course…I feel stuck so…yeah I need something to do."

"I have some non-hammering work for you to do."

"Ha ha, very funny," Kelly dead pans as he closes the door behind them.

XXXXXXXX

By the end of the day, Erin slowly trudges through the door to their apartment, smelling something rather aromatic and being thankful that her stomach isn't lurching like it did when she and Jay stopped by a small curry bistro.

"Smells good in here!"

"We're making a mess!" Aurora calls back with a giggle as Erin walks toward the kitchen area, rounding the corner and then stopping and staring in shock.

"Surp…rise," Kelly offers weakly as he tries to brush away some flour from his nose and cheeks. "It was Aurora's idea," he teases as his daughter playfully swats his arm.

"It was daddy's!" Aurora tosses back with a giggle as Erin enters the baking-disaster kitchen.

"So…what brought this on?" She inquires as she pulls back from a kiss and then taps his flour dusted nose before planting a kiss on Aurora's head.

"We're making cookies," Kelly confesses as he pulls a tray from the oven. "Hey it was in that cookbook."

"They look…maybe cut off the burnt parts," Erin suggests with a shrug.

"Yeah…" Kelly agrees in haste as Aurora reaches for one of the well done cookies, not caring about the burnt bits.

"Mmm tasty daddy," Aurora gives him the thumbs up; Erin and Kelly trading amused glances and then laughing. She sits down in a nearby chair, watching them starting to clean up and telling them a bit about her day but mostly interested in what Aurora's day consisted of. "Where's the baby?" Aurora asks after she hears the adults talking about the pregnancy.

"The baby…is in here," Erin pats her slightly swollen belly.

"What's it doing in there?" Aurora wonders.

"It's growing," Erin answers with a kind smile as Aurora puts her ear to Erin's belly to listen.

"I can't hear it growing," Aurora looks up with a frown; Erin's love for the darling little girl's curiosity swelling even more. After the cookie mess is cleaned up, the two of them work to make dinner, Aurora helping out where she can and then setting the table.

"So he still doesn't trust you with a hammer, huh."

"That was one time," Kelly groans as Erin offers back a laugh.

The three of them enjoy a light meal before retiring to the living room where they read with Aurora and just spend time as a family. By the time she's going to bed, Erin's mind delights in the fact that all her tension has evaporated. But…that was about to change in a few hours.

"Erin?" Kelly asks with in a sleepy tone a few hours later as he feels his wife awaken from her sleep with a startled gasp.

"Yeah…I'm…fine," she slightly gasps as he turns on the light and she flops back down onto her pillow and then looks up at his concerned expression. "That girl…I wanted to hate her whole family but now…now I feel sorry for her. I still hear the shooting…the screaming. Aurora, myself…Preeti."

She rolls onto her side at her husband's urging and feeling some relief as his hand starts to tenderly stroke her back.

"The father is still in the wind…the mother in a coma and she has no one."

"At all?"

"Aunt is coming in tomorrow," Erin replies with a heavy sigh. "I…it just brought up so many memories of growing up in a tormented household. And then I think of me being a mother and…"

"Hey now," Kelly whispers as he pulls her back into his grasp and holds her close. "We'll never let that happen."

Erin closes her eyes, delighting in the feel of her husband holding her close and feeling her anxiety starting to dissipate. She tells him a bit more about the tormented images in her mind and then they change the subject, talking about the wedding in a few days and how fun it would be to get away for a night – just the two of them, like on their honeymoon.

XXXXXXXX

"What did you buy them as a gift?" Erin asks early Saturday morning.

"Me? Wait…I thought…." Kelly stammers as he turns to see Erin looking at him with a quizzical glance. "You're joking right?"

"Actually no. Can we get a gift card? That's okay right?"

"Sure," Kelly shrugs as he watches her pull on a navy blue dress. "Wow…"

"Pregnancy boobs," she comments as he playfully wags his brows.

"Like pregnancy boobs."

"You just like boobs," she retorts dryly; her husband offering her a chuckle in agreement. "We'll stop by…somewhere and get a gift card and bottle of…something. Do they like wine or the hard stuff?"

"Whisky, the good stuff," Kelly replies as he approaches his wife with a broad smile.

Aurora comes bounding into the room, hopping on the bed, picking up Erin's purse and looking at the contents in wonder. She pulls Erin's phone and tries to unlock it.

"Here's your phone sweetie," Erin quickly switches her phone for the play one she keeps around for moments such as these.

The three of them linger in the bedroom a bit longer, Kelly taking a few pictures of Erin getting ready and then a few of Aurora playing with Erin's stuff; Erin returning the favor, always delighting to take some candid's of Kelly and his daughter. About half hour later Pauline and Don show up, taking Aurora with them to the Park and then over to their place, Matt and Andrea already on their way out of town to enjoy a weekend getaway and taking in a wedding show. After they pick up their last minute gift they head toward the hotel where the minister would officiate the ceremony and then they'd enjoy the surrounding area before attending the dinner and reception.

During the ceremony, Kelly takes his wife's hand; Erin looking at him with a loving smile, her fingers tightening around his. As they sit during the brief ceremony, her mind starts to find some inner peace and contentment and after the very trying week, this is beyond a welcome reprieve.

After the ceremony is over, the two of them pull away from the crowd and start to walk hand in hand toward the rose garden.

"Any regrets over having our wedding at 51 instead of place like this?"

"None at all. This place is beautiful but…51 is us. We both spend a considerable amount of time there. Trust me, Trudy wanted it at the precinct."

"I can just imagine," Kelly replies with a laugh as they reach a bench. "Smell good," he mumbles as she sits beside him, his lips nuzzling the soft skin around her ear.

"It's the roses," she retorts with a husky tone. "Save that for later Lieutenant."

"Like that," he grins as they sit awhile longer. They talk about the venue, the ceremony, the various members of the small bridal party and their future House-hunting adventure. After that they get up and slowly head back, walking hand in hand and just enjoying the company of the other.

Once inside they each take a drink and then start to mingle with a few of the other couples; enjoying a few appetizers about ten minutes later and for the next almost hour until the bridal party comes back and it's time for dinner.

"What? I'm….hungry," Erin replies with a playful hiss as she gets up to go back for seconds. On the way there she stops to talk to Shawna, giving her friend a happy hug and thanking her for including them on their special day. "Everything is just…perfect."

"I'm so glad you guys came. Now that all the wedding planning madness is over we can finally have you over for a couple's night."

"We'd like that," Erin answers with a smile. They talk a bit longer until Erin politely excuses herself, not wanting to hog the bride from the other invited guests. She gets a bit more food and then heads back to the table; Kelly finishing his current conversation and then looking at his wife as she sits back down. "I am addicted to this corn and these…short ribs. Can we make this?"

"Maybe after a lifetime of Matt's cooking classes."

"Funny," she mocks dryly as he chuckles and reaches for a stuffed olive.

"These…are spicy."

"Nice try," he grins as he pops the edible item into his mouth; his wife narrowing her eyes at him in mocking contempt.

They enjoy the rest of their meal and then Erin goes to get them some coffee's while Kelly heads for the dessert table; making almost the same detour as his wife had before him – only this time talking to Nick.

"Great wedding."

"Thanks for coming," Nick tells Kelly after they pull back from a brief hug. "I finally get to enjoy the party I am paying for," he chuckles. "Glad to see you two back on track and just…happy. You both look happy and content and that's great to see."

"Thanks man…appreciate it. So…honeymoon. Where are you going again?"

After he's finished talking to Nick, Kelly heads back to the table with a large plate of dessert offerings they would share; Erin already waiting with the coffees. They sit back and while they slowly enjoy the ending to their meal, the speeches are offered and then the cutting of the cake. Finally some time to dance.

"What's going on?" Erin inquires as she notices her husband pause halfway through their dancing.

"Waiting for a call to come over the wire," he snickers as he returns to his previous task – finishing their slow waltz. "Feels good to just hold you like this and not be interrupted."

"And you'll be saying that for the faster dancing too right?"

"Uh…sure," he stammers as she laughs. But despite his insistence that he's not a great dancer by any means, when a song with a faster tempo comes on next, he stays on the dance floor and the two of them continue to enjoy their fun evening.

Just before midnight, they both say goodnight to the bride and groom and head for the elevators, arm in arm, wanting to go up to their room and finish their romantic evening with a personal interlude.

XXXXXXXX

"You look beautiful," Kelly whispers in his wife's ear as her dress slowly slides to the floor, pooling at her feet; her hands tossing his black dress shirt away.

"Mmm you too," she whispers in a husky tone as his lips start to nip at her neck, his hand slowly siding down her sides, resting on her hips. "Smell good too," she adds as her lips star to devour his jaw and then silence his next few words with a hungry kiss.

He lifts her up and carries her to the bed, gently easing her down as his fingers slide over the satin of her bra and continue lower. They rest on her belly and the action stops; their eyes locking.

"Baby…mommy and daddy are going to have sex now…" he blurts out and then snickers; Erin's body slightly arching as she too laughs. "Where the hell did that come from," he groans as his fingers push a few stray curls away from her face.

"It's good to talk to the baby…just not right now," she utters with a come hither smile as her hand wraps around the back of his neck and pulls his lips back down to hers. "I want you to talk to me."

"I can definitely do that," he playfully growls as his lips start to playfully nip at her jaw and move lower, her body arching upward into his grasp. His hands pull at her navy satin bra, removing it and then tossing it aside as her hands claw at his back and move lower.

"Need you…so much," she pants as her body starts to warm; both heart rates starting to gain momentum. She closes her eyes in bliss, allowing her body to succumb to her husband's touch. "Oh I missed you."

"That was wonderful," Erin tells Kelly in loving truth some time later as they lay together, side by side, skin on skin, under the satin sheets basking in the afterglow of their loving union. His hand rests on her side, every so often sneaking up to her stomach, teasing her belly button and then slipping back down. "So…we should talk about names."

"Names…okay boy."

"Why boy first?"

"Because we need to come up with a good answer to give back to my father why our son can't have his first name as it's middle name or worse…first name."

"Kelly…"

"No way…one Benedict Severide is enough."

"Benedict?" She arches her brows as he nods. "Hank Benedict Severide. Okay…things will be easier with a girl," she giggles as he makes a funny face. "Baby…daddy is making silly faces right now. You know…for a boy we could always settle that by having your name as the middle name."

"That…could work," he agrees as he plants a kiss on her belly. "Baby Severide," he states lovingly as her fingers start to play with his slightly damp hair. She listens to him talking to their unborn child about their hotel room and feels her love for him swell in ways she never imagined. When they had first met…of course it was the natural physical attraction – the way it is for two people who like the physical looks of another person. But as she had gotten to know him, her attraction for him changed, matured. When he became a father, it was another level of attraction that he exuded and now…her husband and soon to be father of their child…it was almost indescribable.

"Course we could always name our baby after a favorite musician?" Kelly suggests.

"Lady Gaga Severide?" She retorts as he chuckles.

"Bruno Mars Severide?" He shoots back as she laughs. "For the longest time I thought my dad's name was Arnold."

"Benedict Arnold Severide?" Erin deadpans as he laughs.

"Okay, we'll do what Shay and I did…make a list of our top five _normal_ names for each sex and then see if we can agree."

"Deal."

They talk a bit longer before it's time to turn off the lights, each of them telling the other they love them before they fall asleep in each other's arms. The day a complete success.

XXXXXXXX

"Can I join you?" Kelly asks his wife in a husky tone the next morning as he enters the steamy bathroom and slowly pulls the door open; hungrily devouring his wife's naked frame.

"Now that you're up…"

"Literally," he winks as he closes the steamy door behind him.

"Mmm you smell good," Kelly whispers as he plants a soft kiss on his wife's aromatic neck as he holds the chair for her to slide in; the two of them now sitting down to a leisurely in-suite breakfast. Not having anything spicy the night before had served Erin well as she hadn't felt the urge to throw up and was happy that the feelings of morning sickness hadn't surfaced.

Still clad in their plush bathrobes, the two of them casually enjoy their meal, talking about what area they'd like to move into, what amenities they wanted nearby and if it would also work for Matt and Andrea. After that another lively discussion ensues about names starting with more normal and ending with a Seinfeld reference 'Rasputin'.

"Yeah Rasputin Severide…" Kelly had groaned. "Or we could have twins. Rasputin and Sunshine."

Taking advantage of having total privacy, the two of them enjoy one more romantic union before they finally get dressed, check out and then head outside into the late warm afternoon spring air and enjoy lunch at a nearby café. The two of them laugh and talk, enjoy the food and each other's company; feeling their love for each other grow more and more. After lunch they do some shopping at a few nearby stores, picking up a gift for Aurora and a thank you gift for Pauline and Don.

Once they arrive at the Shay's, they are invited to stay for dinner and the five of them end the weekend with some more laughing, talking, eating and bonding. Aurora delightfully plays with her new dolly as she sits on her father's lap; Pauline and Don prying them for details about the wedding and Erin happily sharing her photo's while each of them share stories and anecdotes. Then they ask Aurora about what she did and end the evening by sharing some after dinner coffee's, Erin's of course alcohol free.

"Thanks again for helping out," Erin thanks Pauline as she gives her a tender hug and pulls back with a smile.

"It's always such a delight for us and we won't mind having another in the near future," Pauline smiles in return.

By the time they get home, Aurora is fast asleep in her father's strong arms; the two of them talking in hushed tones as they enter their quiet apartment; Matt spending the night at Andrea's. Kelly puts Aurora to bed and then joins his wife in their bedroom. The two of them falling asleep much the same way they did the night before, tucked in each other's arms with contented smiles on their faces.

XXXXXXXX

"It's not the sex ultrasound…it's just a checkup. That one comes in a month," Erin reminds Kelly the next morning. "You'll be there for that one, I promise."

He looks at her in concern and her lips purse. "I worry. The last one…"

"Was just after the accident but it was okay and I'm fine. But because of the accident they just want to make sure everything is fine. Okay you're freaking me out now."

"Sorry," Kelly nods as he leans in closer. "Love you."

"Love you too," she replies as she grabs her jacket and heads for her car. "I'll text you as soon as I'm done."

He watches her until she's disappeared from view and then gets into his and heads for Firehouse 51, knowing he won't be worth a damn to Boden until he knows his unborn child is fine.

XXXXXXXX

Erin nears the clinic where her doctor is and feels her anxiety starting to rise. She stops and takes a few breaths before proceeding into the building, her mind begging her heart rate to calm for the sake of their child.

She nears the heavy wooden office door…the office shared by two female OBGYN's; no other medical professionals sharing the space. But just as her hand rests on the handle to pull the door open, someone on the other side starts to push it open and she pulls back to let them pass.

Her mind at first is distracted. But when she hears her name…spoken by a familiar voice she looks up. Her breath catches. She looks at the sign on the door and then at the surprised face staring back at her – probably wondering the same thing she is.

 _You're expecting?_

"Erin."

The voice is soft and surprised…but almost relieved surprised.

"Preeti."

Her eyes well and she can't help but smile. The woman looking back – her eyes well also and without saying a word she pulls Erin into her arms and holds her tightly; Erin returning the favor. A soft sob is heard as the two of them cling to each other.

Then both of them at the same time say the same thing, "I'm sorry."

* * *

 **A/N:** So I was actually going to leave it here and then come back with a time jump but I want to add a bit more and hope that's okay and you're all still on board. B/c when we ramp up – look out! Lol danger (a new enemy surfaces of course! *evil grin*) and tension will be back on the menu full force…but don't worry you know I'm gonna toss in as many laughs, family moments, broments, couple time (romance) as I can to keep a good mix going. So I hope you are all still with me and please do review before you go and thanks so much!


	31. A Brand New Plan (Epliogue)

**Title: Plan C  
** **Chapter 31 – A Brand New Plan (Epliogue)**

 **A/N:** A Special **THANK YOU** to you all who have reviewed this story along the way (And to newperson-no account so I can't thank you privately) and kept it going this long. I have loved writing it. I love this couple. And that won't change. Your support means more future stories :) So enjoy this last bit and thanks so much!

* * *

Erin gives Preeti one more hug and then watches her friend take her leave and then heads into the doctor's office; her mind and heart now surprisingly settled. She had worried about not having someone to ask the tough pregnancy questions of and knows that Shawna and Nick aren't planning a family for a while but now…now it all seems back on track.

She enters the doctor's office with a small sniffle, making the female OBGYN look up in concern. "I'm fine," she insists with a small smile. "Just uh…reconnecting." In a small way she's thankful for running into Preeti, as it helps keep her mind off the fact that Kelly's taking Aurora for her therapy session and the possibility that something might be wrong with their baby.

Erin slowly undresses as instructed and then lies down on the examination table, the doctor returning a few moments later and starting to give her the examination.

"Is everything…okay?"

"Heart rate is a bit fast but…when you came in, what just happened?"

"Do you remember the school shooting? She uh…I was with her daughter when she died. It was…tough but I think we're good now."

"That's great, because I really need you to just relax," the older woman instructs in a kind tone.

Erin hears the rapid thumping and frowns, looking up with a small hint of panic.

"Do you practice relaxation or meditation?" The doctor asks kindly.

She shakes her head no…the truth and then feels her anxiety starting to grow.

"Good time to start. Okay, so let's see how…"

XXXXXXXX

"Where are we going daddy?"

"We're going to see a friend baby girl," Kelly answers in truth as they near the entrance to the medical building to go up.

"Why?"

"Well…remember the nightmare you had about the boy shouting at you and then shooting?"

"Yeah."

"She just…wants to talk to you about it a bit."

"Why?"

"She's a friend and just wants to help. But it'll be okay. She's a terrific Lady and you'll like her," Kelly lightly stammers, not sure how to reassure his daughter that this should help but might be kinda scary at the same time. As soon as they enter the office, Kelly's inner agitation starts to soar and much like his own session wants to immediately bolt. But he knows that if Shay where there she'd insist he keep to this course for the sake of their precious daughter's future well-being.

"Kelly?"

Once again he finds his hesitation has him trapped and he turns to see a friendly face approaching.

"Maggie," he greets the older woman with a friendly hug. "And this is…"

"Aurora," she bends down with a smile, handing the little girl a Lady bug. "She looks just like her mother."

"Thank God," he whispers with a truthful smile as she stands back up. "So what uh…"

"Why don't you both come with me," she entreats. She had told Kelly that for the session to be most effective, he would have to leave. The plan was to have him sit near the back of the room and then quietly slip out once the actual session had started. He marvels at the inside of the room with the brightly colored plastic table, decorated with toys for both genders of all ages under the age of seven – her specialty.

Aurora at first hesitates, but after some encouragement from her father heads over to the table, sits down and then starts to play with the nearest box of dolls.

"Hey like this," Kelly comments in amusement as he picks up the John Deere tractor and puts a Barbie on it.

"Girls like trucks daddy."

"So I hear," he snickers as Maggie offers him a dry glance.

"Who's your favorite doll Aurora?"

"Sleeping beauty!" She declares proudly, holding up the Disney Princess Aurora doll with a wide grin.

"Of course. And who would be second?"

She slightly hesitates at first but reaches for the Princess Jasmine doll and looks up with a more morose glance; Kelly's heart sinking. However, as much as he wants to wrap his arms around his daughter, shielding her away from the incoming emotional onslaught, he knows he can't – this is why they're here. _This is gonna be harder on me…than her._

"Why do you look so sad Aurora?" Maggie asks softly as Aurora at first shrugs. "Is she not really your second? Why not tell me about Aurora and Jasmine."

Aurora looks up with a frown and Kelly's heart rate starts to soar. A small question from his daughter, "why?" makes him smile but as soon as Maggie starts to press his daughter a bit more, his agitation gains momentum. How would they fare during all this?

XXXXXXXX

After her meeting with Preeti, Erin gets into her car and heads for a rather familiar destination.

"What's going on?" Voight asks Erin in a concerned tone.

"I just ran into Preeti and…and we're good now. We talked and yeah…it was the one thing I wanted to clear up before we moved because Aurora won't be in the same school and I didn't want her to think it was because of us…wanting to avoid them."

"And she was good with it?" Voight prompts as Erin nods. "You just came to tell me that right?"

"Why? You have a call for me to take?" She retorts with a slight smirk.

"No. Jay and Antonio are still looking for Johnson but they have a good handle on it."

"But he's still in the wind."

"It's nothing for you to worry about," he assures her with a warm smile.

"And before you even say it, I know you're gonna come up with creative ways to keep me out of harms way…as I get bigger."

"Wanna keep Platt company at the front?"

"No way in hell," she retorts so fast it makes him chuckle.

"You know if I'm doing that it's not because I don't think you capable even when pregnant. I just don't want to put you into something and then be responsible for something happening to the baby."

"Benny warned you?" She counters; Voight's face morphing into a smile.

"This is all me…for you. How are you?"

"Got a clean bill of health. Baby is fine. I'm fine."

"And that was it?"

"Yes…and I need to learn to relax more."

"Of course."

XXXXXXXX

"Hey…" she greets Kelly with a hug as she enters their quiet apartment about an hour later.

"Hey," he greets with a wondering expression as Aurora pulls away from playing with Matt in the living room and rushes into Erin's waiting arms.

"Hey Love Bug," Erin pulls Aurora into her arms and hugs her tightly, kissing her cheek and then pulling out an ultrasound picture. "Baby…is fine and right on schedule."

"Where is it?"

"It's…right here," Erin replies as she holds the picture up to her belly; Aurora's hand reaching out. "Right here," she whispers softly as she takes Aurora's small hand and places it on her belly.

"Baby?" Aurora looks up and asks as Erin nods.

"Baby."

"What kind?"

"Don't know yet," she answers in truth as Kelly's arms slip around her and hug her tightly. "What would you like? Boy or girl?"

"Girl! So we can play dollies!" Aurora exclaims excitedly as she turns and races back into the living room. "Come on Uncle Matt!" She insists as Matt pulls away from the couple, patting Kelly on the back as Erin puts the ultrasound picture on the fridge.

"Did the doctor say anything else?"

"I need to work on my relaxation," she answers with a huff. "Me relax…I'm the picture of relaxation."

"Right," Kelly scoffs, earning a small swat from his wife as she shakes her head. "Erin…"

"The heart rate was a bit high but um…she said if I learn to relax more, then that should help. So how'd it go?"

"That was it?"

"That and I ran into Preeti and she's pregnant. So how'd it go?" Erin rattles off in haste.

"It was…wait what?" Kelly questions as Matt looks up in wonder. "The same doctor's office?"

"She was…yeah it was odd at first. Obviously didn't expect it but we hugged and cried and just…we said a few words about what happened and then we went for coffee and just tried to work past it."

"And…did it work?"

"Well they invited us for dinner in a few weeks," Erin confesses in truth.

"Really? Wow…that's great. Are you…okay?"

"I'm fine now…better now. I always wondered how I'd approach her again and I'm glad it happened. She didn't blame me and I guess I just needed to hear that. I told her about us moving to a bigger place and I just wanted to get that out of my head before we do move. So it wasn't there nagging me. How was the session for Aurora?"

"I think it was tougher on me," Kelly confesses with a heavy sigh as both of them hear Matt and Aurora laughing in the living room. "Maggie was great and she asked the tough questions but Aurora took it in stride. She laughed and cried and got angry….did the uh…."

"Shay stomp?" Erin interjects lightly as Kelly nods and grins. "Can't really blame her. I think I used that move with Nick."

"Think we both have," Kelly snickers. "Aurora talked about the nightmares and the shooting and…Jasmine," he tells her in an undertone. "After it was over we went to the Park. She was a bit withdrawn at first but then came around. Maggie said she thinks Aurora will be fine and there are no major concerns that we need to worry about. But maybe bring Aurora back in a month to see if there are any lingering issues."

"I'm so glad to hear it."

"I didn't talk to Preeti about work. Was worried she'd ask about current cases and I wasn't about to tell her that we're working on arresting the same man whose son murdered her daughter. That's so messed up," Erin confesses

"Speaking of the Johnson's….did Jay find the father?"

"Not yet. The mom is still in the coma and an aunt is coming to stay with Gracie," Erin tells her husband in truth. "Part of me is interested to know but I'm also afraid to get too invested in the case because it might make my anger surge again and I need to learn to relax more," she ends with a smile. "So…what time is Andrea coming over?"

"5!" Matt calls out from the living room.

"Think I can make something edible in that time?" Erin asks with a strained smile as Matt calls out 'no' from the living room.

"Then come and help us Chef BoyArDee!" Kelly calls back.

"Spageteeeeeooooo's!" Aurora callus out and then starts to laugh; Matt poking her side and causing the room to be filled with infectious laughter. Then Matt picks up Aurora and slings her over his shoulder and carries her into the kitchen.

"Since my fiancé is going to be eating, I think I should help out tonight," Matt volunteers as Erin and Kelly look at each other and then him and nod; the three of them laughing once more. The three of them work at making dinner, Aurora at the table playing with her toys until she's needed to help with the table.

Andrea arrives about half hour later, sitting down at the table and enjoying some good food but even better company. They don't talk about Aurora's session, as outside of her and Kelly no one knew, not even Matt. A few things were mentioned about Erin's doctor's visit but mostly it was about the end of spring coming.; the start of summer in a few weeks and their House-hunting plans.

After dinner the four adults sit around the table, enjoying some coffee and dessert, Aurora on her father's lap reading a small board book while they all talk about the area they are most interested in moving to. Then they retire to the living room where Aurora eventually falls asleep in his father's arms.

"Busy day," Kelly whispers as he enters their bedroom, having just put Aurora down; Matt and Andrea saying their goodnights.

"Too busy…but in a good way," Erin replies as her phone buzzes to life. "And…they have Mr. Johnson in custody," Erin reads Jay's text with a sigh of relief and then puts her phone back down. "Today ends on a good note all around."

Kelly climbs into bed beside his wife and pulls her into his grasp. "I think today was good for Aurora."

"I'm glad to hear that," Erin agrees in truth. "When I think of all that's ahead…a baby on the way, a new House to find, one that will work for us and Matt and Andrea, Aurora going into Grade one and the two of us in high risk jobs with a bigger family."

Silence.

"Wow," Kelly ponders as Erin nods.

Silence.

"Yeah."

"I think…we need a brand new plan."

"Yeah."

Silence.

 **THE END! (for now)**

* * *

 **A/N:** So as promised a little ending/epilogue piece to this part to tie up a few loose ends in this part of the story saga and then pave the way for a brand new one. And a brand new saga means the arrival of baby Severide! Yay! But also a brand new baddie (muwhaha) hey I love my danger/hurt/comfort, some broments, lots of family bonding time, Benny! Voight! And lots more from 51 and 21! So I hope you are all excited about their new adventure. Please do leave me a final review for this story before you go and thanks so much!


End file.
